Beast
by Ancient2
Summary: In a world of carnage, where coexistance seemed to be impossible with the Aragami. An untamed beauty from the Sunken Grid Forest was captured by the Far East Branch to fight for mankinds survival. Fighting with and along side Aragami since her birth, she brings a wild force and free spirit into the Den. She has been dubbed the codename 'BEAST.'
1. Chapter 1

All characters, with the exception of my designed Protagonist, and God Eaters Burst are not my own and belong to the Namco Bandai Games and D3 Publisher.

Beast

The Aragami, no one knows where these enemies of man came from. Devouring mankind to a third of its thriving population, they continue their gluttonous campaign to the brink of destruction. Anti-Aragami Walls protect the remaining cities of humanity, but that is not the only thing man depends upon for their survival. Since none of man's past weapons could destroy the Aragami, new weapons were created to devour their oracle cells. But only the selected few could wield such oracle weapons, and such soldiers of man are called God Eaters.

The chance of humanity's survival has risen, but the future is still dim. With the world in such a state, the chance of coexistence with the Aragami is impossible. But if that were true how would you explain her?

*** City of Mercy ***

In this desolate remains of a city, once a thriving inhabitants of a country called Japan. Now a hell hole packed with Aragami, and my god-awful workplace. Another day of missions and taking orders from the S.O.B of a father, but none the less I continue to follow his orders and destroy the Aragami. I'll take out as many as it takes until I exterminate them all.

This mission is just taking out some stray Ogretails and two Vajras. I could handle this alone, but my bastard of a leader Lindow, along with Sakuya, decided to tag along. Well at least they won't get in my way.

The mission was easier than I thought. They practically devoured each other, proving the monsters that they are. All we had to do was lye and wait until there was only one Vajra standing then we struck.

What an easy victory, looking out in the distant I contemplate this ruin city as Lindow devours the remains of the Vajra. I wonder what the city was like. What were its people like? What were their last thoughts when the Aragami first attacked?

"Hey, it's a rare one," said Lindow about the core and parts he collected from the Vajra.

Sakuya approached him with a smile on her face noticing the small excitement in his voice at his find. "To the victor goes the spoils, as they say."

"I bet old man Sakaki will have a fit over this."

"Now, if only they get us some reinforcement." Sakuya replied with a somewhat tired sigh. "Let's head back, I'm starving."

Heading back Sakuya continued the conversation. "So what kind of rations are they serving today?"

"Actually that came up in the last foods supply meeting." Lindow had to stop and think about it since his memory was terrible, idiot. "Got it! We're having a new corn."

"What?! Giant corn again!" Sakuya complained. But who could blame her, that crap was disgusting. "That's so hard to chew!"

"Hey times are hard, you should be grateful that you're getting feed at all." Lindow tried to sympathizes with her.

Then she turned to me with a smile. "Hey Soma, I'll trade with you. What do you say?"

Like hell I was going to trade my saved rations for such a occasions just to be stuck with that crap anyway. "No way."

"Hey, come on guys. You want to be left behind." Lindow called back to us. Sakuya caught up with Lindow as they continued on to the check point.

But something in the corner of my eye caused me to look back. Something moved, I'm sure of it. Whatever it was, it headed back to the area where we left the Vajra. Readying my God Arc I headed back to the area, stopping at the corner of the church. Tightening my grip on my God Arc I jumped out to charge, what I saw stopped me at my feet.

It was a girl, and not one of those Outer Ghetto girls, she looked like an Amazon. Her skin was as tan as mine and her hair was wild and bleached from the sun. Her eyes were as green as a leaf. Her clothes, more like rags that got the job done, looked like they were made from the white version of a Vajra's wings. On her back was a spear that looked like it was made from the claws of a Vajra, sharpened down to a pointed shape. Raised to the top of her head was a mask that looked to be made of the top half of a Orgetail's head with long spiky platinum hair running down it.

She was kneeling down over the Vajra and reaching for something in her ragged skirt. She pulled out a knife as long and white as a Vajra's fang. And judging by how she easily cut off the Vajra's paws it was made of a Vajra's fang. She put them in a make-shift bag and then proceeded to cut off the Vajra's fangs.

What the hell was she doing out here? And how did she get ahold of those weapons? Fenrir was the only organization with the weaponry to repel Aragami and she sure as hell didn't look to be apart of any of the Branches. And none of the other Branches that I knew of made weapons like that, not even the older styles, so who made those?

"Hey!" I called out, getting her attention. She looked at me and calmly stood up. She did nothing, she didn't show any signs of hostility, she just looked at me. Something about her green eyes looking at me made my heart accelerate. Was it fear? No way. Was it adrenaline? I'd probably put my money on that. The way she acted as if I was no threat made me want to keep my guard up if she was skilled. "What are you doing here? This place is infested with Aragami. It isn't a place to be wondering around."

She said nothing. "Answer me!" I was getting impatient. Taking a step closer, she neither answered nor flinched at my tone like most. But the blank stare she was giving me almost made me think she didn't understand me. Could she have lost her memory? Damn, more baggage. It's not like I could just leave her here, I had to get her out of here before some damn Aragami got her. So I started to approach her.

"Man you're a handful, you're coming with me." I stopped as I heard the roar of an Aragami far off in the distance of the ruin city. Normal people wouldn't be able to hear it… but I'm not normal. Finally she reacted, but she looked in the direction the roar came from. Fang ornaments, most likely attached to her mask, swayed as she turned her head. Impossible, there's no way she could've heard that.

But she did, and her face for some strange reason began to soften from its stone expression to that of affection. What could she be thinking? But the thought didn't last long as she placed the mask over her face, covering the upper half. She proceeded to sprint toward the edge to jump off into the ruin city below.

"Hey!" I ran to try and reach her, but it was too late. She jumped off and landed with what looked like no damage. I was going to run after her, but she ran off at an unbelievable speed. Who the hell was she?

"Soma, what's going on?!" said Lindow running toward me along with Sakuya.

I just kept staring out at the area I last saw the girl before she disappeared. "I saw a girl, but she ran off."

"Then we should go after her!" said Sakuya with worry. "She could get hurt out there, or worse."

"There's no way we can find her at how far she's gotten now. Going out there now would just endanger us. Besides, she looked like she could handle herself."

"I suppose there's nothing we can do about it, I'll trust your judgment Soma. Let's head back guys," replied Lindow.

Sakuya reluctantly agreed. "Alright, but perhaps we should report this to the Direc-"

"No." I replied instantly, gaining Lindow's and Sakuya's attention. They were shocked at my first act, even if small, of going against the 'Director' even if it was with-holding information. But I began to walk to the check point, ignoring their stares. The Chopper would be here soon and all I wanted to do was go to my room and sleep. It's been a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

All characters, with the exception of my designed Protagonist, and God Eaters Burst are not my own and belong to the Namco Bandai Games and D3 Publisher.

Chapter 2

Inside the office of the Far East Fenrir Branch, the director was looking through files to find candidates for God Eaters. Against the battle with the Aragami and his other plans he needed to gather as many God Eaters as possible, whether gunners, blade wielders, or the rare new type.

That's when he got a call from the desk assistant Hibari, "Director, we've found a possible match for a New-Type God Eater in the database."

"I see," he said in a calm professional manner. "What's his name?"

"Her, sir," corrected Hibari. "She appears to not have a name, sir. Her parents were killed before she was given a name and she had no guardians either."

"Then how did she survive so long without any parental protection?"

"I have no idea, sir. All accounts state she should have been dead since eye witnesses around her birth origins say they've occasionally spotted her outside the Anti-Aragami Wall."

His eyes widened for a second at that information. "Impossible, there's no way she could have survived for this long in that Aragami hell-hole."

"The Research unit was able to capture a recent photo of her near the forest by the Sunken Grid, she is real and alive sir. I've sent the photo along with the file on the data gathered about her to your computer sir."

Opening the file he was shocked at the photo and started to chuckle at the irony of it. Paylor would have a fit about this. "Hm… let's get her in here for an Amplitude test. Send the First unit to my office."

"Yes sir," said Hibari hanging up on the other. The Director turned his chair around and looked at the Fenrir banner hanging on his wall. 'Irony indeed.'

. . .

Another summon from that man, I hate every encounter with that bastard. To be summoned like his lap dog really pissed me off, but at least I won't suffer alone. He summoned for all the First unit, all three of us at present. I know how much Lindow hates going to meet with the Director, probably the only reason he's so calm right now is the fact me and Sakuya are being summoned with him.

Entering his office we spot him leaning over his desk with his fingers crossed under his chin, and a projector screen behind him. "Thanks for coming on such short notice. I have a mission for you, First unit."

He clicked on the projector as soon as he felt he had our attention. "The subject at hand is a young female of 17 that lives outside the Anti-Aragami Wall. She seems to coexist with Ogretails as if in a pact."

The photo nearly made me gasp like Lindow and Sakuya if I didn't have so much self-control. It was her, she had her mask on like I the last time I saw her, with her spear strapped on her back. But what caught my attention was the fact she was riding on an Orgetail with another running beside her. Such attempts shouldn't even be tried or be possible.

"At this point her name is unknown so she was given the alias 'BEAST.' A bit of a cruel name, I know, but once you see the video you will understand why. She is a possible candidate for a New-Type God Eater, I want you to bring her back to the Den. She appears to have made residents in the Sunken Grid forest. Be on your guard, she will not go willingly and judging from the data gathered from the Research unit she's quite dangerous."

He clicked a button on his laptop and a video popped on the screen. She was circling a Vajra on an Orgetail alongside another one. When the Vajra tried to strike her she jumped off the Orgetail using her feet to kick the Orgetail out of the way of its claws while propelling herself above its head to come down on its skull with her spear. Angered and beginning a charged attack she jumped off him and out of his shock range, once it was done she began slicing at him while on the move. But in one bad move it caught her, smacking her with its claws putting her in a temporary daze. As it was going to take a bite the Orgetails pushed at its side taking a bite.

The way they protected her almost made it look like they cared for her safety. Ridiculous, monsters like them don't have feelings. When she recovered she began striking the Vajra as if to draw his attention away from the Orgetails to give them time to fall back. In a rage the Vajra charged and leaped at her. As he came down on her, she stepped to the side, unsheathing her knife and with a thrust impaled it into its chest with the extra momentum from the unsheathing. Everything paused with their faces side-by-side with his claws stretched passed her body. Then the Vajra began to fall, victory was hers. She had no expression on her face as he fell. After wiping the blood from her blades she climbed up a nearby tree. The Orgetails began to devour its remains; pulling a fruit which looked like a peach out of her make-shift bag and began to eat it she paid them no mind. With no grace at all, she was as messy a eater as the Orgetails. But something about it was beautiful; she was like a preditor enjoying the prize of its prey. She was drowning in the glory of its victory over another strong beast as if being taken over by instincts.

The Orgetails began to change into Vajratails. But how can that be, such an evolution takes a long time of devouring and most don't live long enough to reach such a level, unless they've fought more than one Vajra. The now turned Vajratails approached the tree she was in and roared at her. She looked down at them and smiled, jumping down to them with their jaws wide open. Panic took me as I thought we were being forced to watch them devour her… but they caught her. They didn't bite down on her but caught her arms in their mouths to gently put her down. One of the Vajratils cuddled to her chest to look up at her, she smiled fondly down at it while petting its head along with the other.

She then mounted the one closes to her and was about to ride off when she stopped along with the other Vajratail and looked directly into the camera. You could tell the researcher was scared because the camera shook for a second then stilled in a paralyzing fear. She had a stern look on her face, the Vajratail beside her let out a small growl. She looked down at it with annoyed affection and began petting his head again with more vigor. I could have sworn I saw the Vajratail roll its eyes before it started walking away. She gave the researcher a sterner look and a growl before riding off to the Vajratail along with the one she was riding.

The Director stopped the video there, "The poor man was so scared that he ran to the check point for the rest of the video. It's strange how the man was terrified but the researcher inside him was fascinated at what he saw. And I'm sure Dr. Paylor will be excited at gaining the knowledge of her experiences coexisting with Aragami. I'd like you to retrieve 'BEAST' as soon as possible, so your mission starts today. You will be given tranquilizers just in case, be careful." The Director then leaned back into his chair, arms on each arm of the chair. "I'm counting on you."

We exited his office when Lindow looked at me, "Soma, is that-"

"Yeah, it's her." I answered already knowing what he was going to ask.

Then he put on that idiotic smile he always has on. "Well, let's go make a friend."


	3. Chapter 3

All characters, with the exception of my designed Protagonist , and God Eaters Burst are not my own and belong to the Namco Bandai Games and D3 Publisher.

Chapter 3

I was sleeping alongside my brothers; Kage let me rest my head on his side while Shiro rested his head on my lap. Shiro is such a cuddler, what cute little brothers I have. They have a dear spot in me; I look out for them as they look out for me in this world of carnage. We're all we got, now that **she's** gone.

Thinking about Her made me touch my mask without thinking. Oh, how I miss her. We all tried to get stronger so we could protect her as she protected us. At first it was hard; we had to start with weak beast such as the Unmoving Maidens and Flying Maidens. We got lucky one day when we found the remains of the Stronger Beast. I had my brothers' bite off its claws and its larger fangs so I could make weapons. It was the only chance I had at getting stronger than my weak self.

I've always noticed how different I was from my brothers and Her. They had more fur than the patch of fur I had, they had harder skin than me. I had extra limbs unlike them and they were stronger than me – but not by much. But my differences didn't make any changes in the way they treated me. I once told Her I was cold, she left for a couple of days telling us to stay hidden. She came back later with warm clothes. I asked her where she got them and she said from a dead Great Beast King. Such beast attracted other Great Beast to its remains, so she risked her life to get it so I could be warm. I'll never forget that it was one of my fondest memories. She did so much for me so I would do anything to protect her.

I had to be careful when shaping my weapons, every strike counted. One mistake and there was no guarantee I could ever get the materials for another try. Using the left over cloth from the makeshift fur I used to cover me for warmth, I used a tiny bit to wrap the Greater Beast claw onto a sturdy stick strength the bond with Maiden Beast's blood. I also wrapped some cloth at the dull end of the Greater Beast fang to make a make-shift handle and strengthened it.

The weapons made me so much stronger and improved my skills. I was able to take my brothers to take on more challenging prey like the Greater Beast so that they could get stronger from devouring them. It was messy at first but with practice we got better. At the time we felt invincible, like nothing could stop us. But that was our biggest mistake and she was taken from us at the cost of it. Now with her gone we fight to keep living like she wanted us to do. So we continue to live for us, and Her.

Coming back from my reminiscing I noticed how quiet the forest has gotten. I've been having a bad feeling all day and it's been putting me on edge. Could this be caused by the human male I told Kage not to eat a couple of days ago. Perhaps I'm just paranoid from spending so much time thinking about the past. But… my instincts have never lead me wrong.

Suddenly there's movement in the bushes ahead of us. I get up in alert, Kage and Shiro follow suit after me. We ready ourselves for whatever was coming our way.

Whatever it was, it was making a lot of strange noises. "Come on Sakuya, you've taken out Vajras and Chi-Yous alike just to be defeated by wild bushes and trees."

"Honestly Lindow, it's not funny," it's a human woman. "You should take this mission more serioul-" She stopped making noises once she spotted us.

"Sakuya, what's wrong?" She was then joined by two other male humans. One made a noise that gave off his vibe of concern; the other had the same vibe but was silent. Then they too looked upon us, that's when I noticed that the tanned one was the blue furred male from before. At the time he had an angry vibe just like he had now, but it hadn't been hostile so I saw him as no threat. But now he and the other humans were on guard and on edge, I didn't know what to make of the situation.

Then the taller male in the darker fur smiled and made a strange noise, "Hi there, nice weather we're having today, perfect day to be outdoors."

_"__What's that noise he's making Sis? Is he trying to communicate?"_ asked Shiro.

I raised my eyebrow at him, "_How should I know? Just cause I look like them doesn't mean I understand them."_

"_That doesn't matter now," _added Kage. "_We need to find out if they're a threat to us or not."_

The female began making noises too, "Listen, it's dangerous out here. Come with us so you can be with more of your kind."

"You have been summoned by Fenrir to become a God Eater. You're coming with us like it or not," voiced the tanned male with blue fur in a cold tone.

He put me and my brothers on edge, the tone made us believe the situation could lead to possible violence. Kage started to crotch down into a fight stance and growled.

_"__I don't like the feeling on this human, he screams malice."_

Kage's actions lead the other human female and the tanned male to get into a fighting stance. This caused me and Shiro to get into a fighting stance, the tension in the air was so thick I could slice it with my knife like I would these humans if they didn't back off. The male in black fur seemed to be trying to break the tension between both groups.

"Guys chill. Soma back off, you're making them feel threatened."

"It doesn't matter; it's not like she can understand what we're saying."

_"__This is getting out of hand, Kage back down."_

_ "__They're not backing down. If we back down now we're practically give them our lives."_

_Kage-"_

_"__No! I'm not chancing our lives, not yours, not Shiro's, not mine!" _Kage charged at them.

"Damn, I wanted to avoid this."

"What a drag, don't get in my way."

"Guess we have no choice. Alright, let's go."

For some reason they only went after my brother. The female seemed more of threat to me. She kept releasing these fast streams of projectiles that were far faster than I could throw my dagger. But Shiro and Kage seemed to be dodging just fine; I guess all those fights really did pay off. The humans seemed to be caught off guard by it.

"Impossible, how could these Vajratails have such strategic intelligence?!"

"How should I know, don't let your guard down."

We weren't really going to hurt them, just tire them out then make a run for our den so they would lose us. Everything was going well, like a violent dance, until they stepped on our foot. Time went in slow motion for me when the blue furred male landed a heavy blow on Kage, knocking him off his feet.

I should've known Kage would let his emotions get the best of him. Kage was stronger when he put his emotions into the fight, I'll give him that, but the other guy was still stronger. We were holding back but they were not, if I didn't get Kage out of here now they would kill him.

_"__Kage!"_ Using my spear I push the black furred male away from me and swung my spear around to force the blue furred male to back away from Kage. Grabbing Kage I moved toward Shiro, "_Shiro! Take Kage and head to the den. I'll catch up with you when I deal with these humans."_ I told him as I placed Kage on his back while keeping an eye on the enemies.

_"__But what about you, you'll need my help."_

_ "__Kage's hurt, and needs to get out of here now. He needs you more than I do. Go! I'll hold them off until you guys get back home! See you in a little bit. Take care of Kage for me, okay."_

Shiro began retreating back home, "_If you're not back in 10 minutes, I'm coming back for you."_ He said looking back.

"_No need."_ I said as I watched him run away because it would most likely be the last time I'll ever see those two again. I heard of talk of these people from the herd, they're the devourers of Beast, they call themselves God Eaters. So they came for blood, well they're not getting my brothers. Thank goodness we took a nap outside in the field instead of the den; they'll never find my brothers now. The blue male was going to pay for what he did to Kage. Putting my mask on, I readied myself for battle. They wanted blood, I'll give them blood.


	4. Chapter 4

All characters, with the exception of my designed Protagonist and Kage and Shiro, and God Eaters Burst are not my own and belong to the Namco Bandai Games and D3 Publisher.

Chapter 4

The sad look in her eyes as she watched the Vajratails runoff, one carried away on the back of the other, caught me off guard. Acting all emotional over monsters without the capacity to feel anything is so idiotic it ticks me off. When she looked back at us I could see the heartbreak on her face and the tears in her eyes. Lindow and Sakuya were frozen by the pure display of emotions. My chest felt tight and hurt as I looked at her, and it angered me. This girl, this woman, would not make me feel guilty about doing my damn job.

The tightness in my chest eventually disappeared and my anger grew as her face turned from sadness to livid anger. And I bet my beer rations that most of it was directed at me. She was angry at me, what gave her that damn right. Relief came over me as she pulled her mask on so I wouldn't have to see her damn face and those fiery eyes. Then she let out a roar almost like that of an Aragami and as fierce as a Vajra. To think for a second she made us, even me, feel fear even for an instant.

Then she charged at us with a ferocity she didn't display before, striking blow after blow without giving us an inch or a chance to recover.

"Hey, if I didn't know any better I'd say she was holding back on us before. I'd even go so far as to say she was playing with us."

"You're right Lindow," replied Sakuya while dodging attacks. "I don't know what brought this on, it's like she's fighting as if her life depends on it."

"Perhaps she's angry at you for injuring her Vajratail." Lindow teased looking at me. I growled at him for a second before coming back to the situation at hand. This woman was handing us our ass.

Sakuya was struggling and the girl was bearing down on her. "Wait, please stop! We don't want to fight you anymore!" She tried to reason with her.

Her response back to Sakuya was a smack to move her gun out of the way and a hard upper cut to the stomach. Sakuya was down for the count gripping her middle.

"Sakuya!" Lindow called out running to her aid. We didn't know if she would finish Sakuya off while she was down. We had to move fast. But that didn't seem to be her intentions as soon as Lindow called out she turned on him. She was trying for a quick K.O. She attacked in circles around him like a wolf, attacking him and dodging his counters. This went on until he attacked and she dodged him with a dash behind him, coming down on the back of his head with a hard fist. Lindow was out cold.

Then she looked at me fuming, breathing hard with rage. Ah, so that's what she was doing, she was getting the other two out of the way so she could personally deal with me. She must have been really angry with me for hurting her Vajratail to go through all this trouble. But I won't go down as easy.

We kept exchanging blows with each other never giving the other an inch. She kept trying to get behind me but I kept blocking her all the way. She was a lot more viscous with me than the others; she was beginning to be a pain in the butt. Her anger was giving her energy while I was starting to get tired.

Our blades crossed as we meet face to face or in this case face to mask. With a battle cry she gave a strong push with her spear knocking off my feet. Before I could get back up she stabbed her spear down on the hoodie sleeve of the arm holding my God Arc while she straddled my middle and the other arm, thus trapping me and my other arm between her legs.

We were both out of breath, eyes never leaving each other. Looking up into the hollow eye sockets of her mask I couldn't help but noticed how beautiful she was at that moment. I was at her mercy and for some strange reason that excited me. She pulled out the knife strapped to her leg and looked at me hesitating. Then the fire came back to her.

She raised her blade above her head ready to strike down on me. So this is it, this is how I'm going to die. I expected better, but at least it'll be a beautiful ride. She cried out and brought the blade down; I refuse to close my eyes. I will stare death in the face and give him hell for all the bull he put my life through. The blade made contact… with the ground next to my face. She missed, why?

I felt something wet touch my face. Rain? Looking away from the knife and back up, her face was leaning over me. Her tears escaped from the eye-hole of her mask. With her leaning so close to me I could see the emotions in her eyes. They were filled with sadness, pain, and confusion. They practically screamed the question 'why.'

"Soma!" Sakuya called out shooting a tranquilizer into her arm. This caught her off guard; she leaned up looking in Sakuya's direction unable to stop the tranquilizer from hitting her arm. Pulling out the tranquilizer she looked at it like something she'd never seen before. Her body began to lean back and forth in a sway. As sleep took a hold of her she fell forward on top of me. To make the situation worse, her chest landed right in my face.

I could feel my face heat up as I pushed her off me and got even hotter as Sakuya giggled at my previous predicament. I was spared when Lindow came to.

"Ugh, did anyone get the client plate of that freight train?" He said getting up rubbing the back of his head as he was coming toward us. "Man she packs quite a punch."

Then he looked at me. "You alright Soma?"

"She had the chance to kill me but didn't take it."

"Perhaps she's kinder than we give her credit for," replied Sakuya. "So what do we do now?"

"We take her back to the Den as ordered. Soma what are you doing?"

"She might wake up at any moment after the tranquilizer wares off. Even in a daze I don't want to chance her possibly causing more trouble for us." I replied as I pulled rope our of one of my extra pockets to tie her up.

"Alright, but you'll have to carry her to the Chopper than."

"And why would I do that?" I practically growled at him.

"Because me and Sakuya are too injured to do it and cause I'm the leader."

"Damn bastard." This was abuse of authority.


	5. Chapter 5

Readers do not worry; the mysterious BEAST shall reveal her name soon…

Chapter 5

The Chopper ride back to the Den was the same like all the other times after the mission was completed. The only difference now was instead of hanging near the Chopper door looking out at the desolate wasteland I'm stuck watching my recently acquired baggage.

She was a handful retrieving and carrying back to the Chopper. Due to my bright idea of tying her up I had to carry her bridal style. I would have carried her like a sack of potatoes but Sakuya disapproved, saying that it would be too uncomfortable for her and she'd wake up sore. She lives in a forest I'm sure she would've been fine. And I could have been saved from Sakuya's and Lindow's idiotic teasing of me being such a 'prince charming.'

For someone who put up one hell of a fight she was rather light and soft. Warmth radiated off her and heartbeat was calming, usually I'd be mad at my damn super senses but I was too distracted by her face leaning on my chest. Although her mask was on, blocking her cheeks contact with my body, her warm breath still blew on my chest at the speed of peaceful slumber. The mask irritated me; I wanted it off and gone. Don't get me wrong, I don't give a damn about see her face, I just wanted to make sure she's asleep and not just faking it with those lively green eyes actually open right now.

God knows how awkward things got when I removed her weapons and asked Sakuya to check to see if she had any other weapons on her body. Watching Sakuya feel around her body made me start to heat up, suddenly making me wish it was my hands instead of hers. I shot that thought down the moment it surfaced. But my thoughts got right back up and out of control when Sakuya past her chest for a second. It made me think of the moment my face was in her chest. It was warm, soft, and a little squishy. I wanted to return to that valley. God, what was wrong with me, I'm not some dog in heat. I was grateful when Sakuya's search was over and my tortures with it. I'm not a religious person, but I thanked whatever God there was out there that Sakuya or Lindow didn't notice, mostly Lindow, everybody knows he wouldn't let that go.

She was leaning on the wall beside me sleeping through the whole flight back to the Den, to my relief. Near the end of the trip she started to wake, letting out a moan that made us tense. But there would be no trouble from her. The tranquilizer still had an effect on her. Her movement was minimal and slouchy, not as lethal as she was before, she seemed to be half asleep. When the Chopper landed me and Lindow grabbed her arms and dragged her into the Den, Lindow being gentler than me. But I didn't give a damn, I was having a bad day as it is. She seemed drained and put up no fight as she tried to walk with us.

We caused quite a commotion in the Den as we came in looking like hell with a nearly unconscious tied up wild girl. It didn't help either that the Director came down to meet us.

"So this is her," he said giving us a look over. "Good work, it seems she gave you some trouble."

"She has a mean right hook, sir." Lindow replied with a grin scratching the back of his head.

Then the Director brought his attention back to her. "I see. She's more of a wild power than I imagined, true to her name." Then he stepped closer. "But I wonder, is there a beast behind the mask?"

The Director removed her mask. Her eyes were half-lid, but suddenly came to life. Her eyes shot open, letting out a roar of rage as she broke through her ropes. She shook off Lindow and when she couldn't shake me she elbowed me in the stomach. With the breath knocked out of me for a second, she used the moment's opening to leap at the Director. The whole Den took action ready to defend the Director, but she didn't attack. Her target was her mask. As soon as she grabbed her mask from him, she dashed to the wall. She faced us in a crouched battle stance growling at us with the fire revived in her eyes as she held her mask protectively to her chest.

This is ridiculous; she treated that mask as if it was her child, a valued treasure, something precious. But bow that it was completely off I noticed that the ornaments of three locks wrapped in a cloth with fangs attached at the end, one tooth bigger than the others, were apart of her hair not the mask. They hung over her left shoulder, in an order that contrasted with her wild platinum hair. Come to think of it her Vajratails had one tooth ornament in their long fur too.

The Director look at his hand then turned back to her. "I see, like a wounded beast cornered. My apologies, if I had known you'd react this way I would have left your mask alone." She didn't move. "My name is Johannes van Schicksal, Director of Fenrir's Far East Branch. I had you brought here to ask you to join us in the fight against the Aragami. You are a possible candidate of being a New-Type God Eater. With you in our ranks humanity has more of a chance of survival, so will you join our cause?"

But she didn't move, not a single reaction. "Do you even understand what I'm saying?"

"Of course she doesn't. She's lived outside the Anti-Aragami Wall with no contact with the humans. There was no possibility for her to learn the human language," answered Dr. Sakaki as he exited the elevator.

"Doctor, I'm surprised to see you out of your lab," replied the Director with a grin.

"How could I stay still when such a prize specimen is so close." With his usual big smile and closed eyes he approached her, invading her personal space by getting in her face. She backed up as much as she could, with surprise and confusion written on her face. It appears she didn't see him as a threat, but seemed to have no idea how to react to his shenanigans. "She lived outside the Anti-Aragami Wall for almost all her life in a dog-eat-dog world and thrived.

"Just think, if we taught her our language, what kind of things she could tell us. What did she eat? How did she gather her materials? What is the meaning behind her coexistence with certain Aragami? What is this cloth her clothes are made of? The possibilities are limitless." When he opened his eye lids I could have sworn I saw a twinkle in his eyes.

Dr. Sakaki then turned to the Director. "Give me a month with her to teach her the language and get her familiar with human contact. Then she's all yours… well except for my time with her for Aragami lectures and question time. Oh, I mean therapy time."

The Director tilted his head and grinned. "Hm, do as you must. This works out better for me anyway. Can't have her not understanding orders. Just don't get carried away with your experiments, Paylor." With that the Director left for his office.

Dr. Sakaki then turned to her giving her more space than last time. Stretching out his hand to her and speaking more gently and with less excitement. "Don't worry, I mean you no harm. I just want to be your friend."

She looked at his hand then him and back to his hand. She hesitated at first, but in the end reached out and took his hand.


	6. Chapter 6

If you haven't noticed I've been switching from Soma's view, Protagonist's view, and narrator's view. You can tell when I split off from the dotted lines.

Chapter 6

For days all the Den talked about was 'the wild girl the First unit brought in.' She seemed to have taken a liking to Dr. Sakaki, following him around like a puppy, listening to his lessons with excitement and wonder. She was given a room of her own, but temporarily stayed in the left backroom in Dr. Sakaki's lab to make the lessons more convent.

Dr. Sakaki tried to get her to interact with other humans and slowly get accustomed to them by having her eat at the Mesh Hall. Since she was familiar with us he dumped her on us, telling us to talk normally to her even if she didn't understand so she'd get familiar with it as second hand learning.

The first day was bad; everyone was staring at her and our table. Some people whispered, the braver ones approached her. She was as tense as a brick and looked ready to strike at any moment, with her hand clinched on her butter knife. Lindow was being too care-free and Sakuya too nice to get the message across to the gawkers. I had to slam my fist on the table and growl out 'back off' before they got the picture. It was a pain in the butt.

The next time around went smoother. Although we talked to her, mostly Lindow and Sakuya, she didn't talk back. But you could see the understanding in her eyes. It wasn't until the fourth day when Sakuya randomly asked 'how was the food?' that we got the surprise of the week.

"It was… good." We jumped in shock and looked at her, did she just speak. "It was good." She said again, so she can finally talk. What idiotic first words.

"Oh, you can finally talk! This is exciting!" Sakuya said with glee, causing other tables to look at us. "Ah, quick! What's your name?"

"Name?"

"Yes, my name is Sakuya Tachibana." Sakuya said pointing at herself, and then she pointed at her. "What's your name?"

"Your name-"

"'My name." I said correcting her.

"My name is…" she paused pointing at herself, "Okami. She called me Okami."

"She?" Lindow questioned.

"Mother." We all looked at her in surprise. Did she remember her mother? We thought she lost her parents as an infant.

"So you have a mother?" Sakuya asked.

"Everyone have a mother." She…Okami answered her, misinterpreting her question.

"No, I mean, do you remember your mother?"

"Yes, strong, proud, beautiful… gone." She saddened at the last word.

"I'm sorry, how did she pass away?"

"Great Beast King came, she died protecting."

"Oh I'm so sorry." Sakuya replied, most likely feeling bad for bringing it up.

"What's 'sorry?'"

"Sorry is when you feel bad for something you did or said and you want to make the other person feel better." Would she understand that?

"Sorry… Then I'm sorry too."

Sakuya was caught off guard by this. "Why are you sorry?"

Okami gently tapped Sakuya's stomach. "I'm sorry for hurting you long ago."

Sakuya smiled at her and patted her head. "Don't worry about it."

She smiled back and then turned to Lindow across the table from me. "I'm sorry for hurting you too."

He grinned reaching over the table to rub her head. "Don't worry about it kid, and it's Lindow by the way."

"Lindow…" she tested on her lips. He rubbed her head harder to tell her 'good job' causing her to giggle and playfully fail to swat his hand away. Her laughter made me feel… warm.

When he was done I waited a second, when nothing happened I asked. "Well?" She tilted her head at me in confusion. "Aren't you going to say sorry to me?"

"No." She didn't say it with malice, but almost like she was saying no to more pie. This pissed me off a little.

"Tst. What do you mean no? Why not?" My voice raising a little.

"It be a lie." She said looking at me with those green eyes. "I'm not sorry, I was angry, you hurt my brother. Wanted you to feel his pain too."

"Your brother? Do you mean the Vajratail?!" Sakuya asked in surprise to which Okami answered with a nod.

"His name is Kage." This is getting crazy; it was bad enough that she treated those monsters with fondness, but to go as far as to see them as family was madness.

"Then does that the other one was…" Sakuya asked unable to finish her question.

"My little brother Shiro," she said with a smile." He likes hugs."

"Then does this mean your mother was an Orgetail too?" Lindow asked.

She then pulled out her mask strapped to her waist and held it up with affection. "My mother…" the emotion in her face as she looked down upon the mask was suffocating. "I got parts from dead Great Beast, like the one the blue furred male fought." She said pointing at me then looked back down at the mask. "Make weapons, gotten stronger. Fight along with brother, but caught off guard by Great Beast King. Mother died protecting. She say to me take her face scale so she always be with me protecting me, took her fang as a memory of her too. Gave her fangs to my brothers too."

"Then what's with the smaller fangs?" Sakuya pointed at her hair ornaments.

"They my brothers. When they were smaller, growing into big teeth." She said attaching the mask back to her waist. "Broke my heart taking these from mother, eyes leaked through the whole thing."

Trying to distract her from her sadness Sakuya tried to change the subject. "By the way, I was wondering what your clothes are made of? I've never seen any fabric like that before."

"My fur?" she said gripping her rags. "Mother say it was the wings of a dead Great Beast King."

"A Great Beast King?"

"Like a Great Beast. But stronger, deadly, darker. It kept me warm, not getting in way in fights, good thing. Not get in my brothers way."

"You do realize that your brothers most likely ate humans." I said drawing her attention back to me. I can't explain it but I wanted her eyes on me.

"No, you be the first time we meet humans."

"Soma." Why call Sakuya and Lindow by name and not me. "I'm Soma."

"So…ma…" she tested on her lips then smiled. "Soma!"

I got embarrassed as the last one caused more people to look at us. I tried to focus on the subject at hand. "But that doesn't explain your mother."

"I don't understand, Soma." She tilted her head at this. My heart speeds up as she said my name.

"Your mother must have eaten your human parents in order to have you." That or her parent abandoned her before they were eaten.

"Soma." Lindow said warningly. I was crossing a line, I know, but I couldn't stand hearing her talk so fondly of Aragami.

"That I am here proves she did not." Even with her bad English she burned my accusation, damn.

I was going to say a comeback but Lindow cut in. "A while ago you said your mother 'told' you to do it, does this mean Aragami can talk too?"

"Aragami?" She tested the word. "Is that what you call us? Yes we speak. Lindow not understand like I did not understand Lindow, Sakuya, Soma when first meet."

Ignoring the can of beans I could open we she said 'us,' this would be interesting information to have. We were going to ask her more about it when she looked up at the clock and got up.

"Time to go, Saki lesson time!" Okami started to walk away but smiled and waved. "Bye, see you again soon."

At least Dr. Sakaki taught her how to properly greet.


	7. Chapter 7

And so the Beast is named Okami. A wolf… how fitting.

Chapter 7

Everything flowed normally after the first day talked, nothing exciting happened until a week later. The day before she was excited at the idea that Dr. Sakaki was letting her buy her own clothes today. Sakuya added on to her excitement when she said she could come over that night to do her hair. Now our table was covered with excitement, mostly Sakuya, at the prospect of Okami's new get up. Which was ridiculous, no amount of clothes could change the she wolf she was.

And my point proved when she came into the Mesh Hall. It looked like Sakuya did the best she could with her hair. The knots were gone and it was straightened from the top, but the ends were uneven and jagged. She probably wouldn't let Sakuya come near her with scissors. And the three fang ornaments were still in her hair. She wore an Alisto Halter top with Alisto Roughs most likely since they resembled what she previously wore. She looked more presentable to society, but she still gave off that wild feel about her. She sat down with a bounce.

"How do I look?" At least her English was improving.

"You look good Rookie."

"Aw, you're so cute Okami." Sakuya replied clapping her hands together. "Don't you think so Soma?"

"Leave me out of this." Not good, my cheeks feel warm. I need to change the subject. Getting Okami's attention, "Hey, how do you communicate with Aragami, all I've ever notice you did was growl."

"So you should be an Aragami whisperer by now Soma."

"Shut up Lindow."

"We resonate, that's what Saki called it." She still called him that nick name even after learning his name properly.

"And what's that?"

"It's when we talk through exchanging thoughts or memories to the mind. Saki has some theories floating about it. He thinks our core send out waves, or in my case brain, to each other from oracle cell links."

"But you haven't had the amplitude test yet, you shouldn't have any oracle cells in you." I called her out on that. What she said next left us all shocked.

"Saki said I could have gained them from mother's milk, which built up my immunity against infection when eating Aragami."

"You ate Aragami."

"Sometimes, usually when the trees didn't bare fruit. But I have to admit, it doesn't taste as good as the flan here."

"What?!" Sakuya gasped. "That stuff's too sweet. If you're judging from that it must taste awful."

"But I like sweet things."

"To each his own, as they say." Lindow replied. So she ate Aragami and talked about it as if it's normal, strange woman. But that explained her strength and speed.

"So that one time in the Sunken Grid with the Researcher, were you talking or 'resonating' with your brother?" I asked.

"Yes, Kage saw him as a threat to our existence and asked me if he could eat him. I told him no and to go home. I sent the human a warning to 'speak of this to no one,' but the fact that I'm here means it didn't get through." Did she try to make a joke?

"W-wait, wait, wait. Did you say 'mother's milk?'" asked Sakuya, flabbergasting at the prospect of Aragami having working sex organs.

"Yes, when I was small mother use to nurse me with her milk as she did for Kage and Shiro." She spoke as if she was commenting about the weather.

"But how can that be?" Asked Sakuya trying to make sense of the information she was being given. "Aragami don't have bones or organs, and now you're telling me not only do they have genders but also the productive abilities of said gender?"

"Well yes and no, I'll try to make sense." She stopped to think about how to answer Sakuya. "True, Aragami don't have organs or bones but they do have a conscious. That conscious decided what said Aragami wants to be, whether male or female. With their choice made they create makeshift organs that define the gender. But that isn't really necessary since Aragami can produce offspring by what Saki called 'asexually.'" God, no wonder why there was so many Aragami around or the fact some had ridiculously huge racks. "But on rare occasions an Aragami can find a mate to exchange oracle cells with to create offspring. But said ways are very rare, Aragami have to find a mate of equal power or else suffer the possibility of your offspring being weak or your mate eating them to gain more power." Savage beast.

"But, I don't truly understand the mate process." I'm starting to not like were this conversation is going. "Kage and Shiro broke off of mother. But how do two beings create offspring? Mother wouldn't tell and neither would Saki. Saki said 'I wasn't ready to know,' while mother said 'she wasn't ready to tell.' I don't understand and it confuses me." Then she asked the question I dreaded. "How do humans create offspring?"

We all sported a blush. I hid mine under my hood and hair, while Lindow only tried to hold in a laugh. It was Sakuya who finally spoke up.

"I don't think you're ready to know that yet, but when you are I'll be there to tell you and answer any questions you have."

Okami let out a sigh but then smiled. "Alright, you're my friends so I trust you."

"Friends?" Sakuya asked with hope.

"Yes, friends are there for you and help you when you need it like a pact." The she tilted her head and her eyes saddened a bit. "We are friends, right?"

"Yes." Sakuya's eyes watered a bit.

"Of course Rookie," Lindow said reaching over rubbing her head. "We're all friends here, right Soma?"

"Whatever."

She giggled and smiled at me, "I'll take that as a yes."


	8. Chapter 8

And so the Beast shall bear its fangs. The she wolf has been set loose.

Chapter 8

I can't believe a month has already gone by. I guess time does fly, but I enjoyed all of it. I've learned so many things and got to meet nice humans. I was moved to my room in the Rookie section. I would miss being with Saki but I still get to see him and I'd have some privacy.

I still miss my brothers, I wonder how they're doing? I hope Kage's wound healed okay. I long to see them, but the Director said when I become a God Eater Fenrir would protect my family and I would be given 'vacation time' to visit them.

Today's the day of my 'Aptitude' test. As I walk to the Training Center I begin to be overwhelmed with nervousness. When I asked Soma about the test he got angry and walked away. I asked Sakuya about it, but she got sad and only said 'it'll hurt a little.' But what's pain for me. I fought for most of my life getting hurt along the way. But what don't kill you can only make you stronger, right?

I take a deep breath and enter the room, looking around the room I notice how strange it is. There are holes and blade slices on the wall and a giant window were the Director and people in white coats can look down at me.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting so long." The Director said, finally breaking the silence. "I will now test your compatibility as a member of the Anti-Aragami Primitive Force, the God Eaters. Please try to relax a little you'll get better results. When you're ready go stand in front of that case in the center of the room."

The case gave me a strange feeling, almost as if it was alive or something in it. I slowly approached it, hesitation in my steps. When I was in front of the case I placed my arm in the area that my hand was supposed to go. Nothing happened, this isn't so bad and here I was scared for nothing. Suddenly the top came down slamming on my arm. It felt like something was eating into my wrist while pumping fire into my veins. I didn't cry out but endured the pain with a warrior's pride. Suddenly the case came back up and a red armlet was now attached to my wrist, and a blade was in my hand. Something black came out of the blade and attached to the armlet entering the veins in my hand, it looked like a tendril. The sword was lighter than I expected.

"Congratulations, you are now the first of the Far East Branches 'New-Type' God Eaters. This concludes the aptitude test. Now that we know that you are a match, you will next be given a medical exam. Now then… Please wait in the room outside. Don't hesitate to tell someone if you are feeling… unwell." Unwell, what did he mean by that? Was the black stuff going to make me sick or something? "I have high hopes for you."

With that I left and waited outside at the main floor on one of the cushioned benches. There was a boy in bright clothes sitting there. He must have taken the aptitude test too. He gave off a friendly aura so I sat next to him. He kicked his feet a couple of times then looked at me.

"Hey, you want some gum?" Gum? What's that? Is that a snack? He reached in his pocket looking for said 'gum' but came up empty handed. "Oh, I'm all out. I must have ate the last one, sorry." He gave me an apologetic smile, which made me smile at his good intentions.

"My names Kota Fujikim, nice to meet you."

"I'm Okami, it's nice to meet you too."

"So you're a match too?" I nodded at him. "That makes the two of us. You must be my age or maybe a little older. But I'm still your senior by a nanosecond."

"What's a nanosecond?" I would have said more but a woman who gave off a vibe of beauty and strength approached us.

"Stand up." Her voice was like thunder. She's an alpha!

"Huh?" Kota replied.

"I said Stand Up! On your feet!" she gave off the command with the integrity of an alpha female which reminded me of mother. I stood up right away out of respect and admiration, Kota on the other hand looked like he did it out of fear. "I'm on a tight schedule so I'll keep it short. I'm Tsubaki Amamiya and I'll be your adviser." Her name, is she related to Lindow? "This is your schedule, after your medical checkup you will go through base combat technique. If you don't want to die over something stupid then answer everything I say with a 'yes.' Answer me!"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Yes Ma'am!" Kota squeaked.

"Good, we'll start with you." She said looking at me. "Report to Dr. Sakaki for your medical checkup, on your way take a look around the facility and pay homage to your fellow God Eaters. Until now we have been the ones protecting you." Not really, I've been protecting myself, along with my mother and brothers since I could walk. "Now you'll be the one's doing the protecting. Dismissed."

I knew the way to Saki's lab like the back of my hand so I took my time looking around. Ever since I got here I've never really had a chance to look around. I meet up with the God Arc Engineer Licca, a God Eater named Kanon, and some other God Eater named Shun. He seemed to not be able to cooperate well in a pact but I felt he had some good potential deep down inside.

When I made it to Saki's lab the Director was there, he gave me one final briefing on a God Eaters' tasks which sounded a little strange to me. But I couldn't ponder deeper into his meaning since Saki kept interrupting from all his excitement he had over the data. But it made me happy when Saki got excited over his research. Afterward Saki told me to take a nap, when I woke up I was in my room.

Finally I would be able to fight with the others, instead of having to wait for their return. My muscles were getting rusty anyway. Tsubaki helped me with my training, I adapted quickly to changing from gun, blade, to shield. My aiming needed some work- I wasn't use to aiming with such a large object- but my style with the blade was flawless. It broke my heart fighting the virtual Ogretail; it reminded me of my brothers. I had to keep telling myself it wasn't real, it wasn't them. But I had a blast fighting the Vajra, I got so excited I asked Tsubaki to turn on its motion, she did with hesitation. Usually Rookies start out with easy training so they don't get hurt before even going into battle. But she was shocked by my results. Apparently I go too excited during the fight and used the Vajra's tail to stab itself in the skull, almost fried the system. The Director was there for that one, and even grinned at my antics. But I didn't care about that, what got me excited was the fact that Soma would occasionally watch my training sessions. But as soon as he noticed I noticed him he would storm off. But no matter, he came to visit me that's all that matters. I looked forward to fighting alongside him soon.

My training went by quickly, hell I was done by the end of the day… tired but done. I watched the tutoring videos in the Arcive and read the database on NORM to the best of my reading level, took longer than the actual training but I still got the job done. I think I've grown a fondness for long blades since they reminded me of my spear. But the moment I saw the jaws come out of my blade when I devoured that virtual Aragami, I knew… that my God Arc was alive. This God Arc would be my blade, my shield, my partner, my brother's in arms. I would take care of it and it would take care of me. After training I meet a man named Gen, he looked like he'd been through many battles which commanded respect. He told me of his experiences and pity I could never see him in action.

My first mission is with Lindow, I can't wait to fight alongside him instead of against him this time. Lying on my bed I admired my room. I had some books, given to me by Saki to improve my reading, by the coach and a notebook by my bed, to practice my writing, which was between a picture and a lamp. I had a stereo which I found my fondness for music, how creative humans could be. I had a sink along with a coffee maker with no coffee beans. Which confused me, I thought they would band me from coffee since the last time I had some I was quite literally bouncing on the wall that it took Lindow and Soma to hold me down till I crashed. I had a fridge full of rations, a dressers, a bathroom in the back, and a Terminal. All these things are nice, but I wonder… am I truly ready for this?


	9. Chapter 9

When given food a wolf is loyal until its debt is paid. But is it truly ready to pay the price.

Chapter 8

Okami started her day washing, dressing, and brushing her hair like Sakuya showed her how. She headed out to the main entrance to meet Lindow for her mission. The operator Hibari seemed nice if not in a professional way. Lindow started the mission with his three simple rules… or was it four? The mission was to take down an Ogretail, she found this mission cruel why would they send her on a mission like this. They knew of her brothers yet they make her cut down her own. She tried resonating with the Orgetail, pleading with it to leave the area. But it refuse to hear her out, trying to take a bite whenever it could, she had no choice but to cut it down. Perhaps this is the price she'd have to pay for becoming a God Eater, and she'll have to live with it.

Sensing her pain, Lindow made it up to her by taking her to fight Zygote's floating around the area then ending the day with a mission to the Wailing Plains. To his disappointment and gratitude, it was a four Orgetails mission but there was a wondering Vajra in the area. Okami offered to take care of the Vajra if he could handle the Orgetails. He said yes with uncertainty, but she seemed to be handling herself just fine. Perhaps she took out too much of her frustration out on the Vajra for having to killing that Orgetail because she ended up having to wait for Lindow to finish up. So she summoned out the devouring mouth of her God Arc and began petting as the rain washed away the blood from them both, and told it that it did a good job today and thanked it. Lindow found the behavior odd, but found it odder that it looked like the jaws of her God Arc were smiling. The Copper came soon after that.

At the Den she meet a new face, a girl by the name Gina, she had an eye patch and a presence about her that Okami found charming. Saying to the people she knew on the way to Dr. Sakaki's lecture, Kota was there too. She was seeing him around more often, she wondered if he was part of her pact. The lecture was fun for her even if it was something Dr. Sakaki already taught her, it was mostly for Kota. Afterward she headed to her room for the rest of the day, checking her Terminal she noticed she got mail. The first being Lindow's, telling her she did 'good' today. Her first email put a smile on her face making it a good first time experience. Then she got two other ones from the God Eaters she meet before, one more favored than the other. Shun may have goodness deep down but he still was a jerk. The next day she would be going on a mission with Sakuya. Although she was excited about fighting alongside Sakuya she wondered when she would fight with Soma, but until then she would wait

. . .

The mission went well for Okami, Sakuya explained the importance of not straying too far from your gun support. They were an unstoppable team against the Cocoon Maidens, it reminded Okami of the old days fighting 'Unmoving Maidens' with her brothers with her attacking upfront while they shot spikes at them. Going back to the Den she was about to go to Lindow's room when she noticed Kota looking as mad as a Zygote. She'd never seen him without a smile on his face and that concerned her. She was about to come up to him and ask him what was wrong when a voice caught her attention.

"Ah… speak of the devil, my young New-Type." Said the male she'd never see before. Shun was next to him so she assumed they were from the same pact. Come to think of it Gina talked about him before, if Okami remembered correctly his name was Karel. For human standards he would be considered attractive and like Shun deep within his rough exterior he had something good about him inside. He looked her over, if Okami was any other woman she would have mistaken his look for that of a playboy. But being a beast by nature she knew he was sizing her up, and from the looks of things he wasn't pleased. "Is it true that you have special powers? Outwardly, you look like any other brat… Ah, well, good luck earning your keep!"

His words made her fume, how dare he speak to her like that. But she controlled her anger and flashed him a toothy grin, "I don't have powers just really sharp fangs."

"A man's value is based on his kills and rewards!" Added in Shun, She didn't even feel like to responding to that insult. She just looked at him until he got the point. "Oh, right! You're a woman. Well in that case, excuse me!"

She could tell he didn't mean it, biting her lip and squeezing her fists she held her wrath. They were part of her pact now; she couldn't lash out at them. She would not bare her fangs at them. So she stomped away from them toward Kota, coming to an understanding to his anger.

"Damn them, treating me like a kid!" Kota said in frustration. "I bet those two over there are the type who bully Rookies! I'd hate to go on a mission with those guys."

"You should look forward to fighting alongside them." Kota looked at her in disbelief. "It would bring great pleasure shooting their words back in their faces on the battlefield." Okami looked at him with a big grin on her face.

This put a grin on Kota's face too. "I never thought about it that way. You're right, let's put those two in their places by showing them what we can do!"

Happy to get Kota out of his rut, she continued on to Lindow's room where she found that Sakuya was there too.

"Good work today! For our first time, that mission went smoothly and we made a good team!"

"Thank you Sakuya, but I just did my mission nothing more."

"I'd say 'Good!' but don't get careless. Think about what it means to be a New-Type wielding both gun and a sword. You've got to do what us Old-Types can't. It's a big responsibility. Don't worry, if you need help, I'll shoot over a recovery bullet anytime. You'll have my support until you're a full-fledged God Eater!"

Okami smiled at her, "thank you Sakuya, you're a good friend." Then she gave the room a look over.

"Right, you've never been to my room before. How's it going? You seem kinda down."

"Yes a little, I don't feel comfortable killing Ogretails."

"I should've known, judging from your brothers you wouldn't like missions with Ogretails in it." Lindow paused to think of the right words to say. "Okami, the Ogretail you killed was not your brothers, let alone even part of your herd or pact. The one you killed attacked humans on a daily basis occasionally succeeding in eating one or two. It did not acknowledge you or is even worthy to be consider part of your pact. Your brothers, and most likely your herd, have never eaten a human and will never eat something that can't fight back." Well that was not entirely true Okami thought, unless plants started to fight back. "Don't confuse your noble brothers with those gluttonous beasts, it insults them. I know you don't like it, but you need to fight for the people weaker than you that need you to fight."

"Wow, I'm impressed Big Boss."

"Hey I can act like a leader when I need to be."

Her eyes shined with new vigor. "Thank you Lindow, I will take your words into battle with me next time so my emotions don't make me end up as Aragami lunch."

"Good, cause you got a mission with Soma tomorrow. You'll need to be on your toes."

"Ah, really? I guess I better not stall anymore and get my spear and knife back from the Director. I've been meaning to do that for a while now."

"Do you really need them? You have your God Arc."

"That may be true. I may not have any fond attachments to them, but they have been with me through thick and thin. I'd rather have them and not need them than need them and not have them."

With that Okami left the room to the Director's office to request her weapons back, which wasn't much trouble since he complied. She bought a new strap for her spear and a leg strap with a knife sheath for her knife which she placed on her left thigh. Heading back to her room, she made an Ibaraki Bow, a Silver Tail Sword, and an Inugami Shield from the material she gathered from the Ogretails. This way their deaths would not be in vain as she carried her sins into battle. This time she would be ready for tomorrow both physically and emotionally.


	10. Chapter 10

A beast with bloody fangs, it's frightening yet beautiful.

Chapter 10

Okami headed to the meeting place at the Sunken Grid, so close to her home yet so far. Soma was there talking to some strange male in red clothes. The other male seemed so egocentric to Okami the way he continuously flipped his hair out of the way and the way he talked when he approached.

"Hey, are you the new Rookie we've been hearing so much about?" Okami wondered why Soma wouldn't look at her; did she do something to upset him? "I'm Eric, Eric der Vogelweid. I'd suggest you take your ques from me and learn to battle gloriously for humankind."

Okami tensed, she felt danger approaching. Apparently she wasn't the only one. "Eric above you!" Soma ran toward them as an Ogretail jumped down from the building next to them.

"Huh? Ah!" Eric reacted as the Ogretail landed on him. The Ogretail took a bite out of Eric's arm before Okami punched it hard in the face knocking it off Eric. She then jumped on top of it, unsheathing her knife from her thigh she stabbed it repeatedly in a wild frenzy until she was sure it was dead. Poor Eric looked on in pain along with Soma at her berserker style. By the time she was done, she was covered in its blood panting for air. Her fingers turned white from her grip on her knife. She didn't turn toward Eric and Soma until her breathing calmed down, she had blood splashed all over her.

"I'm sorry, my kills are usually cleaner. But I was desperate; I had to protect my pact."

"Thank you mademoiselle, I must you have a magnificent punch."

Okami smiled at this. "Thanks, I think Lindow said the same thing too."

Eric chuckled at this but soon gasped gripping his arm as he went into shock, the seriousness of the wound finally hitting Okami and Soma as they tried to stop the bleeding. The Medic team had to take him off the field. He may not be able to go into battle for a long time, but at least he was still alive. But that revelation was not enough to stop Okami from feeling guilty for not reacting faster. She knew she said she wouldn't let her emotions get in the way but the sight of that Ogretail caused her to freeze. It was still the same kind as her kin, how could she strike it. It wasn't until she heard Eric's scream that she reacted. The Ogretail may have been the same as her kin, but Eric was a part of her pact. She was disgusted she didn't act sooner.

"Welcome to this God-awful workplace." This startled her back to reality; finally Soma was talking to her. "Sorry to break it to you but this sort of thing happens on a daily basis here."

Soma didn't mean to come off mean; he just wasn't pleased at her becoming a God Eater. For the month that he had spent with her she sort of grew on him, perhaps he would go as far as to say he was rather fond of her. He knew that by the end of the month that she would be a God Eater, but he dreaded the moment. In the Den she would be safe from the Aragami, she wouldn't fall in battle. Now that she was a God Eater she too laid her life on the line every day. She was now trapped like him, a lap dog for that 'bastard' of a Director. He didn't want that for her, she was beautiful wild and free.

But even chained down she still remained free. As he saw her take down that Ogretail he found her lovely and he froze in time. She made him hungry, for what he did not know. She nearly brought him to his knees and he disliked it. This wasn't like him; he was falling to pieces, so he took it out on her.

Taking his buster blade and pointed it at her trying to intimidate her, "What kind of place did you think it was going to be?" But she didn't flinch or move away from her spot. She didn't fear him and most likely never will, this knowledge put a grin on him. But the moment only lasted a second as he withdrew his blade from her to turn around, placing the blade on his shoulder. "Times up, let's go Rookie." Then he said softly. "If you don't want to die, then stay out of my way as much as possible."

She said nothing about this; she just wiped her knife on her already blooded clothes. Placing it back on her thigh sheath then proceeded to put on her mask. "Let's begin."

Okami went after the Cocoon Maiden on the platform, but got tired of dodging the attacks of the Maiden on the higher platform. So she jumped after that one instead while Soma went after the Ogretail. After taking care of that Maiden the battle went more smoothly tile she was helping Soma take care of the last Ogretail. When the battle was over they rested for a while as they waited for the Chopper to arrive.

"Well that was easy." Okami said basking in her victory.

"Hmph, I'll take them out as any times as it takes." Then Okami slowly approached Soma. "What are you doing?"

He backed up a step, but she still approached. Invading his space, she touched the cut on his cheek he got from the fight when the Ogretail got a lucky hit.

"Here," she then proceeded to put a Restore Ball over it, making the wound disappear. To say Soma was shocked would be an understatement, never before as anyone approached him this close after he's been cold to them, not even Lindow and Sakuya.

"Hey… thanks." She nodded her head then proceeded to walk away. "Hey, don't wonder around now."

"I'm bored," she looked at him with a tired expression as she pushed her mask off her face. "I'm just going to savage around a little bit."

She didn't go too far away from the starting point, always staying within his sight.

"Ah!" She shouted.

Soma readied himself for an attack and stormed toward her. "What?!"  
"These herbs are good for healing!"

"What?"

"I use to use these herbs to heal my wounds in the forest along with my brothers'" She then looked at the herb with a sad expression. "I hope Kage remembered how to use them."

"Sorry."

"What?"

"Nothing"

"No, you said something." She insisted with excitement. "Come on, say it again."

"No!"

"Well even if I was hearing things." She embraced him like she would her brothers. "Thanks."

His face heated up, but for the life of him he couldn't push her away only stiffened. He was saved when the beeper on his armlet went off.

"They Chopper's here, let's head back."

"Very well."


	11. Chapter 11

As you know for a couple of chapters I misspelled Ogretail… my bad, at least I caught it.

Chapter 11

Walking through the Mesh Hall, Okami heard a lot of gossip going on about her mission with Soma.

She heard Brendan, the buster blade user who talked to her about his unit and the Defense Squad, talking to Gina, Karel, and Shun.

"They say that Eric won't be able to pick up his God Arc for a long time, maybe even ever. We lost another comrade. He was cocky, but that was kid sure to become a great God Eater one day."

"But aren't you glad they made it back safely?" Replied Gina. "It's terrible, what happened to Eric. But what's important is that they all made it back alive, right?"

"But have you heard the rumors?" Asked Shun.

"Rumors?" replied Karel humoring him.

"That kid Eric wasn't a bad Gods Eater, so there has to be a reason why he was taken down so easily."

"Reason?"

"There's a 'Death god' among us, and they're worse than Aragami. Cause you die if you team up with him!" Shun spoke as if he was telling a scary story. "The name of this 'Death god'… is Soma… Whenever he's around, the Aragami always come to you. People who get paired up with him usually die fast. But somehow, he's still alive. His Burst time is also really long too. See? He can't be human… He is Death."

This made her disgusted not only in Shun, but in her pact in general for spreading such horrible rumors about their own members. It was bad enough she had to face Eric's family. His father thanked her for saving his son, but his sister on the other hand began to hate God Eaters for letting her brother get hurt so badly. Perhaps her father was being merciful to Okami by not telling his little on the details that happened. She didn't know if she could handle the guilt if the little girl pointed her hate directly at her.

She stormed to her usual table with the others, sitting down next to Soma with a huff.

"Never had a comrade get severally injured in front of you, huh?" Asked Lindow trying to get Okami to talk instead of letting her frustration eat her up inside.

"No, no. I've had a handful of injured comrades from the herd." She replied then she returned to her grumpiness.

"Come to think of it, we haven't really talked yet. I'm not really much for talking… But is there something you want to ask or say?" But Okami remained silent.

"You know, Eric could be a little selfish sometimes… But for some reason, you couldn't really hate him. After all this time, I still can't get used to losing a comrade." Sakuya opened up hoping it would help Okami to do the same.

"What, Eric?" Soma cut in. "Nothing to do with me. The weaker among us are the first to die, that's all there is to it."

Okami noticed the shell Soma hid behind with his words, as if he was protecting himself from getting too close. And that was the fuse to set off the bombs. She banged her fist on the table.

"Can you believe how the Den is acting, what's up with that?!" She shouted then turned to Soma. "They're going around talking about you like your some kind of beast! We're all in the same pact, how can they bite the throat of one of their own?! If you ask me they're just nasty! And what's this about a Death god, they know nothing of Death! I've meet him, he's a nice guy just trying to do his job!" She ripped through giant corn in frustration.

Then Okami grabbed Soma's arm and looked him in the eye with a serious look in her eyes. "We will prove them wrong. We'll prove them all wrong."

Sakuya and Lindow wondered if that Death thing was a joke, but they were so touched by her words to Soma they ignored it for now. Soma's eyes softened at this, he wanted to keep her away from the rumors so she wouldn't look at him differently. But even hearing the rumors she still looked at him the same, she even got angry for him. But then he pushed back into his shell, she was getting too close and that scared him. He yanked his arm out of her hand.

"Man, you're a clingy little brat. Get out of my face! Get use to the daily grind! That's all you can do."

Okami was taken aback by the coldness in his voice; although she knew his words were hollow they still hurt a little.

"Don't let him get to you." Lindow said comforting her. "Soma is one of the top God Eaters in the Far East Branch, but he's misunderstood because he's blunt. Mmm… well, you can't deny he's a brat! But don't think you'll find a kinder person. His worst fear is losing a comrade right before his eyes. That's why he always keeps his distance."

"Quit going behind my back Lindow." Soma growled, then looking from Lindow to Okami. "Bastards! Every last one of you!" Then he stormed off.

"But I said it to your face!" "Don't use the fact that I don't have a father against me!" Both Lindow and Okami shouted back to Soma in protest as he walked away.

"Don't be hard on him; he probably blames himself for what happened to Eric." Lindow replied. "Eric was one of those rich kids. He could be bratty, but he was a good guy who looked after his sis. When you become a God Eater, you're mostly fighting against the weight of that responsibility. In his own way, he fought as hard as he could… Soma knows this, and it eats him that he couldn't protect Eric and his goals."

"Ha, but let's change the subject. That classmate of yours is a good guy. What was his name again?"

"Kota," she answered him.

"Ah, yes. Hard to believe anyone could be raised right these days. Guess we should give credit to the way his parents raised him… There's no greater treasure than comrades you can get along with. Take good care of them! Ah, speak of the devil."

Approaching their table was Kota. "Hey guys, can I join you?"

"Yes of course," replied Sakuya with a smile along with a smile and a nod from Okami.

"Thanks." Kota said as he sat on the other side of Okami, taking bites out of his food Kota tried to state his mind. Looking at Okami he said. "Hey, good work… I heard… about your partner."

Okami tensed at this, from all the talk she heard going around she didn't know if he had something good to say or ill intent. She couldn't take it if the nice care-free Kota participated in the rumors too. So she braced herself and gave him a chance to finish saying what he had to say.

He looked down at his peas as he played with them with his fork. "Mmm… I just don't think it would be any good… for both of us to be gloomy." Then he looked up at her. "Hm… don't worry! Let's be more confident. We're invincible! Anyway, I just wanted to say… Let's try to buck up!" He said the last part punching his fist in the air.

Okami smiled at his antics and nodded at him. 'Such a sweet young man,' she thought, 'to go through all this trouble to try and cheer me up.'

"Oh, that's right! We have a mission together tonight. Apparently, an Aragami that hasn't appeared in a long time showed up. They call it a Kongou. But why would they send two Rookies to fight an Aragami they know little about?"

"That's because we're invincible." Okami grinned. Everyone laughed from that.

"You guys look after each other; make sure you both come back alive. That's an order."

"Yes sir," replied Okami standing up to give him a salute.

"Alright, let's go!" With that Kota and Okami left to head out.

As they walked Kota made small talk. "Glad we both survived so far! That's all that matters in our line of work, right." Then a little bit of Kota's cheer disappeared from his voice. "I don't know what my mom and sister would do if something were to happen to me. So I've got to watch out." So he had a family to protect just like her, Okami was starting to get a better idea of what kind of person he was. In her eyes he was a good guy with the same ideals as her.

Then the cheer came back to him just as quick as it left him. "Oh, so you know Sakuya, are you two close?" She nodded to confirm his assumption. "She's really pretty don't you think? Friendly, good looking and strong, like an Amazon warrior. How hot is that!" Okami hope Sakuya wasn't like an Amazon warrior, from what she read about them from books they hated men. But she nodded with him anyway.

"Alright, I'm getting pumped just thinking about it!" He pumped his fist in the air. "Let's see who can take out the most Aragami in the mission. I'm going to show Sakuya how awesome I am!"

Okami smiled at his enthusiasm about the mission. But she couldn't ignore a challenge, she'd be sure to give him a run for his money.


	12. Chapter 12

Even a Beast can shed tears. Just Because it's a beast doesn't make it a monster.

Chapter 12

"It's over." Okami sighed out as the Kongou fell.

"Hey, great work today! Like when you started hacking away like that, then after you dropped back I went in there with my guns blazing! That Kongou was stumbling all over the place, huh? We're the best team ever!"

Okami grinned at his antics. "It was an honor fighting alongside you too Kota."

"My gun and your blade, we were totally in sync! I'm gonna go home and brag to Nozomi! I'll tell her that I'm the defender of world peace!"

"Hm, let's go. We don't want to be late for Saki's lecture."

"Ah man," Kota slumped as Okami finished devouring the Kongou and petting her God Arc.

. . .

The lecture was about Arcology, which may have been the only topic that really drew Kota's attention since his family was from the Outer Ghetto. Heading back to her room after the lecture, Okami checked her mail to notice that Brendan sent her encouragement mail. So he knew she blamed herself for what happened to Eric, he was more perceptive than she thought. After getting ready to sleep she thought perhaps she should get to know her other pact members better.

. . .

True to her word, she got to learn more about her fellow pact members. Brendan was from a country called America and Tatsumi was jobless before he joined Fenrir. Going to visit Kota, she had to help him face the terrible fact that Sakuya's heart belong to another. But he took the news pretty well, and she watched a few episodes of Bugurally to help cheer him up. By the end of it he concluded that they were other cute girls out there.

She then proceeded to Soma's room to invite him to some missions around the City of Mercy than end the day at the Wailing Plains fighting a Kongou and Gboro-Gboro with stray Cocoon Maidens. Soma did join them, but with fuss, he still seemed angry at her. But she still gave him some space while watching his back. He still growled at her for shooting team-bullets at him but that never stopped her. After every mission she would pet the devouring mouth of her God Arc and tell it that 'he did a good job.' Back at the Den she headed to the Veteran's section to talk to Soma. To her luck he was standing out in the hallway.

"So you survived, New-Type? ... You're pretty persistent." Then he looked off into space toward the wall opposite to the one he was leaning on. "… The Aragami are lured to spots in battle by the scent of the Link-Aid… If there are people who will shed tears over your death, maybe it's a blessing for you to just die. There are those whose deaths will be lamented… and those who will be hated for surviving."

Something inside of Okami cried at his words. She got in front of him drawing his attention. She raised her hand above head and brought it down as if to slap him. But she stopped her hand at the last second, moving it away an inch, to ball it into a fist like the other one already was.

"You speak the words of a coward." She said with her head down, her hair hid her face. "You say it's a blessing to die. But it's cruel to the people you leave behind. So what if you're hated by other people for surviving, those people don't matter compared to the people that are happy at your return."

She looked up at him with held back tears in her eyes. "You may like the idea of people lamenting over you, but they suffer at your loss. Forever remembering you and the life you could have had. It's the cruelest thing you could ever do to them and you say it's a blessing. How could you be so cold?"

She ran to the elevator before her tears broke out of her like a dam. Before entering the elevator she looked back to him and said. "You know I'd cheer your safe return and grieve at your death. Just like I did and still do for my mother."

Before she could see his reaction she stormed into the elevator then ran to her room. Where she released silent tears tile sleep claimed her. But little did she know as she enter the elevator, Soma reached out for her.


	13. Chapter 13

The Slumbering mind reveals all.

Chapter 13

The next day, Okami didn't even look for Soma to make peace with him. She just wasn't in the mood to deal with him, it was too much work to break through his ice wall and she was just too tired. There was only one mission today so she could spend the rest of it sleeping in her room. Lindow did say it was important to get your rest.

All she had to do was take out and Ogretail and Cocoon Maidens in the City of Mercy with Lindow and Sakuya. The mission went by pretty quick, she just wanted to go back to her room and be done for the day.

"Huh? You seem down… " Pointed out Sakuya.

"No, it's nothing. Really…"

"Mmm…" Sakuya didn't fully believe her, but dropped the subject none the less. "It's like the Aragami have suddenly gotten stronger, smarter, rather more sophisticated."

"Of course, each time they devour something they gather knowledge from it, sometimes even its memory," answered Okami. "Like how a baby learns by sticking things in their mouth."

"I see… But hey, we've been doing some advances too. And we've got allies like you to rely on!" This made Okami smile a little.

"Hey guys let's go!" Lindow called out to them. "The mission isn't over until we get home."

. . .

True to her word, Okami spent the rest of the day in her room, not even leaving for her meals. Which caused a commotion with the others; she never missed chow time in the Mesh Hall.

"Strange, this is a first for Okami." Lindow commented.

"Come to think of it she did seem a little out of it today." Sakuya said with concern in her voice. She look upon the empty spot at the table were Okami should be sitting with sadness in her eyes. Where was she, this was one of her favorite times of the day. She loved interacting with them, as she would call them her 'pact.' Heaven knows how the girl could find the sometimes questionable food appealing, but seeing her enjoy the food actually made it taste better. Now her worry only made it taste bitter.

Noticing Soma's somewhat sour face she asked him. "Do you know something about this?"

"She's no concern of mine." His voice was stern and he wouldn't look her in the eye.

"Ah, so you do know something." She sighed in relief as she read into his body language.

"I know nothing." Soma replied with more coldness in his voice.

"Perhaps you scared her off with your jerkish attitude." That comment from Kota earned him a sneer from Soma.

"That's not even a real word."

"It is, NORM it!" Kota said in unashamed triumph.

"Maybe you should go check on her Soma." Lindow suggested.

"Why should I?"

"Because we're all in the same unit, we look out for each other." Lindow said seriously, and then added to the point with humor. "Besides I'm the leader, I could make this into an order."

"Bastard," with that said Soma got up to head out. "This is an abuse of authority, you know."

"Yeah, yeah. As if you wouldn't have gone even without an order." Soma could hear the hint of hidden meaning in his voice. Ignoring him, Soma continued on to his destination.

After exiting the elevator, he rushed through the Rookie's Hall to avoid being seen as he headed to her door. Reaching her door he raised his hand to bang on it, but he hesitated. Did he really want to see her? Did she want to see him? No, he wouldn't let his actions be ruled by wild thoughts. He had damn orders to follow and he'd see them through, nothing more. With his determination returned he knocked on her door.

"Hey, quit your sulking already." But he got no reply from the other side. He knocked again.

"Ignoring me won't make me go away." Silence was his answer. He was starting to get aggravated by her silent treatment. He began to bang on the door.

"Open the door, dammit!" As he pulled his fist back to bang again the door slide open. With a memo to tell her to lock her door he walked right on in. He looked around the room to find her lying on her bed.

He approached her sleeping body with the determination to wake her up and give her a piece of his mind. But something in the back of his mind told him to let her sleep, removing that peaceful look off her face would be a sin, but he shoved that though back where it came from and continued on. Standing right above her bed looking down at her, his eyes slanted at the sudden acceleration of his heart from being so close to her. She looked so vulnerable and fragile unlike the fierce fighter she was, it brought out a hunger in him. He wondered if she would break from his touch, if her lips were as soft as they looked. He sneered from his lack of control, but returned to the task at hand.

"Hey, get up." He shook her but she didn't budge. He shook her again. "You can't just lock yourself away, starving yourself. You need to eat."

She groaned, opening her half-lid eyes looking up at him. There was a glaze in her eyes; one could tell she was still asleep. Slowly she reached her hand toward him with a smile.

"Hey Kage." She said drearily, wrapping her arm around his neck she dragged him down onto the bed with her. Soma stiffened as she pulled him closer to her. "I know you're hungry, but I'm tired. Just let me rest for a while, and then we can hunt for Great Birds, your favorite."

Soma didn't know what to do. He could break out of her grip easily and risk waking her while in this questionable position. But something inside him wanted him to stay put. All thoughts of escaped lost as she sighed and continued her sleep talking.

"You know Kage," her breath tickled his ear. "I met a boy just like you. He may come off as mean and cold, sometimes he can be a little bit of a brat. But deep down he's actually kinda sweet. He's a kind, caring person. But he hides behind a hard shell because he's scared of being hurt. But I hope, like you, Soma will eventually open up."

"Hey!" Soma protested at her description of him. But the sound of her heartbeat and her calm breathing was lulling him to sleep in its rhythm.

"What, I was complementing you."

The warmth of her chest must have been making him brave because he began to talk back to her. "Do you… do you hate him … for being so cold to you?"

"Do I hate him, no. You know me, I'm too lazy to hold pointless grudges, Kage." She sighed, as if taking advantage of his hood sliding down during the whole process she slowly brushed her fingers through his hair with her loving care. "Hating him would be like hating you, which is something I can never do."

"Hmm, quit comparing me to him." He mostly mumbled that to himself, but she still heard it.

"Aw, is my little brother jealous?" She gave a chastise kiss on the top of his head. "Don't worry; big sis isn't being taken from you. He'd have to beat me in battle to truly win my heart."

Fire, the room must be on fire in order for Soma to feel this hot. He had an uncontrollable urge to embrace her and run for the door all at the same time.

"Don't go Kage," she was beginning to fall into a deeper sleep. "I've missed you so much. You and… Shiro…"

When silence filled the room for a long time, he slowly removed himself from her arms and got up. He looked down at her and saw a single tear try to escape her eye. Using his finger he gently wiped it away, his finger lingered admiring the softness of her skin and it's warmth. Shocked at his own actions her retracted his hand in a flash and headed to the door, locking it as he left. Pulling his hood back on he strolled down the hallway.

He planned to leave without being seen, to his dismay the others were there waiting for him by the hall benches.

"How is she?" asked Sakuya.

"She's fine, just tired." But as she got up to head toward Okami's room, Soma said. "Don't wake her up, just let her sleep."

"Did something happen Soma?" Kota was wearing a sly grin.

"Nothing happened." His eyes shot daggers at Kota to no effect.

"I don't know, you got quite the peach blush on your cheeks."

"Hey!"

"You know, you're right Kota, he does seem kinda flushed." Lindow teased on. "His breath is kinda raggedy too, as if he just got done fighting a Gboro."

"Shut up!" His voice was cold, "I'm telling you nothing-"

Then he stopped, Okami came out of her room like a zombie on a brain hunt. Still asleep she walk passed Soma not even noticing the other, mumbling something incoherent as she clumsily got soda from the machine next to them then headed back to her room. She bumped into Soma but continued around him now mumbling about something warm while she dragged herself back to her room. The others paused for a second after she closed her door. She must have been really tired.


	14. Chapter 14

Never underestimate a beast.

Chapter 14

Damn, nothing like starting the day with a mission with not one rookie but two. It was bad enough that Kota was so energetic, but add Okami's morning zone out to the mix equaled a crappy morning. She just stared out at the City of Mercy, most likely reminiscing about what lies beyond the city. But thinking about last night made it hard for me to look at her long, so I busied myself with checking my God Arc.

. . .

Damn! This isn't good. I got stuck with a Zygote while Okami fought off with a Kongou. I needed to finish this fight fast before she got killed. But the damn Zygote Sakuya was fighting arrived making it hard to land a hit. Damn it all! Kota coming over to her drawing his Zygote along into the fray didn't help the situation at all!

The little pests were really pissing me off and it didn't help that I would constantly check my armlet for their status. The occasional cry she would make was slowly driving me to madness. To my surprise 30 seconds later the armlet said that the Zygote and Kongou were defeated, 5 seconds later Okami charged in my ally way taking on one of my Zygotes with Kota on her tail. She shot me and Kota with a team-bullet and soldiered on. Later Sakuya came around the corner just in time for the last Zygote to fall.

Okami scared me for a moment when she pointed her gun at Sakuya, her eyes were full of feral blood-lust I feared she wasn't satisfied yet. But I was ashamed of myself when it was only a recovery bullet. She shot me with one too even though it was only a light scratch, but she said 'she was learning light medic skills and we were good practice.' Hm, so that explains why her and Kota have no scratches at all. She kept looking toward the church when I asked what was wrong she said it was nothing.

. . .

Entering the Den, we find Lindow lazing about on the Entrance coach.

"So you managed to make it back before us. Good work today." Sakuya greeted as we approached him.

"Yeah, I managed to wrap things up early. How'd you guys do?"

"As per your command the same as usual," I replied.

"Right we fulfilled our mission and didn't lose anyone."

"You should have seen us. Brilliant team work –we were so tight!" That Kota had way too much enthusiasm.

"I don't remember you being of much use." I retorted, earning a nice cool down slump from Kota and a giggle from Sakuya.

"I guess you weren't there when he got a nice shot in on the Kongou's face." Okami came to his aid.

"…"

"Is that right? Well then I can go on more dates in the future." This earned a squint from me and Sakuya.

Kota not understanding the meaning of said 'dates' responded in his idiotic way. "Aren't you suppose to be hooking me up with some girls first?"

"Huh, right, as if you can handle a girl." His face was normal, but you could hear the hidden meaning.

… Well most of us could. "I don't understand these 'dates'." Commented Okami. "From what you've said, it is a challenge addressed by the female for the male which the male must accept for his pride?"

"What? No!" replied Kota, the only one willing to correct her. "A date is –"

Then the alarm went off about an Ouroboros core being extracted causing an uproar in the Den.

"What's an Ouroboros?" asked Kota. "Is it powerful?"

"It's in the Terminal if you look deep enough." I replied to his pointless question. "Do your homework once in a while."

"Well, I don't think we're quite ready to take it on just yet." I could practically hear the nervousness in her voice.

"What?! Not even with a team like ours?" Kota said with a sour face.

"One or two casualties, maybe," I had to grin at Kota's reaction. But Okami's threw me off guard. She looked excited; she even had a hungry look in her eyes.

"Hey, come on." Lindow replied trying to cheer Kota and Sakuya up. "If we can survive somehow we'll get it eventually. Don't worry about that now, just focus on staying alive." I'm starting to hate that line.

"You know that line's getting really old…"

"Right, and I'll say it to you tile I'm blue in the face. You'd probably head to your own death if I wasn't watching."

"Damn you, shut up!"

"Whoa, yes sir. I'm tired so I'm going for a hardy meal."

That bastard got some nerve, but I don't have time for this. I've got my own special mission, or 'date' in Lindow's terms, coming up this afternoon.

. . .

Ah so they called the beast Ouroboros. It was rare for me and my brothers to come upon one. But when we did, we ate for days and its moss made a comfy bed mats. Its smell was all over Lindow, so delicious, it made my mouth water. It took everything I had to control myself in front of the others, they don't like when I unleash my animalistic nature.

But I always went after one with my brothers, Lindow fought alone. I had to make sure he was alright, so I followed the scent toward him. It lead me to the Sick Bay, he must have been hurt. I startled him as I opened the door.

"Oh, it's you. Hey there."

"Are you hurt?"

"Huh? Nay it's just a scratch. But Sakuya wouldn't let me go until I got it checked."

"That's good, so you'll be able to go on that mission with us tonight?"

"Yeah, sure. A couple of Ogretails and Cocoon Maidens is child's play." Lindow replied rubbing my head. "Oh, and don't tell anyone you saw me here."

"You wish to keep the info that your mate is the dominate one a secret? Very well, I shall respect your privacy."

"What? No! That's not it, it's… (Sigh) Never mind, just think what you want."

. . .

"… Hey, New-Type, have you ever felt someone's presence around the old office ruins?"

Soma calling out to me, my word, this was rare indeed. But… should I tell him the truth. I did not want to cause panic in the pact so I remained quiet. But, Soma called me out on it alone; he must have felt it too.

"Yes. I've felt it."

"I see… it's usually when I'm on a solo mission… But if it's a non-God Eater… Damn, that means extra work for me… Maybe I'll hand it off to the Research unit."

What? Was it something he was looking for? I would have asked more but Hibari called out to me.

"Okami, Lindow wanted a word with you. He said he'd be in his room." Hibari called out.

"Understood, thank you." With that I left for Lindow's room.

At least he got to the point. "Hey Okami, I need a favor… A new God Eater will be assigned to this branch soon, probably another New-Type God Arc user. I can't prove it, but our director seems to be gathering New-Types to the Far East Branch. Which brings me to my request, if he ever says anything about that to you could you let me know?"

"Why not ask him yourself Lindow?"

"… Sure. I could just ask him myself, but I just find it hard to talk to that guy. Only if you feel like it. If it's confidential, you don't need to reveal it, but I'll give you reward for that."

I paused for a second to try and get the right words. "You are my pact leader, my friend. You have not led me to foolish battles and you've fought alongside me. So I trust your judgment and will heed to your request with the best of my abilities."

"Thanks Okami, I knew I could count on you."

. . .

"I have an introduction to make." Tsubaki summoned the whole unit for this. Damn it, what a waste of my time. "This is a New-Type Recruit; she will be joining your ranks today."

Great more rookies, the bastard himself brought her over. It's like their flooding us with new recruits and we can't plug the hole they're coming from.

"Nice to meet you." She said, she had an air of arrogance that a rookie shouldn't have. "My name is Alisa Ilinichina Amiella. As of 1200 hours I have been transferred from the Russia Branch. I look forward to working with you."

"Hey girls are always welcomed here." I had to role my eyes at Kota's antics.

"I'm amazed that you survived this long with that frivolous attitude of yours." He appeared to have not caught on to her silent insult. But Okami did, she let out a low growl. Almost a rumble not loud enough for the others to hear, but I did. Her eyes slanted toward Alisa as some kind of warning. I better keep an eye on her, she's reverting back to her basic nature and others weren't noticing it.

"She doesn't have actual combat experience but her score in the simulation were stellar." Then Tsubaki addressed the rest to Kota. "So you better keep up or she'll surpass you."

"Ye-yes ma'am."

"Everyone else is dismissed, Alisa I'm leaving you in Lindow's care."

"Yes ma'am."

"Lindow come with me, I have some paperwork for you." As Lindow and Tsubaki left, Kota tried to make small talk with Alisa.

"So you're from Russia. Isn't it cold there? Well I guess with global warming…"

I didn't care for the rest and apparently neither did Okami since we both shared the same elevator.

"We have a mission tonight, make sure you're ready."

She gave me a toothy grin, showing off her canines. "I'm always ready."

. . .

It's as hot as ever down in the Infernal Subway. It's been ages since I've been on a mission here, ever since I had to help babysit the rookies. Speaking of rookies, Okami has been tense ever since we got here. We split into groups to look for the Chi-you, Kota with Sakuya and Okami with me.

Okami has always been one to keep her guard up during mission, but she was more so than usual. She even had a slight shake about her as she looked around, this did not sit well with me.

"What are you doing Rookie?"

"What is this place…"Her alto voice was missing the edge it usually had.

"This is the old subway tunnels, or what's left of them." I answered. "Long ago, people used them as a means of transportation."

"I don't like it here." The fear in her voice was evident. "This is a place of suffering."

"Suffering?" I scoffed. "Suffering is everywhere."

"Yes, but the winds wail here."

"You're just hearing things." But that didn't stop her shaking; I had to let out a heavy sigh at her antics. "The sooner we take down the Chi-You, the sooner we can leave."

That got her to pick up her pace. We found it in the circled opening; it was surrounded by Cocoon Maidens on each side. There was no sneaking up on it, so we charged the Cocoon Maidens taking them out before they caused trouble.

Her style of fighting was reckless, the way she'd charge at the Chi-you while it got ready to strike only blocking at the last second or barely jumping over its head as it tried to grab her. But she got the job done faster, by the time we were done devouring it and she started to talk to her God Arc Sakuya and Kota joined us.

"Where have you guys been?"

"We had to take care of some Cocoon Maidens." Sakuya answered my question. "You guys ready to head up to the surface."

"Yes let's," Okami was practically sprint walking.

Catching up to her I had to add my two cents. "Fear is nothing but a block in your way. You must learn to surpass it or you'll never move forward."

"I know but… it is also fear that has kept me alive for this long."


	15. Chapter 15

Never provoke a wolf.

Chapter 15

My day would have ended well yesterday; I even had lessons with Saki again. But Alisa ruined it for me. Not only did she mock and judge her fellow pact members, she had the nerve to say humans and Aragami couldn't co-exist. I stayed my tongue not wanting to fight with my new pact member, but she was making it hard for me. I went to bed with a temper and found it hard to sleep.

I felt terrible the next morning but I didn't bring it with me into battle. I learned a lot of things about my other pact members fighting alongside them. Karel and Shun were not as bad as they seemed, Karel just didn't like newbies cause of their inexperience and quick trigger fingers caused a danger for everyone but once he saw your skill he was easy to get along with. Shun was just a ball of spunk that may not have been much of a team player but he really wasn't that bad. I go as far as to say I wouldn't mind fighting alongside him again. Now Gina, Gina and I got along just fine. She liked me for the red flowers I'd help her create on the battlefield and I liked her for her unique charm that was wild and beautiful like my old forest.

I had another mission that day with Tatsumi, Brendan, and Kanaon. Tastsumi was as easy-going and Brendan as controlled in the battlefield as they were in the Den. But Kanon… Kanon was like two people trapped in one body. One second she'd let her shy nature take over the next second she'd be a ball of rage. She'd let out fires that endangered herself and others around her, friend and foe alike. She'd get behind you if she saw it as a good shot and tell you to get out of her line of fire. She's a loose cannon that she herself couldn't control. She's a good friend to have in the Den, but I will be not company her in battle as often as I do the others.

Now I'm heading to lunch with the others, before heading out on a mission with Lindow and Alisa. Some food in my stomach should do me some good.

. . .

To my dismay Lindow brought that rookie Alisa with him to join us at our table. She did nothing but pick at the flaws of the people in the Den. It may be hypocritical of m but I found her antics annoying. I may have gotten on people for getting in my way but I didn't get them for the things that made them 'them'. Man, I would give anything to put an end to this torture.

"Okami!" Lindow called out, I turned my head toward the direction he called toward. "Just in time, come join us."

I said end it, not add on to it. Okami sat to my left side, as she usually did, while Alisa was placed to my right. I felt like the No Man Zone of a battlefield.

"So you're Okami." Alisa started a conversation with her.

"Yes."

"I've heard about you."

"Oh?" God, I could cut the tension in the air and put it on my corn.

"You're my fellow New-Type but they captured you from the wild."

"Captured?" There was a hint of anger that even Kota could pick up as he started to fight in his seat and break into a cold sweat. This is the first time Kota has ever seen her 'this' angry, well then he was in for a surprise.

"Yes, and then brought here tied up like a wild animal that was trained and tamed."

"Well I may have been captured, but I stayed and joined the pact of my own free will."

"It's not a 'pact' it's a unit." Best be sure to grab Okami if things go too far.

"They are the same to me. I look out for my friends in battle the same way I would for my brothers." The tension was rising.

"Ah, yes the Vajratails I've heard so much about. I find it hard to believe you treat Aragami like family let alone eat Aragami along with them."

A silence took over the table; Alisa was crossing a line that shouldn't be crossed with Okami. Okami reached down for something, thinking she was going for her knife I was just about to spring into action when I noticed she was reaching into her pack. She must have not cleaned it out from her last mission because she pulled out an Avian Joint.

She raised it high enough for Alisa to see then brought it to her face. While looking Alisa in the eye to watch her every expression, she bit down into it. The loud crunch got the attention of the whole Mesh Hall as she chewed and swallowed going in for another bite. This shocked everyone including me, we've heard her talk about eating Aragami when she lived in the wild but we've never actually seen her do it. Seeing it upfront brought the idea to a whole new perspective. Watching her rip through the Aragami part disgusted me, but also ignited a primal excitement in me.

"Ah! That is Barbaric!" Alisa shouted out in appall.

As Okami swallowed the last piece she licked her lips and addressed Alisa with a grin. "For the record, the stronger Aragami don't have much of a bad taste. And coexistence **is** possible."

The Mesh hall didn't hear the second half of what she said as they applauded her accomplishment of eating and Aragami part. I'd occasionally hear comments,

'Did you see that? That was kinda hard core.'

'Man, that was hot.' Or

'Kinda ironic, don't you think?'

"Yeah, I bet you helped your 'brothers' devour humans too!" Alisa said nastily.

Okami bared her fangs at that. "We have **never** eaten nor killed a human or one of our own kind."

"Your own kind, you're human! Accept it!" Okami had to pause at this, as if the words crushed her a little inside.

"… That may be true; it's something I have accepted a long time ago. But … I am kin to Ogretail. I was nursed as an Ogretail, I was raised as an Ogretail, and I will die as an Ogretail."

"Please, like any other Ogretail I wouldn't hesitate to kill your so called brot-"

"Don't finish that sentence!" Okami had her hand on her left thigh. "If you know what's good for you, you will not finish your sentence."

She was tense and ready to pounce at any moment; she practically growled her last sentence. Now even Lindow was starting to tense, ready at any moment to break up the fight. I kept an eye on her hand light gripping the handle of her knife. Of course, the new rookie had to misinterpret my actions.

"Soma you pervert! How could you stare so openly at her legs! I'm very disappointed in you, I'd expect such behavior from Kota not you."

"Hey!" Kota protested.

"I was just about to berate her for her mistake, but Okami spoke before me.

"Be grateful he is, because he most likely just saved your life." Okami put on a feral grin. "In fact the only thing stopping me now is the promise to my pact and my mother."

Mother, please. Aragami can't feel affection let alone love."

"How dare you! My mother loved me and raised me as her own!"

"She most likely kept you around for so long because you were too small to eat then and she was waiting for you to grow and fatten!"

The whole Mesh Hall went deadly quite. Alisa just crossed the invisible line.

Okami spoke in a frightenly quite voice. "Take. That. Back."

Alisa's voice calmed, thinking she had won the fight. " No I will not. I was only stating a fac-"

"TAKE IT BACK!" She now towered over me and Alisa. Mostly over Alisa, Lindow eas ready to jump in. Kota and Sakuya froze in panic. Alisa's next sentence would set things into motion, whether good or bad.

"NO!"

She pounced, I jumped into action. Most of the time she was a wild force to be reckoned with, but at times she could be a yielding force. And she had to be that today, using my own strength against me pushing me in the direction I was going she move aside toward Alisa.

Alisa may have excelled in simulation combat that meant nothing when it came to hand-to-hand combat. All Alisa did was scream and pushed her hands in front of her, but Okami moved in silent grace flanking her side. Alisa tried to swing her arm to back hand her, but that left her open. Taking advantage of her opening she grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back. Using her foot she kicked Alisa in the back of her knee to force her to fall down while using her free arm to grab her knife and place it on Alisa's neck. Alisa cried out as the cold blade made contact with her throat.

Me and Lindow were on her in a flash. I grabbed Okami from behind by the neck with my arm. Not choking her but enough to tell her to submit. While Lindow grabbed her arm at her side to stop her from moving her from sliding the blade down Alisa's throat or pressing any deeper. All was at a standstill, nobody moved, nobody spoke. The only movement and noise came from Okami's heavy rage filled breaths.

Lindow was the only one calm enough to break the silence. "Okami! You said a pact was there for you when you need them and vice versa." He was using his rare serious voice. "You've protected your pact with such a fierce will; you've looked out for them. Alisa is part of our pact now. If you go through with this you'll go against everything you fought for. I know it hurts, but be the stronger person and let it go."

She looked Lindow in the eye, the fire fading from her. She let out one final sigh, blowing out the last of her rage. She relaxed her body, letting her chin fall on my arm. She began to move her knife arm away from Alisa, seeing this Lindow let go of her arm. When Lindow moved out of her was she flung the knife to stick in the pillar closes to the exit.

"I was going to ask you a favor Lindow," she said in a tired voice. "But I'll ask another day. I'm going to prepare for our mission. I'll see you in a little bit."

She walked out of my arms toward the exit. Already I missed the warmth she created, a part of me wanted to pull her back to me but I stomped that idea to the ground.

Alisa got up shakily while rubbing her neck. "You Savage Beast!" Why the hell was she trying to provoke Okami again? Okami already quite literally had her wiped on the floor, why was she picking a fight she couldn't win like a dog with all bark and no bite.

Okami suddenly turned around with a stern face. I readied myself to hold her down again. But all she did was point at Alisa and said. "You understand nothing."

Turning around again as she headed toward the exit she stopped at the pillar with her knife in it, pulling it out. She then turned toward Alisa. Seeing Okami's accuracy with the knife I was afraid she would throw the knife at Alisa now that it was back in her hand. Alisa provoking her didn't help the situation either. I readied myself at any given moment I would need to push Alisa out of the way.

"You called me a savage beast." To mine and everyone else's relief she put the knife back in its sheath on her thigh. "You have yet to see the beast I **truly can be**." She then turned to everyone and bowed. "Please continue your meal, I apologize for this disturbance."

She was almost out the door when Tsubaki stormed in. "What's going on here?!" Apparently someone had time to sneak out during the commotion to rat her out. "Okami, what is the meaning of this?!"

"I believe this is what Saki called a 'catfight'." Everyone had to let out a sweat drop at how serious she was when she said that.

"Cat fight?! She tried to kill me; I demand she be put to trial!" This new rookie was really starting to piss me off.

"Is this true?" Damn this is getting out of hand, of course Okami wouldn't lie. Especailly to Tsubaki, she had too much respect for the woman. If she was put on trial, even being a rare New-Type and having an outstanding performance record that wouldn't save her. She was wild and lived with the Aragami, they'd just believe she was returning to her roots and sooner have her caged tan tried. Did the Rookie not understand the seriousness of the situation?

"Perhaps," perhaps… what kind of death wish was that?! "But if I wanted her dead, she would be dead. I will not hurt my pact thus I will not harm her. However, I will give her a warning not to cross me."

"Come on sis, it was just a quarrel that got out of hand." Lindow said trying to ease his sister, and then he got serious. "They're in my unit so I will take care of the situation."

Tsubaki looked at Okami then to Lindow. "Very well, I trust you will handle the situation accordingly First unit leader."

"What?! But she tried to kill me; I demand that she be at least punished!" I'm starting to wish Okami did throw that knife when she had the chance.

"Mmm, well I can't let you get away with such behavior." Lindow said looking at Okami with a hand rubbing his chin in thought. "I got it! Okami as punishment for attempting to harm a fellow teammate your knife and spear are to be confiscated and you are to attend 'Friendship lesson' with Dr. Sakaki."

Well that's an interesting punishment; I hope he warns Dr. Sakaki before sending Okami to him. Okami then unstrps her knife from her thigh and removes her spear from her back tossing them on at a time to Lindow as he caught them with ease.

"Will I get them back?"

"Well, if you pass Dr. Sakaki's lessons and have been on good behavior before then. Then I'll give your weapons back."

"What?! No!" Alisa protested. "She can't be trusted with those!"

"There hers to begin with," replied Lindow. "Besides if she passes her lessons, she's more than trustworthy."

"But she's a threat to everyone in the Den!"

"Alisa," Lindow got serious. "She was only a threat because you provoked her. Did you forget that I'm leader or do I have to punish you too for your part in the fight?"

"No sir."

"Good!" The smile was back on his face. "Okami your first lesson starts after Dr. Sakaki's Aragami lecture, dismissed!"


	16. Chapter 16

Even the toughest lion will purr like a cat.

Chapter 16

"Ah… I'm working with you two New-Types today." Lindow said as he approached us at the starting point of the City of Mercy. "I'll try to not to get in your way so don't mind me."

I had to giggle at his antics but Alisa had to ruin it. "If you ask me Old Type should stick with what Old Types are capable of doing."

I would have growled at her but I had to be on good behavior until I passed my lessons, but she was making it hard for me. How dare she talk that way to not only her fellow pact member, but her pact leader at that? But Lindow just laughed it off.

"Well, I'll try to live up to your expectations." He then tried to tap her on the shoulder, but she screamed and jumped away from him. This caught me and Lindow off guard, such a powerful reaction over the tiniest thing.

"Woe, I can see you really can't stand me." Lindow said with a hint of disappointment.

"N-no, I-I'm sorry, it's nothing I'm fine." Her saying that while holding her head was not very convincing.

But Lindow tried to laugh it off, "Mmm… let's see… listen up Alisa. When things get chaotic look up at the sky, see if you can find a cloud that looks like an animal. Until then stay here, that's an order. Afterwards, when your done join us over there, got it?"

"B-but why should I do such a thing?"

"Just look for a cloud." Lindow must be getting tired cause he was missing the pounce in his voice. "Alright, we're going on ahead."

Walking with Lindow we began to discuss what we just witnessed. "There's something about that kid. She's carrying a lot of badge. Still, in this day in age, who doesn't have some tragedy in there lived?"

"True."

"Since you're a New-Type like her… try to look out for her alright."

As he touched my shoulder I smiled at him. I didn't want him to feel vulnerable to touching people after what happened with Alisa. So I nodded to his request. "Yes, I'll look out for my pact."

"Cool, come on then."

As soon as Alisa joined us a Chi-You flew down on us. I still attacked with what people called my reckless style. Although Alisa refused to shot me a recovery bullet so as not to encourage my 'reckless actions' but still occasionally misfired at me. I still shot her recovery bullets when she was hurt and team-bullets just the same as I did for Lindow. She could say all she wanted but my style got the job done quicker.

. . .

It's been days since the incident with Okami and Alisa, but Okami still has to attend Dr. Sakaki's 'Friendship lessons.' What on Earth was that old man teaching her anyway?

Like speaking of the devil she appeared, she walked toward our table with determination in her eyes. She stopped in front of Alisa and took a deep breath.

"Alisa. I wish to improve our friendship by bonding in the way of the females."

"… What?" Kota took the words right out of my mouth. What the hell has Sakaki been teaching her?

"Saki says that bonding helps create and restores friendships. So could you please come with me?"

"Why should I trust you? This could be a plan to take care of me while there's no one around."

You could see the sincerity in her eyes. "I won't hurt you. I just want to patch things up between us. I'm trying, really I am. All I want is to be your friend, so please."

Alisa sighed but stood up anyway. "I can't believe I doing this… Very well, lead the way."

"Thank you!" Her smile could put puppies to shame. "Let's go!" She sipped off while Alisa followed behind her somewhat embarrassed.

. . .

An hour passed and they still have yet to return. Maybe she did off the new rookie.

"It's been so long, were could they be?" Sakuya worried.

"Ah, they probably went back to Okami's room to talk about girl stuff," commented Lindow.

"Or to do each other's nails," added in Kota.

"I've already tried that. But Okami hates it and ends up biting off the nail polish anyway," retorted Sakuya. "I'm going to check on them to make sure they're okay."

. . .

Another hour passed after Sakuya left.

"Do you think Okami off Sakuya too?" Kota joked.

"Don't say such stupid things!" I replied, trying to hide the fact I thought the same thing.

"Come on, you can't say you're not curious about what they're doing," retorted Kota. "We should go check it out. It'll be fun, like when boys usually sneak into girl's slumber parties."

"You mean a pantie raid?" Lindow replied sarcastically.

"Huh, no! I mean like spying on them to hear their secrets or who they like." Kota replied with a blush. "What kind of slumber parties did you crash?!"

"Boot Camp, but you're right let's go." I would have stayed where I was if Lindow didn't drag me along too.

Heading to Okami's room in the rookie section, we noticed some music blasting through her door. As we got closer to her door we heard a faint sound, almost a hum.

Kota opted to put an ear on the door, while I simply pushed it open knowing that she most likely didn't lock it. Kota began to panic and made hand signals for me to stop, but I ignored him and slowly opened the door. What we were greeted by when the door fully opened almost had us all laughing on the floor.

The girls were there, all they were all doing Karaoke to the old music before the Aragami spread dancing with their own calligraphy to it like they were the next generation of 'Dream Girls.' It was some old love song that they were really getting in to. We silently watched to the best of our abilities tile the end of the song when Okami did and ending turn and spotted us.

"Enemy of Women!" she shouted while pointed at us, getting Sakuya's and Alisa's attention. Their smiles turned into aggravation as soon as they spotted us at the door.

"Boys!" "Boys!"

Okami ran to her closet grabbing some pillows. She handed one to Sakuya and Alisa then tossed one to each of us. Our mistake was we caught them.

"They accepted the challenge! War may commence!" Okami exclaimed excitedly. "Sakuya gets Lindow, Alisa handles Kota, I got Soma."

With that they charged at us with the4ir pillows.

"Wait, let's talk this out," replied Lindow trying to retreat.

"Can't we all just get along?" Kota tried to reason.

"We can get along with my pillow in your face." Replied Alisa as they were closing in on us.

"You should have prepared yourself for this the moment you decided to spy on us." I didn't like the evil grin Sakuya had on her face, Lindow wouldn't stand a chance.

"Enough talk let the battle commence!" For a pillow fight they charge at us with a lot of ferocity.

"What's going on out here?!" Kanon said opening her door, followed shortly by Gina's door opening.

"Just taking care of some spies, we fight the enemies of women." Oh come on Okami, it wasn't that bad.

"Oh no, we can't have that! Gina we've got to help our fellow sister's in arms!"

"(Chuckle) Of course, it sounds like fun." They must have been resting because they already had their pillows in their hands when they jumped in the fray.

Things couldn't have gotten worse, but I spoke to soon as Tatsumi, Shun's, Brendan's and Karel's room doors opened. They must have heard everything because they already had pillow in their arm and started to play along.

"Oh no, our brothers in arms are out number! Quick we must take up arms for the cause!" Tatsumi cheered while rising up his arm with the pillow.

"Right, we're going to go on a rampage!" Shun shouted out like a battle cry as they all entered the fray.

"Hey no fair we're out numbered!" Kanon pouted.

"Quick we gotta get reinforcements, double your pillows and head for Hibari and Licca." Ordered Okami had she grabbed the extra pillow Gina tossed at her. And so began the Great Pillow war. That got the participation of almost the entire Den as the genders fought to the death with… pillows. Sad, I know. But I got to admit, it was kind of fun.

. . .

"What's going on here?" Tsubaki said in shocked at what she was seeing as she and Gin entered the Entrance Floor. Features and Pillow stuffing was all over the place as God Eaters charged at each other playfully with pillows.

"You guys may have us out number but we still have a trump card. Licca!" Okami exclaimed as she pointed her hand out toward the 'enemy.' Licca jumped up on the railing as she fired out at the boys with what appeared to be pillow cannon.

"Eat stuffing boys! Nighty night!"

Many took cover, but Kota got a good hit in the stomach and legs. Falling to the floor he playful crawled to Tsubaki and Gin, reaching out to Gin.

"Gin… they got me Gin. Save… yourself. Remember, bury me with my… Bugurally episodes." Then he fell to the ground face down playing dead. As they looked around they noticed Hibari being held in Tatsumi's arms while kneeling on the floor.

"Hibari, why? Why did this war have to tear our love apart?" Tatsumi sarcastically cried out.

"B-because… girls rule!" She said as she smacked her pillow into his face.

"Look at them; they're acting like a bunch of kids." Tatsumi said not really approving but also wondering how they got nearly the whole Den let alone Licca and Hibari to play along in their pillow war.

"Oh, let them have their fun. Sometimes it's good to let out your inner kid." Gin said watching as the Pillow wars went on. "In our line of work, they'll need it more than ever."

*** Sunken Grid***

After completing our last mission of the day we were ready to head back when Okami had to make a ridiculous request.

"Sakuya… Since we're done for the day, can we go into the forest for a while?"

I had to ask her after that idiotic question. "Have you gone mad?"

"Not mad… just home sick." She replied looking at me with that sad look that made my chest tighten. "I miss my family, I must see my brothers."

"I don't know Okami… Mm, it's pretty dangerous out there," said Sakuya as she thought the request over.

"I only need an hour… I promise we can leave after that," she pleaded to Sakuya since she was the mission leader. "Besides, Soma's here so you know we'll be safe."

"Please, like you need me to keep you safe… now Kota's a different story."

"Hey!"

"Aw, thanks Soma." She smiled at me then turned to Sakuya. "So can we go, please?"

"Oh… alright, but just one hour," Sakuya gives up to her plies too easily.

"Hurray, thank you! Let's go!" Then she turned to Kota. "Come on, I'll introduce you to my brother."

"Are you sure they won't try to eat me?"

"Of course not, you're too skinny. Just kidding!" She said laughing ahead of us in her glee while putting on her mask.

She lead us to the area were we first found her. Of course she wouldn't lead us to her Den, with the trackers on our armlets she wouldn't want HQ to know where her Aragami brothers stayed. She pulled her mask off her face and let out a loud roar that even made Kota jump.

A few seconds later a Vajratail jumped out of the bushed landing on top of her.

"Woe, Okami!" shouted out Kota getting ready to fire at the Aragami that just glomped her.

"Relax." I said as I put my hand on his gun barrel to lower it as I noticed the fang ornament in the Vajratail's fur and the way it waged its tail down at her.

"Shiro!" She called out hugging the Aragami around the neck, petting him as she went into a giggle fit. They seemed to be having a mental conversation, until Okami got up on her knees. Closing her eyes she placed her forehead on his as if to get a better connection.

"O…Okami" Now this made me jump back.

"Did he just talk?" I had to ask.

"Woe, what was that?!"

"I resonated with him." She replied not taking her eyes off her brother. "All my memories even my lessons were shared with him. Aragami have the ability to learn if given the chance."

"There's one, but didn't you say you have two brothers?" Kota asked as he nervously looked around. For once Kota brought up a good point.

Her eyes widen in realization. "You're right." She then looked back at the Vajratail she called Shiro. "Shiro! Where's Kage?!"

He didn't answer, but she must have got her answer because she looked toward the direction another Vajratail came from before it even appeared.

"Kage," she called out to it with affection. "You're okay."

It sneered at me but continued toward her, she embraced it in a tight hug then proceeded to resonate with him like she did 'Shiro.'

"So… they have been treating you well." Kage started to speak test the words on his tongue. "I'm glad to see you. I thought I'd never see you again."

"I missed you two so much." She said to them both of them. She sat down and Shiro immediately sat down and laid his head on her lap.

"We missed you too sis, Kage here nearly died of worry. Didn't you Kage?" He said while wagging his tail. But Kage came up to her laying his head on her right shoulder.

"Well, I was worried but it'd take more than that to kill me off."

She giggled at this and smiled, "right." It felt good seeing her happy like this. But damn it all, I couldn't stop myself from wishing that it was my head on her lap.

"Oh, right. Shiro, Kage these are my friends Sakuya, Kota, and Soma. Guys these are my brothers Kage and Shiro."

Kage looked toward me. "You treat my sister well enough, so I'll forgive your transgressions against me." That would have ended nicely is he didn't finish off with, "but I'm nothing like you!"

I had to blush at that, of course she'd share her dream with him. But she didn't know I was there for that, God knows how the others or her brothers would react to that.

"Yeah you are," she replied.

"No I'm not."

"You guys are like peas in a pod."

"No we're not!" Crap, did that come from me?

"I agree with the human," said Kage saving me from the attention. "There's nothing similar about us. You must have really missed me to try and find me in people."

"Mm, say what you want but time will tell for me. Hey Soma do you think the Director would let me take my brothers back me to the Den?"

"No way," unless she wanted to bring them back as lab rats.

"(Sigh) I was afraid of that," then she looked at Kage. "I guess we'll have to go with the other plan." Other plan?

"Or you could stay. That would be the easiest solution." Something about Kage's words made me panic, they made her happy what if she did decide to stay.

"You know why I can't do that. There so many more things I can learn, but only if I stay with them." There was a twinkle in her eyes I bet she didn't even know was there.

"True, the knowledge you've gain was quite exquisite. It's amazing how much the humans discovered, not just about us alone. But it's a pity they didn't tell you how their offspring are created. I was curious about that myself."

"I know, me too!" This conversation was getting awkward again.

"What are you talking about" Oh no, Kota wouldn't… would he? "Babies come from-"

"You're not ready to know yet!" I said covering Kota's mouth, apparently he would.

"Ah, come on!" She complained.

"Shame really," the look he gave Okami there was more to what he was saying. "We'll think about your plan for now."

"That's all I can ask for… well, my time is up."

"Let us take you back." Said Shiro with some of his enthusiasm deflated. "Kage you carry the males while I carry the girls."

"Why do you get to carry the girls?"

"Cause I'm more cuddly and gentler than you."

"Hm, fair enough."


	17. Chapter 17

If you're curious about the Vajratail's names Kage means Shadow while Shiro means White. Oh and 2 points for the people who notice the Swedish House Mafia song reference.

Chapter 17

_She laid there on the ground surrounded by a halo of her own blood. I placed herbs on her wound and tried to stop the bleeding with the pressure of my hands._

_ "Hang in there mother," I cried out to her. "You're going to be alright."_

_ She gave me a weak smile, "It's too late for me Okami. Now all I can do is wait for the earth to take me in its eternal rest."_

_ "No mother! You mustn't die!" Kage and Shiro surrounded us in panic._

_ "I've lived a long life Okami. Blessed with three beautiful children, I shall die with no regrets knowing I preserved their presence in this ugly world."_

_ My mother was as beautiful as I remembered, with the presence of cold strength even as she was drawing her last breaths. To think that she was fading away made the coldest winter storm seem too warm without her presence._

_ "But mother you can't die! We need you, how are we going to survive without you, we love you!"_

_ She then said something that puzzled me for years. For someone so cold she gave off so much warmth. "Don't you worry child. There's a plan for you in this world, which is why you must live on." Then she grunted in pain. "My time is short. I have one final request Okami… When I'm gone… take my face armor, so that I'll be able to protect you even when I'm gone."_

_ Her words were like a knife in my heart. "Mother, I can't do that… It's a cruel thing to ask of me."_

_ "You can do it. Honor my last request child… please." I could only nod with watery eyes. She then looked upon all of us, "take care of each other and look out for one another. Okami you're the eldest so look out for your brothers. Live long my children… survive." _

_With that the life left her eyes, she was gone._

Shocked awake by a knock on the door, I sat up rubbing my head. It's been a long time since I had that dream… no, relived that memory. Was mother trying to tell me something, was that a warning? The knocking became louder.

"Hey Rookie, get up."

Soma! I got up and opened the door messy hair and all. "Soma? What is it?"

"Did you forget we have a mission this morning? We have to take down a Vajra."

"Vajra?! Dear God Yes! It's been far too long since I've taken one down. Oh, this is going to be fun." Soma turned his head away from me for some reason. Perhaps he was embarrassed by my over excitement. Oh well, regardless it was going to be a fun day.

"Alright, I'll be ready in a minute. Wait for me okay? At least I got my spear and knife back.

"Hmph."

. . .

That crazy woman, not only did she jump into the fray of the Vajra's lightning attacks, she had the audacity to bull ride its back to get good hits at its skull. It was like she was playing with it while still looking out for her team as she always had a team-bullet or a recovery bullet for each of us. Hell, she even threw me a recover ball when the Vajra got lucky and stunned me.

Now as we checked the perimeter, she checks her salvage items from the Vajra with glee. To our surprise, as we searched the area we bumped into Lindow and the new Rookie.

"What?"

"You guys?" questions Lindow, surprised by the presence of others in the area, as we meet at the entrance of the church.

"Huh? What are you doing here Lindow?" Kota had a point there.

"Why would they send two teams to the same section?" Sakuya began to walk toward Lindow. "What does this mean?"

Lindow put out his hand to stop her. "Let's worry about that later. We need to finish the mission. Me and Alisa will check the inside, you guys secure the entrance."  
As we surrounded the entrance after they went in, Okami started to sniff the air.

"Soma."

"What."

"There's a strange smell in the air."

"What?"

There was a roar that came from the church and the Rookie cried out in distress. Sakuya left to check it out; suddenly a rumbling sound came from inside the church and we were surrounded by Prithvi Matas. There were three of them closing in on us.

"Alisa what have you done!" Sakuya cried out along with shots, what the hell was going on in there? Did the Rookie trap Lindow in there?!"

"This isn't good… we're surrounded here too damn it." I heard a growl to my side, looking I saw Okami feral and blood thirsty like a cornered beast. She wouldn't blind charge in there? "Rookie No!"

She didn't listen, my only reply was a roar that rivaled any Aragami's as she leaped at them. She pulled out her spear and thrusting it at the skull of one only to later dodge another. She leaped on the one that charged at her, biting into its jugular.

I tried to fight my way toward her, but the third one kept getting in my way. Sakuya needed to get Lindow out of there soon or Okami was in trouble.

"Hurry the hell up or we'll be surrounded!" I sliced at the one in front of me making it pull back.

"Take Alisa back to the Den with you. That's an order." Lindow wasn't serious?

"But-" Sakuya pleaded but he cut her off.

"Didn't you hear me?! Take Alisa and head back to the Den, damn you!" Dear God, he was serious. "Sakuya! Take charge of the others! Soma! Find a way out of here!"

Alisa let out a tiny whimper, "Daddy… Mommy… I didn't mean it."

"Hurry Lindow! Come with us!" Sakuya pleaded soma more as Kota grabbed Alisa carrying her on his back.

"I like to, but I think I'll handle these guys first." Lindow say playfully. "Save some ration beer for me."

"Then I'll stay and fight too."

"Sakuya… I'm ordering you… Make sure you get everyone home alive."

"No!" Sakuya cried out knowing what he was implying. Kota had to start dragging Sakuya away.

"Sakuya come on! If we stay we'll all end up dead!"

"I won't go! Lindow!"

Damn I still had to get Okami! Just as I broke through the Aragami that blocked the entrance, Kota and Sakuya ran toward the starting point with Alisa while I tried to retrieve Okami. She was smacked to the ground by a Prithvi Mata which was about to strike before I struck down at it pushing it back. I pulled her up with a little more force than necessary and grabbed her arm to pull her away.

"Rookie we've got to go! Now!" She didn't reply she just resisted me, roaring as she tried to jump back into the fray. "This isn't a fight we can win, dammit! We have to retreat!" All she did was roar louder and resisted harder.

"Okami!" That made her stop; I guess I've never called her by her name out loud before. "Your pact needs you, fall back." With that the fight left her as she allowed me to drag her toward the escape.

Damn him… can't even follow his own orders… Shit! The Chopper ride was a flying funeral. Alisa was a wreck; Sakuya was balling her eyes out, and Kota was gloomy –now that was something. Okami was staring out the Chopper door toward the City of Mercy. She was fighting back the tears with all her might. A tear escaped her eye, then another. With that she let out a heart breaking roar then lowered her head to the ground banging her fist down with it. Damn that Lindow, couldn't he think about the consequences of his actions before going off to play 'hero.'

It seems that the funeral followed us to the Den. Sakuya locked herself in her room and the Den was covered with an air of gloom. Kota tried his best to cheer up the Den up, but to little avail. Alisa was immediately taken to the Sick Bay, and Okami left for her room. Somehow I found myself knocking on her door, when she didn't answer I let myself in. There she was lying on her bed staring at the ceiling.

"Hey"

"Hey"

"Look… With our line of work people die every day. All we can do is move forward and keep on fighting."

"My mother told me before she died, 'Don't you worry child, there's a plan for you in this world, that is why you must live on.'" Then she turned her head to look at me by the wooden dresser between her bed and the door. "Lindow is strong, he cannot die so easily. I only grieve because he has to face his plan alone."


	18. Chapter 18

A wolf can still bite if you cut its head off. –Princess Monoke

Chapter 18

My pact is falling apart, just when it started to feel whole. Alisa lays bed written in the hospital while Sakuya and Soma lock themselves away. All that's left is me and Kota, we have to stay strong for the other. This is our pact, as broken as it is it's still ours, we'll do everything in our power to mend it.

With Soma and Sakuya gone, only appearing for search missions, I take on the side missions alone. An easy task but very heartbreaking with every Fallen Ogretail I take down. It feels like I'm killing my mother with my own hands and there's no Lindow- or anyone else for that matter- to comfort me. I never realized how much I relied on Lindow for support, now that he's gone there's no one else to turn to. Perhaps I was using him as a crutch not truly facing my problem. Well from now on I have to stand on my own feet, if not only for me but for the sack of my pact.

I tried checking in on Alisa this morning but some doctor refuses to let me in, saying Alisa wouldn't want me to see her in such a condition. All I can hear from the Sick Bay is her cries of confusion. She kept crying out random things like 'I'm sorry I didn't mean it,' 'No your wrong it wasn't my fault,' and 'leave me alone you should have just left me alone.' Well I have another search mission with the others; I'll try to visit her again this afternoon. Perhaps she'll have cooled down by then.

. . .

Finally, they've let me in the Sick Bay to visit her. She seems to be in a deep sleep, so at most I can be a presence to keep her company.

"It's no use trying to talk. I've receive some every effective tranquilizers. She won't regain consciousness anytime soon." Ah, the doctor from before.

Maybe she won't be able to hear me, but she should be able to feel me here. I'll just hold her hand for moral support. But as I touched her hand I had glances of her memories. I was terrified people, she had an encounter with the Great Beast King, why were there photos of Lindow? Did I… did I just resonate with her? But how can this be, I've never been able to resonate with humans before. I've tried with the others, but they didn't respond. Well it appears it reached her because she was waking up.

"What? Where am I? Why am I…"This seemed to shock the doctor.

"She actually regained consciousness! Impossible! E-excuse me." And then he stormed off.

"Just now… you… "Then she fell back to sleep.

Something is a foot here. The doctor didn't sound shocked in a good way, it was as if he didn't **want** her to wake up. Also… I actually resonated with a person. Bringing my hand close to face, I examine it to see if it was really mine. Prehaps… it has something to do with our similar New-Type oracle cells inside us. Either way her memories left many questionable holes that I'd need to do some digging into n my own way. At least I have some outside help I can call upon tomorrow.

. . .

Before going on our Search mission, Tsubaki called us all together for a meeting. I hope it's quick, because time is of the essence.

"I'm changing this mission to 'eradicate all Aragami in the Vicinity'." Wait, what?! That's not what I meant by making it quick.

"As for Alisa, after further test she's on the road to recovery. But as she's in the hospital, she won't be seeing active combat for a while. Lastly… as of today, God Eater Lindow, is designated as Missing in Action/Discharged. That is all." I could hear the silent pain in her voice, it must've been really been eating at her to have to say those orders.

"How could that be? We haven't even found his armlet or God Arc," Sakuya said in disbelief.

"It's a decision from the top. Also we confirmed that the beacon and biometric signal from the armlet has vanished. Now that attacks from unidentified Aragami has intensified we cannot afford to search for someone who may or may not be alive." Then she was gone, Soma following suit. Sakuya was starting to break down at the news.

"Listen! Don't you think it's crazy that they give up the search so soon." Yeah, actually Sakuya I do. It's almost as if someone wanted Lindow gone with how quick they've stopped the search. "We even know which Aragami attacked and where! So why…?" Then she stopped her rant, trying to compose herself. "No… I'm sorry… I shouldn't be lashing out at you. I'm gonna try cooling off for a while… Don't worry. I'll be back on duty on time." With that she left crying. Kota and I watched her leave with worry.

"Sakuya sure seems upset, doesn't she?" Then he looked at me. "I think you and the others did a good job… But… what the heck's up with Alisa all of a sudden? Look, your both New-Types… so maybe you should stay by her side."

"Consider it done."

"Okay, I'm going to make sure Sakuya's alright." And with that he ran off too.

. . .

The mission was a wreck, Sakuya was a mess and Soma was angrier than usual. During the whole mission I resonated to the farthest of my ability, hoping my brothers were in the area. All it did was draw the nearby Aragami toward me making the mission go by quicker. When the last Aragami fell, I finally got a response back.

_"Okami we're here._" Kage! Finally, thank goodness.

_"Kage! Shiro! Meet me in the church." _I was about to run to the church when something grabbed my arm and roughly pulled me back.

"We're the hell are you going?" The anger practically leaked in Soma's voice.

"I have to go." Poor thing must still be on guard after what happened to Lindow he barely let me or anyone else move out of his sight during the whole mission.

"What's so important that you have to rush off?!" He must have been upset about the search mission being canceled too because he was getting more angry about this than necessary.

"I have to go to the bathroom… don't follow." I didn't mean to lie to him but it was the only way to get him to let go. Which he did, also turning his head away with a blush.

"You've got three minutes, if you're not back by then I'm coming after you."

"Understood." I ran off as fast as I could. Reaching the church in record time, Kage and Shiro were waiting inside for me.

"What is it Okami?" Kage asked me. "What has made you so upset?"

"Who dares to trouble my sister?" Shiro added in. "Do I have to bite someone's head off?"

"There has been a betrayal to the pact. Someone wanted one of my members dead, the one called Lindow. They refuse to let us search for him; I need you two to keep an eye out for me."

"Yes, he still lives. His smell leaves the building, but it's being covered by another. You probably want us to bring him back once we find him I assume?" Kage asked.

"No, it's dangerous back at the Den." I with the resonance I showed them the actions of that day. "That was no accident, someone wanted him dead. I just want you to keep an eye out for him and keep me posted by resonance; we must speak of this to no one."

"I guess we don't know who to trust and we don't want to give the pact false hope," commented Shiro. "Very well, consider it done sis."

"Thank you and for the love of God," with that I ran up to them and embraced them both. "Please be careful. The Aragami in the area have been getting stronger. If I ever lost you two I don't… I don't know what I'd do. I might slip into madness."

"Sis…"

"You needn't worry sister," assured Kage. "We'll keep in touch and tell you what we know."

With that I left to head back to the others. It's time to pay Alisa a visit.

. . .

She was still asleep when I came in. Studying my hand one more time, last time I use the resonance with her I flinched away in shock only getting skip-bits of memories. I suppose if I hold on longer I'll get the full story. Well here goes nothing.

There were these people again; she called them her mother and father. They were playing when the Great Beast King came and devoured them. So he has taken people precious to her too. Then the memory flashed to her becoming a God Eater with the Director telling her to rise above her grief. Then it skipped to that doctor… He took advantage of her grief and weakened mind… He made her think Lindow was the enemy. But why? What could he gain from getting rid of Lindow? Since he saw the first time I used the resonance he'll probably never show his face with me around so I can't integrate him myself, damn it! Oh she's waking up again.

"What? What was that?" She sat up and looked at me. "Just now, I felt your emotions flowing into my mind… could it be… that it happened to you, too." I nodded at her.

"Yes, it's called 'resonance' it's when we share our thoughts or memory. But do you mind telling me the meaning of what I saw." Her shock turned into sadness.

"I thought I'd forgotten all about that day… until right now… I thought I play a trick on my parents… and went to hide in a nearby building during a game of hide-and-seek. Ready or not, here we come… And then… suddenly they were running and shouting, 'Aragami! It's and Aragami!'" She gripped her head as is in pain. "I should've rush out then… but I was so scared I couldn't move. Daddy and Mommy… came to look for me… but… I heard a terrible growling… and then… Right before my eyes!"

She cried out for the last part, I held her hand for support nodding for her to go on when she was ready.

"If only I realized… if I only ran out sooner… Neither of them would've… it's all my fault." I shook my head.

"No, don't think that. Never think that. It's not your fault; there was nothing you could've done." I let go of her hand as she continued.

"That's why… when they told me I was being considered for a 'New-Type God Eater.' I thought 'now I can get revenge for my parents!' Yes…that Aragami… the one that murdered my parents!" She cried out, shaking while holding her head, as a massive headache took over her. I stood up, taking away her hand from her head and did what I did for Shiro when he would have nightmares, I held her to chase the bad thought away. She cried in my arms. "I'm sorry… I don't even know myself what's going on…"

I said nothing, she was finally recovering she didn't need more on her plate. We sat in calming silence until she spoke again.

"Thank you. It was you who held my hand like this too the other day, wasn't it? Those warm emotions… I could feel them flow into me. I saw everything… your brothers… your mother. I… I'm sorry about what I said to you at the Mesh Hall awhile back. I judge you without knowing." I was touched almost to tears.

"I knew that from the start and held nothing against you. But thank you. It means so much to hear you say that."

"I was wrong. Your mother… she was beautiful."

. . .

Sakuya was given time off to recover from grief, which was good since she was destroying herself from lack of sleep. But that doesn't mean I shouldn't check in on her. Her door was unlocked so I let myself in. She jumped in fear at my entrance but relaxed when she realized it was me. What was she doing?

"Oh, it's you… is something the matter?"

"No, I just wanted to check in to see how you were doing." We sat on her coach and I gave her an update on what was going on.

"I see, Alisa's… thanks for letting me know. But really, to think you can communicate just by touching… I wonder if that's a power you New-Types share. Please, stay by her side for a while will you."

"Of course… well I better check on Soma. It's been a while since I've seen him too."

"Alright, take care."

. . .

There was something off about that day. None of the pieces were adding up and the rest was covered up with secrets. That situation wasn't natural, almost as if something lured those Aragami there. Even Okami said she smelt something in the air. I have a feeling that Bastard has something to do with it. But…"damn it, not enough information…"

"Information for what?" I turned to the door surprised to see Okami had invaded my domain.

"What are you doing here?" She didn't answer but looked around my room. "What?!"

"Is this what they call a 'rebellious teenager's room'?"

"Why are you here?"

"Checking up on you. I haven't seen you in a while… so how've you been."

"None of your business… Hey… why have you been taking mission on your own?"

"Everyone has their plate full; I don't want to bother them with something I can handle myself. Don't worry, I know my limits… I ask for help with the stronger Aragami."

"That's not the point here!"

"Then what is?" Why couldn't she understand she was drawing too much attention to herself? If the higher ups notice her, especially that Bastard, they'll take interest in her skills and try to make her their person lap dog. I can't protect her from them if she keeps doing these kind of stunts.

"Nothing, just… rely on your pact more." I tried talking to her in her own terms. Hopefully it'll get through to her.

"Same goes for you… my friend." That damn smile keeps making my blood rush. She needs to get out of my room now. Or out of those clothe- she needs to get out now.

"Would you get out, barging into a man's room is very bad news for a young lady."

"Why?"

"Just get out!"

"Okay, okay. I'll see you around." She says lifting her hands in surrender as she left. Crap, what was happening to me.

. . .

Coming from a mission, I paid Alisa a visit. Sakuya came in today; she wanted to know what happened that day. Alisa told her everything to the best of her abilities but started to cry afterwards. Sakuya thanked her and left with the promise of visiting again. That damn doctor again! He better pray I never find him.

"What… should I do?" I held her hand.

"You should be yourself, not what someone else made. Protect what you love with your own power not someone else's."

. . .

I was talking with Kota this morning when to our surprise Alisa came out of the elevator. She was coming toward us like a kicked puppy.

"As of today, I'll be returning to the unit. Once again, I look forward to working with you."

"When will you be resuming actual combat?" Kota asked without judgment.

"That… hasn't been decided yet."

"I see…"

Then some God Eaters from another pact group began to openly mock her. How dare they behave such a way toward a fellow member, such behavior made the pact weak in a whole. I growled at them and they ran off.

"Why don't you laugh too? Go ahead…" She was so vulnerable right now, but at least it was truly her.

"Don't insult us, such behavior is beneath us."

"We're not going to laugh at you." What Kota said was good until he tried to make small talk. "Hey, um… never mind that. You know that new type Vajra that attacked Lindow?" Alisa flinched at this and Kota tried to recover his blunder.

"Seems like the Europe branch was able to spot it too… Since we've been encountering more and more new types lately, I've been thinking it may be a sign of something to come, you know?" After getting Alisa all gloomy he taps my shoulder and gives the sorry sign with his hands as if he was tapping out. "Sorry, take it from here." And he left… I can't believe he left me to clean up this mess.

"I have a favor to ask of you." Alisa said trying to get my attention again; when she did she shied away again. "Um…uh… could you please show me the proper way to fight again? I want to protect someone dear to me… this time, of my own free will!"

"Of course," I nod then place a hand gently on her face. "I will teach you the way of the she wolf. When we're done you will be the symbol of beauty and strength."

And so I accompanied her for mission after mission that day. At first she was shy in combat, staying close to me barely doing anything, just watching me as I fought. The next mission she came out of her shell a little, getting more involved in the battle, still watching how I fought. The next battle was when she finally bloomed. She took action in battle while still looking after her pack (me) with team-bullets and recovery bullets. It wasn't someone else's power or a copy of mine, it was hers… and it was truly beautiful.

When she finally had enough she thanked me by giving me the partner shield to hers. Such a meaningful gift could not be taken lightly, this was a sign she truly accepted me in her pact. I'd be sure to take care of it. But to my misfortune, Kanon heard about our training and wanted to do a little training with me too. Thinking this would be a good chance for her to work on her shots and teamwork, at the cost of my health, I tiredly agreed.

. . .

Dragging my sore body to the Entrance Floor where my whole pack had been summoned. Ugh, why did I even agree to train Kanon? She didn't even listen as she kept shooting with wild abandonment. She got angry at me for getting in her way when she moved behind me, now I'm the one in pain this morning. I think she did more damage than the Aragami.

. . .

Those bastards they gave me Lindow's position, even going as far as giving me his room. Have they no shame, or since of honor for that matter? It disgusted me that they think I can replace Lindow, even temporarily. I can't do this, not in good conscious. But they already forced me into Lindow's room, I cannot avoid this as much as I can't stop Kota from watching Burgurally. But what was this stuff about 'Special Mission' that the Director was talking about?

"Well how are you doing?" Tsubaki asked catching me by the elevator. "Right, you don't have to tell me." She touched my face with a gentleness that she rarely showed anyone on duty. "I can tell by looking at your face. You got that look of panic… just like Lindow had when he first became a leader. First thing you need to do is take a deep breath… no one is expecting you to do everything on your own. Use your comrades; use yourself… that's the key to breeding trust. I'm sure you'll make a fine leader."

Then she was back to her regular self again. "Now get back to work! I'll be counting on you."

She's right it's no longer about just me; I had a responsibility to my pact now. I had to protect them. They needed a leader and I couldn't leave them hanging. I would do this, for them… at least until Lindow comes home.


	19. Chapter 19

I am not an author I am an artist.

Chapter 19

The Rookies, one turned leader, were at the starting point of the Tranquil Temple were our mission started talking about random things like the pudding ration. Seeing them so close together made me angry. They been hanging out together more often lately trying to get the other Rookie out of route and trying to cheer everyone up. The urge to push them apart was running through me, how comfortable she was around the Rookie was maddening. My God Arc made noise drawing their attention to me

"Hey! Soma!" He called me out. "I was thinking we should throw a party for our new leader on next day off –you in?"

"No thanks," I passed them lightly brushing against Okami.

"Oh come on, don't be that way…" I stopped at this.

"Go ahead and have your little love fest… just leave me out of this," and I jumped out to find our pray, still in hearing range of Kota's last comment.

"Jeez, don't act so high-and-mighty because you're a better fighter! And don't be so arrogant after showing up late! That's why don't have any friends! Loser!" Hm, ignorant idiot.

"Kota!" She yelled at him in disapproval, which brought a grin to my face.

"Jeez! I'm just trying… that guy's just too anti-social…" After that I didn't care to here the rest. We had a job to do.

. . .

Something was here in the temple, I could sense it. "Who's there? Show yourself," nothing happened. "I know you're there!" A noise came from behind, I ready my God Arc to strike.

"H-hey hold up! It's only me!" Oh it was just the Rookie and Okami with him. This upset me more, why? Was it become I didn't want her close to another person, or was it I didn't want her close to another man? Was I… was I jealous? Damn, that woman was getting too close to me.

"Huh, so it's YOU…"

"Hey, thanks a lot!" The Rookie replied sarcastically taking his gun away from his guarding position. "I came out here looking for you since you never came back to base!"

"Who ask you to look for me. I'm gonna do whatever the hell I want."

"But were comrades from the same unit! Don't be so egocentric!"

"Easy boys." She tried weakly to keep the peace.

"(Snort) Comrades, huh. If you're talking about the kind of comrades who can't even survive a little job, who you can't trust to have your back… It's better not to have them at all."

"Why you… Okay, then! You're so special! You're incredible! You think you're such a hot-shot… Suit yourself! I'm heading back, without you!" with that he stormed off.

"Kota wait," she reached out toward him but was too late to stop him. As she turned her hair blew in the wind her body created with its motion. I brought my hand up to lightly touch it gently with my fingers. It was soft, almost silk like, which shocked me with her wild like nature. She was an enigma, she was beautiful… she was something that could never be mine.

"You shouldn't have to anything to do with a monster like me." I pulled my hand away as she turned to look at me.

"Do you have laser breath?" What kind of question was that?

"No."

"Do you hide under children's bed?"

"No!"

"Do you kidnapped women and keep them hostage at the top of the tallest building of the city?"

"No! What the hell?!"

"Well, then you're one poor excuse of monster. But that's a good thing, right?" She smiled reaching a hand out toward me. "Come on, let's head back." I just brushed pass her heading passed her heading back feeling a little warmer with her not far behind me.

. . .

Leaving the Director's office after his praise about how much I was improving. I bumped into Saki in the hallway.

"Are you the type of person who has a great deal of curiosity?"

"You know I do Saki, you know that better than anyone." But he kept walking to the Director's office leaving behind a disk he accidently dropped on the floor. My curiosity getting the best of me I watched it in my room.

I didn't understand most of it, but it seemed the Director and his mate used their son as an experiment to find, but gave in to his mate's wish. Saki was against it and left. The experiment… cost the life of the Director's mate… and the happy life Soma should have had. How much strength did it take her to use her own child as the experiment, it most have caused her great pain. But she expected great things from her son, things that she'd never get to see. I had to admire her for the fact she died for what she strived for.

To my disappointed I pumped into Soma by the Soda Machine in the hallway.

"What do you want…?" I felt shy almost as if I was looking through his underwear drawer.

"I saw Dr. Sakaki's disc…"

"The hell with that old man… Always sticking his nose where it doesn't belong… I'm not sure how much he knows, but I don't give a damn what happened in the past. Don't go digging around where you're not wanted. Got that?" He sounded so defensive.

"I'm sorry… I shouldn't pry. But I don't understand something… You call yourself a monster, but you're a hero. Your sacrifice even though not your choice helped saved the lives of thousands. And you still fight to save lives today, if that's not a hero I don't know what is." I didn't want him to get angry at me for prying so I ran for the elevator and got out of there.

. . .

Soma's been out of it since yesterday. Sleeping before the mission was one thing, but it didn't look very peaceful. Concerned, we all approached him with the attempt to wake him up.

"Damn it!" he awoke with a jump, giving us a start.

"Jeez! Don't scare us like that." Alisa said startled.

"You looked like you were having a nightmare, you alright?" Kota asked.

"Yeah."

"What? You're being so civil!"

"Shut up!"

"Ah, there's the Soma we know, you're alright, let's go."

Hell he was out of it even during the mission. Coming back to the den even Kota noticed it, as he called me out on it.

'I don't like that Soma guy, but is something bugging him? We could help if he'd open up for once."

"I'm glad you're concern for your pact member rises above your anger toward them. You're right, let's see if we can get him to open up… after I visit Saki."

"Ah, man. Not another lecture?"

"No, I just have to return something that's his. Later."

"See yah later."

. . .

"I'm sorry. So you picked this up for me? I owe you a handful. Needless to say you didn't watch it did you? It's nothing really, just memories from my youth. Oh, wait. I'm glad you're here. I have a favor to ask you." It was rare for Saki to ask anything of me so this peeked my interest. "I'd like you to obtain a certain Aragami core. The director asked me to assign this task while he's away." Ah, so the Director is gone. Well it was a simple task, how could I refuse him. Nodding my head I replied.

"Very well, it shall be done."

"No one needs to know of this, especially the Director or your Adviser." He got in my face again just like he did when we first meet. No matter how many times he does this, I never get use to it. All I can do is tile away and baffle in confusion. "You see, I already asked Soma for the same favor… and I'd really like the two of you to take care of this somehow.

"If I recall," he continues, leaning away. "You just got promoted to leader, haven't you? Congratulations! I'm curious… have you ever heard of the Mangarm Project?"

"I've read about it, yes."

"I have to tell you, there was nothing elegant about that experiment. I even lost a dear friend…" It hurt him to say this; I could hear the sorrow in his voice. Saki regretted the experiment that much I can tell. "And Soma, who was left behind, may be shouldering that negative legacy all by himself… And I, myself… I am one of those whose actions warrant Soma's hatred." He leaned back into my space again.

"I'd like it if you'd somehow befriended him…please." I smiled at such a useless request.

'There's no need to plead for a request that's already been done." I turned to leave the room but looked over my shoulder at him. "But that first request we'll get on it right away."

Going to the Entrance I bumped into just the guy I was looking for.

"Ah Soma, ready to go get that core?"

"Mph, just don't get in my way."

"Of course, as long as you don't get in the way of my fun." I challenged back.

"Why did that old man send you too? I can handle this alone."

"I know, but I can make the job go by faster." As I headed to the God Arc Hanger I looked over my shoulder. "Come on Soma, humor me. It's been so long since I fought strong opponents in a small group. Let me have my fun."

. . .

"Ah, yes! This is the feeling! I've almost forgotten how it felt to fight in such a life-or-death situation." She cried out with glee as she attacked the Vajra then dodging the Borg Camlann's tail at the last second. "The pressure, the **rush**! Ah, it feels so good to be moving so freely again!"

She was right about that, her moves aren't as stiff as they usually were. She didn't have many people to keep an eye on like she usually did. And that was to her favor since the Borg Camlamn decided to join in our fight with the Vajra. They both attacked off time making it hard to land a blow or dodge. But Okami actions grew more wild and loose as if the beast inside her was enjoying the challenge. It was like a deadly dance to her which her partners couldn't keep up with her.

The Vajra was the first to fall, so over whelmed with excitement she had the gall to look at the Borg Camlann and say 'next.' If she was playing with it she didn't show it as she went for the killing blows. Taking out its hind legs she knocked it on its knees, cutting off its tail as I crushed its shield. She chased it down without any mercy as it ran. She truly looked like a wolf right now. Her strength, her grace, her beauty, she was beautifully deadly. It made the monster inside me crave her more and more. As much as I hated to admit it, I wanted her. But she was too beautiful for a monster like me to ever touch.

"It's over." She sounded disappointed. "Let's head back; this place is making me sleepy."

I know a couple of things we could do to wake you up.

"Oh, like what?" Shit, did I say that out loud? "Is it some sort of game? I do love a good game." Got 'a recover somehow, I have to change the topic before she opens something I can't stop. (Ring) Her head piece goes off saving me from my blunder.

"Okami here… ah, Hibari hello. Yes the missions over… nothing noteworthy happened… Ah, I see… yes, understood. I'll go see him when I get back. Thank you Hbari, later." She then looks at me. "Looks like Saki wants to see me when we get back. I guess that game of yours will have to wait for another time."

Saved by the old man, for once.

. . .

"Well, sorry to keep summoning you." Saki was leaning in my space again. "But I have a very special favor to ask of you today… As always, I'll be sending you on an Aragami extermination mission. The team for this mission will be Sakuya, Alisa… and to complete the group Kota. Oh, and there's no need to muster up any more troops."

"Of course you already made a team more than enough for the job."

"I've done some contriving to make this seem like a routine mission. That's all for me. I'm looking forward to the results." Why would he have to hide the details of the mission? He's up to something. But I trust Saki; I'll wait until he's ready to tell me. With that I left to get the job done.

. . .

It was a cold night at the Tranquil Temple, but my blood ran with excitement. We split into two to get the job done. I got Sakuya, while Alisa got Kota. We ran into the Gboro while they got stuck with the Chi-you… lucky. But things went downhill as I noticed on my armlet they were struggling with the Chi-you. I couldn't play around this time; I went for the kill striking the Gboro in the fins. The kill was quick and swift, after devouring it we rushed to Alisa's and Kota's aid. As we made it to the upper level stairs Alisa had fallen. Sakuya and I rushed to link-aid with her, each of us giving her a piece of our health.

After she got up I noticed Kota's health was low still as he faced the Chi-you alone while we got to Alisa. I was ready to shot him some recovery bullets when the Chi-you back handed him, knocking him out. Rushing past the Chi-you I linked-aid with Kota.

"You're a life saver!"

"Come on, let's take him down."

"Alrightie!" With all of us taking it on together, it never had a chance. I ran to the middle ground, but to no avail as it was still defeated. I was ready to devour it when someone called out to me.

"Hey, hold up!" That voice… Saki?! I turned around to see if it was true, to my confirmation it was him accompanied by Soma.

"Huh?" Sakuya seemed surprised to see him out of the Den too.

"What are you doing here Doc?" Kota asked.

"I'll explain later. Just leave that Aragami alone and come over here a second would you." Complying with his request we went over to where he was and took cover. We waited for a while but nothing happened. As Saki checked his watch I felt something approaching, Saki must have noticed something too as he put his watch away and got excited.

"Ah, it's coming!" A little girl came out of nowhere and began eating the Chi-you, she wasn't neat about it as she got blood all over herself, she must have been starving.

She turned to us as we approached her. "Uh… I am… hungry."

"Whoa!" Kota freaked. She didn't react when Kota raised his weapon or when he lowered it. The poor girl was in rags that barely covered her lower half.

Wait, that vibe, her unfamiliar scent… she wasn't human… she was an Aragami! So it was possible, Saki was right!

We were in a stand still until Saki jumped in. "Well now, good to see you!" He said as he approached with cheer. "So you finally decided to show yourself!"

"Soma, thank you for bringing her here; I can be with her now… thanks to you!"

"No need to thank me." He seemed cooler about this than I expected, perhaps he doesn't know what she is yet. "But how about an explanation."

"Well, since she was being stubborn about not showing up. I eradicated what she's been feeding on in this area. Even the pickiest of eaters can't ignore the pangs of hunger, right." So he lured her out.

"Man! Your sneakiness at least has no peer." Soma commented.

"Uh… Doctor... so who is this kid?" Kota asked as the girl looked at us with curiosity. How adorable she was, but one could guess how strong she was since she survived her by herself for so long. "Is she another case… like Okami?"

"No," Soma answered before me.

"Oh, right. We shouldn't be chatting like this out in the open." Then Saki addressed the girl. "I apologize from keeping it from you all this time. You'll come with us, won't you?"

"I'm ready to eat!" She responded.

"Huh?" Soma was puzzled at her response.

"I was ready to eat?" Ah, so she's learning the human language. She must have had some interaction with people.

. . .

Going back to the Laboratory, with that **thing**. She sat on the floor smiling as the old man explained to the others what it was. The others leaned back in fear, shocked expressions on their faces. All except for Okami, she looked down and actually smiled back at the thing. What the hell could possibly be going on in that head of hers?

"Um… what did you just say?!" Sakuya asked in disbelief.

"Uh… I'll say it as many times as necessary, this is an Aragami."

"NO… WAY… HOLY!" Kota couldn't even make an eligible sentence.

"What! Oh…" At least Alisa didn't react much.

"Now, now. Calm down. This one won't prey on you, I promise." They seemed to have relaxed a little at that information. "As you know, all Aragami share a trait known as 'Bias'."

"An Aragami's unique tendency for predatory behavior… That's the same thing or God Arcs uses, isn't that right?" Well at least we know Alisa was doing her homework.

"That's correct! I'm sure that's common knowledge for you God Eaters."

"Did you?" Kota turned to ask me.

"Of course!" Damn that brat needs to do his research.

"This Aragami's Bias seems to be directed at other Aragami of a higher order. We humans don't even fall under the category of food, as far as she's concerned." The old man has the nerve to call it a 'she'. It's nothing but a monster in sheep's skin. It annoyed me watching it look around the room as if it was actually a curious little girl.

"It's a common misconception. Aragami aren't born with characteristics of their life form. Rather, they evolve in a break neck pace through Devouring. As a result of that, their diverse revolutionary potential is condensed into a very short period again. And that's what makes an Aragami what it is."

"You mean this child…" Sakuya couldn't even finish her sentence.

"Right, just like mankind, they temporarily got stuck in a dead end in their process of evolution.' That thing kept playing with its foot as the old man kept talking. "She's an Aragami evolving much like a human."

"A human-like… Aragami you mean?" The idea disgusted me.

"Yes, based on an examination I conducted earlier… the equivalent of her cranial nerves and synapse seems to be functioning exactly like a human brain. Clearly, she's got an incredible capacity to learn! Quite an intriguing specimen!"

"Doc!" Kota called out raising his hand like a kid in school.

"Yes Kota?"

I think I got most of what you said… actually, it was mostly way over my head… Um, exactly what does she mean when she says 'Food, or 'I'm ready to eat'?"

"Food!" Kota flinched away as it said the word.

"It sounds pretty ominous coming from her…"

"Like I said, the Bias factor of an Aragami dictates its will not to partake on any being similar to itself." Then the old man decided to mess with them. "That said, in times of dire hunger- like now for instance- she's likely to gobble up anything, no matter how unpleasant it taste." Again all of them flinched away except for Okami who continued to smile down at the thing as it smiled at her. "But that's an exception to the rule."

They all calmed as he continued. "As you know 'Aragami' is just a nickname. But there have been multiple entities adopting the form as what we humans envisioned as 'the Gods'… This has been noticed worldwide. What thought process could lead them to adapt to this way of life? What process led them to worship Gods? Don't you find this intriguing? And this Aragami child here, who's taken human form, is a completely rarer case, you see. Oh, I degrease. That's it for today for this study group. If you don't mind I'd like for you to keep this a secret just between us… Are we agreed?"

"But… we'll have to report it to the Director and our Adviser…"

"Sakuya… you're an exulted God Eater and protector of humankind… And yet you intend to tell your superiors I smuggled an Aragami into the Den, the headquarters at the battlefield?"

'Well, no… but why exactly did you do it?"

"Didn't I tell you before… she's a valuable sample. She's merely the subject of a personal project, that's all."

"You won't hurt her, will you Saki?" Okami asked with questionable concern for that **thing**.

Of course not Okami," the old man said gently as he smiled at her, then turned back to Sakuya. "Don't worry. I made sure this place has its own security system and infrastructure. It's not connected to the other sections. Now I'm sure you wouldn't want someone to pry needlessly into your affairs, would you?" Was that a threat? Either way it silenced Sakuya. "Oh by the way, you and I both are accomplices in all this already."

"Ready to eat! It said breaking the tension.

"I'd like you to be her friend. You too Soma… please, look out for her."

"Don't be ridiculous! It may be good at imitating a human… but it's still a monster."

"You say that now, but on day you'll understand." Okami said without even looking at me. She must have lost her mind to think that'll ever happen. Ignoring her and that thing I left the room.


	20. Chapter 20

Even a beast can cry, it's not a monster.

Chapter 20

Due to Okami's experience with non-human-aggressive Aragami –of course- she and the Aragami girl would get along like bread and butter. Okami looked upon the girl like she did her little brothers; in fact, judging from the child's size she guest the child was the same age as her brothers.

Dr. Sakaki wouldn't let her resonate with her so she wouldn't share her memories or knowledge with the child. She couldn't even talk to the child through resonance. Dr. Sakaki wanted to see how fast she developed without unnatural outside interferences. So she talked with the child normally and did simple acts of bonding with her like combing her hair.

"Your hair is so pretty." The child seemed to like her combing her hair since she would lean back into each gentle brush with a giggle.

"Thank you!" The child then paused to touch her stomach. "Where's dinner? I'm… hungry."

"I'll tell Saki to get you something to eat on my way out."

"You're… leaving?" The child said with disappointment.

"I have to, I have to catch you some more food. But I'll come back to see you again, okay?" She said petting her head.

"Okay!"

Telling Dr. Sakaki the child was hungry she headed to the entrance to check with Hibari for the day's missions. She had been keeping track with dealing with the extra missions assigned, all except for one. This forced Tsubaki to address her about it.

"Okami"

"Yes ma'am"

"Your mission completion time wise is stellar; however, I can't help but notice you skipped the 'Dancing Ogre' mission for the past few days. It's unprofessional and neglectful of your duty as a God Eater." Then Tsubaki looked upon her with sympathy. "You know you can't avoid this mission forever."

"I don't want to do it. No I can't do it! Send another team."

"Orders from the top, such a request is not possible. The longer you avoid this the higher the chance that people will die rises. The herd has been spotted in the Forgotten Carrier and increases in size as we speak."

"…Must I?"

"I'm afraid so, but you won't be alone. I'm personally choosing a team to accompany you for this mission. Just hang in there and get the job done."

As Okami left reluctantly for the mission gate to wait for her team, Tsubaki pondered who to send on the mission with her. Tatsumi and Brendan was a definite choice, since they most likely would understand of her situation and also get the job done. Now she had a choice between Alisa and Soma to keep an eye on Okami. Alisa would be more supportive to Okami's predicament than Soma. But Alisa would be too emotional, and two emotional God Eaters on a mission was dangerous to others on the mission. At least Soma will get the job done, so Soma it is.

"Soma"

"Ma'am?"

"You are to accompany Okami on the Dancing Ogre Mission, right now."

"Why the hell would you send her on 'that' mission?! You know of her origins!"

Tsubaki was shocked to get such a strong reaction from Soma let alone for someone else's behalf. "It's orders from the top, nothing could be done."

"Those bastards! They're doing this to test her loyalty; they still see her as a 'BEAST'. Damn, this isn't going to be pretty." She knew that to be true.

. . .

The mission was a complete and utter hell for Okami. One by one she slew the Ogretails. With each strike she fought back the tears, guilt making her unable to dodge their attacks. She couldn't even look at her mother's mask for the shame of what she was doing. Killing one aggressive Ogretail was one thing- her limit was four- but to kill thirty was like a cruel punishment. And these weren't just stray aggressive Ogretails… these ones were from her herd. She recognized many of them. She grew up with some as her mother would bring the family to interact with the herd; she played and hunted with many of them. She tried to resonate with them, telling them do '_go back, stay away please'_, but they paid her no mind as they continued their onslaught.

She fell as an Ogretail leaped at her, it resonated it with her. At last one of them responded to her, but this one didn't mean well as it resonated before going in for a bite. "_You heartless wretch! You treacherous daughter! You betrayed your own for the humans! Then die with the humans, kin killer!"_

Before the Ogretail could bite her Soma struck down on it with a crushing blow, knocking it dead. "Get up!"

"Come on Okami. Let's fulfill our mission." Brendan tried to encourage her.

"Alright… I-I can still fight." Her face had a gloom on it that came out of nowhere to the others. As they fought forward she would occasionally look back at the bodies of Ogretails.

"Don't look back!" Tatsumi said as he devoured a knocked down Ogretail. "Keep moving!"

As they fought forward the stronger the Ogretails got. Eventually to everyone's misfortune, epically Okami, they encountered Vajratails. The boys looked upon their only female team member with concern as they took down the last Vajratail. Okami was a wreck and on the verge of breaking as she let go of her God Arc.

She looked around at the massacre of Ogretails and Vajratails around her, and then she looked down at her hands. She was emotional for this mission, making her kills sloppy thus she was covered in their blood. The blood on her hands made something in her snap.

She fell on her knees to the ground crying her eyes out. She lifted her head to the sky letting out a cry that they couldn't tell if it was a roar or wale. She tried to wipe the blood off her, but only ended up spreading it. Realizing her attempts were fruitless, she held her head in her hands bowing in despair as she cried.

_"Why?! Why didn't you turn back?! I could have let you go! You stupid STUPID fools! I could have let you go if you had just RUN!"_

Tatsumi and Brendan were frozen by her of pure grief, they knew of nothing that would comfort her. All they could do was let her release her grief in peace. But suddenly she began to lift her fist into the air and began punching the cemented ground until her knuckles started to bleed.

As she was about to bring down her fist again, Soma caught it in a strong grip.

"Hey!" She looked up at him with teary red eyes. He gasped at the sight; it was heartbreaking and made his chest feel like it was being ripped open. He slightly loosens his grip at the sight of her.

"He's right Soma, I am a heartless wretch!"

"What?" She looked around her at the carnage and then back to Soma.

"I killed my kinsmen. I killed them all!"

"… You did what you had to… don't regret it." Soma was about to pull her to her feet when he felt something coming. Letting go of her he got in front of her and got ready for whatever was coming. It was a Vajratail, but unlike the others it came from a hole in the ship instead of the ground… and had a fang ornament.

'Crap it was her brother,' Soma thought.

_"Okami what's wrong?! I could smell your grief all the way from the Cityof Mercy!"_

_ "_Kage! Kaaageeee!" She cried out as she ran to him like a little girl. Tatsumi and Brendan were about to stop her – as she was running toward an Aragami without her God Arc- but Soma stopped them.

"Wait, it's her brother."

"Oh…" Tatsumi said understandingly. "This makes the situation even worse."

She fell to her knees embracing Kage as she cried into his chest. Kage looked at the state of his sister then around at the battle scene. It was the ones from his herd that went missing.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Kage looked to Soma for answers. "Soma, explain this to me!"

"Did that Vajratail just talk?!" Tatsumi said, jumping back in surprise along with Brendan.

"That's not important right now." Soma said to the two of them then went back to addressing Kage. "Kage the thing is-"

"I'm a monster!" Okami cried out, interrupting Soma. "I have no right to call myself your sister after what I've done! I'm nothing more than a savage beast, a kin killer!"

"Okami…" Kage's eyes softened as he looked down at her. "No matter where you go, no matter what you do. You're my sister and I'll love you no matter what."

"But I-"

"No matter what."

"I feel so… disgusting." Then Kage laid down to her level curling his tail around her, blocking her view of the dead Ogretails, laying his head on her left shoulder.

"Then I'll hold you until you don't." Her crying eventually turned to sniffles until she fell asleep out of exhaustion. After she fell asleep, Kage looked back at Soma with cold eyes. "I've let her stay with you since it made her happy. But if you or any of your pacts ever hurt her like this again, I'll break into your Den and take her back!"

His threat actually made Soma flinch in fear for an instant. Did he actually have the power to take her back? Would she go with him? He won't tempt fate by seeing if it was true. Kage moved his tail away, exposing Okami.

"Take her… and make sure your DAMN pact never makes her cry like that again." Soma approached him, taking Okami away while releasing him from her grip around his neck. Soma held her princess style, making his heart accelerate having her so close to him.

"And don't get fresh with her!" Kage said as he went to grab her God Arc gingerly by the blade with his teeth and put it in her hand. She unconsciously gripped the handle. "Be grateful I'm here and not Shiro. If he was here and sensed 'that' he would have tried to rip off what makes you a man." With that said Kage left the way he came.

"Soma what was that?" Tatsumi asked shocked at how normal Okami interacted with the Aragami. It was like a sister seeking comfort from her brother after a bad break up.

"Just a damn over protective brother with a sister complex."

Well, hey, just surviving means something, right." Tatsumi commented on the bright side. "At least I don't have to worry about in-laws with Hibari."

"Quit implying things!" Soma said with a blush.

"Let's prepare to return to the Den. Soma if you're tired I'll carry her back." Brendan offered.

Soma gripped Okami tighter, his voice turned cold as he slightly held her closer. "Don't get in my way." Getting the point he walked toward the starting point.

Tatsumi then walked over to Brendan and patted him on the shoulder. "Yep, he's got it bad." Turning on his head phone he called for a Chopper. "Hey Hibari, we just got done…"

. . .

Soma found it unnecessary to take her to the Sick Bay so he carried her to her room. On the way he bumped into Sakuya, who grew concerned about their unconscious leader in his arms. He told her what mission they just came from and that alone told Sakuya what happened. She then spent the night with Okami. Emailing Alisa what happened, got out her ration of ice cream as they spent the night in Okami's room.

The next day Soma went to Okami's room to check on her condition. When he knocked Alisa opened the door. When he question where she was Alisa answered she left earlier that morning. To his annoyance he would have search the Den for her. He could've stopped there, but something compelled him to look for her. He checked the Entrance bumping into Brendan who said she came to apologize for her behavior yesterday then went off to find Tatsumi.

Tatsumi wasn't hard to find, since he was just down the stairs flirting with Hibari. Soma asked if he's seen Okami, again Tatsumi said she came to apologize but she was heading to the God Arc Hanger with Licca. Taking the elevator to the Hanger he saw Okami embracing her God Arc and Licca working on a God Arc on the opposite end of her, giving her as much privacy as she could.

"Hey"

"Hey Soma. Did you come looking for Okami?" He nodded and they both looked toward Okami. "She's been talking to her God Arc for a while now. Occasionally hugging and petting it in its blade and devouring form… It actually moves me to see a God Eater have such a strong bond with their God Arc. But… by the way she's acting it's almost like she feels like she wronged her God Arc."

"In a way they wronged each other." With that Soma approached Okami. He noticed the changes in her God Arc. From all the blood from those Orgetails and Vajratails she killed her God Arc was stained red, the fur on her shield was tainted black. Almost as a permanent reminder of the sin she was forced to commit on the Aragami she looked at as kin. As he got closer he could hear her conversation with her God Arc.

"…You were only doing your job of protecting me. Yet I let go of you as if you were something dirty that burned me at the touch… I've been cold to you… I've been nasty and I am sorry… We're a team, we're in this together. However, I am sorry to have dirtied your blade along with my hands. Even if I didn't like the mission, you still did a good job. You're a good boy." She stopped when she herd Soma's footsteps approach then come to a halt.

"Ah, Soma. Have you come looking for me?"

"I see you didn't come knocking on my door to give me an apology." A hint of jealousy escaped his voice.

"You hate being disturbed in the morning. Besides, I knew you'd come find me, you always do. She gave her God Arc one last embrace before placing it back on the hanger. She then turned to give Soma her full attention. "But you're right. I do owe you an apology. I was a burden on the mission and endangered you and the others and I can't apologize enough for endangering my pact."

The sincerity in her face made Soma blush a little, so he turned his head away from her as he spoke. "At least you acknowledge how much of a heavy baggage you are."

She sighed and began to walk toward the elevator, but stopped when she was right beside him. "Oh, I almost forgot." She then turned to him. "Thank you for carrying me back to the Dem." She almost gave him a heart attack by kissing him on the cheek. "You know, for a guy who acts so cold you were quite warm."

With that she walked away toward the Entrance to meet up with Kota before their mission in the Infernal Subway.

. . .

She found Kota leaning against the railing in the Entrance. Approaching him she leaned with him.

"The world's a sorry place to live in now, isn't it?" He didn't look at her but he felt her lean next to him.

"Only if we make it out to be that way."

"Well, long before… there were Aragami, it seemed like a really peaceful place. There were no life-or-death struggles at all."

"I highly doubt that one Kota." He let out a you-caught-me laugh.

"Okay, I admit. I'm just quoting everything I found on NORM. There's a bunch of videos from the old generation. Have you seen them?"

"Not all of them."

"It's really cool. Somebody uploaded all these old TV shows, like Bugurally. I bet back then everyone lived their lives in peace… smiling all the time. You'd go home and your family be there to greet you with smiles on their faces. There'd be lots of laughs at the dinner table; you'd then stay up half the night playing games… And when you went to bed, you'd only have happy thoughts. Like what to do the next day… and, then… tomorrow would come, just like that… No one dreamed that the future of the world would be so terrible. Well how could anyone have known? It's not like we know what's in store, either… not like there's anyone to blame.'

"Only cowards and fools point fingers unknowingly. Regardless how ugly this world may be, it's ours, and we must make the best of it."

"But if the Aegis Project succeeds we can go back to that world. Where everyone can live without fear, live happy lives… Oh, that's right! Look at this!" Kota pulled out a small charm of himself.

"It's a good luck charm my little sister made me… Haha… pretty cute, huh?"

"Yes, and full of love too. You must have a great little sister."

"Yup, and I'm bringing her lots of presents next time I go home for vacation…"

"Kota, know that relying on others to make you a better future is pointless. There is only one way to change your future."

"Oh, and how's that?"

"You must discover that on your own."

"I see… Okay, we better head back now or the Adviser is going to yell at us again. I don't think I'm up to doing a 1000 push-ups again."

"True, but that's nothing to our invincible team. Let's go."

. . .

The mission was like child's play for Okami even with only Kota. To their luck they faced the Vajra and fallen Gboro one at a time. The two almost came together at one point but by the time the Gboro reached them the Vajra was defeated. The Infernal Subway still did not sit well with Okami. When they were done she led them out of there, not even staying to scavenge for material. She didn't feat the place, just didn't like it.

But that worked out for them since Dr. Sakaki called for them after their mission was done. When they got there Alisa and Sakuya were already there. Soma apparently locked himself away, but Okami felt that he'd open up in time. Dr. Sakaki had called them in for a favor…

"Hu? A name… did you say?" Alisa asked in disbelief.

"Yes, we can't keep calling her 'this child' it's too inconvenient. I just don't have an aptitude for naming things. I'd like you to think of marvelous name in my stead… will you?"

"Will you?" The Aragami child repeated Dr. Sakaki.

"Ha, to tell you the truth I'm actually pretty good at this naming business!" Kota said in confidence. Alisa looked at him in utter terror.

"Somehow I find that extremely ominous…" Ignoring her Kota continued.

"Let me see… how about… Norami?" Everyone was quieted in appall. Alisa finally broke the silence.

"How repulsive."

"Oh, yeah! Well you got a better idea?!" She looked away in embarrassment.

"W-why should I have to…"

Aha, you're scared to expose your lack of style, aren't you?"

"I-I most certainly am not! It's… um… um…" She started to break into a cold sweet before the child saved her from the pressure.

"Shio!"

"A-actually, I just happened to think of the very same name."

"You're so full of it! Hey… why don't we just go with Noromi then?"

"Shio"

"Is that… is that you're name?" sakuya asked the child.

"That's right."

"Well, well, well. It appears someone has already christened this child."

"Whaat no way?" Kota said in disappointment, and then addressed the child named Shio. "Listen, don't you like Noromi better?"

"Yuck!"

"Thanks a lot!" Kota teared up in comic disappointment to everyone's humor.

After everyone had their giggle, Sakuya commented on Shio's improvement on speaking. "She's picking up words at an incredible speed, I see. What if she matures at this same speed?"

"Shi…o? ...Shio! Learning is fun!"

"I highly doubt that," commented Okami. "But it's better this way, it preserves her air of innocence."

"Ok, Shio. I'm gonna teach you a greeting that you can use anytime. 'Hey fool!' Got that? Easy, huh?" Kota tried to teach her, Alisa corrected him in a second.

"Shio! You mustn't pick up such inappropriate words, alright?"

"Hey guys we have to go. There's been an epidemic of Kongous in the Tranquil Temple."

"Very well."

"Alright, I've got your back!"

. . .

… Even for Okami, that fight got a little nasty. Two Kongous was nothing, but add two more and it gave her a run for her money. Alisa and Kota did their part but things got harder with Karel. Okami brought him along on the mission since he asked to come along in an email. The Kongou kept knocking him out, but after taking out one of them things got easier, and continued to get easier as they out the Kongous one by one. After that hell-of-a mission they went separate ways with Karel at the Den and headed to Dr. Sakaki's lab to visit Shio.

"Yo!" Shio greeted them as they entered the lab, raising her fist in the air.

"Yo!" Kota greeted her back in approval.

"Such a vulgar greeting! Don't tech her to talk that way!" Alisa lectured Kota.

"Huh? What's wrong with it?"

"Wrong with it!" Shio repeated.

"Shio that's a no-no. You don't want to be an idiot like him!"

"Jeez…" Kota grunted as Alisa approached Shio.

"Shio, good afternoon."

"Mm… good afternoon."

"Yes, good job, good job." Alisa praised her as she patted her head, making Shio break out into giggles. Then Okami smiled as Shio crawled over to her to address her.

"Alisa said 'good job'! It's good when someone says good job right?! What do you think?"

"Yes, it's a very good thing." Okami says as she bends down to pet Shio's head. She giggled and began to roll around.

"She's learned a lot of different words hasn't she/" Kota commented to Dr. Sakaki.

"She has. It's partly due to you engaging her in conversations like this… Even so, she's quite a fast learner, this child. She's survived a dog-eat-dog world all the while armed with such intelligence. She must have been starving… for this kind of communication…"

Okami continued to pet her head as Shio looked up at her with a smile.


	21. Chapter 21

I told you I'd be back.

**Chapter 21**

"Hey Soma. So you were summoned too. Any idea what this is about?" Okami asked me as she entered the lab.

"I just got here myself... Why don't you ask old man Sakaki what's going on yourself?"

"Hey, you're working hard I hear." the old man addressed Okami as he entered the room with that thing. "Thanks to you, she's practically at adult level now."

"I did it!" It said bowing to us. "Thank you, thank you!"

"Although her speech pattern hasn't changed. Now then, I didn't ask you here to scare you or anything. But it's truly a pressing problem... obtaining Shio's food. I had a stock pile of cores I ask you to gather... But just the other day, I completely ran out. You see, the thing is... I'd like to take Shio on a date." Okami looked at the old man in confusion. "Give her a full-course dinner. I'm counting on you."

"What? Why do I have to go too?" Looking at Okami as she nodded in consent. "Don't except jobs without my my permission."

"Ah! That's the authority of a leader! You can't refuse this time can you!" Damn that old man, it's as if he knew I couldn't say no to Okami.

"Damn you."

"Alright... Once again, I'm counting on you both."

"Thank you!" It said then looked to the old man. "Hey Doctor, what's a date?"

"Yes, I wonder that as well. Everyone has neglected to give a definition of the word to me as well." Commented Okami.

"Oh, it's a lot of fun."

"So, we're taking her out to play?" Okami asked still confused.

"In a way yes." Answered the old man.

"A lot of fun..." It thought about the description. "I'm ready to eat it!"

"Well then let's go Shio." Okami said grabbing that thing's hand and walked out of the Lab.

"You must escort her properly, alright? Especially you Soma. Got that?" The old man added in as we walked out.

"Jeez... taking on something so rashly..."

"Come on Soma, it'll be fun. We'll even take Kota along as well." Okami said looking back at me as we walked to the elevator.

"Dinner! Dinner! Dinner! Aren't you excited Soma?" Man, something told me this was going to be a pain in the butt.

****** Forgotten Carrier ******

It appears the monster has a liking to Chi-Yous judging by how it would focus on that particular Aragami during the fight. Okami kept close to the thing like a mother hen, always ready to shot a recovery bullet at a seconds notice. The two giggled along together as if this was a game to them, that creature was able to get close to everyone far faster and better than I ever could. When all settled down, the monster wnet to devour a Orgetail.

"Okay, I'm ready to eat! Oh... wait a minute!" Then it turned to look at me. "Soma, come eat with us."

"Whoa, whoa Shio. We human don't eat Aragami, okay?"

"Hey!" Protested Okami.

"Well okay, 'normal' humans don't eat Aragami." Kota corrected.

"Huh? But... Soma's Aragami says he wants to eat." It was Resonating with the monster inside me! It was bad enough having to ignore Okami's random attempts to Resonate with everyone, but to have this thing break through my wall was unacceptable. This monster was bringing attention to me that I don't need. How I despise the look on Kota's face right now.

"Don't give me that look! You little... I'm not a monster like you!"

"H-hey..." Kota called out, trying to bring my attention to the cruelty of my words while Okami looked at me with sadness in her eyes. I couldn't bare the sight.

"Never mind, just... stay out of my way." I began walking away when I heard that thing behind me.

"I was alone for so long." I had to stop at the familiar feeling of those words. "I didn't have anybody. So now... So now I'm happy that I found you Soma. I'm happy that I found you all. Um... so now... so now... um." The little brat couldn't even find the right words to speak, but she was able to express things I could or possibly ever could. I... need to be alone for a while.

"Hey, Soma, come back!" Kota cried out then turned to me. "What's his problem anyway?"

"Just leave him be for a while. Soma needs... he needs some time to find himself."

"Wait, do you know something we don't?" With that I explained to Kota everything I knew about Soma's past and watched as his face changed from shock to sad understanding. Shio sat on the edge of the Bridge swinging her legs as she patiently waited for Kota to soak in the news.

"I see... I'm not so sure about all this. But, I guess he's the original God Eater, and the basis for God Arc technology. And so, he thinks that by being born, he killed his own mother too. He's been carrying baggage like that all this time? He shouldn't be so arrogant!"

"He's pushed people away out of fear of hurting them, he just doesn't know how to respond to others. Soma is... he's the kind of person to put others before himself. I know he may seem cold... but deep down... he's a kind person."

"Yeah, somewhere inside I know you're right. But how do I face him after learning all this?"

"Just be yourself, it's what he would want, to be treated like normal."

"Hey, Okami! Do you want to eat with us?" Shio said after getting impatient at waiting.

" I would Shio. But... I don't eat Ogretails."

"Why not?"

"Because my brothers are Ogretails."

"Oh, I see... so that makes you an Ogretail too... In that case, I won't eat Ogretails anymore!" I went over to pat her on the head.

"Thank you Shio! Next time, I'll catch you a feast of your favorite foods and we can eat together!"

"Yay!" Shio cheered then her smile turned upside down. "Is Soma mad at me?"

The sadness in her voice broke my heart. I embraced her in a comforting hug and gently rubbed her back. "No Shio. Soma's not mad at you, he's just mad at himself right now... He just needs to be alone for a while. Give him time... he'll come around." I then slightly pulled away so I could look at her face. "Now, are you ready to head back."

"Okay."

Soma disappeared for a while again. I didn't even worry this time, like always - as I've learned- he'll come around when he's ready. I just kept doing missions with the others when finally after two days he made an appearance at the Entrance. I sat next to him on the coach, not too close to make him feel I'm invading his space and not too far were I'll have to raise my voice to talk.

"Why are you so hard on yourself?" I asked looking at him. "Your words may be cruel to others but the meaning is mostly directed at you." He remained silent. "What is it about Shio that makes you hate her and despise yourself?"

"...Just looking at Shio, I get the feeling that she's a better human than me. I can't help it."

"But what makes you doubt your place in the human race?"

"My existence is the embodiment of destruction."

"Your existence is what bought hope to mankind." He was starting to get angry, I could tell as he actually turned to look at me.

"You know nothing about me." He practically sneered at me, but I remained unfazed.

"I know more than you know." With that he stood up and got in front of me. Both his hands gripped the coach near my face, trapping me between his arms.

"You think you know me?" His face leaned closer to mine. "Don't make me laugh. I fight strong Aragami by myself as if it's nothing. Injuries that would take weeks for a normal person to heal from I healed from in a day. My senses are stronger than normal, even superhuman, my burst last longer than others. Since the moment of my birth death has followed me... And yet you said I'm not a monster."

He got closer so our eyes were level, I could almost feel his lips hovering over mine. "Tell me what exactly makes me human in your eyes." My heart couldn't take the intensity of his eyes or the way his lips, so close to me, were driving me wild. I turned away unable to take it anymore. But he must have misinterpreted my action as being intimidated as he grabbed my chin and made me look at him again, a little harder than necessary. Anger present on his face as he demanded, "tell me what you see?"

My face reddened at the proximity, grateful to the fact we were alone. Calming myself, I looked into his eyes and reached my hand up to gently cup his cheek. He slightly flinched but he never pulled away or backed down.

"I see ears that although may act indifferent still hear what others have to say. I see a nose that longs to smell the better things in life like flowers and trees instead of blood and ash like everyone else does. I feel a cheek as warm and expressionist as any other. I see eyes of the purest blue water any spring could provide. Eyes that feel pain at being alone for so long, eyes saddened for being able to save so many lives but not all of them."

I then reached for a lock of his hair, gently twirling it in my hand. "I see hair so soft and bright just like your soul which you try so hard to hide." Then I placed my hand on his heart. "I feel your heart beating warm and just as vulnerable - maybe even more- as everyone else's." then I held the hand that was on my chin. "I see hands that saved many." But then he broke from my grip and grabbed my throat, leaning back.

"And killed many as well." He slightly tightened his grip but it did not hurt. "What makes you so sure I won't kill you too?"

"You wouldn't do it."

"And what makes you think that?" He said leaning in again.

"Because you would have done it the first time you saw me with that Vajra." My eyes gentled along with my voice. "You're just scared of letting people get too close. Afraid that once they do, they'll disappear with a piece of you. But you'll never experience true happiness if you're not willing to face such consequences. It's alright Soma. Don't be afraid... please... let us in, let me in."

He let his hand slowly slid down and off my neck, sending chills all over my body at his touch. He turned his face away trying to hide his reddening cheeks. "Clingy brat."

I smiled tilting my head. "You've told me that once before." Taking advantage of his turned face I planted a kiss on his warm cheek. "Oh, and for the record, I see lips that wouldn't kill you if you let them smile once in a while." Suddenly our armlets started to beep, checking it I replied. "It's Saki, let's go see what he wants." I tried getting up realizing that Soma still blocked my movement. "Soma, could you-"

But he sealed my lips with his before I could finish. I've never felt anything like this before. Yes I've kissed my mother, brothers, and Soma on the cheeks many a time. But I've never been given a kiss before, let alone on the lips. For someone who lets out cold and harsh words his lips were so warm and soft. The pressure of it made me feel like jello. A pleasant shiver went down my spine as he put his hand on the back of my head to pull us closer. The kiss was innocent but full of passion, expressing things he wouldn't say and things I couldn't put my finger on. After a second or tow he broke the kiss, straightening he walked away. Leaving me in a daze and craving more.

****** Sakaki's Lab ******

"Sorry to summon you like this. There's an issue you see... and there's nothing I can do about it." This sounded serious, what could be so wrong that Saki couldn't fix it. "Would you mind... dressing Shio." What?

"Dress her did you say? Sakuya asked not believing what she was hearing.

"I've tried so many different approaches... but they all ended in failure." He almost sounded defeated.

"Stiff and scratchy. No, no..." Shio protested, shaking her head.

"And that's why she refuses. So I though of asking help from a woman."

"So then why'd you summon me. I'm leaving." Did Soma just bale on us.

"I don't see how I could be of any use either. Bugurally was just getting good... I'll leave it to you guys!" Not Kota too.

"I can't believe how callous those boys are..." Sakuya said in disbelief. "Alright, let me see if I can't get her to put them on. Shio! Come over here for a second!"

"What is it?"

"Doctor, we're going to use the back room, okay. Alisa! Help me out please."

"Very well."

"I guess I'll guard the door." I said as they went in.

"I must say, I find Shio's genetic makeup extremely interesting." Saki said trying to break the silence. "That adaptability and diversity might go a long way in creating a future beyond our imagination." Suddenly an explosion came from the room teh girls were in. Alisa and Sakuya came out in a coughing fit.

"Shio has..."

"Destroyed the wall and fled outside." Sakuya said finishing for Alisa.

"Just as I said, beyond our imagination!" Saki said with a smile then turned to me. "I need for you to do me a big favor right away. Can you bring her back as soon as possible."

"She's completely fine with Aragami poison, but she really hates clothes it seems. Ah... I just found out how terrible an ultra-spoiled child can be..." Sakuya said, sitting down in exhaustion.

"Hmm... who knew she's resist clothing? How interesting... Obviously she'll need clothes tailor-made for her..."

"While you're working on that Saki,I'll bring her back." I said leaving the Lab. Exiting, I bumped into Kota and Soma running toward the Lab.

"I was watching Bugarally when I heard a thud. What's going on?" Kota asked slightly out of breath.

"Just Shio throwing a tantrum... Come on boys, let's go get her back."

****** A little later ******

After taking care of wondering Aragami at the Tranquil Temple, we split to look for Shio. Soma was the one who found her, and a good thing too, it seems they're getting along better now. Soma may get me for thinking this but when I saw him with Shio it looked like an older brother, though annoyed still lovingly played with his little sister. So he's finally made peace with himself.

Bringing her back I gathered material for Shio's clothes while the girls prepared and the boys waited outside. Feeling bad for them I decided to wait outside the Lab with them.

"Did you hear? The girls are gathering in Shio's room. They're up to something. They're not letting me in. Lucky you, I wish I was born a girl too."

"They're not doing anything secretive Kota, just helping Shio into her new clothes."

"Jeez, why force clothes on someone who doesn't like it... it's stupid..."

"I didn't know you felt that way about clothes Soma. Would you rather everyone go around naked and free?"

"Don't be ridiculous!" Ha! His face was turning into a tomato.

"Did you say they've started making Shio's clothes already? Whoa! I'd kill to see them right now!" Kota said excited.

"I'm excited as well. I hear they're cute."

"Every last one of them, fussing over a trivial thing like Shio's clothes! Are you with them?" Soma asked in disbelief.

"Yes, I can't wait."

"Hmm... well, making such a commotion about such a trivial matter is immature of me, I guess." Soma reluctantly submitted. Since when was he this yielding?

"Hey guys, we're finished in here. You can come in now." Sakuya called out to us. Entering the Lab we got a good look at Shio's new dress. It looked so cute on her with green frillings. "Thanks for waiting."

"Oh my! I can't believe it! She's so cute!" Squelled Alisa grabbing on to me.

"It's like kittens and bunnies and got together and had a baby." I said.

"She looks like a typical girl doesn't she." Sakuya commented. Shio looked around in excitement.

"Hey, pretty cute! Don't you think so Soma?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Whoa, I didn't expect that kind of reaction."

"You know what, I feel good." Then Shio started to sing. Her voice was very beautiful and soothing. "Do you know this? It's called a song."

"Huh?" Soma said in surprise.

"That was beautiful, Shio. Well done."

"Whoa, that was good." Kota cheered.

"That was amazing Shio."

"What's that? Was that a good job?" I smiled and nodded to her.

"Yes."

"You don't say... I did a good job, huh? That makes me feel good!"

"Still, where did you learn to sing?" Sakuya asked.

"Huh? Soma and I heard it together." Ah so that's why he was so surprised. She must have been listing to his iPod, which means... Aw, they were bonding. That's so sweet.

"Huh? What!" Kota's face was priceless.

"Well, well, well Soma."

"Well now, is that right?" Alisa asked him.

"Beats me." Soma replied.

"Oh... when did you two get so chummy?" Kota said with a grin, teasingly pleased that he was finally opening up.

Soma whispered. 'Damn... better to be a loner after all,' but I heard him.

"Soma," I said getting his attention. "Good job, now all we have to do is work on your smile."

His blush got bigger. "Give me a break woman."

****** Something extra ******

"So what's this about not being scratchy anymore." I teased at Soma.

"I told you that email was from Shio!"


	22. Chapter 22

Just when you think everything is going perfectly life comes to crash down on you.

**Chapter 22**

"Morning Hibari, got any mission from me today." Ah so the sleeping beauty finally awakens, about time it's already noon.

"Good afternoon you mean, why are you rising so late today Okami?" Hibari questioned.

"Sorry, I stayed up late last night watching movies with the girls." Shio included most likely.

"Oh, and what movies did you girls watch pray tell." I swear she looked at me in a don't-you-dare-listen-in kind of way. She got closer to Hibari and whispered in her ear, whatever she said made her bashful and set Hibari off into a fit of giggles.

"You don't say. You don't have to be embarrassed, according to NORN those movies are a classic and my personal favorites as well."

"That's not why I'm blushing." She said wiggling around while looking at the floor. "I'm embarrassed at the fact we sang along with the movies and even cried at the sad parts."

"Yes, I cried too when I thought the Beast died and the part when I thought the Prince was really going to marry Ursula." Okami then rushed to place a finger on Hibari's lips to silence her. She was watching old Disney movies, oh this is rich.

"Keep it down Hibari. I have an image to protect." She then turned to me. "Soma, if you tell anyone about this you'll pay for it."

"Mmph... and what exactly are you going to do if I do?"

"I don't need to voice my threats, just know that you will pay." Judging from her up bringing I believe that she could do it.

"Answering your earlier question." Hibari interrupted, bringing us back on topic. "Your mission won't be handed out to you until you meet the Director in his office." Dammit, so the bastard returned.

"The Director has returned to the Den. When did he get back?"

"This morning, while you were still asleep."

"Ah, very well. Best go see what he wants."

So the bastard's finally going to use her for those damn Special Missions of his. I tried to keep her away from his attention but she's something special that draws others to her. Knowing that man he'd make her his new lap dog. Sending her on dangerous missions to do his dirty work. Dragging her deep into his mess, making her a liability. And when he has no more use for her, he'll dispose of her like Lindow. He'll do it in a way where no proof can be traced back to him. Like hell if I'll let that bastard take her away from me. But if he thinks Okami can be tamed and caged he doesn't realize what a beautiful beast she is.

"Soma..." She caught me leaning against the wall waiting for her outside that bastard's office.

"So he's finally summoned you." If that bastard thinks he can take away my baggage from me he's got another thing thing coming. Regardless how annoying she can be sometimes she's still mine. "A word of advice. Don't get too involved with that guy." It'll make it easier for her to stay alive, and make my job easier.

****** A little later ******

What's taking her so long? I knew I shouldn't have let her go alone. Why isn't she here yet? I can't believe that bastard sent her alone to fight a Ouroboros. Even I have to admit she's strong, but is she strong enough to face this alone. What if she's incapacitated, who's going to be there to link-aid with her, who's going to tell her not to let her guard down?

Dammit, the waiting is killing me. The longer time goes by, the higher the chances of her not coming back alive. To hell if we lose another leader to that bastards ambitions.

Just then the elevator doors to the hanger opened and like speaking of the devil she appeared. She had that look n her eyes that I haven't seen since we brought her in from the wild. It was feral and lavished with pride, like a wolf after the kill. She was giving in to her animal instincts like she would occasionally revert back to. I could even see it in her walk as she approached me.

"My God, that was such a rush Soma! I haven't had such a close encounter with death since the times with my brothers." She circled around me, like a wolf circling around for an opening. " It was just me and him, both of us knew one of us was not coming out of the fight alive. So we both gave it our all in a fight to the death. His down fall was that he left himself open in the legs."

She then tapped my foot from behind. "I closed in from behind, slicing his legs. He tumbled down like a giant." She twirled around to my front lightly touching my shoulder. "Then I stabbed him in the eyes. He never had a chance."

She then crunched into herself, fist tightly clinched as she lightly shoke in excitement. "I've faced Ouroboroses before with my brothers, but never alone. I-it felt... good. Man, Kage and Shiro are going to be so jealous. Well I guess I can give them it's horn as a snack, Kage loves that part, maybe Shio will enjoy some too." Then out of nowhere her glee disappeared. "But you know... I never realized that fighting by myself could be so... lonely. I like the challenge, but I like the companionship of the pact more."

And like the storm she appeared in she was gone with a slight drizzle. This woman is beyond me.

****** Later at the Entrance ******

"We confirmed a signal from today's target. Apparently it's coming from the previous Leader's armlet. Right now we are investigating it, but most likely it will be your opponent in battle. It may turn out to be a grueling fight, but after evaluating our current capacity. We have concluded the chance of beating this opponent. Don't get swade by thoughts of vengeance. Make sure you advance with caution, understood."

"Yes, Tsubaki." I answered her.

"Lindow... finally... finally." Sakuya and Alisa nodded to each other as if acknowledging each others feelings of vengeance. I guess me and Kota will have to keep an eyes on them so they don't get themselves hurt in their vendetta.

****** Tranquil Temple ******

She was a cold beauty that didn't go down without a fight. As my God Arc devoured the Prithvi Mata I checked for Lindow's armlet signal.

"Is it there?" Kota asked me.

"No, I got nothing."

I don't see it." Sakuya said tiredly.

"These days the Research team are so irresponsible." Alisa complained.

"Alisa, they are part of the pact, they try their best. Doing as much as they can with the limited time they have to work with the load they are given. Don't berate them."

"You're right, my apologies... I guess I don't really know much about the Research unit, perhaps I should go back to the basics."

"That would be a good idea. Once you get to know them and what they do, I believe that you'll actually like them."

"But you know..." Kota said, bringing back the subject at hand. "Maybe it ran off before we got here."

Then a roar broke throw the air, drawing our attention as we ran toward the direction it came from. Looking up we came into contact with him, the Great Beast King, the same kind of beast that killed Alisa's parents and my mother. He stared down at us as we stared at him. We must have killed his mate, but if this one is the Aragami that attacked Lindow then that means... he has multiple mate. That Beast! What a disgrace of a Beast King, to hoard mates like a pride. One mate is enough, to have more is dishonorable. To find even one is rare in the Aragami world, you should be grateful and loyal with how rare it is to find them.

"I guess this means we're going to have to kill it. Just you wait!" In the Aragami world Sakuya would be seen as a beautiful beast of honor. Hunting down another to seek revenge for their mate while remaining loyal to their memory. Only for her case she thinks Lindow's death and not for his injuries. But damn, it's too early in the morning for this.

****** Entrance ******

Like a slap of cold water to the face, we were immediately ready for action as the alarm went off at the Den.

"Aragami! They've attacked the Outer Ghetto again!" Kota said with worry.

"Right!... This is a job for the Defense unit." Tatsumi said ready for action.

"You guys go ahead and fulfill your own mission, okay." Brendan said trying to reassure Kota.

"Okay. I'm counting on you, be careful!" with Kota approval they left. "It's been happening a lot lately... Aragami invading the Outer Ghetto." I also a sound in the back of my head getting louder as the Aragami attacks became more frequent.

"The Anti-Aragami Wall along the perimeter of the Ghetto hasn't been able to handle the recent changes in the Aragami." Hibari answered his unasked question.

"You mean that thing in the armor called the 'Bias Factor' can't keep up with the changes of the enemy anymore."

"That's correct. By somehow absorbing the Bias Factor of the new type Aragami, the armor can be reinforced. But..."

'hey. There IS something! Something we can do to help! Come on!"

"Very well, I got your back Kota."

****** Later ******

Kota assigned us mission after mission, trying to get enough Bias Factor from the new-type enemies. I was tired but I didn't mind, Kota and the others were working hard protecting the Outer Ghetto how could I refuse to do the same. Besides, Kota was trying to protect his family no matter what it took, I understood that feeling more than enough. We fought fallen Quadrigas by day and Kongous and Gboros by night until we had enough Bias Factor to return to the Den. We were welcomed back by Tatsumi and Brendan.

"Hey, good work! How'd you do?" Kota greeted.

"Hey, thanks to the Bias Factor you guys were able to bring home we managed to contain them. Replied Brendan.

"Yeah... Although we did lose a few team members..." Tatsumi sadly pointed out.

"I see... sorry, if only we gotten it to you sooner..."

"It's not your fault." Stated Brendan, trying to cheer Kota up. "The E26 area was being hit, so it was mostly houses."

"E26?!" Kota stormed off in horror.

"Oh, that's right." Brendan sad smacking his head as if he forgot something important making what he said stupid. "That's were his family lives, E26..." Say what Brendan? Crap! I raced back to Kota's room to find him sitting on his coach, swimming in his gloom.

"Ah... Mom and Nozomi are safe... The Aegis Project... they've gotta finish it soon. If it means I can protect them... I'm willing to do anything!" So he still doesn't get it. But this is something I can't help him with, it's something he has discover for himself. But I hope he discovers it soon, for his own sake.

****** The next day ******

"Lindow's armlet is still sending out signals. It must be from an Aragami similar to the one you fought off the other day. As always, forget about your personal feelings and calmly discharge your duties. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am" Though I don't think I'll be able to fully keep that promise.

This time Soma is joining us for this mission. He says it's so he can surpass Lindow by defeating the Aragami he could not. But in all honesty, he just wanted to be apart of getting revenge for Lindow. works out for me, since Kota's not himself today to be able to go out on a mission. But Soma had the same amount of right to be on this mission like everyone else, since he fought along side Lindow for such a long time.

And in a way I wanted revenge on the Great Beast King as well. Not for Lindow, cause he's probably still alive somewhere keeping low, but for my mother. Such a disgraceful beast took her away from me, he shall not live to see another sunrise.

****** City of Mercy ******

Again we had to take out another of that Beast's mates before getting to him. The battle was longer than usual but in the end he went down without much of a fuss. He was viscous but I was far more, much more than the time when I was a child. At last, I've defeated the Beast that took down my mother. Providing that I have the power to protect my brothers.

Lost in my thoughts I almost neglected the seriousness of the situation as Alisa devoured the beast and Sakuya searched it.

"I've got a hit." Said Alisa, pulling out Lindow's God Arc.

"Same here..." Replied Sakuya, trying to hold herself together as she pulled out Lindow's armlet from the beast. "There's no question... This is... his." Sakuya started to cry, falling to her knees while holding on to Lindow's armlet. Curse it Lindow, what kind out fight did you get into? "Oh... Lindow..."

"Lindow..." Then Alisa started to cry too as me and Soma could only watch, unable to comfort them.

Back at the Den, the girls and I went back to Sakuya's room to unlock the files on Lindow's armlet.

"Alright, let's begin." Sakuya said plugging in the armlet to her Terminal. "Authorization... cleared."

"One report... one list file... and one project file." Alisa replied, reading the screen. "There's also some kind of executable program. Is that what it is?"

"Let's start from the top... First, the report. Just as I thought." Sakuya said reading it. "He was keeping from me the fact that he was working on this... Arc Project?... Have you ever heard of it?"

"No... this is the first I've heard of it. Oh... that file... seems to be relevant."

"It looks like a list of Arc Project related names." Sakuya said opening the list. "God Eaters from each Branch... As well as Engineers... Scientist... and their families?"

"But it's not clear what the list is for."

"We'll leave the executable for later since it's risky... let's try the Project file first." Sakuya said, opening the file.

"Aegis... infiltration..." Alisa repeated questionably.

"I'm going to skip ahead."

"Lindow was trying to infiltrate Aegis so he could find proof..."

"It does look that way... Now... it all makes since... Including what I need to do next..."

"Sakuya... you're going to finish what Lindow started aren't you?"

"No, that's not what I meant... I want you both to forget all about this... I plan to do the same myself." She was lying, I could her heart beat increase.

"What? What do you mean by that?" Of course Alisa would be surprised.

"Just as I said... someone in the Far East Branch is involved with this project, that much we know. If we make any waves they'll crush us."

"But, no... then what if we try sending an urgent message to another Branch, or to HQ?" Alisa tried to plead.

"We have no proof. For all we know they could be wire-tapping everything... do you still think we have a chance?" She's trying to break our hope, weakens teh fighting will. "This Terminal... the comms... even this every room might be under surveillance."

"Still..." Her strategy is working, Alisa is already loss her fight.

"That's why I'm telling you to forget about it... I'm sure that's what Lindow would have wanted." She knows that's bull...

"No..." and with that Alisa's down for the count.

"Could you... I'd like to be alone now... please." She doesn't want us involved. For now I will respect her wishes. Besides, Alisa is too stubborn to stay down for long. She'll be there for Sakuya when she tries to fight the unseen forces. I will just have to except that all I can do is watch for now.

"Very well, I shall oblige you Sakuya." I said leaving.

"Excuse me." Alisa said following behind me. Who ever is behind this will strike soon. And like a good predator I shall wait for my prey to fall into my own hands. Until then I'll go visit Saki and Shio.

****** Sakaki's Lab ******

"Hey Saki, it's been a while. Has Shio been well?"

"Not too well I'm afraid. Ever since his armlet was found... for some reason, Shio's behavior worries me a lot. Just do whatever you can to make sure the Branch Director doesn't find out she exist. Of course I'll pull what strings I can as well..."

"Sure thing, but I'll go check on Shio right now." I entered her room. She seemed to be zoned out, not completely there as I addressed her. "Hello Shio."

"Okami... Mm... Are you hungry?" I bent down to her level and gently replied.

"No, I'm not hungry."

"... I see... Then, I'm happy!" I pat her on the head and she giggled for a while.

"But are you hungry? We were going to take you out to eat, just us girls. That would be fun right, what do you say?"

"Fun... I'm ready to eat it!"

"Good." I smiled at her.

****** Forgotten Carrier ******

The fight was child's play, literally with Shio around, compared to our girl power. The Fierce Kongou was as fierce as bunny slippers, a big push over that couldn't control its fists. Giving Shio time to eat, I admired the area and the strange island in the horizon everyone was making such a fuss about.

"It's so big. The key to the Aegis Project, human kinds last hope... Aegis Island." I don't know about Sakuya but that island is giving me a bad vibe. I kept hearing a tiny mumble in the back of my head coming from that island. If that was were human kinds last hope was, I fear for mankind's future. "Shio... is something the matter?"

What was she doing over there by the Carrier? "Shio! What's wrong with you?!" Sakuya shouted as Shio's body started to glow in strange line designs.

"It's calling..." Shio said in a voice that sounded like hers and another's. "I want to eat... I want to eat... that's what it's calling out... Looks delicious..." Then she plunged into the Ocean.

"Shio!" I cried out to her as she splashed down then vanished. I knew she was acting funny, why did I take my eyes off her? I was about to dive in after her but Sakuya stopped me.

"What are you doing?!"

"What does it look like, I'm going after her!"

"She's gone Okami! The only thing we can do now is tell Dr. Sakaki!" I was reluctant, but I knew she was right. I'd have to get the others to help me look for her.

****** Later that day ******

This is getting out of hand, not only has Shio run away but the Director is on to her. Even gave me the mission, along with Soma, of finding her and extracting her core. Like hell if I was going to do that, I'll bring her home but I won't hand her over. Going to the Lab I picked up Soma to get started on our Search Mission. But Soma got along side me in the God Arc Hanger.

"When we reach the Special Mission destination, can we talk? I need to tell you something."

"Sure, but let's hurry. I want to bring Shio home as soon as possible before someone else finds her." We went to the edge of the Carrier area's starting point then stopped to look out in the distance.

"I bet you've already figured this out... but the Aragami with the special core that the Director wants us to find... it's got to be Shio. All my life I've let that S.O.B father of mine send me on these Search Missions." Then he turned to look at me. "But no way... no way am I going to hand Shio over to that bastard."

"Soma..." So he really does care, even if he acts so indifferent.

Then he pointed his blade at me, there was no malice in his action so my body didn't react or flinch. "Don't get me wrong. I don't like how he manipulates me and Shio as if we're his goddamn toys, that's all." My eyes softened in understanding. He seemed shocked by reaction or lack of reaction, but then it turned to a grin a she pulled his blade away. "Come to think of it... I've jabbed you with my sword the first time we went on a mission too. You were just a Rookie then... and now you're a Leader. There's no question she's around here somewhere... but I hear other Aragami are on the loose as well... Don't let your guard down." Yeah I can sense them and her too.

The giant beast was like an unpenetrable fortress. Each strike I dealt barely even left a scratched. Let alone having to deal with annoying stray Vajratails. But no matter how pointless my attacks were I didn't relent. He crushed me two times in my reckless stubbornness, it's a good thing Soma there to Link-aid with me. But my pain was not in vain since I finally broke broke through its armor. It couldn't even take a hit after that, in after five minutes we finally defeated it.

Continuing on to my distraught, we followed a trail of Vajratails lying dead by the Carrier on the bridge. We heard singing as we approached, looking up we spotted Shio at the top of the Carrier. Suddenly she stopped singing as tears came out of her eyes.

"What is this I wonder..." She said taking a tear in her hand to study it, then began to rub her eyes as more came out. "I don't like this one."

"That's cause it's a song of parting, that's why." Soma answered her.

"A song of parting?"

"I'll never see my loved ones again. That's what the words say."

"I see... but... we did meet again."

"Jeez, that's cause I came looking for you."

"Hey, don't leave me out! I came too." I said to Soma, elbowing him then turned to Shio. "Shio... let's go home everyone's waiting. we miss you."

"Okami... I'm sorry about the Vajratails... I couldn't help it. I was so hungry."

"It's okay Shio... I'm not angry at you, the important thing is that you're safe. Just... try not to do it again, okay?"

"Okay." She said about to get up, but then curled up in pain as the glowing marks came back again.

"Shio is it happening again." Soma said looking up with concern along with me.

Shio rose from her spot still glowing, heading toward that creepy island. And the other voice returned as she said. "I've got to go."

"Hey, come back here! Shio!" She turned to look back at us but then fainted.

"Hey! What's wrong, hey! Dammit!" Soma turned back to me. "I don't know what's wrong but we're heading back to the Den."

"Right." I said, climbing up the Carrier to grab Shio. carrying her like a sleeping child we headed back to the Den.


	23. Chapter 23

To make up for a long chapter this one is going to be shorter... Nay I'm just yanking you it's normal size.

Chapter 23

Great, with Shio locked in her room until she cools down, Sakuya and Alisa going AWAL. They both were able to contact us through Okami's Terminal. So that bastard of a father was more of a bastard than I thought. A devouring apocalypse to wipe out all but a handful of humanity, has he lost his mind?

"So that's everything we know about the Aegis Project and the Ark Project." Sakuya wrapped up her long explanation. "And that sheet there... is a list of all the people... eligible to board the Ark. Everyone of our names are on that list. Also relatives of each passenger to the 2nd degree are permitted to board. And one other thing, since we broke into Aegis, me and Alisa's name have been taken off the list. Even so, if things go as planned, you guys will be on the side of the 'Saved.' Were as Alisa and I are probably fugitives now, as far as the Branch is concerned."

"The Aegis Project... was a lie? But how?... How can that be?" I almost felt sorry for Kota, he was placing all his hope on protecting his family on that project only to have it crushed.

"I was never going to follow that tyrants orders anyway." Most likely my name isn't on that list. "Besides, unlike the rest of you my body is half Aragami. You really think they'd let someone like me survive in the next world." they'd sooner see me parish with the rest of the monsters.

"Even so the Director... I mean your father... put your name down on this list." What?

"What do I care?" Even so, I felt a small spark at the notion the bastard cared enough.

"Let me say this one more time... I refuse to let this boat set sail." Sakuya was determined.

"She's right, we have to stop the Director from carrying out this heinous crime." Alisa agreed with her. "First of all, we are going to stay hidden. And find a way to infiltrate Aegis again."

"That's all we thought you should know... And I'd like you all to decide on your own what you are going to do. Don't worry, even if you end up joining our enemies we won't hold it against you." Yeah fat chance of me joining that bastard Sakuya.

"Although if you get in our way we'll do everything we can to eliminate you."

"Alisa!"

"I'm only joking... but still... if at all possible. I hope that doesn't come to pass."

"I'm going to disconnect now. Think it over carefully... you don't want to have any regrets." Once she disconnected I got up from the wall I was leaning on and left.

I already had my answer, I won't side with that bastard. But what would Kota do? What would Okami do?

****** Dr. Sakaki's Lab ******

"The 'Ark Project.' Put simply, it will deliberately cause a flood called the 'Devouring Apocalypse.'" Said Saki, explaining to me what this Ark Project was. Sakuya explained what she could but not in a way I could understand. To me it sounded a lot like the story I read about a guy called Noah except without the animals. "The Project will allow only a chosen few aboard the 'Ark' to evacuate into space. The Ark Project was originally a proposal developed by myself, the Branch Director, and Aisha. True the Branch Director was pushing it aggressively. It was like a radical cure abandoned right away on humanitarian grounds. This was before the population collapse. As a result, the Aegis Project was adopted. And so development on Aegis Island proceeded. But he was using the Aegis Project as a smoke screen, secretly launching the Ark Project. The Ark... in other words, a spaceship... Not that I have any details myself... He must have hidden all the remaining last-gen spaceships behind the Aegis Island Wall. A typical move by the secretive Johannes!"

"... The Devouring Apocalypse?" I asked not understanding the word apocalypse.

"The Aragami, who've consumed everything, and their final feast... Redistributing life by devouring the planet. And I believe Shio holds the key to it. If you're planning to hand Shio over to the Branch Director... I'll stop you, no matter what it takes."

"Sakaki!" I said looking at him stern, hurt at what he was implying. He looked at me, shocked at my first use of properly using his name. "I don't betray my pact. Don't look down on me." He must have realized how his words stung because he looked at me and apologized.

"Sorry Okami. But with Kota taking leave I'm just... on edge."

"But you know I kinda have more respect for Kota." Soma said adding in. "He expresses his ulterior motive without hiding it."

Ah yes, Kota. I weep at his choice and his lack of understanding the words I left him with.

_Kota was slumped over my coach, glooming over the truth that he put so much faith in._

_"Sorry... but I... I'm going to board the Ark."_

_I was disappointed in his choice. His family would be saved, but at the cost of thousands. Could he truly rely on such a dark salvation? Making this choice would just make him a passenger, unable to have control over his actions or others. He was signing away his future to a foreign party._

_He looked up at me, gloom written all over his face. He had somewhat of an understanding of the consequences of his actions._

_"Hey-I do know what the consequences will be. But now that there's no Aegis Project, I have no other way to make sure my family's safe." If he thought that then he doesn't fully understand the consequences of his actions. "I decided long ago... to protect my family, my mother and sister, no matter what it took." So he intended to dirty his hands... just like mine are. I killed my kinsmen to protect my pact and keep my brothers safe, I didn't want Kota to end up like me... with his actions plaguing his conscious._

_"That's why I became a Gods Eater. And that's why I'm going to board the Ark." He was determined, I could see it in his eyes. Nothing I would say would stop him, there was no point at this point, he made his choice._

_But he was my pact, I fought alongside him long enough to know him. I have faith he will eventually understand the words I spoke to him. I just would have to wait and stay strong until then._

_"Listen, I'm going to rest for a while... Sorry." He said getting up to head to the door. He didn't even look at me as he passed._

_"I hope you find yourself." Before it's too late. He paused for a second at the door. But he still didn't look back as he opened the door and left._

"Hey, the director summoned you." Soma said drawing me out of my memories. "I don't know what that bastard father of mine will brainwash you with, but it's your choice. I'll never take orders from the Branch Director, Johannes van Schicksal. That's all it is."

How dare he imply that I was so weak in the mind that I'd be manipulated by pretty words. As if I was the weak chain in the pack. With everyone gone, Soma was all I had left. I needed his trust, his support to keep me strong now that the pact would not. With him doubting me, I felt so... alone.

I turned to him and glared. "If you don't already know my answer... then you truly don't know me." With that I stormed out the Lab, passing many faces I recognized waiting for their turn to meet with the Director. At that moment, I truly felt alone.

****** The Director's Office ******

"Ah, thanks for stopping by." The Director said turning toward me. "The plan is about to enter its final stage, thanks to you and your predecessors. I want to express my gratitude."

I said nothing but approached him at his desk, I would let him make the first move. "You seem rather perplex by my words. But surely Sakuya and Alisa have contacted you by now. Well... I can understand how you must feel, now that they're put on the wanted list." I let a low rumble leave my throat at his acknowledgment of endangering my pact.

"Now you're probably wondering how on earth can I still be loitering at the Den... I'll not make excuses. If you wish to cross swords with me right now, I'll be glad to accommodate you."

"You do know how to tempt me with the sweetest of baits sir. However, as you stated long before, I am a beast. And in turn I shall do nothing." The strongest of beast will wait patiently for the perfect opportunity to strike instead of blindingly charging in full force. In time, unbenounced to my prey, they shall come into my hand willingly.

"I see. However, you must understand... The Ark Project is the only way for us to achieve a true rebirth for the planet, and human preservation. Let me see..." He says looking over at the painting of a sinking ship in his office. "For example... Let's say that your ship has sank and you and another passenger are tossed into the raging sea. In the stormy waters... you see a single plank floating near by. No matter how you look at it, the plank will sink if you both cling to it. Now then... what would you do? Would you push the other person aside to save yourself? Or... are you the type who would gladly sacrifice himself?"

"The waters would be my grave sir."

"... You're one of the people who should cling to this 'Plank of Carneades.'" Who the hell is this Carneades? "For the future of mankind, that is the absolutely right choice to make."

He turned around facing the painting again. "The Ark will be complete in a short time. If you decide to join this project. I want you to fulfill your remaining duty to the best of your ability. And if you succeed, I intend to welcome you and your loved ones aboard the Ark as crew members."

"You have no place for my brothers on your 'Voyage of Salvation.'" I say coldly. "Don't speak such false words to me."

"Ah yes, your Vajratails." He says not even acknowledging them as my kin. "I know when you joined Fenrir you were promised the protection of your family. But... surely you realize by this point that you have no blood ties to them. And God Eaters of Fenrir protecting the lives of Aragami would simply be contradictory. Surely you wouldn't pass up your chance of survival for the lives of two Vajratails." He turned to look at me. "Now... what are you going to do? Board a doomed sinking ship and wait for a violent death in a stormy sea? Or... join me on board the Ark?"

"They're my brothers." I say sternly, a little enraged that this is the third time someone believed I would abandon my loved ones to benefit myself." We either live together or we die together."

With that I turned to leave but he called out to me. "Oh, by the way, Kota was just here minutes ago to receive his boarding ticket on the Ark." I paused were I was, it's as if he knew my buttons. Using my pact against me, he truly was a clever man. "I'm proud at how strong he's become, just from having loved ones to protect. If you can't make up your mind now, I'd be happy to give you some time to mull it over. We're just one step away from setting the project in motion. Yes, if we could just get out hands on the singularity..."

As long as I draw breath that will not happen, and the same goes for Soma, I know that for a fact.

"I hope I'll be reunited with you in the New World... that you'll except an official ticket."

"I believe you already know my answer sir." I say not turning to look back at him. "It's not going to change. Rest assured, I will continue to fight Aragami, it is in my nature. However, I will not play a role in your plan nor get involved with it. Your New World has no place for me, or my brothers, or the herd. I shall not rely on others salvation, I will create my own with my own hands. I don't need your ticket, I am my own ticket. It's my world, no matter how ugly it is I love it none the less. Oh, by the way..." This time I turned my head slightly to look him in the eye. "You never answered your own question of which type of person are you. You act like the type to cling to the plank... but you're the type to go down with the ship. I can see it in your eyes."

For the briefest of moments his guard dropped, but was back on iron-solid a second later. Like father like son I see.

"Your strategy is aggressive, manipulative, sneaky, and downright genocide-"

"You know that word?"

"Read it in a book, I'm on a roll don't distract me. But down at the core of it all your intentions are good, even if you dirty your hands to insure the lives of others... and your son. Perhaps if you didn't hide this side of you behind so many schemes... maybe... maybe Soma would like you more."

With that I turned my face and waled out of the room. My decision was made long before I entered the room.


	24. Chapter 24

I'm not going to lie to you readers, I just got done eating a whole bucket of chocolate ice-cream and I am sugar high as hell and the best part is I never crash. But back on track, in previous chapters Okami talked about her herd but we never really seen the presence of herd... until this chapter! Role it!

Chapter 24

I returned back to my room that day to find a stack of Recovery II Pills and a note that said 'Sorry' with no address. But I didn't need one, I already knew who sent them. Lindow was right, Soma truly was the kindest of us all. When all has left me, he's the only one who stayed by my side. Such realization made me feel... warm. I shall never betray such loyalty, until the day I die. Which, if the Director has any say about it, might be sooner than I think. But a beast can still bite even with its head chopped off.

****** Entrance ******

The Aragami are getting stronger and more restless with each passing day. With only Soma and a few others from the sub-pact the hunts have become tiring. And the mumbling I keep hearing in the back of my head is getting louder and more pronounced. Still even with the Aegis Island getting louder, Shio seems to be behaving. The only thing we can do now is keep her safe and talk with her to drown out the voice... if it works for me it'll work for her. But with danger increasing so close to the human territory, I fear how my brothers and my beautiful forest fares.

Suddenly the alarm goes off. "Emergency! The Den has been invaded by small Aragami! Repeat, the Den had been invaded by small Aragami! Repel immediately!" Most of all of the God Eaters were present in the Den, so there was no need for me to interfere.

"The Aragami has invaded the God Arc Hanger! Repeat, the Aragami has invaded the God Arc Hanger! Repel immediately!" Well that's as far as he's getting, there's no way he was getting past Tatsumi and the others. And with Licca safe inside Saki's Lab I had nothing to worry about.

"The Aragami has broken through the stairway! Repeat, the Aragami has broken through the stairway!" What?! Impossible! Are the others alright?! How could he have broken though?! "The Aragami is heading for the Entrance! Repeat, the Aragami is heading for the Entrance! Please repel immediately!"

He's heading toward me, but why would he push so hard to come this far unless... he was looking for something. But what? Either way Hibari and the non-fighting members of the pact were scared. I got in front of them to make sure the Aragami would have to get pass me before he could reach them.

"Okami! What are you doing?! Your God Arc is still in the Hanger, you don't stand a chance!" Hibari said in unusual panic. I slightly turned to her.

"My God Arc is a luxury not a necessity." I turned back, facing the stairway. I pulled out my spear and put on my mask. " I can fight."

The Aragami bangs on the barricaded door to try and break." His impacts producing progress, any moment now he would break through. Hibari and the others flinched with each impact. I tightened my grip on my spear bracing myself.

At last he's broken through... It can't be... you. I know this one.

****** Back in time in the Hanger ******

Damn Aragami, thinking with all the craziness going around it can just waltz right into the Den. Well it's got another thing coming. Me, Tatsumi, Brendan, and Karol awaited it in the God Arc Hanger. Shun, Gina, and Kanon stayed as back up to secure the other areas. Looking in the Hanger, I noticed that Okami's God Arc is still hanging. Why would she be going around armless, damn woman, she's more of a handful than I thought.

An explosive sound brings me back to the situation at hand. The Aragami has finally broken through the door. It was an Ogretail, this one didn't have an aggressive vibe but it was still defensive. The fight left me as the image of Okami crying over dead Ogretails flashed through my mind, but I shake the thought out of my head. This Aragami invaded the Den, it was a threat that needed to be exterminated... no matter how others felt about it.

Me and Brendan swing down to deliver a crushing blow to its skull, but it dodged. Tatsumi came at it with a piercing strikes, but it twirled out of the way. This is no longer a coincidence, this Ogretail was deliberately trying to disengage with us.

"Bust through!" Karol shouted, trying to get a shot in on the Ogretail. But then it leaped in the air, just as we thought it was going after Karol it went over his head and broke through stairway door.

"Man, this isn't good." Tatsumi said, turning on his speaker. "Shun, the target got passed us. Can you get him on your end."

"Yeah I see it. Relax, it won't get passed me. We're going to go on a rampa- What?"

"What's the problem?"

"It's just sniffing the air... It doesn't even acknowledge us. Well I'll teach you to ignore me! Wah!"

"Didn't I tell you to stay out of my line of fire!" Damn, this is not the time for Kanon to get in the way! "Wah!"

"Hey, are you guys okay?!"

"Yeah... It just... pushed us out of the way." Kanon replied shocked.

"What?... Gina it's all your now."

"Good, I can't wait to fire." All we hear on the other side are a few shots fired. "Wah!"

"Gina?!"

"I'm sorry... my flowers didn't bloom... It just jumped over me and ran ahead."

"Damn, this is bad." Tatsumi states what everyone is feeling.

"The Aragami is heading for the Entrance! Repeat, the Aragami is heading for the Entrance! Please repel immediately!"

"Oh God, Hibari! Everyone head to the Entrance, cut it off at the stairs if you can!"

"Roger!" They all say. Wait... no, Okami, she's already there... With nothing but a spear and a knife. Damn that idiot! I gotta hurry. The elevator would take too long so we rushed up the stairs. I usually don't like to show others the true extent of my Stamina. But this time I didn't hold back, a I rushed passed them.

"Whoa! Did you see how fast he was going?!" Shun commented.

"Who cares! Just get to the Entrance!" Tatsumi ordered out.

We got up the stairs as the Ogretail broke through the Entrance stairway. Hibari and the other civilians on the Floor let out a scream. But the Aragami didn't roar or charge at them. It just ran up to stop in front of Okami, she seemed surprised as it approached her. Her spear was defensive, but not as much as when the Aragami first broke through. They both did nothing as they looked into each others eyes. But shock came over Okami as she lowered her spear.

"Hibari! You alright?!" Tatsumi said coming to her side.

"Y-yes Tatsumi, we're all alright."

"Then what are we waiting for, let's finish it off!" Shun said going in to strike it. But it did nothing, it didn't even try to dodge or flinch.

"No! Okami shouted, blocking Shun's blade and pushed him back with her spear. "Wait." She turned back to the Aragami. "W_-wh_at d_id_ y_ou_ _s_ay?" I could feel her consciousness in the back of my head. I don't believe this, she was Resonating with it.

****** A few minutes back at the Entrance ******

I-I know this Ogretail, he was a friend of the family... Emiel. We would We would hunt with him when mother would take us to the herd. Why... why was he in the Den? Would I have to kill him with my own hands? Would fate be so cruel? The herd never feed off humans... that is until the piece of the herd I had to kill off a while ago. And quite possibly now with him, my old friend, present in the Den.

He ran up to me. Please, just go back. I don't want to have to do this. My hands are dirty enough, will he make them to the point they will never be clean. But then he stopped in front of me, looking me in the eye.

_"Earth, Fire, Ice, and Thunder. Earth, Fire, Ice, and Thunder. To your breed, your fur, your clan be true. Tails be true. Earth, Fire, Ice, and Thunder."_That was... the the code of the Ogretails; both Regular, Fallen, and Vajra alike. He didn't come to fight... he was asking for help.

"Then what are we waiting for, let's finish it off!" I heard Shun say as he came to strike Emiel. But he didn't attack or defend himself. He placed his life in my hands, he truly was asking for my help. I was bound to the code by birth, now I must honor the code. I defended him from Shun's blade and pushed him back.

"No! I cried out, looking at the others I said, "Wait." Then I turned back to him Resonating and asking him out loud at the same time. "W_-wh_at d_id_ y_ou_ _s_ay?"

_"Okami, daughter of Icetail Yuki, I come before you to ask of your help protecting the herd. The enemy is strong and there are many. We cannot hold them off for long, soon they will slaughter us all. We need your fangs." _

I turned my head away from his pleading eyes. _"Why come to me... my hands are already stained with the blood of my kin. I am not worthy to be looked upon as still a member of the herd."_

_"Your grief proves you are more than worthy, my young friend. You did them a favor by ending their misery." _I looked upon him at that. _"What do you mean?"_

_"A madness has fallen upon the forest. An eerie voice comes from the island afar. It plagues the mind and strips it of sanity, making those who fall to it be ruled by their hunger. They attack enemy and friend alike with no recollection of their previous self." _

_"That's barbaric!"_

_"It is... we already lost many to the madness. They left the herd to fulfill their hunger with the humans. But I am grateful you ended their pitiful existence before they dishonored the code by eating their own." _His words, although did not fully lift the guilt of my actions, did take away the weight on my chest.

_"But the madness spreads to the Greater Beasts, they attack us relentlessly and without mercy. We are fighting a losing battle at this point. Your brothers are coming to our aid but we fear that it isn't enough." _

_"Kage and Shiro have bared their fangs?!" _To call upon all of us must mean the herd is in dire need.

_"Please... for the sake of old times, as an old friend, I beg of you to come to our aid."_

_"There is no need to beg... I will come to the herds aid."_

_"Thank you, my friend." _"And what is the meaning of this?" We all turned to the elevator in surprise. The Director must of come down because of the commotion. I get in front of Emiel to protect him from the Director.

"This is an old friend, he has come to me to ask for help. The herd is in danger, I shall take leave for the day. I apologize for the commotion he has started."

"Regardless, an Aragami has broken into the Den. He must be dealt with accordingly by extermination."

"You will do not touch even a hair of his fur as long as I stand." I said holding my ground.

"Is that insubordination?"

"I don't know what that is, but as long as he is protected by the code I shall protect him... Besides, he has committed no crime. He reached here without hurting or attacking anyone. He's not staying long, we shall leave as soon as I retrieve my God Arc."

"As long as it is not an official Fenrir mission you are not permitted to take your God Arc out of the Den."

"I see... it would have made things easier but I will have to make due." I turned back to Emiel and lightly patted his head. _"We are leaving now, do you mind if I ride on your back to save time?"_

_"Not at all, it will be like old times." _He said kneeling down so I could jump on his back. Getting on I readied myself.

"Where are you going?" I turned to Soma.

"What do you think, I'm going to save my herd." Then my tone softened when I realized I was talking to Soma not the Director. "They need me Soma."

"No, the Den needs you more."

"The Den will last a day without me, it has long before I even got here."

"I see... so you're abandoning us, just for some monsters."

"They are my **family** Soma! They are calling for help and I will not leave them to die!" I didn't want to lose my temper with Soma, but he was testing my patience. "They showed me more compassion than the humans ever did! You once said that I was sited by people countless times in my lifetime. But throughout that time did any of them come to help me?! The humans did not make contact with me with me until I was 17 and brought here tied up like an animal!"

There was a silence in the Entrance at this realization. "The humans had countless opportunities to take me away from the Ogretails and raise me as their own when I was younger. But they did nothing. In this world you have to be strong in order to survive, if you are weak you are weeded out. And the humans follow the world's rule by abandoning me to my fate at the mercy of the Aragami. But they... they saved me. They raised me as their own, they took me in when the human wouldn' were there when I needed them most, now... now they need me, and I will go to them."

Emiel was very patient letting me finish, but i couldn't hold him up for long. "Don't get me wrong, I'm not abandoning you. If all goes as planned I shall return by sundown... alone this time."

"Is this your final decision?"

"Yes." I turned away only to feel extra body heat behind me. I looked behind me to see that Soma had climbed on with me, God Arc in all.

"Then we best getta move on if we plan to be back by dark."

"Soma... thank you."

"Soma, have you lost your mind?" The Director was shocked at his son't actions.

"Frankly I'm starting to wonder that myself."

"Don't worry sir, I'll have him back before curfew."

"Idiot! Don't say it like that!" Soma said trying to hide his blush under his hair and hood. What did I say wrong?

"What? I'm just saying with you coming along this will get done quicker. We;ll be back before you know it." Ignoring the fact that I was forbidden to take my God Arc for personal reasons while Soma was not. The fact that he was favored only helped the situation out, and with him here I'm less likely to get into trouble.

I looked down to my old friend. _"I hope you don't mind if I bring some extra help with us."_

_"The more the better... but I don't think my old bones can carry another."_

_"That's fine, it's just us. So should we get going." _Emiel began to run forward, but I stopped him. "Whoa, what are you doing?!"

"Going out the quickest way, the windows are the best option."

"We've already done enough damage, just leave the way you came in."

"Very well."

As he prepared to leave I turned to the Director. "Sorry about the damage, take it out of my pay." With that I turned forward lifting my spear as I shouted and Resonated. "For_war_d!"

And we where off. Soma grabbed a hold of my waist to steady himself. But I don't recall him having to do that while riding Kage with Kota. But I didn't mind, his warmth made me feel good, it made me realize that I wasn't alone.


	25. Chapter 25

The herd, the herd, the herd is in trouble. We don't God Arcs just run for you life. Run herd, freak'n run.

Chapter 25

It was as bad as Emiel said it was. The herd was scattered about, being chased by Gboros and Vajras alike. My brothers did their best keeping them away from the strays along with the strong Tails.

"Okami you made it!"

"Shiro!" I shouted over the commotion, jumping off of Emiel. "Why are they all scattered, it just makes them easier of the picking!"

"They got scared and ran about! Most of them are just pups and the weakly old!"

"Well, I'll try to gather up the strays! You and Soma hold them off with the others!" I got to work, as I ran I could hear the tail end of Soma's and Shiro's conversation.

"Just don't get in my way kid."

"Same goes for you, sister stealer."

I fought my way through the death circles the Vajras were forcing the strays into. Pushing the enemy back, I shouted to the strays. _"Gather with the others! No matter what stay together!"_

We were forcing the enemy back, many Gboros had fallen. It was the Vajras that were giving us a run for our money. As we gathered the strays Kage and the other Ogretails that could fight protected them. As tired as I was getting I had to keep fighting, the herd wasn't out o the waters yet.

But I think I rounded up all the strays.

_"Help! Help! Ahh!" _I recognized that Resonate, that roar, it was the old female Ogretail. Many looked upon her as a 'grandma,' she was always kind to me. Always giving me the sweetest of the fruits when I was young, even when it was the frost season.

Now when I look upon her, I see two Vajras's attacking her. As one knocks her off her feet the other one bites into her jugular. After knocking her down it bites into one of her legs and pulls. Now I understand why Soma calls all Aragami monsters. Looking upon this scene of cruelty filled me with a rage I haven't felt since the death of my mother.

I charged at the Vajra at her throat, cutting it in half with such a force that actually ended up slicing it in half. That right I said **it **because it had no right for me to recognize its gender! The other released her foot and roared at me, it regretted drawing my attention after I charged at it slicing off its head. The other Vajras seeing this started to turn tail, not before i jumped on one slicing it in half on impact. Their blood rained down upon me but I didn't care, I wanted to get ride of them all. I chased them down with every ounce of my Stamina, taking out another one as I ran. I roared a bloody roar at the ones that got away, they will remember this day and teach the fear of the Ogretail in human skin to their children! They will not be coming back...

Calming myself, I headed back to the herd. Soma looked at me with shock but I could smell something else on him that if I didn't know any better I would say it smelled like lust. But I just got done with a blood rage my senses are most likely not back to normal yet. He was a little worse for wear, but at least he wasn't covered in blood like me.

"Hey! Don't look at my sister that way you animal in heat!" Shiro shouted at Soma.

"Hey! I don't have any objects of kicking your ass brat."

"I'd like to see you try, old man!"

"Old man?! I'm only a year older than your sister!"

"Not now guys!" I yelled at them, breaking up the fight before hand. "Can't you see we got an injured one." They focused and we headed to the circle of Ogretails, Grandma laying in teh center. I could see the damage as blood leaked from her wounds.

_"Grandma! Grandma, are you alright?!"_ She opened her eyes and looked at me.

_"Hello young one. It's been a long time... my, how you've grown... I wouldn't be surprised if you have... countless suitors... crawling at your feet." _

_"It's good to see you Grandma. Can you get up?"_

_"I don't... think so dear." _"Shiro! Grab those herbs over there, hurry!"

"You got it sis!" Shiro was quick as he dropped the herbs in my hand from his mouth. I began to place them on her would, trying to stop the bleeding as I tried to keep her awake. The herbs should help the healing process of her wounds, but... the Vajras really did a number on her. There's only so much the plants can do. All I can do now is reassure her to keep her fighting for life.

_"It's alright Grandma. The Great Beast are gone, tehy're never coming back. Just keep your eyes open. You'll be alright, you'll be alright."_

_"You did good dear. I'm so... proud... of you." _Her eyes are starting to close.

_"No... please, don't... don't close your eyes. Come on, stay with me. Stay with me Grandma! You'll be alright! You can't... please... don't go." _I was too late. She was gone, the earth has claimed her, just like mother.

_"Oh Grandma..." _All the other Ogretails lifted their heads along with me and let out a howling roar. A single tear escaped my eye along with the others, she wasn't just my Grandma she was everybody's. She was a ball of sunshine to everyone alike, and those Vajras took her away without seeing how much of a jewel she really was. We all stood and watched as the earth took our Grandma away, most likely to a better place.

I looked through the crowd for Soma. I found him leaning on a tree not too far away from the herd. I headed toward him somewhat crestfallen at the life I couldn't save.

Hey... the sun won't be setting for hours... there's a stream up ahead... you can clean yourself up... if you like."

"Yeah, I could use a clean up to get the smell of blood off me."

****** At the Stream ******

Judging from Soma's state, all he had to is rinse off his jacket and wash his hands and face. I on the other hand had to soak down everything, leave it out to dry, and wash up my whole body.

The water was cool, much warmer than I expected. Soma was farther up stream, giving me some privacy to unwind and contemplate my actions today. Lifting my hands from the water I studied them as if they weren't my own. I killed many with these hands today, and... I loved it. I wanted to make them suffer for hurting my family. I wanted to make them pay for what they did. But did I have to enjoy it so much? Maybe... I am a monster...

"Hey," hearing Soma's voice startled me out of my thoughts. I gasped, covering my chest with my arms while dunking myself deeper into the water. "Relax, I'm not looking."

So he was behind the tree. "Soma, is there something wrong?"

"There was something about today that bugs me."

"What is it?"

"The Ogretails... they actually cried at the death of that one Ogretail."

"She was an old one and everyone loved her. Many called her 'Grandma.'"

"Aragami... they can really feel remorse."

"Of course they can! They can feel remorse, along with happiness, sadness, and anger."

"And... love?"

"Yes... let what you witnessed today be proof of that. You saw the tears, tears are the expressions of the soul. Everyone sheded a tear because they loved that old one."

"Then... perhaps, were not so different."

"Not by much, no."

"Okami-"

"What do you think you're doing, you pervert!" I heard Shiro cry out. Two sets of stomps, Kage must be with him.

"Soma, I'd appreciate it it you didn't approach my sister when she's in such a vulnerable state." Kage added in. "One might question your intentions."

"I wasn't looking, I just needed to talk." Soma said with a growl.

"Juts needed to talk? You could have waited until later."

"I just needed to get something off my chest, that's all!"

"Or something on it. I should ripe off your balls for this!" Shiro shouted.

"Do you even know what those are?!"

"Of course, we have them too!" Shiro said proudly. "And they're most likely bigger than yours!"

" Keep dreaming junior." Soma said, I could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

"You want to bet! Kage help me out."

"Leave me out of this idiotic competition."

"Seconded," Soma agreed with Kage.

"Come on Kage! We have to protect the honor of our sister and our BALLS!"

"..."

"... Idiot."

"Hey!" Shiro yelled at Soma.

"Look, why does it matter to you if I got close to your sister while she was unclothe? You guys are naked all the time."

"No we're not," stated Kage.

"What?"

"Our scales act as armor protecting our vital areas. They can be removed if we wish or for the others' cases cracked."

"Otherwise, you'd be able to see what makes us male." Shiro had to add in.

"He doesn't need to know this! I don't need to hear this! So all of you can take your conversation and your BALLS somewhere else, OKAY!"

****** A couple of seconds later ******

After they finally left me I got out of the water and got dressed. Heading out to the fields I encountered Soma and my brothers. All three were unable to make eye contact with me.

"Kage, Shiro, take the herd and hide them near the Den. Things are getting crazy these days so stay low. Ill come back when things cooled down."

"Stay safe, sis." Kage said as he left.

"And don't let Soma show you his balls."

"Quit being disgusting!" Soma growled as Shiro ran off laughing. "Hey."

"What?"

"Are you sure it's alright to have so many of them so close to your home? I mean, what will they eat, the food supply will run out quick with that many in one area."

"Soma... Ogretail can actually survive on just grass." He remained silent at this. "Come on let's head back, with no Chopper coming to pick us up we have a long walk ahead of us."

"Man, what a drag." Soma said placing his God Arc onhis shoulder.

"Oh and Soma."

"What?"

I gave him the warmest smile I could muster. "Thank you, for coming with me. Ever since I was little, I've always felt different from the other Ogretails. Even at the Den I felt different from the other God Eaters. I always felt somewhat alone, but you... you came for me. It was in that moment I realized I'm not truly alone... not anymore. So thank you, from the bottom of my heart thank you."

"Hmph, you read into things too much. Let's get moving."

"Right," we walked for a while in silence until Soma finally broke the silence.

"Hey..."

"Yes."

"I've been wondering for a while... how does... the mating thing work for Aragami?"

"Ah, now that is something mother did tell me."

"Why tell you that and not where offspring come from with mates."

"Because she wanted us to understand it and be able to defend ourselves." I explained to Soma. "You see Soma, in order to claim a mate you must fight them and be victorious. If you win they will bare their neck to you, putting their lives in your hands. You can either mark them as yours on their neck or ripped out their throat. In way they are submissively saying 'I'm yours.' Of course, there's also a chance that you will lose to them, were they will be dominating mate or they will kill you to state they're not interested and want to make sure you don't come back for another try. Mother got many mate challenges and she always come out victorious."

"So she killed the challengers?"

"No... she let them go. In a way, I think she was lonely. She wanted a family, but she wanted someone strong enough to give her one. When she couldn't find anyone she just made her own family."

"Do your brothers get challenges?"

"Of course not! They're like Shio's age, barely even 12. If anyone comes after my brothers heads will roll!"

"I see... then, what about you?" I had to stop at this for a moment. But I looked at him and continued on.

"No... Soma, look at me. In Aragami point of view I'm not the prettiest thing out there. Let alone what kind of children I would bare. In all honesty, while I was out there I accepted the fact I was most likely seen as ugly and would most likely never find a mate. But I didn't mind, most Aragami never find a mate."

"I see... but, this marking thing?"

"It's most likely the most intimate thing and the ultimate sign of trust in the Aragami world." I exposed my neck to show him what happens. "Usually after the loser exposes their neck in submission the winner will lick the neck to clean the area. It also leaves their scent to ward off others, saying 'their mine.' It also gives you a familiarity with your potential mate to help you recognize their scent where ever they are. In a way you taste them to see if you like them. Then after that you lightly bite down, not enough to cause heavy bleeding but enough to leave a mark. After that they're yours forever... Ah, there's the Den. Come on Soma. Soma?"

"Ah, sorry. I just got distracted. Let's hurry up I'm tired." Why was his breathing ragged? We didn't even run.


	26. Chapter 26

The Director strikes... but the wolf strikes back.

Chapter 26

Good thing, everyone is still panicking about the Ark Project or else me and Soma would be in big trouble. Well... we were kinda punished when the Director sent me and Soma out to take out a Chi-You and a Borg Camlann right as soon as we walked into the Den. The stray Cocoon Maidens weren't giving me trouble and the Chi-You was an easy take down. But I was tired and the Borg Camlann was giving more trouble than usually, it took Soma a lot of effort to keep me on my feet. Let's just say that when we got back to the Den he was pissed.

The next day I bumped into the others. Brendan and Kanon didn't know what they would do. Karol already made his choice and in his own way was encouraging me to board the Ark along with him. At times he seems stuck up, but deep down I know he cares about his pact. But it was Gen who really got to me.

"The people who were running the Den have been called in by the Director. Were you too?... Well, you don't have to answer that. After all, the job of a God Arc wielder, a Gods Eater, in this 'survival of the fittest' world... is a devour and eradicate the strong and the protect the weak. That's what I do and what I believe. Ah, that's enough of an old soldier's prattle. Because the rest is up to you to decide..."

"Thank you, Gen... You make me proud to be apart of this pact." With that he rubbed my head and I left to check on Shio.

She was completely out of it and Saki kept sending me out target 'snacks' to calm her down. Luckily, I'm a hoarder and had most of the things he needed in my storage.

I passed Gina and Tatsumi along the way, they appear to have declined boarding the Ark along with Gen and Hibari. Tatsumi claims that he gets sea sick, but I feel there is more to it behind his words. While Gen and Gina wanted to go down with the ship in a blaze of glory, Gina seemed to find teh Director too melodramatic.

****** Later ******

Saki, finally let Shio out of her room sense she has been behaving for the past few days. At the moment she's taking a nap after eating a calming snack while Saki busied himself at his computer.

Suddenly her eyes open and she leaps awake.

"Ah, so you're awake."

"Yes," that voice... it's not Shio, it's too calm.

Hearing this Saki gets up from his computer and approaches her. "Heh heh... was that Shio who spoke? Or... am I talking to a god... who devours all of the stars?"

"I wonder... if stars taste good?" Ah there Shio is.

"Who knows. This world's so putrid, I can't see why anyone would want to take a bite." Soma answered, leaning on his usual spot on the wall.

"I see. But why then? Sometimes suddenly... I want to eat." Shio starts to cry out as the glowing marks return on her. We all get up in alarm.

"Oh! If its food you want, I put it right there okay!" Her marks disappeared as she calmed down.

"Ahh. Doctor. You're a good guy!" Then she went over to the bucket of Aragami parts on the table and ate as we watched with worry.

"Hey, how long is this going to last anyway?" Soma asked Saki.

"Hm. You know, she just started exhibiting human-like traits, but ever since that day she's become completely unstable... Perhaps... perhaps her two souls are in conflict inside of her. One is her human-like soul, and the other..."

"The singularity right?

"Yes, that's right. Since you been out on special missions, you've already realized haven't you? Her core is known as the Singularity and its essential to the launch of the Devouring Apocalypse. I'm sure you already know this, but I'm not ready to hand her over to him yet. I think I can sense another potential inside of her, and I'd like to test it in my own way."

"Yo Doc. I don't know what either of you have in mind, but it's not as if I joined your side. If you're going to treat us like toys then your no better than him."

"You have nothing to worry about. I... haven't done anything to her. All she needs is for you people to spend time with her, like you've been doing. That's right. And then eventually..." A large boom was heard throughout the Den then the power went off.

"Then what?"

"I don't know," answered Saki. "But no worries. The back up generator from the center should be kicking in soon... Oh! What? What's wrong?

"Doctor!" Dammit, the Director. "I knew you were there!" Then a red light started to flash.

"Oh my God! I'm screwed!"

"What the... what's going on?!" Then the lights went on.

"I'm screwed. I told you, during emergencies the backup electricity is controlled by the center... They'll be stripping this room of all information security."

"You mean... don't tell me it's that bastard, my father!"

"Yes... our cover is blown now." Poor Shio looked innocently around as the chaos fell upon us.

****** Later ******

Damn, she's gone... they took her, they took Shio. I didn't think the Director would stoop so low as to attack the Den with Aragami to get what he wanted. That Sariel and Quandragian gave us a run for our money, and the Director time to run off with Shio.

"Damn, Doc's not here either. What do we do?" Soma began to panic.

"They've taken Shio away haven't they?" Sakuya?!

"You guys!" Alisa too. "I thought you'd cut us off." Soma said.

"Well, we thought you'd be lonely on your own. So we came back." It's good to hear Alisa's sarcasm again.

"The thing is, we were searching for a way to re-infiltrate Aegis, but... Since the perimeter is in full lock down, now that they're about to launch the Ark Project...We seem to have no options."

"I'll bet... there's a path leading to Aegis... beneath the Den." Kota!

"Kota! I thought you were joining the Aegis Project?!" Alisa said surprised. "No... I mean, thank you for coming back." Ah Alisa has grown, no longer judging people by their covers but what lies beneath it.

"Let's go. I think it's this way!"

"Kota," I finally spoke.

"Yeah?" I gave him a smile showing how proud I was of him, I knew he wouldn't let me down.

"I'm glad that you found yourself." He looked at me shocked, probably realizing what I was trying to say to him all those times.

He smiled and gave me a rising fist. "Thanks, I'm glad I found myself too." Confusing everyone else other than each other as we ran in the direction Kota lead us.

****** Fenrir Basement ******

We were in the basement as Kota tried to open the elevator door. "No good, I can't seem to release this key."

"I see you're all here after all." We all turned, shocked to find another person from the Den here... and not on the Ark.

"Tsubaki!" Sakuya said worried she would stop us.

"Don't worry. No one's going to arrest you. As you can see, it's chaotic here because of the Ark Project. Everyone who was pro-Ark left long ago..."

"Then what about you?"

"Yes. The brother's failure... must be rectified by the elder sister. By the way, Kota, how did you know that this was the way to Aegis?"

"i found the door while I snuck in here hoping to get a look at the sight of where they were going to build the underground residential section. It's not really like I had any evidence, but the Doc told us all in class that the resources from the Den plant were being used to build Aegis. So I thought the transportation route must be underground."

"Ha, I heard that you were always falling asleep in class, but apparently that wasn't the case."

"Never judge a book by it's cover ma'am." I commented, earning a small laugh from her.

"Yes... I have the release key. If you want to go Aegis, make sure you're fully prepared first. There's one more thing... I have to say to you... Thank you." We were gifted the rare smile of Tsubaki that few have ever seen.

****** Back at the Den ******

I went to gather everyone after preparing myself for battle. Alisa was first, she was at her sink in her room. She heard me coming in she spoke without turning to me. "I never thought... I'd be coming back to this room." I walked toward her. "I met so many people, and was changed by them. You,Shio, Sakuya, and Lindow..." Then she turned to me. "To overcome my inner weakness... To make up for the mistakes I've made... That's why I'm here!" I reached my handout to her.

"Let's go... Alisa." She toke it and continued to the door.

"Yes... Let's finish this!" She said heading to the Entrance. As we walked out I walked over to Kota's room.

He was sitting on his bed as I approached him. "I really... I really struggled to make-up my mind. But unless I did something... I thought... that I'd become a hero."

"You don't need to be a hero Kota. You just have to be strong for those who can't be." I reached my hand to him. "Come on, let's go protect our families. Yours... and mine." He grabbed it and pulled himself off his bed.

"Come on... let's go rescue Shio!"

With that I headed to the Veterans section to get the others. Sakuya was facing her door as if she was expecting me.

"Thanks to Kota, we can get to Aegis Island. Okay, lets hurry over there and save Shio! If Lindow were here, I know he'd say the same thing."

"Victory will be ours, as long as we stand strong together." Then I reached my hand out to her. "Ready?" She took it to help her get up from leaning on the wall.

"Yes, let's go."

"We're meeting at the Entrance. I'll go get Soma."

Walking over to Soma's room was the hardest, over the last couple of days while the pact split our bond grew stronger. I will admit I am scared, but with Soma by my side I feel I cannot lose.

His room wasn't locked like it usually was. I found him leaning on his fridge with his arms crossed. He looked up at me as I approached him.

"With those guys back. I think it'll help the team somewhat. Of course, that includes you too."

"Thanks for acknowledging me," I say half jokingly at his choice of words.

"No... this is what I mean to say... Please, help us out!" He's come along way from when I first meet him. He's finally opening up to people. Before me now was not the iron wall I've known as Soma. But the person behind the wall... soft and vulnerable. At that moment I knew that depending on my answer Soma might possibly lock himself behind his wall forever. But, I didn't have to worry about that. I already knew my answer, and its only takes one word.

"... Alright."

"Oh, man... thanks... Let's go get Shio back!"

"You've come a long way Soma. I'm so very proud of you." I held out my hand to him just like I did with everyone else. But unlike everyone else if he grabbed my hand he would change into a different person, for better of worse. "Everyone's waiting... if you're ready."

He looked at my hand then looked at me. But as he looked at my hand again he reached for it and toke it. As he tightened his grip we both helped pull him up. As he righted himself, letting go of my hand, he passed me from the side, our shoulders making contact.

"Thanks." A new Soma was born today. And together we headed to the Entrance to face the battle that lied ahead of us.

Tsubaki gave us some last words before we headed out.

"Upon going to Fenrir HQ for confirmation, I learned that the Director alone was behind this, I've been given control of this Branch until the new Branch Director arrives... I should have seen behind it all. Had I realized, Lindow would not be... Forgive me... For now, let's do what we need to do. I command you as Acting Director to arrest Johannes von Schicksal! Stop the Ark Project!"

"Yes ma'am!" We all said, Sakuya and Soma who just nodded their head.

"... I'm counting on you God Eaters!" And so we left to face the Director and save Shio.


	27. Chapter 27

And so the wolf shall rain down the Divine punishment on the sinners of man.

Chapter 27

Heading to Aegis Island the eerie voice rang louder in my head. It kept screaming how it wanted to eat. It felt like it was trying to crack my skull open, but now was not the time to show weakness. I am the alpha of my pact, I have to remain strong for them.

The place looked like a battle arena and the inside of a body at the same time.

"This is so..."

"Huge." Kota said finishing off Sakuya's sentence. Was that a ship? It looked more like a human statue... that looked an awfully lot like Soma's mother. But there was something on the center of its forehead... Oh dear God, Shio!

"Shio!" Soma cried out as we ran toward her, but she wasn't responding. The Director was on a crane looking up at her.

"'The tears you offer are all that I crave'... Huh? Soma... it appears you are quite fond of this Aragami. And that can only be seen as a foolish choice, my son.

"He's not the only one. And she has a name you sneaky cad!" I cried out.

"Shut up! I never thought of you as my father." Soma... you have no idea how cruel your words are. Regardless of what he's done. he still loves you... Enough where your opinion of him matters, even if he hardly shows it. "Let Shio go!"

A glowing light came from Shio that lit up the whole ship. I could see the sadness crack into the Director's smile, even if Soma wasn't looking.

"Very well. Now that I've obtained the Singularity... I have no use for the 'vessel'..." Shio detached from the ship and falling from a high drop.

"Grab her Soma!" I cried out as Soma dashed to reach her in time. But as Soma reached out to catch her... Her head made contact with the floor, letting out a sickening crack that rang out throughout the whole area.

Soma held her in his hands... but it was too late. She was gone.

"Damn you Director! You will pay for taking one of my pact's pup!" I said in a teary rage.

"So long... such a long road road to get here... Nurturing Nova's base through many years of managed devouring... Scouring the entire world for visible spaceships to add to my fleet... The process of transporting the 'Chosen 1000'... now at last! It's about to come to fruition!"

Behind him we saw many spaceships take flight in a blazing glory that we are running out of time to stop. Ah, it feels like my head is cracking!

"And now, victory is mine! Doctor... You're there aren't you, Paylor."

From behind us Saki approached us. "Just as I thought, it's too late..."

"Even as we speak, we are still on the brink of extinction! The destruction by the Aragami, reported daily around the world is nothing compared to this... Nova, the planet devouring Aragami... Should Nova appear and then explode... the world as we know it will end. When exactly will this happen? In a few centuries? A few hours? Aegis is doomed to fall... And I refuse to hide in such a place and wait for the Apocalypse! Precisely because it is an inevitable fate, we must control it... and make sure the chosen survive into the next generation! What you yourself was trying to accomplish by using the Singularity was nothing but an attempt to stave off the Apocalypse. Am I wrong about that, Doctor?"

"I don't know about that." We all stopped to look at him.

"What in the world... is he talking about, Doctor?" Sakuya asked Saki.

"You see... I wanted to preserve the world... by creating a group of human-like Aragami... I tried to prolong the critical state just before the Devouring Apocalypse, by nurturing Aragami that were totally autonomous from the rest... and able to control their predator instincts. And towards the end, I used you all, as well as Shio... forgive me." So in the end, Saki used us too. So the world is truly gray.

"Co-existence with the Aragami? You haven't changed... for a scientist, you are far too much of a romantic. All you have to do is observe human behavior. A truly autonomous person, his desires and instincts suppressed? Never have such beings existed in the history of humankind!"

"You may be right... But even if you believe that, wouldn't you say you've been too pessimistic toward the human race?"

"I'm afraid that's not quite true Doctor. Granted, I did lose hope for humankind itself, long ago. But there's one thing I know. That despite it all, humans still strive to live intelligently. Our instincts, our insatiable desire are no different from that of Aragami or Nova. But beyond that, there is a future carved out for humans!"

"I can see now that our different views will never mesh... But that aside, now that you've extracted Shio's core, the Singularity for the Devouring Apocalypse... there's nothing really more that I can do."

"You even sent me to Europe to try and buy some time. But by then, the outcome had already been determined."

"So you knew about that after all? I guess time was on your side."

"Doctor.. do not grieve so. As a shinning guide to the next world, this Singularity will point this planet toward its new Providence. This is the cycle of planets bound by fate..." Something like a shinning egg was lifted up onto the platform next to the Director. I could hear its heartbeat as my skull was being smashed to its timing. "In other words, it is divine Providence. Furthermore... who should we find at the pinnacle of that Providence? Even in the imminent new world, it should be we humans... That's right! Humans are... no! We ourselves are God Eaters now!"

The egg opened up to a human-like female Aragami, with a Fenrir wolf-like male counterpart behind it. The Director approached it and jumped into the counterpart. Ironic for a man who just said co-existence wasn't possible and yet he willingly fused himself with an Aragami.

"Will a human turn into a god, or a god into a human? This battle really piqued my interest, but I'll concede defeat for now. You're no different than an Aragami now... But... I'm sure you're well aware of that. Ironic that a scientist will turn to faith... But now I'm going to believe in you... In you God Eaters." With that Saki left for safer grounds as we prepared to face this new adversaries.

"Soma! Get up! We have to fight!" I called out to him. He looked up to the image of his mother then gently put down Shio. Grabbing his God Arc he joined us.

"I... All this time, I've been waiting for someone to create a haven for my family and friends could be safe. But now I realized that it's such an easy thing to accomplish. I just have to become that haven myself. And I'm ready to fight... to create it!"

"That's right!"

"Me too... thanks to you all, I've finally realized something. That even someone like me can protect someone else."

"Enough with the chit-chat... You guys... back me up!" Soma said getting ready.

"Right. Let's begin." Sakuya went to protect Saki.

"Not even torrents of rain... can stop this overflowing of Spring of redemption... there's only one plank afloat in this stormy sea, and it shall be grasped by one man alone... I, von Schicksal!"

"Then why is your grasp so weak?" I asked the Director as we charged into battle.

"You fool!" The female Aragami and the Director yelled at the same time.

As the fight commenced we took caution into it, not underestimating this new form of Aragami. Which landed to our favor since the female Aragami would release devastating beams of light along with the Director Aragami. The first I saw to was destroying the Aragami's Halo since that was were the energy was coming from.

"That was for my herd." I said as it enraged. The attacks were strong and damaging towards the others, I had to keep firing recovery bullets and team-bullets all-a like. When I had enough I dropped a flash grenade and destroyed her hair.

"That was for all the lives lost due to your folly."

This time I kept mercilessly striking at her feet, only shielding myself when she surrounded herself with her damaging light, but never backing down. Her counterpart kept blocking her from my strikes, but not once did I deliberately strike him. Regardless of him being an Aragami trying to destroy us, it was still the Director in there, he still had the right to be saved. The others still went after him, but at least that kept the female Aragami open.

I broke her legs making her fall to her feet. Surprisingly making the Director fall to his 'knees' too. They must have been connected in some way. But I didn't relent.

"That was for Shio! I struck my God Arc on the ground. "And this..." I pulled out my spear, pulling it back to build up energy. "Is for our future!" I plunged my spear into her chest. As she cried out and fell the Director fell with her, unable to move. With a quick swish of my blade to clean off her blood, I placed it back on my back and pulled out my God Arc. I devoured her core, but not the Director's. In the end, we were his judgement.

"I-impossible... how could I... How could I be defeated by such fools as these, who have turned there backs on human power..."

"Says the man who willing fused an Aragami," I said. But Nova still seemed to be moving.

"Damn that monstrosity... we can't stop it!" Kota said out of breath.

"What on earth can we do?" Not goo, Alisa was losing hope and the noise in the back of my head was making my blood lust rise.

"Don't give up! I'm sure... there's got to be a way!" It isn't working Sakuya.

The Director started to laugh drawing our attention to him. But he sounded tired as if he'd given up, with a spirit like that he wasn't ready for another round.

"It's no use. Nova has awoken and cannot be stopped..."

"For once, I'll be assertive. It's impossible." Saki said coming back with Sakuya.

"Isn't there anything we can do Doc? Soma asked.

"I'm sorry, but it's just as the Director said. The overflowing spring... Nova... can't be stopped."

"But no!" Sakuya has lost hope...

"The Aragami's destination, the rebirth of stars... we can't fight this system after all." No, not Saki too. God, my **head**!

"Don't give me that! That's not... that's not what I signed up for!"

"Don't you dare!... Not you too Soma... Don't you dare give up. No giving up! We've got a planet counting on us!"

"Okami! It's too late we can't fight they system!" Saki insisted.

"Fuck the system!" This shocked everyone, no one there knew how I learned such vulgar language, they sure didn't teach me it.

"Yes... that's right. Soma, you and your comrades... must hurry... to the Ark!" So the Director's finally showing his true colors.

"Director... are... are you?" Sakuya said worriedly, with just cause. The Director sounded like he was at his last breaths.

"No need... to worry about me... There was never a place for me on that boat..."

"What?" Sakuya and the others were shocked. But I knew all along... he was the type to go down with the ship. He laughed at their shock.

"After all, I forced all this sacrifice on the world.. I have no right to see the next world..."

"I told you your grip on the plank was loose."

"Ha, yes. You caught on to me, didn't you 'Beast'? I knew you'd be the one to give me my divine punishment. At least I've achieved what I set out to do... Now... it's up to you to finish it... Heh heh, who could do a better job?"

"Dad..." At least Soma gave his father happiness in the end with that one word.

"Aisha, forgive us... in the end, we could only search for answers after waging such a terrible war. would you say that... Perhaps... we've atoned for what happened to you."

"Mom... Nazomi... I'm so sorry, I couldn't keep my promise." I was like everyone was already grieving their own funernal.

Suddenly Shio started to glow with her marks.

"Shio!" Soma cried out noticing her changes. Suddenly it all stopped... the movement... the light... the noise... it was all gone.

Then a blue gentle light took it's place. "Thank you." Shio?

"what?!" Took the words right out of my mouth Sakuya.

"Thanks everyone..." She spoke again.

"Could this be..."

"Is it you, Shio?" Soma finished for Sauya.

"Impossible... how can she retain her sense of humanity... after becoming the nova singularity."

Nova started to move. "It is rising... bit by bit?" Sakuya's right, it's moving up!

"Shio... what did you do?"

"Beyond the sky... that round thing..." The moon? "Heh heh... Since that one looks like a rice cake... looks more delicious!"

"Don't tell me... you're taking Nova with you... to the moon?"

"Shio! She's still alive isn't she?! Sakaki!" Kota panicked.

"I have no idea either! It's just that... how is that possible?"

"I understand. For the first time, I understand. What all of you taught me..." Her real body began to root to the ground. "What a true human being really is."

"Shio..."

"The act of eating... the act... of living for someone... The act... of dying for someone... The act... of forgiving someone... You see... no matter how those actions are shaped. Each one of you are connected to someone else."

"What are you talking about? Come back here!" Kota pleaded with her.

"I... I want to be with all of you too. That's why... I'm saying goodbye today. Because I love the shape you've all taken. Good job?"

Alisa was on the floor crying. "No, you didn't do a good job... at all!"

"Heh heh heh... for real? I'm sorry. I've got to... go now. That's why even though I liked it very much... please... please eat it. You see my shape there... it doesn't want to say goodbye."

"But there's no way... we could ever do that!" Kota's right, such a cruel request to ask of us. It's like my mother all over again.

"Soma... sorry if it doesn't taste good."

"Who do you think you are, acting on your own like that..."

"But please... we'll always be together, even if we're apart."

I looked to Soma, hoping to get his understanding. There's was no way she could return to that body, it was broken. trying would only hurt her, we had to let her go. Somehow, he understood. Being the closest to her, the job fell to him. He approached her body, silently giving her one last goodbye, then he devoured it. Forever cutting the ties from Nova to her body. His God Arc turned gleaming white... like her. I guess she would always be with us, if anything with Soma.

"Thank you, all of you." With that, Shio and Nova launched into the sky toward the Moon. Showing the world with snow flakes of warm light. Soma took off his hood and let the flakes fall on him as he caught one in his hand.

"There's no need to grieve." I said drawing their attention to me. "She's not dead... just far away." Then I looked from the flake in my hand to them. "Man once had the intelligence to make it to the Moon. If we did it once we can do it again... I believe, we'll see Shio again... This isn't a goodbye... just a see you later."

Ah it felt so good with that voice in the back of my head gone, I feel so at peace. "Come on, let's go home." And so we walked to the base, with a new hope in our hearts.

I must have been tired, cause when we walked out of the elevator to the Entrance I tripped. Falling to the floor I caught myself with my hands, but as I looked up to rise to my fleet. I saw that they all turned to me with a smile as Alisa reached out her hand to me just like I did for her. Smiling at the action I took her hand and rose to my feet. We were greeted by Hibari and Licca as Alisa ran into their hugs overjoyed at still being alive. True to her word Licca treated us to dinner before me and Kota left to check on our families. Both survived and were alright, Sakuya spent time with Lindow's God slowly everything went back to normal... only with Shio watching over us on the Moon.


	28. Chapter 28

Hi readers, it has come to my attention from reviews that some of my readers are creeped out and are a little disturbed by Soma's somewhat perverted behavior. And to those readers I am sorry, as a writer I was trying to capture the characteristics of an awkward teenaged boy, which let's face it everyone knows struggles with their wild hormones. Not to mention his Aragami side that gives him somewhat animalistic behavior at times.

Growing up with three brothers I thought I was doing a pretty good job (Well without the that's what she said jokes and would you tap that checkouts). And to be honest, later on I was going to get a little worse. I was even debating making more God Eater stories like that later on. But I hate to offend so after this one this story, I won't write anymore. So bare with this story if you can and then I'll be good after that. Thanks and again sorry.

Chapter 28

"Hey, boss! How're you doing?"

"Good but restless, what about yourself?"

"Me? You don't even want to know!"

"What's wrong Tatsumi?"

"Brendan has been sulking all day, and then Hibari is ignoring me or something!" Ah, she's in denial with her feelings and hasn't come to terms with excepting him as her mate. He must have finally won her over when he decided to not board the Ark. But Brendan... he must be feeling like he let everyone down. I'll be sure to speak to him next.

"All we get are boring missions for some unknown reason... Sometimes, our targets are already dead when we get there! I mean... Being able to live in peace is a good thing, don't get me wrong. It's just that things feel so... weird."

"Are the Aragami numbers dwindling? There are so few missions lately..." Kanon commented in. "Thanks to that, I get more time for my hobby. It's great! Speaking of which! I made a new cookie creation! It's called a 'Blast Cookie!' I brought some for everybody... I hope you like it!"

Oh dear God, knowing her she would actually put gun powder in them so that they go down with a bang. "No thanks Kanon. Tatsumi says that Brendan's feeling down. I gotta go see if I can help him." I ran to the elevator like the devil was after me.

The elevator door opened as I ran to it. With Soma walking out to his doom. I couldn't abandon him to his fate. He looked at me in shock as I dashed toward him. Then it slowly turned to anger as I grabbed his arm and dragged him back into the elevator.

"What the hell?!" He growled at me, his anger must have been making his face red.

"Kanon's been making cookies." That's all I needed to say for him to silently press the close button on the elevator.

"Great, now how am I going to talk to the Rookies?" He said in annoyance.

"If you're talking about Kota and Alisa they're in the Entrance." Appreciating the info he hit the Entrance Floor button as we had a silent ride on the elevator from then on.

Just as I said they were in the Entrance, talking to each other.

"I feel like the missions these days are too simple. Maybe all the Aragami disappeared since that incident." Kota said to Alisa.

"You know how there aren't many missions to defeat larger Aragami recently? I heard it's because of cannibalism. They'd find their targets completely shredded to pieces. I'm really curious as to what Aragami is doing that." Alisa replied.

"Due to the madness spreaded by the voice of the island many Aragami began to devour each other. Most likely there are still a few strays of the madness." I jumped in as they turned to the elevator to look at us.

"Hey Okami, Soma!" Kota greeted with a wave. "Come join us."

As we approached Kota continued on with his conversation.

"Anyways, so I've been bored lately and I hang out at home sometimes. And... I found out about a shocking fact!"

"... I'm curious." Enough to take a bite of his bait, why not humor him.

"Well, you see. My little sister seems to have this friend who's a boy... and... You Know? I'm an understanding big brother, right."

I had to giggle at this, that guy was the biggest protective big brother I've ever meet. "Right."

"Yeah... Ahh! I won't admit it! I'll beat up any guy who gets close to my sister! I'm never going to let it happen!"

"Now, now Kota. You can't shield her from boys forever. She's bound to grow up, and she's bound to fall in love. All you can do then is watch from a far, only interfering when she needs you. But I understand your pain, I feel the same way about my little brothers as well."

"It's not the same with boys. They're suppose to try and find girlfriends."

"... I can't help but feel a double standard here."

"So you're saying you don't like the idea of them dating? Why don't you let them go out and find a nice... ah... Aragami?"

His comment made me crouching into a ball in the corner with a dark shadow over me as I twirled circles on the floor with my finger while mumbling. "No... no... I'm not ready yet... too young... not ready."

The others sweat dropped at my antics. Kota, feeling bad, approached me to try and comfort me. "Ah, come on Leader it's not that bad. Like you said, they're bound to grow up and leave the nest and find someone. We just have to except it."

I looked up to him from my ball and said. "If that's true then are you ready for your sister to enter the dating world?"

Kota ended up joining me in my antics, mumbling along with me. "No not ready... too young... I'm not ready." Alisa sighed in exasperation at our antics and Soma face palmed himself.

The sound brought me back to reality. "Oh yeah, Brendan! I gotta find Brendan!"

"Why are you looking for him?" My antics must have really annoyed Soma since he sounded angry.

"Well, he's been feeling down lately. So I thought we could go on a few missions to make him feel better. See you around guys." But as I left I could have sworn I felt a killing vibe.

"Oh, hey, it's you..." Karel? "I still believe the Ark Project was the correct path. Just wanted to make that clear."

"If that is how you truly feel, I support your decision none the less. Now... would you like to go on a mission with me and Brendan?"

"What?... Sure." Poor Karel, he's somewhat like Soma at times, hiding behind a shell so he can't get hurt. But still, his decision to board the Ark did hurt him. And like Brendan he feels like he abandoned his comrades. He fears that they will treat him differently for his choice and thus hides behind a shell while Brendan openly expresses his guilt.

But I don't want them to feel that way. As a pact we all stick together no matter what choices single members made in their past. I think they both got the message as I took them on a few missions. But Soma seemed to be grumpy by the time we got back so I took him and Kota along that evening on a mission to the Wailing Plains to take out a Kongou.

But Kota was right, there haven't been any strong Aragami lately. Ever since that incident at Aegis Island it's like they all vanished. Just like the information on that incident. All data about it as been locked up and labeled as top secret. The Director's death has been labeled as an accident and our interference with the project was kept under wraps. The sudden life on the Moon and the data about Shio has been kept away from public eye. But that's a good thing in my book, I don't want those bastards with a superiority complex to try and use Shio... again. With the Director gone, Saki took his place and at the moment the world seems so peaceful. Now with Nova out of the way, I can now focus on what I've been trying to do all along... find Lindow.

****** The next day ******

HQ has been trying to send us more New-Types. Whether it's a sign of a peace offering or a way for them to keep an eye on us it doesn't matter to me. Right now missions have been cancelled left and right and this bothers me for the lack of knowing why this is happening.

And to make matters worse Sakuya has been keeping herself in her room, spacing out. I'm going to get to the bottom of this one step at a time. Entering Sakuya's room I find her near the sink. Again, she didn't even notice that I entered her room. I lightly tap her shoulder so as not to startle her.

"Huh? Oh! Sorry, no, it's nothing..." I stay silent, waiting for her to finally let it out. She can't bottle ir for ever, it's affecting her work. Sure there's nothing but weak Aragami now, but we have no idea when the strong ones are coming back.

"Well actually... I don't want to keep secrets from you. Ever since the Aragami began disappearing, I've started thinking about Lindow more often. I wonder what's wrong with me. Maybe I'm just tired..."

"Maybe it means something..." I can't tell her much but I can at least throw her a bone. I don't want to get her hopes up too high, but she has a point. The Aragami shredded to pieces did have a faint scent of Lindow. But what makes me fear for the worse is the fact he shredded then without his God Arc. I will have to keep the herd and my brothers away from those areas.

"So you think so? Maybe Lindow will pop up and come home as if nothing happen..." Her hopes are too high, but be careful what you wish for or you just might get it.

"We shall see." Is all I can say.

"Thank you for the support, I'm glad I talked to you."

****** Dr. Sakaki's Lab ******

"Oh! There you are!" Licca said approaching me as I held my God Arc. "So, uh, your God Arc... It's not doing so well. The joints are really damaged and I gave it a temporary fix, but... If you think there's something wrong come back immediately. There are many God Eaters, but only one you."

The devouring mouth of my God Arc appeared and I pat it to comfort him. "Hey buddy... Do you think you'll be alright for a couple more hunts?" It gave a pulse through my body almost as if it was saying yes. "Alright... hang in there my friend. When Licca fully repairs you we'll take a little break so you and I can get some R&R." The jaw smiled at this so I pat it a little more before heading back to the Entrance.

"Okami, a new-type Aragami has appeared in the Infernal Subway." Hibari addressed me as I exited the elevator.

"Man, I hate going to that place. Can you give me a description of the Aragami?"

"It's called a Sekjmet, it's a stronger version of a Chi-You, We've heard that Freeze works, but it is up to you to try."

"Very well, we leave at once. I'll go gather my team." Gathering Soma, Kota, and Sakuya we headed out for the mission. As we rode on the Chopper Sakuya started a conversation with me.

"So I heard from Licca... Your God Arc is in pretty bad condition."

I looked down at my God Arc. "My boy can handle a few more fights." But this information drew in the concern of Kota and Soma.

"After all those tough battles I guess it's only to be expected. It just needs a longer break and an overhaul. The God Arc and yourself as well that is."

"We're fine Sakuya. We can still fight." With that I ended the conversation and the rest of the trip was a quiet flight.

****** Some extra's in the story but not part of the main story ******

"Okami I've been wondering." Alisa commented during one of my girl nights in my room. "You wear the same outfit, get into messy fights where you're covered in Aragami blood, yet your outfit stays clean."

That's because I have more than just one." I said opening up my closet to show her my collection of Alisto Halter outfits." She looked at the numbers of them in shock. "The blood stains are so bad that I don't even try to save them and just throw them out at times."

"Okami... don't you have any other clothes?"

"Yes," I said shifting through my clothes hanging up in my closet. "I Halter outfits in different colors. Like my Aluure outfit, my Leaves outfit, my Sortir outfit, my-"

"No, no. I meant do you have any other kinds of outfits."

"Well I save these for special occasions but I have my Engima Coat, my Sunny Coat, my Melon Coat, my Bossy Coat, my Welkin Coat-"

"Those are all too beastly, don't you have anything else?"

"Oh yeah, I do."

"What?" Alisa said getting her hopes up.

"My Wild Titanti Top, my Wild Zoiste top, and my Wild Zircon Top."

"The word 'Wild should have given you a hint that that is not what I meant! Okami can't you wear something more girlie, why do you stay in this set style?!"

"Because it reminds me of home." She paused at this feeling sympathy for me. "And it also keeps me warm." Until I said that.

"Skirts can do the same thing."

"The skirts the Terminal sells are impractical for hunting, I can't go on mission in them."

"Come on Okami. Wear a skirt, just once, PLEASE!"

"(Sigh) I'll tell you what Alisa. When the next special occasion comes up I'll let you dress me up in a skirt or a dress, no quarrels what-so-ever."

"Deal!" She began to giggle. "Huu, I can't wait! Perhaps I can dress you up for a party! Or even better a wedding!"

"... What's a wedding?"


	29. Chapter 29

An animal can sense a storm coming before a man and can flee. But a wolf can sense it and face it.

Chapter 29

Damn that infuriating woman and her stubborn ways. The Sekhmet wasn't too hard to find. But once we did find it smaller Aragami entered the fray. Okami tried to get the small fries out of the way but as soon as she stopped focusing her attacks on the Sekhmet it charged right at her, getting into her face.

Okami even tested this theory by running away from the battle and just as predicted the Sekhmet came charging after her. After a few more fireballs Okami was getting infuriated with the Aragami.

"Freak'n attention whore!" She shot at the thing and the mumble in the back of my mind told me she Resonated the message to the Aragami as well. "Can't you give me a moment to myself!"

"Okami!" Sakuya said shocked at her misuse of the language.

"Were the hell did you learn the word?!" I said in disgust, but her anger caused her to notice it.

"Shun." Dammit, I'm going to kick his ass when I get back at the Den. "He said it means someone who craves too much of something that it turns bad for there well being!" She jumps over the Sekhmet as it tries to smack her.

This Aragami frustrated her as she would strike it in a wild rage, only pausing when she heard one us cry in pain to shot us a recovery bullet and the occasional team-bullet. But we noticed that she didn't shot team-bullets out as much as she usually did and in her anger she didn't calmly shoot recovery bullet like she normally did. She was aggressive and didn't tell us which bullet she was shooting at us, the only warning we got was a 'take it!'

By the time the Aragami fell she was still fuming.

"That was a formidable enemy." Sakuya commented.

"Let's get the hell out of here." She said as she stormed off.

"What's gotten into you? Will you calm down already." I said disappointed in her attitude. But then again, perhaps I'm being a hypocrite when comparing the way I behaved in the past.

"Well, I'm sorry. You're right, it's not right for me to lash out on you guys. I'm just a little agitated that 'that' little shit on the floor over there had the nerve to call me a bitch! Declare herself the alpha female in that fight! And was trying to impress me as if I was inferior to her! Be a sport and let me vent out my rage, would you?"

"Hey, you okay? I think your Arc has been in use for a long time too. I've noticed it acts up sometimes when your switching styles."

"I know that Kota!" Then she stopped and took a deep breath. "I know but there's nothing I can do about it until the parts from HQ come in. Until then, we just have to hang in there."

"If it makes you feel better mines been acting up too. But with things getting busy lately I'm not sure when I can get an overhaul..." She just smiled at Kota in understanding. But then her head phone went off.

"Okami here... yes, mission cleared... nothing's wrong, just hate this place... What?!... Yes, understood. We're heading back now, Hibari." With that she turned off her head phone and looked at us. "We got to go, an unknown Aragami has appeared and has been giving the 2nd and 3rd unit trouble. Sakuya, you're a little more banged up than the rest of us so you're sitting this one out, we'll head back to the Den to get information and pick up Alisa."

"Since your God Arc isn't in the best condition, I'd stop you by force if it were up to me... But it's also a fact that without you, jobs can't be done. So just make sure you know when to call the retreat, okay?" Sakuya said in concern.

"Don't worry, with everyone by my side, we'll be alright."

****** Entrance ******

This unknown Aragami must be something fierce if both Brendan and Gina were panicking after fighting it. But it must have been strong if it kept getting up again. Grabbing Alisa we headed out again to face this unknown enemy they called... Hannibal.

"I just heard your God Arc is not doing well. Are you okay?" Oh no, not Alisa too. "If you feel anything strange out there, make sure to say something. Unexpected happenings can create tragedy..."

I gently held her shoulder. "Don't worry, with guys like you having my back I'll be alright. But if it makes you feel better after this mission I'll take a break."

"Yes, I'd like that very much." She smiled at me as I withdrew my hand.

"Hey, let's go." Soma called out by the Hanger.

"Right!"

****** Wailing Plains ******

The Wailing Plains created us with a storm as always. But out of the tornado came out a giant lizard or more like a wingless dragon Aragami. It's had two horns on its head, whitish-blue scales all over its body with the exception where its fire colored fur came out and the tender spot on his chest. Claws like golden gauntlets and a shield on its left arm. Like any other Aragami it roared at us and jumped into the battlefield.

But unlike the others, a scream of fright created for the beast as it came down. Turning to see were it came from, with fear of a possible civilian who slipped into the area. But to my even worse fear, it was Okami. Her face expressed unchecked horror as her body shook like she had hypothermia.

"It's... it's him!" She cried out.

"Leader?!" Alisa came to her side in concern.

Okami just gripped her body and continued to shake. "Why... why is he here? Why is the Ruthless King here!" To see her in such a state even before the battle started was lowering everyone moral. And cause my protective instincts to heighten. I had to get her to pull it together.

"What are you, scared?" I said joking with her, I knew she was the type a never back-down from a challenge. I just needed her to take the bait.

"Yes, Soma! I am scared!" Her admittance to the truth actually startled me. "He's the reason why me and Death have become close friends!"

"What?"

"We can't fight him. He's the real deal. The true monster that lurks in the dark! An immortal king, that will never stay down!"

"Okami!" With that I did something that had my hand stinging with guilt but needed to be done as she was falling into hysteria. I slapped her hard on the cheek, the ringing of the impact echoed out in the area leaving a mark on her cheek. Alisa and Kota gasped at this while Okami paused in shock. "Pull yourself together! Your pact needs you, this is no time to panic!"

She finally looked at me, the shock and hurt on her face as she touched her bruised cheek made my heart feel like it was being ripped in two. Calming my voice to a gentle tone I continued on. "From what you're saying you've faced this Aragami before. With your knowledge and our skill, we have more of a chance of taking him down. You're stronger than you use to be... please don't give up."

She lowered her head hiding her face from us, with that her hand fell to her side. We waited a few seconds for her response, dread weighing heavy on our head at her possible answer. Then she looked up at us again with the determination a wild fire returned to her eyes.

"Let's begin." Was all she said as she jumped into the battlefield with us right behind her. We charged at the thing as it noticed us. "It's weak in the face and arm shield! Also in the back, but avoid that or it will screw us over!"

I ran up to strike it in it's head but it did a back flip on one arm to avoid me. Then it leaned it's head back a bit, "Soma! It's charging a fire ball, dodge!" With that I dashed out of the way, barely from getting singed.

With that me and Okami came at it, while Alisa and Kota fired shots. It tried striking us with its claws as we dodged, getting angry it wrapped it's tail around itself. "Get back! Tail Attack!" At the last second I put up my shield as the tail came impacting with it pushing me back.

As I was about to put my shield down it started charging something in his arm that took the form of a spear. "Keep your shield up!" Was all Okami said as it leaped in the air to thrust its spear into the ground next to me causing an infernal blast to rise up and impact with my shield. Then it jumped back at noticing it was unsuccessful and roared at me.

We continued to strike at its 'said' weak points, when suddenly it thrusted it's arm in the ground. With that my feet started to get warmer, "Soma, move!" What? A fire came from the ground punching me in the face knocking me, that did more damage than I expected. "Soma!" Okami cried out, shooting me some recovery bullets.

"Thanks," with a couple more strikes we broke its arm guard.

"Let's finish him off!" Alisa cried shooting Aragami bullets at it long with Kota.

"Wait, no! Not the back!" Okami cried out too late. As the last shot broke off its back-scale causing fire wings and a halo to grow from it's back. With that it let out a roar of rage.

It charged at Alisa, tackling her to the ground as it rose up on two legs, crossing its arms. "Kota get back! Everyone shields up now!" As soon as she gave out the command fire swords came out of is arms while it did a wild dance of blades around us. When it was done it disperse its blade and come back on all fours.

"Is that why you didn't want us to take out it's back-scale?" I asked Okami.

"No" She answered as the Aragami started to get up on two legs again. But this time crossing its arms as it flew on its wings. "I didn't want you to break it because of THAT! Everyone, shields up now! Kota, get behind us!" It spread its limbs as three burst of fire waves came from its body, pushing us back. Then it slowly came back down to the ground giving us time to devour it. When it came to, it tried to blade dance again.

As it tried to slice at Kota, Okami threw a flash grenade at the last second. "No you don't!" She charged at it doing a combo to break its face, taking one of it's horns.

With that we started to notice it wearing down. "We're going to make it!" I said in excitement as the Aragami started to clumsily fall down trying to do attacks. "Get'em!"

Finally with a few more strikes it fell to its knees to lye flat on the ground in defeat.

"It's over." Okami said out of breath, looking up to the sky as the rain washed away the blood from her body.

I tapped her shoulder as I passed her. "You did good." With that I approached the Aragami to devour it's core.

"Ah, we managed to survive today too." Kota seemed out of breath too. But he still approached the Aragami to crotch down and poke at it.

As I took out the core I notice how powerful it was. "Hey, it's a rare one."

"Man... that was a tough opponent. Still, for our first time facing it, we did pretty good." Said Kota as he continued to poke the thing.

"Let's not do more than we have to. Come on, let's head back on." Alisa said turning to leave with Okami already heading to the starting point.

"Seconded..." I agreed following behind. As we started to walk off Kota got up to follow us.

"Hey, hold up guys! This is a New-Type for crying out loud!"

"Seriously." Alisa said turning around to berate Kota for his antics, but stopped in fear of something. "Ah! Kota, behind you!"

"What the?!" I looked back in shock. That thing was still alive!

"Huh? WHOA!" Kota screamed as he noticed the Hannibal behind him. Frozen in fear he did nothing as the thing went to strike him with its claw. I was about to act when Okami zoomed pass me get in front of Kota to block him with her shield. But I heard the clank, her shield didn't form right. As the Hannibal struck the impact hit her. Smacking her away like a rag doll.

"Ah, Leader!" Everything went in slow motion for me as she made contact on the floor with her busted God Arc, falling unconscious. Looking at her motionless body filled me with rage, everything was starting to turn red.

"What's up with that? I know we extracted the core!" Is that what she meant when she said 'immortal king?'"

"Let's worry about that later." Alisa said covering Okami. "Kota, backup our Leader!"

"Gotcha!" Kota said, finally coming out of his shock. Running toward the girls. Alisa was right, we needed to get Okami out of there. With her out for the count, I needed to take charge.

"Everyone, retreat! Move!" With that I grabbed Okami as we ran for the starting point. With the 'Ruthless King' roaring behind us.

****** The Darkness ******

It was dark, I was floating on nothingness. Where was I- oh I know, so I've come here again.

"Ah, I see you have returned to this place again, young one." A deep voice spoke to me. "As much as I enjoy your visits, I must say I'm tired of seeing you here."

I turned up to my side to see a tall thin, but still well built, man standing above me. He wore no shirt, but boots and baggy pants that had a ripped up cloth wrapped around it like a towel that didn't cover the front. Once upon a time it must have been part of a robe.

He wore leather gauntlets on his muscled arms that had fingerless glows which were crossed at his chest. His hair was a sleek raven color, his eyes were green and glowed like neon. He had no pupils, just green eyes. But that wasn't the strangest of things. He was deadly pale and had no nose or mouth.

But I didn't fear him, over the times I've come to visit this place. I've come to know him, and looked upon him as a friend. With that I smiled at him.

"Hello, Death. It's been a while."

"Yes, it has." Then he slanted his eyes. "Why are you here?"

"I was... protecting a friend."

"Ah, I see. That kind heart of yours always leads you to this place."

"So, how have you been?"

"Busy, the foolish actions of man has given me more work loads than necessary."

"I have a friend that for a while thought he was you." He chuckled at this.

"Ah yes, Soma. He knows nothing of my work. And yet he would still try to come up with his own conclusion and hates me for some unfounded reason."

"I can't see why. You're actually a nice guy once someone gets to know you."

"You are too kind child. Perhaps that's why I am so fond of you."

"So is this the time when I shall cross to the other side to see mother?"

"You seem disappointed child?"

"Don't get me wrong Death. If it is my time I'll go with you with no trouble. But... I'm not ready. There are so many people waiting for me to return; I cannot part with them yet."

"You once said it was your brothers that kept you going. Has the number of people depending upon you increased?"

"Yes... my pact continues to grow." I say with endearment.

"Well, this is not your appointed time to die." Great black bat wings sprung from his back to engulf me in a greater darkness.

"Well then, goodbye. Until we next meet." I smiled back at him.

"Don't take offense child but I pray that 'that' will not happen for a long time." He said with his body slowly fading into the darkness. "Oh, about that boy Soma we were talking about. Can you hit him for me, I grow tired of him blaming me for my job."

"I'll work right on that." I jumped up to life, noticing that I was in the Sick Bay of the Den. Someone must have carried me back, but what happened to the others?

"... Oh... Thank goodness... you've come to?" Alisa? Looking to my left I noticed her and Kota taking a nap on the side of my bed.

"Oh right... so you survived." Turning to the front I saw Soma leaning on the sick bed in front of me with a grin on his face. He pulled himself off the bed to look down at the snoring Kota then back at me. "Sure, risk your life for your subordinates. But don't end up like out former Leader." With that he left.

"Really... thank goodness you're alright..." Alisa said gaining back my attention while Kota continued to sleep. "Oh... please wait a minute."

She whacked Kota on the of his head. "Wake up for Heavens sake!

"Ouch!" Kota was awake wiping the droll off his face. Then he noticed me, "Oh, you're awake! Thank God... My bad, your God Arc got busted... because I messed up, huh?"

"That doesn't matter... what matters is that you're alright."

"Yes, although... the Aragami's attack damaged the core... it will take some time to repair it." Alisa filled in.

"Will I... be able to visit him?" They shook their heads.

"Tsubaki says you should take some time off since you can't go into battle anyway."

"Does that mean I can go visit my brothers?"

"I'm afraid not." Alisa answered. "Tsubaki confiscated your spear and knife while you were unconscious so you wouldn't try to go into battle in your condition when you came to. With those gone you have no means to defend yourself outside the Anti-Aragami Wall. Thus, you have been grounded to the Den. Try not to wear yourself out and get some rest, alright."

"Hey! Since I broke your God Arc I'll lend you the whole Bugurally series!" Kota was trying his best to cheer me up so I smiled and nodded my head.

Then an announcement came on about a Hannibal briefing meeting for the 1st, 2nd, and 3rd units.

"Oh... We should be going now..." said Alisa getting up along with Kota. "Please try to take it easy..."

"Alright, see you later! Email me if you need anything." With that Kota and Alisa left.

While I laid back down to fall asleep, contemplating how I was going to punch Soma.


	30. Chapter 30

Anybody can face fear, but a true warrior faces fear saying 'fuck it.'

Chapter 30

"Hey, you're awake." Said Licca as I bumped into her as I entered Saki's Lab out of boredom. "...I know you want to get up and do stuff, but your job right now is to get rest. Oh, and I got the repair parts from HQ. I should be able to fix your God Arc and finish the exchange test on it within 2 days. But I was talking to Dr. Sakaki and... These Hannibal cells that got stuck to your God Arc are pretty tricky. I think we're going to need a full upgrade and new Bias Factors to stand a chance against this Aragami."

"So not only did the Ruthless King man-handle me, he messed up my God Arc. Oh he would suffer a thousand deaths the next time we meet... and he'll be wishing that he couldn't get back up.

"Ah, I'm sure you have free time now. Would you like to attend my lectures for a change?" Ah, it's been a while since I've had a good Saki lecture.

"Yes please!"

"This is about an Aragami with tremendous regenerative powers. That's right, the one that destroyed your Arc. The Hannibal."

"The Ruthless King." I said bitterly.

"They only temporarily stop moving if you remove its core. The core quickly regrows in this new type of enemy. I can't say for sure whether it just has really fast re-binding abilities or if they have multiple cores... Either way, no matter how much cut up a Hannibal, even with your Arc, all you can do is temporarily stop it from moving. We need to strengthen the Bias Factor again. When that time comes, you'll be back to working hard. Rest while you can."

"But, I'm tired of resting Saki. I'm bored, I need something to spread my time with."

He chuckled at my antics. "Well, why don't you visit Hibari. I'm sure she could use the company." taking his advice I left for the Entrance.

Suddenly the alarm went off saying on Aragami has invaded the Den. But with all active God Eaters out there was no one to repel it. And Tsubaki still had my spear and knife, crap! Hibari jumped into action, trying to get into contact with the closest unit.

"The Floor will be closed in 300 seconds! Evacuate immediately to another Floor! The closes is the Defense squad... Tatsumi, can you hear me? Please be serious. It's an emergency! Please return to the Den!" Damn, I feel so helpless. "Yes, currently only non-combat staff remain in the Den." Like hell with that, I can still fight! I need to get my God Arc. Why am I still standing here, let's go. "Yes... Hurry, please hurry!" Hibari said probably noticing what I was about to do.

Entering the Hanger I notice Licca locking away the God Arcs.

"Why are you here? If you're looking for your God Arc it's still unusable." She answered for me. "You can't go to the front if you can't fight. I'm leaving once I lock the God Arcs." It doesn't matter, any of the others will do... Lindow's is still open. "What?! You can't take that, that's Lindow's God Arcs!" As I grabbed it, it felt like my hand was being devoured with fire being pushed through my veins again. "Let go! Your body will reject a foreign God Arc! You'll be devoured by it's Oracle Cells!" It felt as if it was trying to Resonate with me so I Resonated back.

_'Please, just for a while. Fight with me so I can protect my pact!' _The door exploded, knocking Licca out from its force as a Vajratail entered the Hanger. Finally I was able to pull the God Arc out. As the Vajratail tried to go after Licca I struck it back.

But then painful resonances flashed through my head bringing me down to my knee as I cried out in pain. The Vajratail was going to take advantage of my state when shots from behind me pushed it back. A boy?

"Can you stand?" He shot some more shots. "Hurry, finish it off!"

With that I got to my feet to give it the final blow, but the painful resonance still flowed through me, knocking me out cold. As I faded to the darkness I heard the boy's fading voice as he ran to me.

"Are you alright?"

****** Sick Bay ******

Again, waking up in the Sick Bay, I hope this doesn't become a habit. This time Licca and the boy from before were leaning over me.

"Oh have you come to?" The boy asked before Licca cut him off.

"Have you come to? Thank God!" She then embraced me as I stood up. "You're always so reckless... Promise me, that you'll never hold someone else's God Arc again. A non-match God Arc oracle cells will devour you... and then anything can happen." Then she got back to her seat. "Everyone will be back soon. I'll tell them you're awake. And Ill come by later." With that Licca got up to leave waving goodbye as she left. They boy waved back to her.

"Licca, she's a good person isn't she. She really knows how a God Arc ticks." I just stared at him, wondering who this boy was. "... Oh, sorry... I haven't introduced myself yet. I'm a new Gods Eater, I've been assigned to the Medical unit. Please call me Ren."

He tilted his head to the side and smiled making him look so cute. His behavior reminded me of Shiro.

"I was suppose to join this Branch tomorrow. But luckily my schedule has been pushed up. My specialty is Military Medicine, Research on Aragami infection and core. This Branch is truly at the front-lines. I hope I don't end up hindering anyone."

"You just saved my life, I don't think you'll be a hinder at all."

"Oh, forgive me. You're still not well! Lye down and get some rest. Feel better!"

"Well, always follow the doctor's orders." I said lying back down then turned my head to look at him. He gave me a tilted head smile again with a chuckle. "You are just adorable. I have a little brother just... like... you." With that I faded back to dreamland. Fearing that when I wake up my pact would be spitting hellfire.

****** The next day ******

"Are you okay? You're not at your best yet. You should get some rest. It's too late if you break down too..."

"I'm fine Ren." I said getting up. "I'll never get better sitting around, I got too much to do. I'll probably be back here soon."

"Why?"

"Cause after the stunt I pulled my pact is going to tear into me." I joked with him as I left the Sick Bay. But headed to Saki's Lab to ask about this piece of God Arc stuck in my hand. He took a look for me.

"Hm... Lindow's God Arc is stuck inside your hand. You could start transforming into an Aragami any minute now. But it's not active. Maybe its because you're a New-Type. Hrm... Either way, you're in a dangerous situation. You have to let us know if anything starts to feel weird. Alright?"

"I'm terrified to face my pact... does that count?"

"You should be," said Licca. "I'll say this again. Don't be so reckless. If you touch someone else's God Arc... It could be rejected... Or death. At worst, you'll turn an Aragami and your friends will have to kill you... I never want to see anything like that, so lease. Don't ever be so reckless."

"I... understand." I said deflated, I knew I would be faced with this kind of reaction once I woke up.

"Anyway, I'm done fixing your God Arc."

"Good, I can go say sorry to it after cheating on it." With that I left heading out I bumped into Gen.

"I heard you used Lindow's God Arc. You're either really brave, or just really stupid to do something like that."

"It's probably a bit of both sir."

"It's Lindow's blessing that you're still alive. Using someone else's Arc is hell for that person as well as everyone else. The moment you begin turning into an Aragami, you're killed. And it's your comrades that have to do the job." The consequences of my actions was finally reaching me, and they were tearing me apart and Gen was seeing it. "Well, whatever... You survived. You better take care of your life."

Tsubaki lectured me too, but not as hard. After all that I've done, Hibari was the only one to thank me for my sacrifice.

"I think Licca was still a little mad, but... Thanks to you, we're all saved I'm grateful."

"It was worth it, just to hear your voices again another day in this world."

****** A couple of days later ******

Yes! At last I found one, a male human-like Aragami. He gave me a little trouble, but that's cause he wasn't alone. I can take this one... an Aether... perhaps, I can continue with my personal plans. However, I must complete one goal at a time, my personal plans will have to wait.

With that aside the others have returned to the Den. Although I am happy at their safe return, I dread it too for their response to my actions. I tried not to think about it even went on a few solo missions. But that got Tsubaki even more angry to me. All I did was take out a Kongou; a Gboro; a Magnetic Gboro; a Chi-You; a Sekhmet (to my disliking); a Fallen Sariel; a hoard of Cocoon Maidens; a herd of Golden Gboro; a Polar Kongou, Gboro, and Chi-You at once; an Ouroboros; a Frost Gboro and a Quadriga; a Hera (which gave me a run for my money); and a herd of four Vajras. She acts as if I took out an army, all I can say is it took a lot of flash grenades and Recovery Pills. But I needed the distraction to drive away the fear of my acts wrath. Well I cant stall it anymore, I best head back and greet them.

****** The Hanger ******

"So the charming hero returns." I was greeted as I entered the Hanger.

"Hey Gina."

"You really do some crazy things... I'll just continue to pray that the day won't come when I'll have to shoot you."

"Never going to happen, besides I won't make a lovely flowers for you anymore if that happened."

She laughs at this. "Silly girl, you're already in bloom. But I long to never see you wilt."

"Hm, then I'll be sure to drink plenty of water. But I best go face the music now."

"Good luck."

"Thanks," with that I entered the elevator to head for the Entrance. As I unpacked my salvaged items Alisa cornered me.

"Kota told me not to tell you this, but... He said everyone would be scolding you, so we should at least be nice to you." Yes, I could really use that right now. "He really is considerate sometimes... That aside, I'd still like to scold you Leader!" Damn it! "You've been pulsing yourself way too hard these days. Sure, it's just a lot of bad luck happening at the same time. But you seem like you're just rushing to die. I get really worried sometimes."

"... Thank you for having such confidence in me Alisa.

"N-no I didn't mean it like that!"

"Listen, I'm not going out there to die. I have too much to return to at home to leave it for good. Everything I do... all the times I get hurt... it's to save another life. I wish people would see that before they berate me. At my reckless action to save the Den, only one person thanked me while everyone called what I did stupid. But I would gladly do it again if I could go back in time to say them, **all of them** again."

"L-leader I-"

"Don't... please, no more. I'm so tired Alisa, and I was dreading this moment. I know you care, really I know, but I just want to be appreciated for my sacrifice... just a little. Please, don't beat me down anymore, not you. I've already been beaten down by everyone else, please not also by the people close to me."

When she said nothing I walked pass her and headed to the elevator, but that's when Kota jumped me.

"You really pulled off some crazy stuff, but I guess if I were in that situation I would've done the same..." I smiled at him for being one of the few people to understand what I needed the most.

"That's because you have a big heart." He was taken aback by this but recovered quick.

"Oh! More importantly, I missed the last episodes of Bugurally! You weren't on a mission, you were able to watch it, right? Can you tell me what it was about later?"

"Actually, I just recently got my God Arc back and have been bombarding myself with missions." I smiled at his face deflating knowing it wouldn't last long." However, I did return when the episode came on. Knowing you'd want to see it I recorded it and sent it to you by email. Check your Terminal, it should be in your email file." He bear hugged me off the ground for that.

"Thanks Okami! You're the best!"

"Anytime Kota. When you finish watching it we can trade comments on our favorite parts."

"Gotcha!" He said as I entered the elevator to head to the Lab, since Saki wanted constant updates on my condition.

I don't know why everyone's over reacting, I feel fine. Emotionally tired from their lectures, but fine.

On the way to the Lab I bumped into Ren in the hallway. 'You're not showing any signs of Aragami Transformation. I'm so glad, I was really worried for a moment there. I know a bit about the whole Aragami Transformation. Let me know if there's anything I can help you with!"

"Thanks, Ren. But I'm alright. I was heading to Saki for that reason right now. I'll see you around, I look forward to fighting along side you soon."

He gave me one of his cute smiles,"likewise."

Leaving him I entered the Lab. My checkup went well, Saki said I was fine. But kept me there for a bit longer.

"If you had some time, I wanted to tell you about Aragami Transformation. It's kind of long. Do you want to listen?"

"Please, tell me."

"Okay, so strictly speaking, God Eaters like yourself have already gone through Aragami Transformation. The proper P53 Bias Factor allows for a controlled Aragami Transformation, which is how a Gods Eater is born. Under these conditions, there are 3 major causes that can transform a Gods Eater into an Aragami."

He paused letting the info sink in.

"The first is an excessive intake of the P53 Bias Factor. The second is an outbreak of other Bias Factors or Oracle cells. God Eaters who undergo Aragami Transformation due to these causes have a tendency to attack God Arcs and God Eaters. You fit neither of these. The third cause being, absorbing Oracle cells of a God Arc that was not matched to yourself. I have no idea what will happen, which is why I want to let you know that you'll have to trust me and your friends."

"I already trust you Saki, you never have to doubt that."

"Hehe, do I sound like a Director now?"

"You lack the air."

"Anyway, this sounds a bit corny, but we're a family no matter what. Understand"

"Understood." I smiled at him for being the dear Saki who never judged.

"Good, why don't you get some rest. You've had a long day."

"What?"

"I'm the Director now, don't think I haven't noticed the load of missions you've taken by yourself these past two days."

"Ha ha, I can never hide from you. But I did want to hide from the judgement of my pact."

"They care about you Okami. They're just worried about you."

"I know, but... I'm just so tired of being reprimanded for saving lives."

"You shouldn't save lives at the cost of your own."

"I'm still here aren't I." But then I softened my voice to get my message through. "And I'll be here, just when you need me the most."

With that I left for my room to get some rest. Today was a rough day, I had more trouble at the Den than I did with the Aragami. And I could use the shut eye. Standing outside the elevator door to the Veterans Floor was Sakuya.

"Hey, Sakuya... you're not going to lecture me too are you?"

"No, you've had enough of that already. But jeez, that recklessness of yours really reminds me of somebody. Anyway, now that your God Arc is fixed... Straighten your back and stand tall. I look forward to my next mission with you, Leader."

"(giggle) Yes ma'am."

"Oh, by the way, you should go check on Soma. He was really worried about you... in his own way."

Well, I already checked in on everyone else. I can't miss him, besides he's on the way to my room, so why not. Mind as well get this over with. "Alright."

With that I walked to his room. I hesitated at first on knocking on the door, having a good idea how he would react to my presence now along with my past actions. But that won't stop me, I'm no coward. I'll face his wrath chest out and chin up.

With my spirit returned I knock on his door, but no answer. I knocked again, still no answer. But his door wasn't locked like it usually was so I let myself in.

As I opened the door he was there on the opposite wall watching me. As if he knew I would come and just waited. He said nothing and didn't move an inch. And just like that I started to want to just go right back out the door, run to my room and hide under my bed. But such thoughts were madness; I just got done facing a herd of Vajras by myself, why would I be scared to face Soma? Slowly I walked forward to approach him, stopping at just the distance I noticed that he subconsciously was comfortable with people getting close to him with.

"... Hey Soma."

"..."

"How have you been?"

"..."

"Did your mission go well?"

"..."

"... The Den was quiet without you-" I was startled to a stop as his anger got the best of him. In a quite rage, without moving the rest of his body or taking his eyes off me, he swirled his right arm arm around slamming his fist on the window screen behind him. The window cracked on impact.

"Think before you act." He growled out.

"Soma I-"

"You're not an easy person to replace, you know. I suggest you understand your responsibilities." Something about his words made my heart accelerate, the fear was gone. All that was left in its space was warmth.

"Oh, I see." His anger slightly decreased. "You really do care about me, don't you?"

"Don't get any ideas. It'd just be a hassle finding a new leader, that's all."

"Now, now it's alright. I'm okay." I got closer to him. "I'm sorry if my recklessness scared you. But rest assure I'm not going anywhere."

"Your life is no concern of mine." He growled at me.

"Says the guy who just broke his window screen in a fit of rage." He growled louder in defiance. But ignoring his display I took his hand in mine. "Aw, you were just scared that's all... Afraid to lose another one from your pact."

"Hey, what are you doing?!" With his hand in mine I lead him away from the wall. With all his protest he sure lacks the fight. But I continued on leading him toward his bed.

"Don't worry, you're not losing anything... or anyone."

"No, wait!" Ignoring his protest I walked to the far end of the bed.

"It's alright, I'm right here."

"W-we can't do this!" I pulled him onto the bed as I sat on it letting his head rest in my lap.

"Can't do what?" During the motion his hood fell off his head giving me leeway to gently brush my hand though his hair. "What's wrong?"

"Wh-what? What are you doing?" Did he just stutter? I can feel his cheek getting warmer on my lap, is he alright?

"You seemed scared, I was going to comfort you like I do for Shiro when he's scared. What did you think I was doing?"

"Nothing..." As my hand gently ran through his hair his body started to relax.

"Don't worry, I'll chase the bad thoughts away... This is an old lullaby my mother use to sing to us. I've never tried translating it to words so please bare with me." With that a gently as I could I snag my mother's song.

In the bleak mid-winter, frosty winds may blow.

Earth stood hard as iron, Water like a stone.

Snow as fallen so once more, snow on snow on snow.

In the bleak mid-winter, oh so long ago.

What can I give you, poor as I am.

If I was but stronger, I would take your fears.

If I was but wiser, I would do my part.

Yet, what can I give you. I will give my heart.

In the bleak mid-winter, frosty winds may blow.

Earth stood hard as iron, water like a stone.

If I was but wiser, I would do my part.

Yet, what can I give you. I will give my heart.

As my song came to a stop I noticed Soma's gentle breath tickling my legs. Looking down, I was graced with seeing Soma's rare peaceful face. It's rare to catch Soma asleep, even if you do he's usually plagued by nightmares and is restless. But I'm happy to see the sweet dreams written on his peaceful face.

I knew that old method would chase away his bad thoughts, it works every time. I guess I should go now. Bus as I went to get up while gently holding his head so as not to joust him his cheeks lean into my hands and his body turns to me. His nose presses into my stomach and his arms wrapped around my middle, trapping me. I guess I wont be going anywhere for a while. Leaning back onto the wall behind the bed, I return my hand to gently running through his hair while I gradually let sleep take a hold of me.

Wait! I still haven't punched him... ah, I'll take care of that tomorrow.


	31. Chapter 31

The song that Okami sings to Soma is a remake to a Celtic Christmas song 'In the Bleak Mid-Winter.' Say what you want I like that song.

Chapter 31

"Morning Okami. I have a retaliation request for a Susano'o," Hibari said. "When this request came in, Gen seemed really down. But now, he looks like his worries have left him... Okami, are you alright?"

"Yes, my backs just a little sore. Probably from the position I was sleeping in last night."

"Will you be able to do the mission?"

"Yes, I'll just pop my back on the Chopper."

"Very well, good luck."

"Thanks Hibari."

As I walk up the stairs toward the elevator, I noticed Gen sitting on the coach near the Hanger elevator.

"Hello Gen."

"Hey pup... I hear you're going off to fight my old enemy."

"Yes," then his eyes become a dull haze as if he was in a memory.

"Susano'o, the Type 1 Deusphage... This one's taken a lot from me, you know." Suddenly he snapped out of his haze. "I'll stop here. This'll just make things gloomy. You're here now, and you're skilled. I know we can take him down. Just beware of its giant tail and the Arcs on his arms!"

"Worry not Gen, I shall bare my fangs at this beast in your stand."

"Hm, good. And when you're done. I'll treat you to some good food. Just come back with a body that's able to eat, alright?"

"I'll hold you to that Gen. Don't forget it!" I said heading out to face the beast that may have once been a Gods Eater who craves the blood of God Arcs and God Eaters alike. Well he's bitten off more than he can chew going against me and my partner.

****** Later in the Den ******

Damn those bastards at HQ to all the nine rings of hell, simultaneously! They set her up! Sending her alone on a mission against a Susano'o, it's like they're trying to make her into a martyr.

What a horrible way to start the morning. For once I had a good night sleep, not plagued by nightmares. Okami's remedy really worked, waking up I noticed her scent on me and on the part of the bed she sat. She must have been here all night, and disturbingly the Aragami part of me liked the notion. Judging by how the scent is fading she must have left an hour ago.

Getting up to see what missions we had today, I was jousted awake when. Hibari told me that Okami was sent to fight a Susano'o alone by HQ. They must of heard of her little stunt at the Den and the possibility of her going through the Aragami Transformation. Sending her alone in this fight is there way of testing her stability as a Gods Eater. She will either go through the Transformation under the pressure of a greater threat or she'll come out of the fight in one piece. Either way the chances of her surviving are slim. It's like they sent her off her off to her execution. And to make matters worse, it's a broadcast execution!

That's right, nothing worse like knowing she's fighting an all-odds battle than actually being able to watch. All of the Den could watch in horror on the television in the Entrance Okami fighting for her life live on the news!

"We now take you live to the City of Mercy with our Manual Mini-copter cam, were Fenrir has given us permission to capture one of their missions live in action. Gods Eater, Okami, codename 'BEAST.' Leader of the 1st unit Far East Branch, is about to take out a Susano'o. A viscous Aragami known for its taste for God Eaters and God Arcs alike. Facing it alone, will she be able to take it out or will she be another meal for the Gods Eater Eater?"

What the hell kind of commentary was that?! It's a life being put on the line for others, this woman has no damn respect!

The camera circled around her as she came to the center of the open area of the city... Her God Arc has changed, it now has the black sheen of a Ura Tail Swd. It must of change from all the solo missions she did while we were out. But could she handle this mission alone, everyone in the Den sitting around the television asked the same thing. Almost everybody was here, with the exception of the Doc, even Gen had a front row set. This fight was more personal for him.

As she stopped walking she lowered her head for a second then got into a fighting stance. "Let's begin." As the Susano'o came out of the building two fallen Zygotes sprang from the ground. To make matters worse the news lady commentating.

"Oh no! Two more opponents have arrived, will she be able to handle them?" Of course she could handle those small fries it's the Sasano'o that's the problem.

She turned on one of the Zygotes, knocking it to the ground, taking it out before the Susano'o could reach her. Just as was about to extract its core, the Susano'o swung its tail at her forcing her to block at the last second. Reaching into her pack she pulled something out and threw it to the ground, covering the field and the cam with a blinding light.

"Woe, what was that?! A bomb?!" Man this woman was annoying. "Whatever it was it knocked the senses out of the Aragami. What's this, taking a bite out of the dead Aragami. It'd probably taste better with ketchup dear!" This is why ignorant civilians who act like they know what God Eaters are or do just pisses me off.

With one Zygote down she went after the other while they all were still in a daze.

"Uh oh, looks like the Aragami are coming to! Can she take a bite out of the Aragami before the Susano'o gets there? Is she going to make it? Is she going to make it?! Oh! A tail to the face, she is down! Better luck next time sweetie." What the hell is wrong with her?! Okami gets up recovering from the smack. "Oh, what's this?! Mouths are forming on its claws!" Gen flinched at this, knowing the damage of those God Arc claws.

"Looks like the Susano'o is going for a double course of Gods Eater." This B of a woman better get fired for this. "She better do something quick. Oh, she's reaching for something... another light bomb, stopping the Aragami in its tracks!"

That gave her enough time to devour the last Zygote,eat a Recovery Pill, and take a bite out of the Susano'o. As it was coming to she setup a Snare Trap under its legs.

"Oh my, this is something new. Whatever she did the Aragami seems to be stuck!"

While it was trapped she went for the needle of the tail while still in burst breaking it off. She then went to the front to try and break its shield, but it broke through the trap and it was pissed.

She could do nothing but block as it tried to devour her again, pushing her back it shot needles at her from its claws. The only thing she could do was throw Flash Grenades to stall it enough to eat a Recovery Pill and take a bite out of it for a burst.

"Wow, more light bombs. Can't she do anything else?" She's doing what she needs to to stay alive you S.O.B!

"Who does she think she is?!" Kota said in outrage, most likely representing everyone's voice. "Why I ought to egg her house- hey Soma you in?!"

"For once, your idea actually sounds appealing."

"Hey guys the fights still going on (count me in too), there's more important things happening right now than you guy's vendettas." said Tatsumi trying to express his disapproval while still looking mature in front of Hibari.

Looking back at the television, we see that Okami used the last her Snare Traps to finally break its God Arc claws. But then the Susano'o went on a rampage in rage.

"Uh oh, someone's mad. You better duck for cover girl!" Forget egging her house let's set it on fire.

"She's only like that cause she's no where near the battlefield," Karol commented. "If she was there, she'd be peeing in her pants."

"Oh come on guys, she's not really that bad." The all looked at her in disbelief as Alisa tried to defend the news lady.

But when Okami went under its legs to try and take out a Recovery Pill but accidentally dropped a Recovery Wall due to edge. The Susano'o dropped to the ground, tail and all, crushing her under it.

"What an idiot! What would she hide under its legs?! Maybe too many whacks to the head has made her stupid!"

"I take back my words, she's a total bitch." Everyone sitting here knows that Okami was thinking in the mind set of fighting a Borg Camlann, the safest place to hide when you need a second to recover is under its legs since its tail can't get you. The scales on their legs make it hard for them to bend down all the way, the fact that a Susano'o could was an unpredicted calculation.

But she recovered by rolling into her accidentally dropped Recovery Wall. Keeping track of the count, I noticed she already used 7 Flash Grenades... She's only got one left. After that she was on her own. She dodged a twirling tail attack only to be struck from behind by a lightning ball it left behind her as the force pushed her back. She cried out in pain, hitting the floor.

"Ouch! I bet she'll feel that in the morning! That is if she isn't feeling it now!"

"What the hell is wrong with this Lady?!" Shun said getting angry. "Does she think this is some kind of sporting event?!"

"There's no point getting angry over fools." Brendan said keeping his cool.

"Right. A woman like her could never understand the process of blooming flowers." Gina said returning her attention to the screen.

"All we can do now is be moral support for her now..." Sakuya said bringing the reality of the situation at hand. That was all we really could do for her now.

"Okami, do your best," said Kanon putting her hands together in a silent prayer.

It was cruel to watch her struggle to get up and be able to do nothing but watch.

"Oh, what's this?! Looks like more Aragami are jumping into the fray!" Crap, that is not what she needed right now.

Looking closely to my horror... they were Vajratails. Not just any Vajratail, but Kage and Shiro. They did not need to draw attention to themselves on live television. If HQ found out about their intelligence, let alone their ability to speak, they'll screw over the protecting the family of God Eaters rule and take them as lab rats with no quarrel with cruelty.

They roared and were about to jump down to her aid.

"Stay where you are!" Okami yelled, finally getting to her feet with a little stumble. "Don't interfere, he's mine!" At her demand Kage turned his head with squinted eyes while Shiro whimpered. In reluctance they lied down, curling their tails around themselves as they watched from one of the openings.

"Wow, look at that! She scared the Aragami into submission! But is she more bark than bite?!"

"I will have to remind Paylor to make a complaint to Fenrir on how unprofessional this broadcast is being aired to the public while representing us." Tsubaki said in her serious tone but her anger was slipping from her voice.

With her brothers out of the way she threw her last Flash Grenade, taking a bite to make the burst count while hacking away as the Susano'o was still in a daze. When it came to, it went in a rage. But she changed into her gun-form, shooting Aragami bullets at it which we noticed added up since she didn't use any from her other bursts.

It kept trying to jump on her in its rage. But she would roll out of the way and fired as it came down. And it continued in a jump-roll-and-fire cycle until the Susano'o started to ware down. After a while it turned tail and ran into the church.

"Wow, talk about turning tail! I wonder if she will be able to catch-"

"YOU WILL NOT WITH-STALE MY JUDGEMENT!" Okami said interrupting the news lady, bursting into a sprint toward the church with the rest of her Burst while the camera lagged behind in the air.

"Man, talk about anger issues, how rude! Interrupting someone in the middle of a sentence... What?... Oh, the sound's a one way." First of all, of course she's angry she just got done fighting one of the legendary Gods Eater Eater. And secondly, the lady had no right to judge Okami for being rude since she has been doing nothing but insulting Okami non-stop as she fought for her life.

"While she's chasing it down, let's find out more about this 'BEAST'... What?... According to my superiors. All information on 'BEAST' other than the given is classified. Any attempts to dig further will be considered an act of treason." She turned pale as she started to realize what she was dealing with.

Okami followed the Susano'o into the church, changing into blade-form. As silent as a wolf stalking its prey she snuck behind it and took a bite. She kept striking it in burst mode until it fell at its attempt to attack.

What followed next was out of character for Okami. With the Susano'o at its last breath instead of striking it now to get it over with. She changed back into gun-form, pointing her Ibaraki Bow at it.

"This is for Gen," was all she said as she concentrated her burst into that final shot. Forcing it to its back to curl up like a dying spider.

She changed her God Arc fighting style in the end, as if honoring Gen's style of Old-type pistol Gods Eater. Looking at Gen I noticed that he said nothing, through the whole thing he said nothing and missed nothing. He never took his eyes off the screen. With the Susano'o finally dead, Gen grinned and only uttered three words.

"Good job, kid."

On screen Okami changed back into blade-form to devour the Susano'o and began to walk out of the church. The news lady was left speechless... for once.

"Well... I... uh."

"Yeah, now that's what I call sticking your foot where your mouth is!" Kota said jumping up and down. "She did it guys! She did it!" They all started cheering.

Suddenly I noticed Okami reach for her head set followed by a ring from Habari's desk. Everyone quieted down.

"Hibari here."

"Okami reporting in. Mission cleared, requesting for a Chopper." We heard on the television and Hibaris speaker.

"Understood, the Chopper is on its way."

"Thanks," turning off her connection she plopped on the platform looking at the sky, waiting for her ride to arrive.

The Susano'o is said to be a Gods Eater who went through the Aragami Transformation. A possible fate that might befall Okami. She fought that fate, and she won.

****** Later returning to the Den ******

Coming back to the Den, I was beat. That weird thing on a tiny helicopter kept following me in the sky. It didn't attack me so I didn't attack it. Besides, after sometime after the fight it flew away.

After it left my brothers came out to check if I was okay. I was fine, tired but fine. They were wondering if they could eat the Gods Eater Eater, but I told them no... that Aragami was a cursed one. I didn't want to risk my brothers.

Entering the Den I was bombarded with hugs and cheers. Alisa was one of the first to hug me.

"You did it! You won!"

"Of course, even the biggest of beast tremble in fear when I bear my fangs."

"Alrightie! We should throw a party at your safe return!

"No party for me tonight Kota. Gen promised me a dinner if I came back with a stomach."

"Right pup. You can eat all the food you want, dinner's on me."

"Yay! What are we waiting for then, let's go." We were about to leave the Den through the elevator when I caught Soma in the corner of my eye. As the door was closing I caught it. "Wait a second Gen. I almost forgot something."

I walked out of the elevator to head toward Soma. I was hoping to do this in private so he wouldn't be embarrassed. But on the bright side, there are witnesses present to rove that I did it and if he tries to kill me.

"Ah... sorry Soma. Don't take this the wrong way but an old friend of mine asked a favor of me and I've been staling to complete it. He has a message for you, he says..." When I finally reached him I sobered my face and deepened my voice, trying to imitate Death. "You know nothing of my work. I grow tired of you blaming me for my job."

I punched him in the gut, knocking the wind out of him for a second, making him bend over clutching his gut. That done I ran like hell to the elevator, leaving everyone in shock. Catching his breath again, a fire was in Soma's eyes as he looked at me.

"Why you! Get back here you brat!" I kept clicking the 'close door' button on the elevator, desperately trying to hold back my laugh as he dashed toward the elevator. The door completely closed just as he was just about to reach it.

"was that really necessary pup?"

"It was a dear old friend who asked the favor. Besides, I did Soma more of a favor than he'll ever know."

"You do realize that he's going to get you for that later."

"Most likely. But, in a way, the wait makes the game more fun."

"Ha, kids today."


	32. Chapter 32

Remember this my friend, a satisfying meal will cause a wolf to slumber. But sooner or later the hunger always wins.

Chapter 32

"Hey! How's your stomach? You eat a lot for what you look like..."

"Thanks for the Gen!"

"My wallet is a little skinny now, but young ones like you should all be energetic like that! Being able to eat as much as you can, when you can, is a privileged for those who are still alive. Eat as much good food as you can now, so that you won't be left with regrets at the end."

"Sure. But next time I'll treat, maybe we could go out for drinks."

"Sure pup, that is if you can handle it."

"I've never backed down from a challenge, you're on."

Another day another battle, lets go see what missions Hibari has for me today. But something grabbed my arm, the scent was familiar so I didn't lash out.

"Oh, sorry about the before... I was being a little too emotional," Licca. "How is your God Arc since?"

"It's been fighting like a champ.

"If it starts acting up, make sure you let me know immediately okay?"

"Of course, you're the only one who really knows how my God Arc ticks. I won't trust it with anyone else but you."

"Thanks."

"I have to go now. Excuse me Licca."

As I went down to talk to Hibari I noticed Tsubaki and Saki were there too."Saki... it's been a while since I've seen you on this Floor."

"Hey Okami. Just came to brief you on your mission today. We're cultivating Hannibal's Bias Factor now, but the contamination and the lack of data is just frustrating... Once we have more samples, well be able to create an Arc that can stop Hannibal's regeneration and destroy the cell bindings. So the point is, I need you to go gather as many cells as you can, big chunks or small pieces! I'm relying on you!"

"Consider it done."

"Listen closely. The priority is to retrieve its core." Tsubaki ordered. "Don't chase too far. Once you're done, retreat immediately!"

"Yes ma'am," then I leaned to the side of her, noticing Soma sitting on the bench. "Hey Soma! You up for a round two?"  
"Sure. All we have to do is beat the Aragami up and retrieve its core. Simple enough, and the same as always."

That's the spirit. Gather the others and let's move out!"

****** Infernal Subway ******

"Alright everybody it's round two and I'm itching for some payback. So, let's begin." She practically jumped into the Infernal Subway.

Something about Okami was off. Not only did she not have the usual anxiety of being in the Infernal Subway. But she was actually excited to face this Hannibal when last time she was terrified. But maybe I'm thinking too deep into nothing, after all she's probably still out of it from last night.

_"Come on Soma, I need to sleep." Okami said down to Soma as he invaded her room taking most of her bed and covers, laying his head on her lap._

_"Not a chance, you still owe me for that punch." Soma said crossing his arms._

_"I said I was sorry."_

_"Sorry isn't going to change anything. Now work those magic hands and start singing." Okami sighed and began to brush her fingers through his hair._

_"At least share the covers. Unknown to Okami, Soma was grinning at her_

_"Nope." _

I got another good night sleep and got even with Okami, two birds with one stone. Perhaps it's the lack of sleep that's throwing her out of character, I hope that's the case. Cause I don't even want to think of her showing signs of Transforming.

"You guys take care of the little guys, I'm going after the King." She said storming pass a Vajratail and a Fallen Ogretail. I could see the Hannibal as it was going up the stairway.

"Wait you idiot!" I said crushing the Aragami's skull without remorse cause of the need to rush to that crazy woman's side before she gets herself killed.

"Soma, Kota, I'll extract the cores! Catch up with our Leader!" Alisa said, devouring the recently fallen Aragami.

"Roger!" Kota replied as we rushed off.

All we heard was a 'Got it' and a roar as our Leader was already engaged with the Hannibal. She was away while dodging claws and fireballs.

"Hahaha, he be-if a dragon!" She would chackle with glee as she stormed him mercilessly. "Oh, watch out! He breaths fire!"

That said, the Hannibal blew out fire from his mouth, closing off frontal attacks. But Okami came to its side and took a bite while it was occupied with its front.

During the fight it got a good whack on Kota, knocking him down for the fight. Okami was there in a second with a Link-aid and a comforting 'Can you get up?' With Kota back in the fight a few seconds later the Hannibal was down for the count.

"That was a breeze, wasn't it." Alisa said in triumphant.

But that was too easy. I know we were bound to improve from our last encounter, but not his much. There was no denying it, Okami had gotten stronger... but wasn't that a little too fast for a recovering fighter?

"It's over... I'm afraid your princess was in another castle." Okami said joking around with the dead-for-now Hannibal. "Alright, let's take a bite and get out of here before he gets back up. Unless you guys want to do another round?... what, no?... Fine, another time another day." Is she for real?

Taking a bite then waiting for the rest of us that could take a bite to get one, she headed for the exit which was conveniently right next to where the Hannibal had fallen.

"Pity, I was hoping to have some time to scavenge around. But oh well, let's go." But she hated this area, and would usually almost run to get out of here after the mission was done. Something was off about her, for now I'll just keep an eye on her and hope that things don't take a turn for the worse.

****** Den a few days later ******

The Den has been hectic these pass few days with Aragami attacking parts of the Outer Ghetto. we've had to evacuate the civilians to the Den for safe measures. Although I do love the idea of the Den being filled with the warm presence and innocence of children, I hate the fact that they've lost their homes. Home is a place of peace you can always go back to, a warm place for the heart to stay, I would hate it if I lost mine.

But what can we do? All we can do is fight and push them back. It's up to the people to rebuild their place of rest, all we can do is keep them safe to be able to do that.

I heard from Kota that Karel has been acting strangely, like staring at the mission logs with intensity. I wonder what's wrong? I'm glad to see my pact warm up to the other sub-pact members, why even Alisa was starting to better understand the Research pact. Seeing Karel by the mission desk as I walked up to him I encountered Shun along the way.

"Shun... how long has he been there?"

"For a while now. Karel has been looking into a really tough Aragami. Sure, it sounds like it'll make a lot of money, but... Whatever, it's none of my business."

He was lying, he did make it his business. Of course he cared for Karel's safety, that's why he stayed here to look out for him all this time. But something about this Aragami had him scared, he couldn't go on the mission but he didn't want to leave Karol like this. But he hid all this under a shell of indifference.

"Don't worry Shun, I got this." I tapped his shoulder as I passed him, approaching Karel.

He seemed somewhat hesitant when talking to me. "So, there's this target I've been waiting to hunt, but he's pretty tough. You want to lend me a hand? We split the rewards, half-half. Not bad, right?"

"A hunt you say? Hm, sounds like fun. Alright, I'm in."

"Yeah, thought you'd be up! Let's do this, alright?"

"Oh don't worry, this is going to be fun."

****** Later that night at the Den ******

She went out with Karel alone. While I was out on a mission she went on a mission with Karel alone! Not just for any Aragami, a Fallen Ouroboros. It's like she's laying with Death to see how far she can go before he snaps. And no one stopped her.

Has anyone even noticed her out of character behavior? Sure she usually does a good 'hunt' in a small group. But she;s becoming more feral, her kills aren't as gentle a they use to be. She's more silent and deadly, even for the slightest moment but it's still there. Suddenly they both come out of the mission elevator.

"Thanks for the help. You did better than I thought. It was easy for me to be around."

"I should be the one thanking you. It's been a while since I've had a good Ouroboro's fight. Let alone this new Fallen type I've never encountered before. It was such a rush! I loved every second of it."

"In that case I will ask you to join me again when I get a paying mission."

"I'll hold you to that. Hey Soma!" She said noticing me. "How'd your mission go?"

"Good, we've gathered quite a bit of data on Hannibal now. Our main objective right now is to stop it from moving."

"Sounds good to me. Well gotta run."

"Wait, we need to talk."

"Sorry Soma, I already had plans with Alisa. Maybe next time okay."

And like that she was gone. I turned to Karel, doing something I rarely do but the Den noticed that I was doing it more often. I started a conversation.

"So how did the mission go?" Karel broke into a cold sweat with that question.

"It's a good thing I brought her with me. She saved my ass when it tried to crumble me. And she mercilessly kept biting into it. Giving me all the Aragami Bullets she could get. It was like watching a beast as she cut its eyes and horn, and if I didn't know any better I'd say she tried to break its spine. But with her killer skills I wouldn't mind doing another mission like that with her again. Well, gotta go. Before Shun starts bothering me about another mission."

And Karel left too, leaving me alone to ponder in my thoughts. Okami was changing, for the better or the worse.


	33. Chapter 33

If you fail to feed the beast it'll bite off your hand

Chapter 33

Do you think the Aragami are starting to stir? Even the other day there was an outbreak of Chi-You."

"Well that's to be expected with the return of the King Alisa."

"The Hannibal? Well it makes me a little worried."

"Do not be troubled, we grow stronger with each passing day. They have yet to pass us?"

"But what about your brothers, aren't you worried about them?"

"My brothers are on the move, the search makes them unable to stop long."

"The search?"

"Nothing for you to worry about, well I best be off now. Bye Alisa."

"Bye?" I left her room bumping into Kanon. Apparently Karel has been faking an illness to avoid Shun's mission request. He was probably still tired after the Fallen Ouroboro's fight. Oh well I was still craving for a fight anyway.

Exiting the elevator into the Entrance I ran into Gina. "Shun's looking for someone who would go scouting with him. I think you're his target now. Hehe, good luck."

"Surely it can;t be that bad." I spoke too soon, cause Shun came running at only stopping at enough distance for him to grab my shoulders.

"Hey, lend me a hand will you? A few days ago a group of Chi-You in the grasslands were exterminated, but it was a really big outbreak. So I need to go check up on it. It's a simple mission, but Karel's sick or something and he won't come out of his room. See, you won't drag me down, right? SO I wanted your help!"

"... I'm flattered you think so highly of me, with what was your first impression of me... But yeah, Alisa told about that. This mission sounds easy enough. Alright, let's go."

"Hey, thanks! I'm glad I asked you. Then, good luck to us both! The he let go of his hold of my shoulders and grabbed one of my hands. "Well what are we waiting for, let's go." He was practically dragging me away while Gina giggled through it all.

"Hehe, good luck you two." I felt a killing vibe as we entered the mission elevator, but why the only people there were Gina... and Soma.

****** Entrance ******

That was uncalled for. Shun didn't need to be all touchy with her. And why the hell didn't she tell him to let go? Does she like him or something? I doubt it, what could she see in him?!

"Hehe," Gina giggled pulling me out of my thoughts.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh come now Soma, I can feel your killing intent when Shun grabbed her all the way from here. You reek of jealousy."

"Don't be ridiculous! She can do whatever the hell she wants for all I care!" I growled at her.

"Denial is unbecoming of you." Gina said unwavered by my anger. "You need to be honest with yourself before someone else takes her away."

"What do you mean?"

"Karel, Shun, and Brendan are starting to get pretty close to her. It's only a matter of time before one of them takes an interest."

"..."

"Well it doesn't concern me, as long as she's there to help me make my red flowers bloom."

Suddenly the mission elevator doors opened with Okami and Shun coming out of it. They were back so soon?

"I feel like that kind of thing was a piece of cake without you."

"I agree, it seemed like you didn't really need me."

"I am just joking, joking!" Shun said shaking his head and waving his hands frantically. "Call me when there is a hard enemy that you cannot slash. I would be happy to help you."

"Thank you, I'll keep that in mind."

"Well, how did it go?" Gina addressed.

"Too easy, the mission was quite boring."

"Well if that's the case, can you help Tatsumi out?" Brendan said coming up the stairs. "Dr. Sakaki asked Tatsumi to go on a Retrieval Mission. I saw the list, it was really long... I'm sure it'll help in some way or another, but he issues the most cruel missions with the strangest face."

"Sounds good, I'll get righ-" Suddenly she stopped her sentence to sniff the air. "Do you guys smell that?"

"Uh... no?" We all said looking at her strange.

"Well, something smells great."

"Hey, where are you going?!" I asked her a little concerned with her behavior.

"I'm just going to see where the smell is coming from."

****** Laboratory Floor ******

The delectable smell lead me all the way to Saki's Lab, were I saw Ren standing outside the door.

"Ren," he turned to look at me as I came toward him.

"Ah, Okami." He closed his eyes to take a deep breath then looked back at me. "I have a good sense of smell and it just smelled something really good, something sweet and sour but bitter-sweet. Did you notice?"

"Actually, yeah."

"Right? Maybe your sense of smell is keener because your Oracle cells are more active... Hmm. Have you been eating too much lately?"

"A little, I've been going on more missions and it's been making me hungry."

"When you eat or drink too much, a lot of acid starts to build up in your stomach causing pain and more binding. God Eaters are a little tougher than normal people, but everyday moderation is still very important, okay?"

"I know, but Saki's been sending us on more strenuous missions and I need to keep my strength up... Come to think of it he has been acting strange, turning off the water for a couple of hours and locking himself away in his Lab for so long. What is he up to?"

"You said something about being sent on more missions, don't you have one now?"

"Oh, that's right, Tatsumi! I best be off now, take care Ren."

"Good luck." He said as I ran back to the elevator to head to the Entrance. They were still gathered there.

"Okami are you-" I already knew what Soma was going to ask so I kept running while answering.

"Yeah, yeah. It was coming from Saki's Lab, but he locked the door." I ran down the stairs tile I bumped into Tatsumi and Gen.

"Hey, you've come at the right time!" Tatsumi said happy to see me. "I've been asked by old man Sakaki to go on this weird mission. I think it's some food-related investigation, but you know, there's no telling what trouble he'll get you into. So, please! Can you help me out?"

"Yeah sure, sounds like fun."

"Great, you're a big help! Then let's do this!"

"Tatsumi is the type who can't to say no to a request," Gen commented. "Sorry for the inconvenience, but I hope you can help him out."

"No worries Gen. I needed to get out anyway." With a wave of the hand me and Tatsumi headed to the mission elevator.

"Hey where are you going? You just got back to the Den." Soma said sternly at me.

"I know, but that last mission wasn't much of a warm up so I think I have enough energy to help out Tatsumi."

"You're pushing yourself too hard, don't over do it."

"But I'm still hungry."

"What?"

"I'm still hungry for a good fight, I've been needing one all afternoon." Soma seemed to be a little concerned with my wording. Nay, perhaps he's just worried I'm working myself too hard. "This will be my last mission of the day, then I'll take a break, okay?"

He didn't reply but his face relaxed out of that stern look, seeing that as an okay me and Tatsumi left to face our mission.

****** The next day ******

Man, I'm sore as all-get-out from that mission with Tatsumi. That Spark Borg Camlann really smacked us around for the first few minutes then we showed it who was the strongest. A good nights sleep did me good but I was still aching a little.

But due to our success in the mission Saki was able to finish that food experiment he was working on and released it out to the Den while I was asleep.

"I saw Kota making Tatsumi and Soma drink 'that' earlier. I thought I should stop him, but the faces they made... Hehehe."

"Drink what?" I asked Gina.

"Oh, you'll find out." Knowing that was all Gina was going to tell me I looked around to see the Janitor cleaning out the trash can full of soda cans. Tatsumi was sitting on the bench while Soma was leaning over the railing, looking sick as a dog.

"Ugh... Kota said it was good, so I tried it but... What is wrong with that juice?!" said Tatsumi leaning over with a slouch. "Was that what first love tasted like?! Urg, blehhh..." He ran to puke in the can the janitor lady just got done emptying.

"Ugh, stupid Kota, why'd he make me drink that?" Soma said sickly with a tight grip on the railing as he leaned over them. "Something is very wrong with whoever thought of making this. I feel sick..."

"Are you okay?" I asked placing a hand on his back as I stood next to him.

"It's nothing... I'm so going to beat Kota up later."

"Should I take you to Saki?"

"No way! Crazy old man Sakaki made this abomination to begin with!"

"Hey Leader!" Soma growled at the sound of Kota's voice but ended up feeling sicker and leaned further over the railing. "So, uh... Have you had it yet?"

"What?"

"You haven't tried it? Dr. Sakaki's secret invention! The First Love Juice, full of trauma and emotions! What's it for?! It's raison d'etre! It is a conspiracy?! That's right, Fenrir's new product! The First Love Juice! As the name suggests, it's bitter sweet but sour. This killer drink will send you through a spiral of sensory madness!" Then Kota slipped an evil grin on his face. "So you haven't tried it yet. Here, go on, it'll be a taste you'll never forget." He said handing me an unopened can of this 'First Love Juice.'

Soma and Tatsumi flinched at the prospect of another victim to the juice. They tried to warn me I believe, but their stomachs wouldn't have it. Oh well, I was curious. Gina watched and Kota's grin grew wider in anticipation at getting another kick at the face I'll make after drinking this.

I popped open the can, causing all eyes to go to me. Some in anticipation others in horror - Soma and Tatsumi. But as I opened it i was hit with the delicious smell I was hit with a while ago near Saki's Lab. With eager I took a sip. The faces watching me, Kota's evil cat grin, slowly turned to horror as I gulped the whole can down.

"That was... amazing! Is this what love taste like? Then it's a delicious thing! What is this, can I have more?!" I said to Kota in pure bliss.

"... You actually like that stuff?"

"Of course! It's the best thing I've ever tasted in my life. Much, much better than Ouroboros! Where can I get more?!"

"I-I think might have some if you like."

"Thank you!" I was practically skipping to the elevator as everyone made a path for me. Whether out of admiration, shock, or horror I don't care. All I know is I wanted more.

"Hey there, have you tried it yet? My new product, the First Love Juice!"

"Yes," I happily answered Saki.

"It's got its pros and cons, well... Mostly, only cons."

"You must be joking, it was delicious! The best thing that's ever graced my tongue! What's it made of?"

"Hahaha, Hm? You want to know what it contains? If you must ask, it's sweet passion and bitter regrets! The rest is better left unsaid. Ignorance is bliss!"

"Awww. Well if that's what bitter love taste like, you should have bottled it up ages ago. Can I have more?"

"Sure I have some spares here." He said handing me a six pack. "But you'll have to get the rest from the Soda machines if you want more." I gave a big bear hug at his wonderful gift.

"Thank you Saki! Well, I best start my day!" With the cheer and energy kicked back into my body I headed back to the Entrance. Helping myself to some cans of First Love Juice along the way. Everyone looked at me strangely but I don't mind, I just headed to see the faces I didn't get to greet this morning.

"You're just full of surprises. I like that."

"Thanks Gina. It actually means a lot coming from you."

"Looks like some fresh New-Types are going to join us soon. I just received some parts for the New-Type God Arcs. The only Hannibal upgrade is for the detachment, so I think they should be able to fight with these." Licca said, ignoring how I gulped down the said 'disgusting' drink.

"Meh, more New-Types." Added in Shun, I looked at with curiosity for his resentment before the New-Type even arrived. "Huh... It sounds fancy, but they're just more rookies to be blunt. The ring to the word New-Type just sounds so... stuck up! Don't you think so-"

"..." He stopped as he noticed me starring at him, saying nothing at his comment. Perhaps he's remembering that I too am a New-Type.

"... I mean... Forgot you were a New-Type too."

"I will train with them until they meet up to your standards. But until then, please... give them a chance, okay?"

"Ugh, fine."

****** A couple of days later ******

Her behavior is getting stranger and stranger. Not only does she like that stuff that Doc made. But she actually making the mission party smaller. When I would would ask her why she would say. 'What are you talking about? We have more than enough.'

Aside the fact she got ridiculously stronger in a short period of time, but she's been healing without using Recovery Pills. And experiences burst when no one shot her a team-bullet.

I'm starting to worry now, after that mission with the Arda Nova when she took it down in record time and said. 'Excellent there's more of them, now I can continue with my plan later.' When I asked her what plan she said, 'nothing important.' Am I really the only one not noticing this, am I the only one watching? Damn, she hasn't shown any physical signs of changing. Just some changes in character, I guess there's nothing I can do but continue to watch.

****** Entrance ******

"These are New-Type recruits, but highly en-tight God Eaters." Tsubaki said introducing me to the new recruits.

"I've been assigned to the second unit today... I'm Annette Koenig." Something about her vibe seems off as if she's not fully prepared for the hunt. She's too cocky, that could get her killed.

"And I've been assigned to the third unit. My name is Federico Caruso. " Ah, I see potential in this one. I look forward to his progress with great interest.

Then I noticed Ren among them, we smiled at each other. I guess Tsubaki though he didn't need an introduction since we already know each other and been on a lot of missions together.

"You know more about New-Type Gods Eater techniques. Look after them, understood."

"Yes ma'am." "It's good to meet you." All the recruits said together, I nodded in approval.

"Don't worry, by the time I'm done with you I'll make you lions of the Den."

"Good," Tarsumi said at my response before turning to the rookies. "Rookies, report for Dr. Sakaki for your medical checkups. That is all."

****** A couple hours later ******

The rookies must be done with their medical check up now. Oh, I know! I should give Ren a can of First Love Juice, he followed the smell with me, I'm sure he's bound to love it.

Buying the Juice wasn't the hard part it was finding Ren that was. At last I found him in the God Arc Hanger looking at Lindow's God Arc. He turned to me as he heard me approaching and gave me one of his friendly smiles.

"Ah, good work today." Then he noticed the cans in my hand. I smiled to him and handed him the unopened one. "Thank you very much. Oh! Is this that 'First Love Juice' I've been hearing about?"

"Yeah, try it. I just know you'll love it." He took a sip which then turned into chugs.

"This is... it's quite... delicious!" He said taking a few more chugs.

"I just knew you'd like it." I said smiling at his adorable antics. But then he looked back at Lindow's God Arc.

"This is Lindow's God Arc isn't it?"

"Yes it is. But how did you know that?"

"Oh, I almost forgot to tell you... I've gone into battle with Lindow before." Then he looked back at the God Arc with melancholy. "Ah... that was cruel of Lindow... Leaving you all behind... and going off on his own."

It shocked me that he actually knew Lindow, but what shocked me more was that he was slowly reaching up to touch Lindow's God Arc. I reacted quick grabbing his hand. But I was shocked into dropping my soda as I began to Resonate with him.

I saw Lindow the last time we fought with him. His brutal battle with the Aragami... him being saved by Shio... And his right arm transforming.

The shock terrified me, I didn't have time to question how Ren knew all this, I just took in the joy at knowing Lindow was alive. I was right, but he was not fairing well. We have to get to him fast before the Transformation takes over him.

"What's the matter?" Ren said with concern.

"I'm sorry, I-I got to go." I ran to Saki to tell what I saw.

Luckily he was in his office, along with Tsubaki. The news did her good, she may have been trying to hide it but I could see the relief in her eyes.

"That's the Resonance. Unique to New-Type God Eaters. So... you say that Lindow's alive?"

"Yes."

"The power linking God Eaters, which revived Alisa from her coma." Tsubaki said in shock of the situation. "It's a bit hard to believe... Still, it was wise of you to inform us without letting anyone else know. Plunging them into despair with getting their hopes up for nothing would be cruel."

"First, let's investigate the area near the Old Temple that you saw during the Resonance. And tell me about Lindow. If he's lost armlet control, it's grim. I need something of his. We need to take whatever steps we can before the Aragami Infection spreads."

With that I told him everything.


	34. Chapter 34

Wolves are patient creatures, but annoy them enough they will bite.

Chapter 34

"We were all gathered in the Mesh Hall. Over the many battles together, both my pact, the second, and third pact would eat close together around the same tables.

"The First Love Juice thing, have you tried it yet? I took it out on my mission the other day to try it out when I needed a drink, but then... It felt like the Aragami came closer to me." Kanon said, striking up a conversation. "... Was it just my imagination?"

"You're close with old man Sakaki, aren't you? Make sure he never makes anything like that again." Soma cut in, almost as if he was trying to change the subject.

"But I like that stuff. In fact, I was going to bring some back to my brothers so they could try it." I pouted at him.

He was probably going to call me out on my idiocy, but Alisa came running to our table in excitement.

"The newbies have finally come! What should I do? I'm getting nervous. They are really cute, aren't they? In contrast, when I was a newbie... When I think about it, my face burns with shame." Wait, aren't they older than her?

"But you're a different person now." I say to comfort Alisa. "They'll be looking up to you now since you are a Rose of the battlefield." She blushed at this.

"Gah, since when did the Far East Branch become a daycare." Karel said in exasperation. "Did you see them? Those little New-Types. They're just kids! How would they be of any help?"

"You said the same thing about me and Kota, and look at us now." That silenced him.

"But, finally, my God Arc is done upgrading. Now, all I need to do is learn its attack patterns." Brendan said, keeping the conversation going.

"You mean the Hannibal? If you want I can give you a few pointers."

"I'd appreciate that."

"Tsubaki seemed so happy these past few days." Sakuya chimed in. "Maybe it's because the God Arc upgrades are complete." Or maybe it's because of Lindow...

"Excuse me my friends. But I have a meeting with Saki, so I'd best be going now."

"It better not be about a new Juice." Soma said slanting his eyes at me.

"It's not, bye." Leaving my friends at the Mesh Hall I headed to the Lab Floor, where I once again bumped into the new recruits.

"Hello again, I'm Federico Caruso. I'm still new to this so I might cause trouble, but please bear with me. I hope someday to be helpful to you."

"That mind set is a good start." I said giving him a smile.

"My name is Annette Koenig! I've heard about your skills and talents. I'm honored to be able to fight with you. The best to us both!" Why was she yelling at me?

"Very good. I look forward to fighting alongside you both, until next time." Leaving them I headed into Saki's Lab to see if he dug up anything.

"Based on your testimony, I had an investigation done at the temple ruins. And I actually found a Raven Feather. I didn't know about this, but apparently these feathers are being said for quite a piece these days. So I tried comparing this Raven Feather against Lindow's data again, and... It wasn't enough evidence to prove anything yet. The data was half rotten and destroyed. So here's where you come in, I want you to go find more of these. Let's see, about 3 more should be enough. Raven Feathers, okay? I'm counting on you."

"Hmm. Actually I've encountered them on missions before and I may have some in my storage. But not enough, I will out to find you more right away."

"Good, God speed Okami." Saki said as I exited to get the Raven Feathers I had in my room. Exiting the elevator I saw Ren by the Soda Machine.

"The First Love Juice is really tasty. I've been sipping at it slowly so that I won't waste a single drop!"

"I'm glad you like it."

"Yes, it's delicious! Thank you so much! Ahh... I wish I could just sip on this forever..." Ren said taking the last si of his can.

"Should I buy you a new one?" I say, already purchasing it.

"Really? I'd really appreciate that!" I handed him the new can. Opening it he took a big sip. "Ahh... that hits the spot."

"Perhaps later we can enjoy a can together."

"Yes, I'd like that."

"But, I have to run now. See you later Ren."

****** Early the next morning ******

"Hey Soma. I need your help taking the new Recruits out."

"Why do I have to do it?"

"Because you're the best for the job and I know you'll have my back."

"..."

"What?"

"Nothing. I was just expecting you to say 'cause you're the Leader and you say so.'"

"I'd like to avoid using my authority as much as possible." I answered him honestly. "You're strong Soma, I know you'll help look out for them if things go wrong. So please."

"Jeez, fine. But they better not be a pain."

"Excellent, don't worry you're just acting as a security blanket." I say tapping his shoulder. "Now let's go burn some fresh meat!"

****** Wailing Plains ******

"Were not going to make it!" Annette said in pure fear as the Tezcatilpoca came into the plains along with a Fallen Chi-You. "Did you know the Tezcatilipoca would be here?"

"Yes, I did."

"Why would you start us off with such a hard Aragami! There's no way we can beat that!" This Newbie was already starting to infuriate me.

"Why do you think Soma's here?! He's our backup in case things go wrong. There are no easier missions for you right now so you'll just have to make due. And besides, I wouldn't send you on a mission I didn't think you couldn't handle!"

The Rookies were silenced in awe of my high hopes for them.

"Go," Soma said urging them on into the hunt.

"Yes, let's begin."

"Let's start the mission!" Annette replied.

"Let's go." Ah, finally. Frederico started to talk.

We jumped out from our hiding space behind the remains of a building -which wasn't much of a hiding spot since Annette decided to shout -to confront the Aragami. A Zygote tried to take us on but she went down quick. The Rookies held their own pretty good, their skill was raw but it could be molded into something more.

The Chi-You was soon to fall after the Zygote. But it was the Tezcatilipoca that wouldn't go down without a fight. Frederico stuck to Soma, learning to mimic his style and when to pull out his shield. He was a little slow at changing styles but he got the job done. Were Annette on the other hand, never pulled out her shield at all. It's almost like she didn't believe in defense.

Her actions kept eating away at her health until a missile from the Tezcatilipoca took her down.

"Is this the end?!" She cried out as she fell to her feet.

"It's not over." I said to her, Link-aiding with her. "Can you get up."

"Thank you very much!" She said in relief.

"Use your shield more, you have it for a reason."

As the fight went on I shot them all team-bullets, and recovery bullets when need be. As me and Soma were about to strike to break his front armor, Annette let off a fire from behind that blew us back. As I got up I turned to her.

"Never fire a shot unless the hot is clear!"

"I-I'm sorry!" Why was she only looking at Soma when she apologized?!

"Don't space out now Okami!" Soma said drawing me back to the battle, "Get them!"

At last we broke his armor, making the fight come to an end quicker. The Tezcatilipoca tried to run but we chased him down and took him out.

"Yes, mission clear!" Frederico said in victory as the Tezcatilipoca came tumbling down.

"We did it! Mission cleared right?! Annette said looking up at Soma.

"Yes, mission cleared." They learned how to devour from me during the fight. But we and Soma showed them step-by-step as we all devoured the Aragami's core. "Let's head over to the next mission."

"The Far East Branch is a brutal war zone." Frederico said in the final realization at what he was getting himself into.

"Only if you make it out to be that way."

"This really is a battlefield." Annette said in a voice filled with fear, trying to take advantage of the situation by attempting to latch on to Soma's arm. But he looked at her strangely, pulling his arm out of her grip and walked away toward the exit.

"Let's go. Don't let your guard down." Soma said calling back to us. Ignoring the longing eyes of Annette following him.

So she favored him and is looking upon him as a potential mate. I will respect her feelings but this isn't for the place for this right now. The rain was letting up, and unlike this early morning it will stop by the time we reach our next mission this afternoon in the Sunken Grid.

****** Sunken Grid ******

Man, what a drag. The new Rookie seems to have latched on to me in the last few hours we made our first encounter. She sticks to me like a shadow and goes out of her way to get my attention.

The most likely reason for these behaviors is that she's taken a liking to me. Probably for some reason superficial as my looks. God knows that if she found out what I really was she'd run off screaming with her hands in the air.

Aside from that, her actions are a hazard to the team. Why isn't Okami doing anything about this? Does she not care about how Annette is acting around me? Is she not concerned I might take interest (no way in hell though)? Why does her indifference make me mad. So what if she doesn't care if I have romantic feelings for others like i don't care about her's, it's suppose to be that way. So why am I so pissed off?!

"There's the Fire Borg Camlann. Let's begin." Okami said coolly, charging in on it.

"Let's start the mission!" Annette said right beside me.

The mission was hell. I could hardly move around with Annette nearly attached to my side were ever I move. It was so bad that when Okami would try to shot me a recovery bullet it would hit Annette... Now that's saying something, Okami had one hell of an accuracy, for her to miss was saying something. It got to the point I had to dash away from her for Okami to get a good shot.

But she did nothing about it, just giving us recovery bullets when needed and team-bullets equally. To further raise my anger, it seemed that Okami and that Rookie, Frederico, were insync with each other. He'd shot her some extra team-bullets and she'd look out for his back, stopping the Aragami's attack as he charged in.

Things got worse when the Vajra joined in the fray. At last she unlatched herself to me. But only to try and impress me with her moves, which were raw and unrefined. She didn't block much and just got in everyone's way, even pushed them out of her way as she rushed passed them into the fray. She went too far when she fired a shot she deemed good at the Borg Camlann while Frederico was trying to take a bite out of it. The shot blasted Frederico off his feet and on the floor just when the Vajra decided to pounce on him.

Due to her quick reaction and her burst strength from one of Frederico's team-bullets, Okami slashed down on the Vajra. Pushing it back and breaking its leg armor in the process. Damaged, the Vajra ran off to recover.

"Annette!" At last a reaction from Okami, but just anger?

"I-I'm sorry." Annette shriveled, never before encountering Okami's storm-like fury before.

But Okami said nothing, she just shot Frederico a recovery bullet and went after the Borg Camlann. Taking out its hind armor and its needle, she showed no mercy as she fumed he anger on it. Eventually she joined me at its front to take out its shield. Within a few seconds it was defeated, the battle quickly ended by Okami's silent raging slashes. Just as we got done devouring it as the Vajra came back for another round.

Okami didn't even give it a chance, slashing at its face until it broke. The Rookies tried to keep their distance from her and her wrath by staying at the Vajra's hind legs and attacking there. The Vajra went down faster than the Borg Camlann.

"We did it. Mission cleared, right?" Annette said toward Okami, finally addressing her. Pity she started showing respect for Okami only out of fear.

Okami said nothing but looked at her. Her face was stern and her eyes were scrunching from anger. She then turned her God Arc into gun form pointing it at Annette.

Annette screamed and ran behind me, clinging to my back. I moved out of the way. "What are you doing?!"

I said to Annette as Okami fired two recovery bullets at her noticing that she was the only one injured at the moment among us. The idea that Annette thought Okami was going to shot her was insulting that in itself.

But Okami remained silent, changing back into blade-form she turned on her head set. "Okami reporting in, mission cleared. Requesting Chopper, now." And that's all she said, not taking her eyes off of Annette.

Not saying anymore, she approached Annette- who was shivering in fear- and grabbed her arm. Dragging her back to the check point.

"W-what do you think you're doing?! Let go!" Annette protested, throwing punches at Okami to make her let go. Such actions made my blood boil with each fist that came down on Okami's skin. But Okami said nothing, her punches must have been weak in her eyes since her grip never loosened, as she looked ahead toward the area where the Chopper was to pick us up.

Even in the Chopper she didn't let go. After a long time of begging and pleading, to the point I wanted to rip my ears off, Annette's fear started to turn into anger and hate. She lashed out at Okami as we entered the Den.

"Why won't you let me go, what's your problem?!" But Okami said nothing, dragging her into the elevator along with us, clicking the Entrance button with her free hand. "Oh I get it now... you're jealous of me!" What?

Okami showed no reaction but Annette continued on. "You're jealous of the fact that I'm hanging around Soma. At the fact that he might possibly like someone other than you! Your anger issues and your possessiveness is just pathetic! Not like you had a chance with him with that raggedy get-up your sporting!"

Where the hell does she think this is?! High school?! I was about to say something when the ding of the door sounded the elevator door's opening. Okami dragged her out of the elevator and threw her on the Entrance's coaches as me and Frederico watched from a safe distance, finally letting go of her.

"If you really think Soma would judge someone for something like their clothes then you know nothing about him." Her voice was livid.

"How dare you!" Annette said getting up from the coach, not fully understanding the extent of Okami's anger.

"Sit. Down." Was all Okami said as she pushed Annette back on the coach.

"D-don'-"

"Shut. Up." With that she cornered Annette with her arms on each side of Annette, cutting off any escape route for her. Annette was silenced as fear started to sink in again from Okami's never breaking eye contact.

"As your pact mate, your temporary alpha, and a fellow woman I tried to understand and respect your feelings with the possibility that they **might **be real." She never raised her voice, never looking away.

"How-" Annette was trying to be brave by cutting in.

"However! Since they were your own I did not interfere and did nothing about your actions. If you wish to challenge Soma for the right of being his mate, taking into account if you could beat him or if he excepted you, I would not stop you."

"That's barbaric! You sa-"

"As long as it didn't interfere with the pact or the hunt I would not interfere. But! Not only did you get in the way of the hunt, you endangered a fellow member just to try and impress Soma with immature attempts like a baby crying for attention!" with each word Okami's voice began to rise.

"It was an accident, he would have been fine!"

"He would have been dead! If I didn't react fast enough your foolish negligence would have cost him his life!" She practically yelled, pointing at Frederico for a quick second then shaming that fist back in place.

"How would you know?! You act as if you know everything from only fighting for a few months!"

"A few months. A few months! I've been fighting since the day I was born! I grew up outside the Anti-Aragami Wall, I've been fighting for my life longer than the measly few days you picked up your God Arc!"

Normally Okami was a cool and collected individual but when provoked she was a force not to be reckoned with.

"You've endangered your fellow members for shallow affections for someone of attractive physical physic!" We all blushed at this, all except Okami... She just admitted that I was attractive in her eyes.

"How dare you! My feelings are pure and true. They are not SHALLOW!"

"Do you love him?" The lack of volume made the question even heavier.

"How can you ask-"

"Do. You. Love. Him."

"W-well I-" But she couldn't do it, she couldn't say it. "..." In realization that her inability to answer of lie made Okami's words true. She lowered her head in shame.

"Your affection was only skin deep and immature. You never tried to see what lies beyond the skin, never saw Soma for Soma." That said her anger started to fade away.

"I don't know where you think this is, but this is no lace for such behavior. If you keep this behavior up you'll wind up getting someone killed or yourself. You have disgraced yourself, Soma, the Den, and me with your childish antics. And embarrassed yourself and me for the fact I had to lecture you about this back at the Den, thus disturbing Hibari and everyone else. God Eaters and women have been shamed by this moment."

By the time Okami was done, Annette was on the verge of tears. Okami leaned back up straight, removing her arms from blocking Annette's escape route. But Annette didn't move and Okami didn't look away.

"I'm going to give you one last chance to redeem yourself." Annette looked back up to Okami at this. "If you should fail, I will have no choice but to report your behavior to the Director and have you sent back to the Germany Branch. We cannot afford to have hazardous ends in the Den with our line of work, I will cut off that end before someone dies from it. I don't want to do that, don't make me do that... You've got 30 minutes to pull yourself together before our next mission, don't let me down."

Finally taking her eyes off of Annette she turned away to walk toward us. She tapped Frederico on the shoulder. "Refill your supplies and get ready to head out again. Good work today, let's keep this up for our next mission."

"Thank you ma'am. I was a pleasure fighting along side you... and be saved by you."

"Anytime pup, anytime." She nodded to him and then turned to me.

"I'm sorry about this... If I'd known she's act like this, I would have put my foot down sooner."

"It's better now than never." Best break her of this high school crush habit before it got someone killed.

"Do you think you can deal with one more mission"

"Don't underestimate me, I'll go where you go."

"Thanks Soma... I'll make it up to you, I promise."

****** City of Mercy ******

The sun was a Twilight on the City of Mercy. We were to take out a Sariel and a Dyaus Pita. The Rookies were scared but on their best game, Annette made a wonderful recovery from our incident at the Den. She stayed focus and kept a respectable distance between herself and Soma. She lagged behind but that was to be expected with her heavy choice of weapon.

The first thing we encountered was the Sariel. All was well before the Dyaus Pita came to play. Everything was alright since it focused mostly on me. Eventually we broke off the Sariel's leg armor and skirt causing her to run so we could focus mainly on the Dyaus Pita.

The Rookies had come a long way from their first shirt today. They're attacks and movement were smoother, fewer blunders. In record time we defeated the Dyaus Pita and split up to search for the Sariel. Annette was hesitant at first but eventually she dispersed into the search.

I went into the church, and found nothing.

"Hey Leader, did you find anything yet?" Said Frederico, coming from the west of the church.

"Nothing, keep looking."

"Roger," he said going in the church as I came out of. I was heading into the building with the stopped in time clock as Soma was heading the same way from the west corner of the church.

At last finding the Sariel, we struck. While it was charging up an attack I sent off a flare to gather the Rookies. Frederico, being the closest, came first. Annette came in 20 seconds later. But with our combined force we took her down. I dropped a Recovery Wall for my pact members after it was over.

"Annette."

"Yes ma'am!" She said with worry lightly sugaring her voice.

"... Congratulations, you passed."

"Really?!" She cried in joy, I nodded to her then looked at them both.

"You both did very well. For the past day you have been under our wings, I've seen you grow, adapt, and rise to your potentials. And you guys can still rise higher, but alas, you will continue to grow inside your own unit pacts."

"You mean you're not going to do anymore missions with us?" Said Frederico with worry and a hint of sadness.

"Don't get me wrong, I'll still do the occasional missions with you guys. But you passed my training and will be rejoined into your respected unit act. Where you will continue to grow and become strong. But..." I smiled and gentled my voice, "I'll always be there for your questions or if you need me. Your both have done well, let's go back to the Den."

The Rookie may not have admitted it, but they were tired. But how could they not be, we worked them to the bone. As they walked to the starting point ahead of us I turned to Soma.

"Soma... thank you. You truly are too good to me."

"Don't forget you owe me."

"Hehe, right. What did you have in mind?"

"I haven't decided yet. I'll think about it and let you know."

"Alright, whenever you're ready."

"So..." He had a grin on his face which was still pretty rare for him.

"What?"

You think I'm attractive?"

"Of course. Anyone who isn't blind could see that you're the embodiment of what a man should be." Why would he ask such an obvious question? Well it doesn't matter to me right now. I'm far too tired to dig too deeply. But why was his face turning red.


	35. Chapter 35

Alright I'm afraid I'm going to have to disappoint my 'Corrosive Angel' fans, the end means the end. There's not going to be a honeymoon, but if you're patient I was going to do another story with a 'honeymoon' like ending.

Chapter 35

"Thanks for the feathers. This should be enough, I'm glad you work so fast!"

"Anytime Saki."

"I need to pass it over to analyzation. Hold on a bit."

****** A bit later ******

"The results came in." Saki said, jousting me awake. "I am 100% sure that this is a part of Lindow."

Of course it is, I could tell by its scent. "Now, that only means two things. One, that he is very likely still alive. Two, is the progression of his Aragami Transformation. The progress of his transformation can be determined by this say Aragami-based material, called 'Black Wing'..."

"What about it?"

"We were able to find out that the Oracle cells are out of control, by looking at the cells of the wings. Now, I have to request a few things. To proceed with a quick capture of Lindow if possible and..." Saki was being so serious, I rarely see him like this. "In order to find out his transformation has gone, gather Black Wings. This is more serious than I thought."

"Consider it done." If I remember correctly I already have some Black Wings which I found from my previous missions. All I needed to do was grab them from my room and come back.

But on my way there I ran into Kota and he looked upset.

"Something's up..." Crap, he's catching on to me. "What are you doing after your missions lately? We're friends, aren't we? You better not be keeping any secrets from me!"

"But I am." There's no way I can lie to my pact. "Listen, I've been trying to do something, but I'm scared of what you guys reaction will be."

"What the hell could you possibly be doing that you're running yourself ragged?! Even Sakuya's starting to worry."

"I'm looking for something for Saki." I couldn't lie, but that didn't mean I had to tell the whole truth... I'm sorry Kota. "It's wounded and all alone and it needs our help. So I have to find it soon... Please, just trust me. As my friend, trust me... I know my limits."

Kota didn't like my answer but he gave in none the less. : If I ever see you with baggy eyes again, I'm tying you to your bed and making you sleep."

"Ah... that actually sounds pretty good right now. I think I will go to sleep after I deliver something to Saki."

"Well make it quick then go to bed. You've been looking sickly these past few days."

"I will... thanks for worry Kota."

"Hey, what are friends for."

****** 3 minutes later in Saki's Lab ******

"Hey! I didn't expect you to bring them all at once!" Saki was excited.

"I told you to consider it done. Here." I handed them over to him.

"Thanks! Yeah, this should be enough. It'll take a while for the analysis though, I hope was can prove that he's still alright... Hm?... Oh, sorry for the bad choice of words. When the analysis progresses a little more... I'll issue a Search Mission for Lindow! It looks like he should still be human!"

"That's good news... but if you don't mind Saki. I'm going to sleep like I promised Kota. I'll see you tomorrow, call me if you need me."

****** 2 days later ******

Today must be the day of announcing the Search mission, like Saki promised, since everyone had been gathered at the Entrance. Tsubaki has an air of happiness around her.

"DNA results indicate it's Lindow Amanya. As of 1200 hours the search is on again." The whole Den was in an uproar of shock and joy. "All though alive the infection may have spread. Be careful when coming into contact with him... My brother, the lost child. I'm counting on you all."

"Lindow... he's alive..." Sakuya was almost to tears with her joy, it did me good to see her this happy again after such a long time.

"Sakuya!" Alisa must be feeling the relief too with all that guilt she's been carrying.

"Right... let's bring him back ASAP." Even Soma had excitement hidden in his voice.

"Yes... let's bring him back without fail. Without fail!" Alisa's getting pumped up.

"Alright! Now that that's settled, let's go for it Leader!" Kota...

"Yes." I said calmly, basking in my pacts rare simultaneous happiness.

"1st unit will remain on combat duty." Way to break the ice Hibari, "2nd and 3rd unit will focus on the search."

"Huh, but why?" Kota was losing his excitement.

"Tsubaki says that the 1st unit is needed to repel Aragami." Darn it Hibari, why did we have to be so good at our jobs? "And must not leave the Den."

"I can understand your point of view. But..." It'd take more than that to stop Alisa.

"Don't worry! Just leave the search for Lindow to us!" Tatsumi... "We'll find him in no time."

"Tatsumi..." and now she yields.

"We'll let you know as soon as we find him! Right Gina?" Kanon said cutely, turning to Gina who responded with a nod.

"Yes... We will... You're not the only ones who want Lindow to come back you know." Gina...

"Hey, we just got two Rookies..." said Brendan to the Rookies. "We got the man power to do the job, right?" That's Brendan for you, always encouraging with a cool attitude.

"Right!" Annette and Frederico said at the same time. Then Frederico turned to me.

"Um, can you show us the Right time to disengage, so you can switch perspectives?"

"Oh, me too!" Said Annette, while raising her hand. As I explained it to them, Sakuya drew closer to get everyone's attention.

"Yes... Sure. This might seem like an odd thing to say, but... Help us out everyone." They all nodded to her in response.

"Roger! Good luck to you too 1st unit." Added in Tatsumi, then he walked up to me to tap my shoulder. "If it comes to it, we'll back you up anytime."

"Likewise my friend." We both nodded to each other. Then he walked over to Hibari.

"Alright! Hey, Hibari... when I bring Lindow back safely, have dinner with me." Sly Tatsumi, sly.

"Yes... um... Well... Yes. It's not out of the question, lease get the job done." I didn't hear a rejection in that statement.

"Huh?" We all laughed at Tatsumi's confoundment. Soma started to head back to his room. But then I noticed something... where did Ren go?

****** Lab Floor ******

I should have known I'd find him here by the Soda Machine with a First Love Juice.

"Lindow... was certainly well loved by his peers."

"Of course, he's a good man."

"Right, even though he was a knucklehead who couldn't count." True. "Oh! Haha, come to think of it, he did it when you first fought that Ogretail, right?"

Wait, did Lindow tell him about that? "Yeah, it was probably his way of breaking the tension. He did a pretty good job too..." With that he got up from leaning on the Machine. "And look at you, a fine Leader... Guiding the new God Eaters... Well-liked by all... Which is precisely why I need to tell you this."

"What?"

"Dealing with a Gods Eater with the Aragami Infection. An Aragami Infection is a rapid mutation caused when a Bias Factor supply is cut off. If it spreads you'll lose your humanity. A normal God Arc will have no effect on you."

"What are you saying Ren?"

:The way to deal with an Infected Gods Eater, though not full proof, as you must be a match."

I don't like where this is going, I've heard of this 'Assisted Suicide' from the Terminal and Gen. If what he's about to say what I think he's about to say, I'm the only one who came out okay from touching Lindow's God Arc, so I'm a match. No the responsibility of the dirty deed would fall on me. I shook my head at this.

"Stop it..."

"Is to use the Aramaga-Infect's own God Arc to kill him."

"STOP IT!" I grabbed Ren's shoulders, pushing him back into the Machine. Making him drop his juice can as I breathed heavy with anger and fear. But he still continued, unfazed.

"Let's just say that you were tracking Lindow and were fortunate enough to run into him. Tell me... what would you do if he became an Aragami? Would you be able to 'kill' that Aragami?" I let go of Ren, backing off without a word. Refusing to grace such a question with an answer. He went to pick up his juice and didn't turn to look at me as he continued to speak.

"In this world we must make selfish and foolish choices. It's always been that way."

"But in the end it's always your choice..."

"The choice that Lindow made that day... would you say it led to a happy ending for everyone? And as for you... what kind of choice will you make?" He turned to look at me at that question.

"My own."

"Perhaps I disturbed you with such talk. I'm heading back to the client now." He placed his soda can on top of the trash can, and left with me more sadness at the burden I chose to carry on my own for my pact. But man, must I feel so alone.

****** Next day in the Entrance ******

"Lame! Why can't the First Unit go out on the search?! He's a member of the First Unit, we should do the search! Right, Leader?" Soma addressed Okami.

She said nothing, many had gathered in the Entrance at the excitement of Lindow's return. But with all the excitement in the air a cloud loomed over the 1sr unit Leader Okami. She laid on the Entrance coach opposite of Soma and the others with her back turned to them.

Although Soma secretly enjoyed the view of Okami's curves. Her tone legs, her ample buttocks, and her seductive outline which she exposed unknowingly. Even though he liked what he saw, and his imagination was going wild with images of him getting a taste of her delectable exposed neck on her hair fell to the coach due to gravity, he hated seeing her plagued by sadness. But the thing was, he didn't know what could have saddened her like this. Surely not being able to go on the Search Missions would make her this sad, something else must be at work.

"Hey,hey, don't look so depressed! I'm more than enough to find Lindow!" Said Shun, thinking that was the reason she was down. "I'll find him real quick! Make sure there's a party ready for us when we get back!"

But Okami only slightly turned he head toward him to give him a weak smile only to return back to her previous state. She found it sweet how Shun tried to cheer her up, but that was not what plagued her mind. She was haunted by the idea of what state they would find Lindow in and the words that Ren left her with. Both at the incident near the Soda machine and the one when she tried to apologize to him this morning, for the actions she committed to him, at the Sick Bay. She felt bad that she let her temper get teh best of her that she would lay a hand on him, even if it was only a hard grab.

_"I'm really sorry about earlier too..." said Ren in response to her apology. "The matter of life and death in humans isn't easy, I know. But the moment of judgement is right in front of you. You'll have to decide, very soon."_

_"We'll cross that bridge when we get there. For now let's focus on finding Lindow first."_

_"Please, remember. This is reality. You can't avoid it." _

But he was right, this was something she couldn't avoid and she knew it. What if Lindow's transformation as already gone too far? What if it was too late? What if they couldn't safe him? 'No!' she screamed in her mind as the what ifs began to plague her.

"Come now Leader, it's not that bad. Cheer up!" Alisa said, getting up from her spot on her coach to lean where Okami was and pat her on the back. But as she made contact images came flashing through both their heads. "Oh... Could this be? Resonance..."

This was bad, worried that Alisa would see too much and debated whether to draw away from her. But drawing away would only bring more attention to her than she already needed.

"..." Alisa silenced and sorted through the images. "Lindow?!" All Okami could thin at that moment was 'crap!'

"..." Alisa tried pushing for more, but silently Okami forced her back. "Oh, its ending... Was that the Resonance?"

"What are you talking about?" Okami couldn't lie to Alisa or anyone in her pact so she would walk around their questions to the best of her ability.

"Hm, maybe it was just my imagination... I think I saw Lindow, you, and... There was someone else. It was faint but..."

"I have mission orders to defeat an Amaterasu." Tsubaki came around interrupting Alisa to Okami's relief. She wasn't in the mood for missions, the burden of her silence was weighing her down. "Sorry, but I need the First Unit to handle this as priority. Attacks with the gun barely work on Amaterasu. Therefore, it is expected that this will mostly be melee combat."

But to everyone's surprise and horror, there was no change in Okami. Usually she would be excited at the prospect of fighting a strong new type Aragami, let alone a new-type Ouroboros. They were one of her favorites, yet she was still under her looming cloud of blues. This even threw Tsubaki off guard.

"Don't let your mind wonder and get stomped on by the giant. Give this mission your full attention!"

"Understood..." They were all stomped by this behavior. Where was that energy Okami had whenever she addressed Tsubaki? She had too much respect for the woman to give her nothing but her all. But this... this was weak.

But her mind was also plagued also by conversation with Dr. Sakaki. He hadn't told HQ about Lindow's possible transformation. Doing so would cause them to reject the Search Mission. Now she was his partner in crime, adding more on to her long list of secrets she was forced to keep. Adding more to remorse and internal suffering to keep everyone happy. But, what about her? Didn't she have a right to feel happy? The pressure was slowly killing her. to the point that she would give anything for just one small act of kindness.

"Here." Soma said to Okami, out stretching a can of First Love Juice to her. "You like this stuff, right? So cheer up and pull yourself together. We have a job to do."

A tiny tear tried to escape out of the corner of her eye. This was it... this was the random act of kindness she was looking for to remind her why she was doing this. This was the energy boost she needed to keep going. Revived, she took the can from him and chugged it down.

"Alright, let's do this." It lacked her usual enthusiasm, but it was great improvement from her other state. And that was enough to relieve everyone on the Floor, to the point that they didn't care she just downed a whole can of that godawful juice.

Soma felt that there was more to her behavior, but he let it go for now. Since seeing her get out of her rut lifted that annoying weight off his chest.

****** Aegis Island ******

"Soma."

"Yeah?"  
"You do realize that we are under-man power for this mission?" Alisa stated to me.

"I noticed."

"Yet... We took down the Amaterasu without a problem." So Alisa was starting to notice. "Okami... broke its tentacles without a sweat and went directly after its face and horn as if knowing its weakness on instinct."

"The Aragami bullets you shot helped boost her strength."

"That's the thing. Most of those... I didn't fire. It's as if she went into a Burst on her own." Alisa said as if stating an ugly truth.

Come to think of it, she gave us both one Aragami bullet while shooting the last one in a random direction. It's one thing not to favortise, but why waste the bullet when she could've fired it at the Amaterasu? Not to mention she randomly shot recovery bullets at nothing. She was off her game and yet she wasn't as she took down the Amaterasu.

"Not to mention the recovery bullets shot at us when we were at our weakest while she was in blade-form." The fact that this was rising Alisa's attention drew my concern. "Soma... do you think maybe she's-"

"You saw her this afternoon, she was not feeling herself. Perhaps she still a little hay wired. Let's not make this into something big."

"A-alright... if you say so."

"Hey guys, hurry up! I'm hungry and want to eat." We both flinched at this, her appetite has been getting bigger. Will there come a time when the Den's food wouldn't be able to satisfy her hunger?


	36. Chapter 36

Flatter a wolf and they'll purr like a cat.

Chapter 36

"Hey, this is amazing... I came up with the greatest idea." Kota said running into the Entrance to meet us. Apparently most of the girls were gathered there, making me feel awkward at being the only guy among them.

"... Which is?" Okami asked, waiting for him to calm down.

"Hey! I see you're interested! Alright, this is an artistic method of ending the long awaited search for Lindow. I call it, the 'Lovely, Lindow-Luring LINEUP!'"

"... What?" I knew Kota said idiotic things, but this took the hat.

"You know how Lindow loves girls?"

"Well..." Okami answered with averted eyes.

"So I thought if we walked around with a bunch of girls, he'd have to come out of hiding!" Kota's logic was beyond me.

"Hehe, the Lovely Lindow-Luring Lineup, right? It's so Kota, I can't say I hate it." Sakuya giggled, getting her laughs from the idea. "But now that I realized it... I guess that really is the image everyone has of Lindow (sigh)..."

"I don't know much about Lindow, so I'm not sure if I should really join in or not..." Annette nervously said.

"I can't believe you asked me to join you, with a huge smile on your face." Alisa relied with appall. "That sounds like the stupidest plan! Why would anyone think that would work?"

"When stupidity goes that far, its kind of fun," replied Gina.

"... When I heard Lindow was alive, I tried my best to be as much help as I can for his search. But..." Kanon wiggled around in nervousness as she shyly spoke with a blush. "I only seem to cause everyone trouble... since I was invited to the plan, I'll do my best to make it a success!"

"This is ridiculous," I then turned to Okami. "You're not seriously considering his plan are you?" Kota then turned to direct her.

"Come on. I mean, you're pretty good looking yourself! So please? Cooperate with us! Join the cause!" I had to roll my eyes at this.

"Please stop him before he hurts himself." But when she said nothing I turned to look at her. She had a hug blush on her face as she wiggled around twiddling her fingers with a goofy look on her face. "Okami?"

"He said I was pretty good looking." She was getting worked up for that?! "I've never been considered pretty before."

God she was so cute at that moment, but it frustrated me that it was Kota that caused this behavior. He didn't even say much.

"Alright... I'm in."

"You're not serious are you?" Me and Alisa looked in disbelief.

"Gina, Kanon, you coming?" Crap, she was serious.

"You are so cute when you're fluttered Okami." Gina replied walking with them to the mission elevator. "Sure, this sounds like a fun date."

"Yes... um... I'll do my best." Kanon said as they left to fulfill Kota's idiotic plan.

"I can't believe Okami gave in so easily just because he said she was pretty good looking." Alisa flabbergasted when they left.

"Sometimes you forget she's a girl," giggled Sakuya.

But I never forgot that. And Kota was wrong, she wasn't pretty good looking she was beautiful.

****** Returning to the Entrance after the mission ******

"Why? What was wrong? What went wrong? My Lovely Lindow-Luring Lineup failed!" Cried Kota dejected as we entered the Den. Soma and Tatsumi were there to greet us as we entered the Entrance.

"... A lot was missing." I didn't want to lie to him, but I didn't want to hurt his feelings either. So the best solution is to open the answer to interpretation.

"Hrm, so girls weren't enough for him, huh?" Kota said rubbing his chin with his fingers in thought. "Oh! I know! I'll add beer to that next time! All call it... The 'Lovely Lindow Luring Lineup, Round 2!' Yeah!"

Gina chuckled at this and Kanon sweet dropped as Kota stormed to his room to make plans for his new operation.

"He's really thinking of a round 2..." said Soma addressing me as he watched the area where Kota stormed off. "Stop him before he gets hurt Leader."

"I will have to agree with you this time... He'd have to take me out to dinner and tel me I'm pretty before he gets me to go on a mission like that again." I was still sore from all the shot's kanon 'miss-fired' at me.

"Haha... Still, this search for Lindow is getting hard..." said Tatsumi sounding somewhat tired. But when he noticed me and Soma picking that up he covered it. "I mean, not that I'm losing confidence or anything!"

"Hang in there Tatsumi. You'll find him soon enough."

"You alright Leader?"

"To be honest Soma, I don't feel so good."

"Probably all that damn First Love Juice you've been chugging down."

"Who knows... Maybe I'll go see Saki about it."

Not wasting a moment I headed to the Lab were I bumped into Ren on the way. He looked like he was feeling as bad as me.

"Hi Ren."

"... Oh, hello."

"..."

"Sorry, I'm not all here right now. I seem to be feeling a little off." Then he looked at me with concern, which made him look so pitiful with that pained look on his face. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Now that you mention it..."

"I mean I kind of have an idea why, but..."

"Do you think it's the Love Juice?"

"Oh, it has nothing to do with the First Love Juice. I think..."

"Maybe a bug's just going around."

"Um, something like that..."

"Anyway, I'm heading to Saki. See if he can tell me what's wrong, want to come?"

"No thanks, I think I'll rest here for a while."

"Very well, do what you must. Feel better." I left for the Lab only to find Licca there.

"Oh, I need to talk to you. You know Lindow's God Arc? And how you touched it?" Couldn't she see that I wasn't feeling well? "Well, it's not doing too well, so I discussed that with Dr. Sakaki as a last resort. He told me that it probably needs to intake cells from a Raven Great Wing. And he said... 'I have an accomplice, so you should ask that person.' So, uh... Do you understand now?"

So Saki was going to use me... like a lap dog. I've always admired Saki and looked up to him. But now... now I have to do everything in my power to convince myself to not hate him. So with a tightly fisted hands. I bowed my head in reluctant acceptance of my circumstance.

"Understood."

"Yeah, I though so. I know we always give you the tough work. Well, I'll leave this to you then."

****** Later that night ******

"Okami, we need to talk."

"Mot now Soma. I'm so tired."

"I will not take no for an answer, woman." I've had enough of her emotional 180. I planned to address her about it whether she avoids me or not.

"What are you...?" I planned to address her today, and I'm going to address her today. I did not wait by this goddamn Soda Machine for her to return just for her to blow me off. Approaching her I grabbed her and carried her on my shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "Stop it! Put me down."

I ignored her protest as I carried her to her room, dropping her on her bed.

"Was that really necessary?" I gave her a grin in reply, with my arms crossed. I towered over her as she looked up to me from the bed. "Soma, please. I just got back from a Retrieval Mission for Dr. Sakaki."

I slanted my eyes at that. "You never call him Sakaki, unless he's made you angry."

"He truly is turning into a fine Director."

"What?" She looked me in the eyes.

"I don't like being a lap dog Soma. It's one thing to ask me, it's another thing to tie my hands with an order. I hate it Soma. I hate being forced, I hate having my trust betrayed, I hate myself for hating him right now." Then she rolled over with her side facing me.

"Okami you don't hate the Doc."

"At the moment I do, and I hope that my old Saki comes back."

"Why did you go on that mission alone?"

"It was my task alone, not to be dropped on my pact."

"Like hell, you fought a Vajra and a Hannibal alone!"

"And what a fight that was while it lasted." I could practically hear her grin in her words.

"Damn it Okami! What's going on with you?!"

"There's nothing going on with me." I grabbed her shoulder and turned her back over to face me.

"Don't take me for an idiot! You've been acting different these past few days! You're doing things you normally wouldn't have done. You're isolating yourself more and more. You're working yourself more and more to the bone and it's terrifying!"

"It's the only way. With everyone working on the search for Lindow it's up to us to keep the Aragami in check."

"Yeah, but not by yourself!"

"I only bother my pact when it's a task I can't handle alone."

"And lately that's been most of the missions."

"But-"

"No buts! You... you use to get on me for trying to isolate myself, fighting alone. It was you, along with the others but mostly you, who helped taught me how to open up... to let people in. But now seeing you act like this, it's like everything you did and meant nothing."

Startled at my approximation she leaned her upper body with her arms to get up a little more on level with me.

"No Soma... don't ever think that. Everything I did and said I meant with all my heart. I wanted to see you become something better, that didn't bask itself in the shadows. And I'm so proud... of what you've become." Startling me, she cupped my cheek in her hand. "If only I could get you to smile. You seemed so happy when you found out that Lindow was still alive. Where did that happiness go?"

"Probably got smothered with worry while I watch you destroy yourself." I growled at her. She removed her hand from my cheek, already I missed its warmth, and she scowled back at me.

"Why does everyone think that! Everything I do, I do for the pacts happiness!"

"Well I'm not happy how you're going about doing it!"

"I can't make everyone happy, can I?!" Then she stopped, startled at herself as if she reached an epiphany. "No... I guess I can't... but I can do my best..."

"You can't keep doing this to yourself. You'll make us worried sick." I say calming down. "I'll talk to the Doc about stopping his overload of these damn Retrieval Missions."

"No!" She exclaims then pulls herself together. "No, please. It's alright, I only have a little more left. It's almost over I just know it."

"Okami..." Why was she so desperate?

"Just give me a few more days, I promise everything will be back to normal. If it doesn't then you can talk to Saki." At least she wasn't mad enough to call him by his full name anymore.

"You've got three days." I say making it final. "If you're still like this, I'm going to give the Doc a piece of my mind." And my fist if he keeps sending her on these solo missions. It's like the Special Missions all over again.


	37. Chapter 37

I don't know about you but I work best under pressure.

Chapter 37

****** Day 1 ******

"What a great idea they had..." I hear Shun's sarcastic voice as I entered the Entrance. I was feeling better this morning,and checking up on Ren he was feeling better too. So today was going to be a good day. "Protect a Rookie and get lost themselves."

"What?!" So much for it being a good day, what the hell happened?

"Morning Leader," greeted Gina. "Things don't look too good. Kanon and Brendan didn't come back from their mission..."

"Did they lose contact around the Subway remains? That place is so uselessly big and complicated..." Shun prattled on.

"You should ask Annette for the details."

"Got it," I replied to Gina as I headed down to where Annette was at. The poor thing was a mess.

"Um, excuse me!" She said, taking notice of me. "I have a favor to ask of you!"

"Sure, but first tell me what happened."

"I went on a mission with my team, but an Aragami we've never seen before appeared in front of us, unexpectedly. Everyone else let me escape, but I... I didn't know what to do, and now..."

"Calm yourself, Annette. Panicking will get us no where."

"Please. Help me look for them!"

"You've wasted a favor, you didn't have to ask me that, I was going anyway."

"Thank you so much! I really appreciate this!"

****** Infernal Subway ******

"Brendan! Kanon!" We just got done taking care of the Magma Gboro and started scouring the Subway.

"Kanon! Brendan! Please, answer us!"

"It's no use Annette, they're no longer in this area, let's head back."

"But..."

"We'll search another area with more backup." Damn, something's jamming my sense of smell. Whatever it is it smells familiar, but it's not them.

****** The Entrance (Noon) ******

"Welcome back, did you find them?" Gina asked as we came in.

"They weren't in the area we searched."

"It's nothing important, I guess. I was going to test out my new scope, and maybe go search for the lost kids while I'm out there. DO you want to come too?"

"Of course."

"Wait!" Alisa said approaching us, somewhat out of breath from running. "Kanon and the others are still missing, right? If it's okay with you can I come along? Losing a teammate is a tragic experience... I don't want Annette to have to go through that!"

"Alisa... alright. Get your things, we're leaving in five minutes."

"Alright. Then let's get going." Gina said.

"Yes, let's go." Called out Annette rushing to the mission elevator to leave with us.

****** Forgotten Carrier (Evening) ******

"We showed that Tezcatilipoca a thing or two about girl power didn't we!"

"Let's celebrate later Alisa." Gina replied. "We need to focus on searching for Kanon and Brendan."

"There not here," replied Okami, looking out into the Forgotten Carrier.

"Oh, how do you know?"

"Their scent is fading here. They were here but not since a long time, all traces are already fading. We need to search another area."

"Then they're not here either. We have to keep searching, we just gotta."

"And so we will Annette." Then Okami's headset went off. "Okami here. Soma?!" What a surprise for her, having Soma on the other line instead of Hibari like usual.

"Hey, how's the search?"

"Nothing yet, but we'll keep looking. Hold the fort with Kota and Sakuya while we're gone."

"The First Unit can handle most of these normal missions. You can prioritize the search for Lindow and the other two. Show them what a leader can do..."

"Roger that," Okami said spirited as she hung up.

"I don't know what to do anymore... I can't find them..."

"Things will work out Annette, chin up."

"Alright, I'll do everything I can..."

"Don't worry, I'll do something about this." Okami said with determination.

"Thank you... I'll keep trying." Suddenly a wind blew from the direction of Aegis Island. Okami took in a deep breath, taking in it's scent.

"I've found... Kanon."

"What?! Where?!" asked Annette, shocked along with the other girls. Okami just looked at Aegis Island and pointed at it.

"She's over there... at Aegis."

"What?! I overheard that that's a danger zone right now with a Dyaus Pita and a magnetic Cocoon Maidens!" Annette began to panic. "You have to help her! Please!"

"Calm down, that's just what I'm about to do. Gina! Alisa! Take Annette with you back to the Den. And send backup to meet at Aegis."

"I heard Tatsumi, Shun, and Karel were about to head off on their won Search Mission for them." Gina said.

"Good, randavoe with them and tell them to catch up with me."

"Be careful Leader," replied Alisa.

"Hey, it's me... right, it's me. Okay, I'll try. But I can't make any promises.

****** Aegis Island (Night) ******

"Damn you, get out of my way!" Cried out Okami, taking the final strike to the Dyaus Pita as it dropped dead. It went down easily with the help of the others.

"Okami, did you find Kanon yet?!" Shun asked, taking out the last Magma Cocoon Maiden.

"Not yet," she said while shaking her head. "It was hard picking up her scent with the Aragami about... Wait." She stopped, taking a whiff of the air.

"I got her..." Okami said, following her nose in a dash. The others not too far behind. It lead her to the old elevator hanger deck that use to connect Aegis to the underground part of the Den. Now long since closed off since the Aragami took over Aegis.

Taking a quick sniff at the elevator door, Okami gripped the doors and forced them open. Inside was an injured Kanon, terrified at first for being found by a possible Aragami that was roaming about. But relaxed when she noticed it was Okami.

"I found her!"

"Thank God!" Exclaimed Shun, relief flooded him as he passed Okami to piggy-back Kanon on his back. For a guy who always told her she was a hindrance he went out of his way to make sure find her and was gentle as he carried her to make sure she was okay. He really did care didn't he.

"But what about Brendan?" Karel asked.

'We'll search for him later," answered Tatsumi. "Right now we need to get Kanon to a medic."

"I'm so glad... to see you guys... How did you... find me?"

"Okami sniffed you out," answered Shun while doing his best not to joust her injuries.

"Yeah... since when was your nose so good?" Karel asked Okami somewhat suspicious.

"It's always been this good. I've just never been... desperate enough, to have to use it." Yeah, but was it good enough to smell across a large body of water before?

****** Sick Bay (Midnight) ******

****** Day 2 ******

"Kanon, can you tell me what happened."

"... We were ambushed by this blue Aragami we've never seen before. After we let Annette escape, we put up a fight for a while, but we began losing so Brendan said he'd be the bait... I always talk about doing my best... But I'm powerless, and I end up relying on somebody..."

"We all rely on someone, that's what helps make us stronger." Kanon did not reply back to her. "Rest now, I will go bring Brendan back."

Getting all the information she could, Okami left the Sick Bay to let Kanon rest. Outside in the hallway Licca just comes out of the Lab.

"Licca, how has your night been faring you?"

"Troublesome actually. See, I can't get Lindow's Arc to stabilize anymore. It's in good shape, maybe too good, actually. I wonder what's going on. It's like it's Resonating for some reason."

"Oh, that's weird... Well, I'm off to find Brendan."

"But it's late and you've been out searching all day!"

"I won't rest until they're both back here and safe. Besides, I feel alright. Quite energized actually. Also Tatsumi, Shun, and Karel already left to search, why shouldn't I?"

"Well, please don't over to it."

"Over doing would be bringing two Brendan's back." Okami said trying to make a joke, "I'm leaving now."

****** Returning to the Den (Early Morning) ******

We didn't find Brendan, but we found the Aragami that cornered them. The Tsukoyumi, named after the Shinto Moon goddess. She packed quite a punch, much worse than the Amaterasu.

But this is good, another piece to add to my plan. Once we find Lindow and the others I can commence my plan. But, it's strange, I've been out all night and I'm still not tired. It's nearly dawn by the time I get back to the Den, what was there to greet me back startled me.

"Kanon? What are you doing up? You should be in bed."

"I feel a lot better now. I'm sorry I was acting all sad the other day. I've realized that all I can do is do my best. So I am going to do my best, to do my best! So on that subject, may I please ask you to come with me to search for Brendan? The beacons point out the location, but I don't feel confident enough to get there myself."

"Relying on others is not a weakness, but strength for standing up against one's pride. I will assist you."

"I'm, um, thank you so much! Every bit of my effort will go into this!"

"That's all I can ask for."

****** City of Mercy (Sunrise) ******

"Let's finish this Kanon!"

"I'll reduce you to a hunk of meat!" Cried out Kanon as she fired a concentrated burst at the Prithvi Mata. Still in burst, Okami took the last strike to it's head as it fell to its death.

"It's over."

"Let's search the area now." Kanon suggested. " Brendan could be anywhere here."

"There's no need. I've already caught his scent."

"What?!"

"Didn't you find it strange how I kept the Prithvi Mata from running pass the church." She then pointed north from the Aragami's entrance to the church. "The scent of his blood is strong in that direction."

"Then he needs help! Let's go!"

"Follow me." So she dashed in that direction, Kanon not too far behind Okami. "Kanon."

"Um, yes?"

"You did good." Kaon gasped at this, at finally gaining the approval of her peer. For the first time not being considered a hindrance, she was at a lost for words.

"Thank you, Okami!"

Okami followed the scent to the building beside the church. He was there, lying in the corner, trying to stop the bleeding as he barely kept himself awake.

"Brendan..." Okami said gently so as not to startle him. He looked up with tired eyes.

"I must have lost a lot of blood, now I'm starting to hallucinate... A shame... that it's come to this."

"it's not over," said Okami changing to gun-form to fire all the recovery bullets she could at him. "And we're not an illusion."

"We?"

"Brendan, thank God!" Said Kanon, storming into the room. "A-are you alright?!" She shot him recovery bullets too, thus stopping the bleeding.

"Kanon? I... I can't believe it."

"Did you think I wouldn't come back for you? Fat chance!"

"How are you feeling?" Okami asked, dropping to one knee to his level.

"Tired..."

"Hm." With that, Okami grabbed him by the arm to get him to lean most of his weight on her shoulder. Each of them still gripping their God Arc with their free hand. "Kanon, cover us. The mission isn't over until we get back."

"Got it!"

"Don't worry Brendan, I've got you." Okami said looking down at him. "We're going home."

"T-thanks..." Brendan said as they walked out into the open to head toward the Chopper pickup area. He looked up at her and saw how the sunlight danced on her platinum threads and made her skin somewhat glow. It's light twinkled in her eyes. "Angel..."

At last it was dawn, a new day has begun as it started with all that were lost the previous day returned. But one thing was on Okami's mind, 'what's an Angel?'


	38. Chapter 38

There comes a time when you just feel like being pure evil... and for me that feeling is today. Only two people know that I've already pre-written this story and am just posting them as fast as my fingers can type and my internet will allow. But what I'm about to tell you is something I didn't tell them... this story is only 44 chapters long.

Perhaps this is good news for some and bad news for others. The story is starting to come to a close and this chapter is one of the larger ones at the end. Tick-tock.

Chapter 38

As we carried Brendan to the Sick Bay he had gotten quite all of a sudden. Thinking that he was in pain I set him on one of the beds to head off and find a medic. But he started talking, making me stop-in-place and look at him.

"The people here are all nice so they won't mention it, but I disgracefully came back from the Ark Project... And ever since. I've always wanted to make it up." Brendan... how long has he been carrying these burdens? I thought they were gone. "That's why I took up the rear guard, and here I am. I was confident of living a smarter life... Sorry, I sound like I'm complaining. I actually feel really good right now. This really is a nice work place..."

With the weight lifted off his chest I embraced him with the best of my ability with our awkward positioning. His head rested near my heart, while my head lightly laid on top of his, tilted. "We're all so glad you're back..." Releasing him I straightened up. "Rest now, you've earned it."

"You... really are an angel." Again? What is that?

"The others will come by to visit, when you're feeling a little better." I let go of him and headed to the exit. "Sweet dreams."

Leaving the Sick Bay I saw that Kanon was still guarding the hallway.

"Kanon? You can relax now, Brendan is back and resting." She didn't look at me, but kept staring out into the beyond.

"When you take a close look at things you can't do, you begin to see the things you can do. That's how it felt." She placed a hand by her heart and squeezed. Turning her head to face me she smiled. "Thank you so much! I hope I can continue to rely on you for certain things from now on too!"

"Of course... my friend." I gave her a smile, tapping her shoulder I walked off to the elevator and headed for the Entrance.

Soma, Alisa, and Gina were still on the top floor just like they were when we came back with Brendan. They all turned to me as I came out of the elevator.

"How is he?" Asked Soma.

"Getting the needed rest as we speak."

"So Brendan's back too?" Soma said just stating a thought. "Heh, the only one left is that directionally-challenged Lindow."

"Annette must've been really relieved. She's been sleeping for a while now." She may not admit it, but i could hear the relief in Gina's voice as well at his return.

"I'm so glad Brendan was found too! Kanon and Annette would be relieved!" Alisa replied with cheer. "... Wait. Didn't Tatsumi and them go out to search for Brendan earlier? Maybe they missed each other..."

"I'm sure they'll return to the Den soon. Hibari must have already informed Tatsumi about Brendan's return." A yawn escaped from my mouth, finally fatigue was catching up with me."If it's alright, I'm going to get some shut-eye for a while."

"Come to think of it, you've been at the search for Kanon and Brendan all day yesterday and all night." Soma said, looking sternly at me.

Alisa was startled and slightly upset with the news. "Leader! You haven't slept at all last night?!"

"How could I with my pact still out there. Tsubaki said I couldn't join in the search for Lindow that didn't mean. Brendan and Kanon."

"Leader!"

"Relax, I'm going to sleep right now." I was heading back to the elevator, when I remembered something. "Hey, Soma... what's an 'Angel'?"

"What?"

When I was bringing Brendan back that's what he kept calling me. What is that?" Suddenly I smelt Soma give off a slight scent of anger. But why? Was it a bad word?

"An angel is..." Soma said, trying to find the right words. "A being different from normal humans... They watch over mankind... guiding them and... protecting them when they're needed. Without even being in direct contact with mankind or standing up to take credit for their actions."

"Oh... so in a way you're an 'Angel' too Soma."

"What?!" His face turned red as he took a step back from me, while Alisa and Gina giggled at his reaction.

'And Alisa, and Gina, and the others..." I said continuing my thoughts. "Protecting the people who cannot, without ever letting them notice us as individuals or giving us the glory of a Hero treatment."

"That... is a nice way to think about our line of work." Alisa said, touched by my words.

"You really are a strange one, Okami." Gina said as she grinned. "But then again, that's what gives you your charm."

I yawned again. "Thanks for answering my question... I'm going to call it in for a while, I'll see you guys later."

As I came out of the elevator to my Floor I crossed paths with Ren. As I left to go onto my Floor he entered.

"Everyone likes you, and they depend on you. And I also have no choice but to rely on you too..."

I was going to ask him what he meant by that, but as I turned the elevator doors already closed.

****** A couple hours later ******

Stretching my arms I entered into the Entrance. "Ugh... that was refreshing, what time is it?"

"It's two in the afternoon," answered Gina. "I've been waiting for those guys from the Third Unit, but I'm getting tired of waiting..."

"They're still not back yet?" This is starting to trouble me. "Perhaps we should go look for-"

"Even though my brother is missing I have a duty to not let it affect the priorities of missions. You should do the same." Said Tsubaki, cutting off my sentence as she approached us. "That might be the balance I should keep, but... Nevermind, sorry. I'm just ranting. Ignore me.

"But you speak the truth... I'll go see what missions Hibari has lined up for me today." As I approached Hibari she seemed flustered.

"Hello! Accepting a mission, yes? Let's see..." Her hands are uncharacteristically clumsy, she must be worried about Tatsumi. "Hm? Can you hold on a second? I have an incoming emergency call from the Research Unit... Tatsumi, Shun, Karel have encountered an unidentified Aragami at the factory ruins. Request for retreat backup. And... Oh, I'm sorry I kept you waiting."

She seemed so flustered. "Whats wrong?"

"That was just a quick alert, so I can't say much... I'll request the official mission when we know more. Let me see what I have. It'll just be a moment."

"Now it's the Bozo Trio in danger?! Why do these things all happen at once..." Kota says, stomping his foot. "Shun and Karel, huh... They were really mean to me when I was still a rookie. My motivation is so low..."

"Kota!"

"Buuttt, I can't not call them mates. So we'll go help Tatsumi, and rescue the others while we're there!"

"You have a funny way of saying yes Kota."

"If it's okay with you, can you take me along too? I'll do my best!" Annette asked.

"Alright."

"Thank you!"

"It'd be helpful if the First Unit can prioritize their usual mission, then go help support Tatsumi's retreat." Commented Tsubaki. "It's scary enough to lose God Eaters, but what's worse is losing the trust of the people you protect."

Blast, as mush as I hate it I know she's right. "... Understood, ma'am"

"Hello. That announcement was a backup request." Hibari said gaining back our attention. "Tatsumi's unit has encountered an unexpected enemy and they required aid. The First Unit is assigned with another mission, so you need to prioritize that first. And..."

Poor Hibari, this must be too personal for her to keep a professional leveled head.

"I understand this is completely personal and I don't mean to burden you before an important mission, but... If possible, please take care of your mission quickly and help Tatsumi out.."

"Fear not Hibari. We shall retrieve your mate and his pact." That said I left with my team, leaving Hibari flabbergast and as red as blood.

"In a sense, this can be foreshadowing... Or more like a forecast..." said Ren, drawing my attention as we were about to head out. "Please head out to help Tatsumi as soon as you can. If you're lucky, you'll be able to prevent two tragedies from happening."

"What do you mean?"

"What are you talking about Okami?" Kota asked, drawing my attention from Ren to look behind me at Kota's and Annette's curious faces.

"Nothing important. Let's go." Then I turned back to Ren. "You too."

"Right," he said as we headed out to our mission.

****** City of Mercy ******

"Ah, we managed to survive today too." Kota said out of breath as the Dyaus Pita finally fell to return to the earth.

"It's over."

"This is a real battlefield..." replied Annette trying to catch her breath. "I can't believe I went up against the Dyaus Pita by myself for a while."

"What are you talking about?" I know me and Kota went on our own to take out the Aether, but we took it down as fast as we could, making record time, so we could take out the Dyaus Pita while they were separated.

And besides, Ren was fighting the Dyaus alone way before Annette popped up to fight it. So why was she saying she fought it alone?

"Don't you think we should go help Tatsumi and the others now." Said Ren slightly less tired than the others, bringing me back to the matter at hand.

"Right," then I turned to Kota and Annette to address them all. "You guys rest, I'll go on ahead to help Tatsumi and the others. Catch up with me when you're ready."

With that I dashed toward the Sunken Grid with Kota and Annette looking at me as if I just had a stroke and Ren's eyes boring into my back.

****** Sunken Grid ******

I came just in time as what looked like a black Hannibal knocked Tatsumi off his feet. I dashed pass the others, pulling out my shield to cover him just in time as he came in to get a second hit. As his fist made contact with my shield we... Resonated.

It was Lindow... I saw everything... up to the point where he took out all these Kongous to save the others only to lose control. He has already lost control over his body, and from what I've seen his consciousness... is starting to fade.

But he still recognized us as he pulled back and ran away. I watched his retreating silhouette with grief.

"Wow... you chased them away." Shun said.

My God, Ren was right.

"Yeah, she sure did." Karel said out of breath, relieved that it was all over.

Will Lindow no longer be Lindow soon?

"Ah... we're saved," said Tatsumi getting back on his feet. "Still, who was that just now?"

He lost control of his body, will he attack us again if he gets the chase?

"Hm? What's wrong?"

Will I have to kill him? Must I have to dirty my hands again.

"Hey!"

If I did... would the others be able to forgive me? Why did life have to be so cruel. Damn you Lindow... and damn me too.

****** The Chopper ******

"That was the first time I looked at an Aragami and seriously thought I was going to die." Karel said on the chopper ride back to the Den. "That... thing. It's not just a normal Aragami. It knows us. I just felt it when I looked at its eyes."

Okami said nothing, but with each word he said her face twisted a little more in grief. Her group already caught up to her after the fight and boarded the Chopper with them.

"I'm not gonna say thanks. You decided to help us, I never asked. But you know... yeah. I'll admit you support this Branch." Shun said, trying to get a reaction out of Okami. When he saw it wasn't working he began to falter in his rant.

"Thanks a bunch." Tatsumi said seeing he could get something out of her. "The thought of, if you didn't come, gives me chills. There's no way I could've handle it. You really saved us."

But again no response from her.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Kota asked. She finally moved, she looked at him as she replied.

"Sorry, guys. It's just... It looks like I'll have to report to Tsubaki about this." She turned to look at Ren who gave her a nod in return. Her face turned grim.

****** Director's Office ******

"Sorry to jump into it, but I need you to give me a short report about that black Aragami." Ordered Tsubaki, but this would be an order I wouldn't enjoy following through. "What... is it?"

"I think it's Lindow..."

"I see, as I thought. I value your honesty." At least she was taking it well. "Let me discuss this with Dr. Sakaki for a moment. We want to think of a counter measure, quick."

I leave the Director's office with one burden off my chest, now to settle the other. Ren was out in the hall waiting for me.

"I'm sure you've noticed through Resonance by now. That black Aragami is Lindow, no doubt about it. Once the Aragami Transformation progresses to where it stabilizes, you can never go back to being human." Ah so there was still hope.

"Anyway, on to the real subject."

"Which is?"

"The best way to deal effective damage at an Aragami-turned Gods Eater is to use the God Arc that they had once used." I closed my eyes, already knowing where this was going. "The only person who knows this truth right now and is able to use Lindow's God Arc safely... is you. In order words, only you can defeat the monster that was once Lindow. So, I will ask you again, one last time. Can you kill that Aragami?"

"I'll save him, no matter what."

"That's an optimistic ideal you have. Though I must say, maybe it's that strong will that lets you succeed in carrying out your beliefs."

"It's what helps me carry on."

"As I said before, you'll need his Arc in order to defeat him. Carefully sneak it out, and make sure no one sees you. I'm sure everyone will try to stop you if you walk out with Lindow's Arc without permission."

"I'm ready..."

"Then, let's go." So we walked together to face the unknown, going through the elevator to get to the Entrance which was were the Arc hanger elevator was. On our way to it we were stopped by Soma.

"And where do you think you're going at this time of the night?"

"Soma... I didn't expect you to be still up."

"Couldn't sleep with that weird Aragami on my mind," answered Soma. "That black Aragami feel's like somethings mixed."

"I see..."

"But you're changing the subject, were are you going?"

"I've... got a secret date with the Rookie." I said pointing at Ren who started to panic, raising his hands in surrender. For some reason that excuse made Soma mad.

'What?!"

"And if we don't leave soon we'll be late."

"Now wait a minute!" Soma growled, I tried to appease him by giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Don't wait up. We'll try not to take too long." With him stumped at my actions, me and Ren entered the elevator to head out. I smiled at him and gently said, "see you soon," as the elevator doors closed.

Due to it being late Licca had already called it a night. So there was no trouble grabbing my God Arc and Lindow's.

There would be no chopper ride for us, so we got to Aegis Island using the destroyed entrance way under the Den. Oddly for the past couple of days I've gotten immensely stronger so getting pass the rumble was no trouble. I even did it while helping Ren and keeping everything in tact so the entrance was still shut off.

Arriving at Aegis Island we were greeted by the Corrosive Hannibal... the darkness that holds Lindow captive. I'll have to fight my way through in order to save Lindow. I put on my mothers mask, hoping she will help me get through this battle.

Sakuya, Soma, everyone. I hope you can forgive me for what I'm about to do.

The Corrosion roared at me and leaped at me, ready for a brawl. So the battle to save Lindow from the darkness... has begun.

****** Back at the Den ******

What the Hell?! She went on a date. On a DATE! With no just anyone, no, it had to be that Rookie. I didn't even know they were that close. She only hung around Frederico a couple of times, that doesn't merit enough to start dating!

What pissed me off is I should have stopped her. But those damn lips of hers always find a way to make me paralyzed! Now instead of wondering about that black Aragami, I have the urge to kick Frederico's ass.

But... if he makes her happy... I will not interfere. I don't mind if... in the end... she doesn't choose me and I came to terms with that a long time ago. As long as she'll allow me to stay by her side, I don't mind. But she said she needed to hurry or else they'll be late and I didn't see Frederico with her, that Frederico better not ditch her on that date-... Wait. She said it was a secret date. But that was a coverup coding for Special Missions.

So it wasn't a date, it was a hunt for her. Again, I didn't see Frederico anywhere. So that means... she most likely went alone! But why would she lie, she never lies! Damn I have to get the others before she gets herself killed!

Running to the elevator the first thing I did was loudly bang on both Kota's and Alisa's door. Good thing their rooms were opposite sides of each other, this makes things easy. They both opened up, tired and grouchy.

"Soma... it's late, what are you doing? Kota said with a yawn.

"Get up. Okami's gone."

"What!" Gasped Alisa and Kota, both of them jump awake at the news.

"Go get Sakuya. We're moving out." I tell Alisa.

"Right!"

Me and Kota headed to the Entrance to get Hibari to track down Okami's beaker signal. Another good thing that Hibari also works late night shifts. Sakuya and Alisa joined us as Hibari was zooming in on her signal. Suddenly her alarm went off.

"We've detected a black Hannibal on Aegis. Uh?... The 1st unit Leader is fighting it alone." Damn, I knew it!

"Huh, what's up with that?" Kota asked.

"Our Leader... fighting alone?" Says Alisa in shock. Perhaps she didn't know about those solo missions Okami hid from the others. But this was different from the other times, that thing almost killed Tasumi, Karel, and Shun.

"What an idiot." Why is she so damn reckless. I turned to the others. "Hey! We're all heading out!" They all nodded in confirmation.

"None of you move! Stay on standby!" Says Tsubaki as she's coming down the stairs toward us. What kind of sick order is that?!

"What's the meaning of this?" Alisa exclaims in outrage.

"The black Hannibal must have infected Lindow." What? "So your Leader went to kill it on her own."

"But why?" Sakuya's heart was breaking.

"Sakuya. Are you prepared to point your gun at Lindow?"

"Well..."

"The same goes for the rest of you... Can you bring yourself to do it?" They all turned their heads away. "... If you can't then prepare yourselves right now!"

So that's why she was acting strange... she was carrying that burden all by herself. So we didn't have to suffer... that selfless idiot.

"I'm going to issue a new Special Mission! Your target is the Black Hannibal an Aegis! Destroy as soon as possible! The Hannibal regenerates, so it'll have the upper hand. Remember, you are to retreat as soon as you've extracted the core. Understood?"

They all nodded their heads at this.

"Sakuya, I'm ordering you to stay behind. No need for you to have to grieve over and over..."

"No. That's an order I can't obey. It's my duty to watch Lindow, the one I love. Take his last breath."

"Sakuya..." Alisa says in sympathy.

"... Very well."

"Yeah, me too," replies Kota. "I've... made up my mind too. Although... it's not like I've accepted it in my mind yet..."

"Our job is to support our Leader." I stated. " That moron that carries everyone's load." They all nod at this.

"Yes, you're right. But... perhaps I'm being an optimistic. But I think it's going to be find. Our Leader would do this for no reason..."

"Heh, you may be right." Tsubaki says with a nostalgic laugh. "Fine. You should head out right now. And give those two brawlers this message from me. I'll only exempt them from discipline if they both return safely. Alright?" Now there's an order I can obey.

****** Back on Aegis Island ******

All my Aragami bullets went to Ren, who used them brilliantly. I would complement him on his skills if we weren't fighting Lindow.

His blades were dark and deadly, his flames as black as night. He would make the darkness track us down and burn us to our core. I've never felt so disgusted and excited about a fight in all my life. I once said I looked forward to fight along side Lindow not against him. I hope I'm not reverting.

The Corrosive King got a couple of good hits on me, but I managed to break his arm guard and face while Ren blasted away his back scale. But with one last Concentrated Burst shot fired from Ren.

"This is goodbye." The Corrosive King was down for the count... for now. His regenerative core should bring him back anytime now. I was covered in his blood but i ignored it, keeping my eyes on his fallen body.

Suddenly I heard a multiple footsteps coming from behind me. I didn't turn around, I recognized the scent. Why were they here... I didn't want them to see this.

"Leader!" Alisa cried out.

"Did you... kill it?" I turned my head to look at Kota for a second then faced back toward the King. Kota gasped, whether in shock at my state with blood splattered on my clothes and my stone-like face or in fear of the Hannibal getting up again, I don't know.

But as the Beast exposed it's chest we all gasped out seeing Lindow slightly fused with the Corrosive King.

"Lin...dow..." Sakuya said in shock at finally seeing in but in this sorry state.

"Damn," said Soma, realizing how dire the situation was.

"Lindow! Open your eyes!" Alisa cried out.

"Do it..." I turned to my side, remembering Ren was still there. "If you miss this chance you might never be able to kill it."

Then he pulled out Lindows God Arc and held it to me. How the hell did he touch it? "Now then, take this sword and plunge it into Lindow." I hesitated, was there no other solution to this.

I'm startled as Lindow starts to grunt, so he was still there. "Just... forget... about me."

"Lindow... it's you, isn't it?" Sakuya says in hope, he doesn't answer. A sad and tired look is plastered on his face.

"Lindow..." says Kota, recognizing that hopeless look on his face.

"You're still wavering?" Wavering? "But I thought you already made up your mind." Was Ren talking to me or Lindow? Cause I already made up my mind before I left the Den. I'm going to save Lindow, no matter what.

"Get out of here... hurry." Lindow pleads pitifully.

"No. I won't leave you again and I won't be left behind again." Sakuya says on the verge of tears. "I just wont. Lindow."

"Lindow. You're coming back even if I have to drag you." Alisa said. "How else can I atone."

"Decide now or others will die!" Ren says drawing my attention. "Do you want Lindow to murder his own comrades?!" No, I can change this. With these hands of mine, I can change his fate.

"Listen... I've already made up my mind... I'm going to... clean up my own mess." Lindow says in reluctant acceptance of his fate.

"Now, release him from this vicious circle of carnage!" My face stays on Ren but my eyes dart back to Lindow. His Aragami was getting ready to attack.

"Get away from here. That's... that's an order!"

"Hurry, take his sword and stab Lindow!" I looked Ren in the eyes.

"I've already made my choice." With that I grabbed Lindow's God Arc. The arm I grabbed it with changed into a Corrosive King's arm.

"Ahhhh!" I cried out at the fire running through my arm. Every gasped, wondering when I grabbed Lindow's God Arc and the transformation in my arm. The scent of Soma's worry peaked as I screamed out.

"Leader!" Alisa called to me at my distress. But I ignored it and wielded both my Arc and Lindow's Arc.

"Don't run away! Don't run away from the living! Ugh!... That's an order!" I charged at the Aragami. "Arghhh!"

We both meet in the middle, it tried to punch me but I jumped into the air. Shoving both God Arcs into the Aragami's mouth I forced it open tile it's jaws and throat split open into two, revealing it's core. Using my Aragami transformed arm I punched the core Resonating my being with his. If I can't reach him with words then I'll just have to go get him with my mind.


	39. Chapter 39

Never fear the dark, only what's inside it.

Chapter 39

What... were am I? Am I back in the Den? No, this... this is different. I'm... inside the Resonance.

"Welcome to a place that is far beyond the end that I had expected to see..." Ren, he's here too, but how? "You seemed bewildered. Did you want ask me something?"

"Yeah, what happened?"

"Let's see. I'll try to explain what I know. First, the infection of Oracle cells from Lindow's God Arc has transformed your arm into an Aragami. If you had struck through Lindow with that God Arc, everything would have ended. But you... I don't know if you panicked or if you meant it... knowing you, you probably meant it. But you dealt a very mundane attack to the Aragami. Well, what's done. Anyway, that seems to have caused you and Lindow's spirits to Resonate very strongly with each other."

"Well then, where am I?"

"Let's see... It's a little different from the usual Den that you know. It's actually my first time here as well. I believe this is you and Lindow's -... well, strictly speaking, I guess me included... It's our Oracle cell's neuro-... I mean, hmm... Simply put, we're inside Lindow's mind. There."

"So... what will we do now?"

"Well... if we stay here for too long, you and Lindow will start to assimilate and your minds will change, or simply disappear. In order to prevent that, we need to wake up Lindow's consciousness, which is a lot weaker than than yours at this moment. To be more specific, we need to stimulate teh consciousness and memories within the Oracle cells... the spirit, so to say."

"That doesn't sound to go we better hurry."

"Well then, let me know when you're ready."

Being a once in a life opportunity to explore the depths of Lindow's mind and mine I looked around the Den quickly. But all the doors were locked. Disappointed I returned to Ren.

"Well, are you ready?"

"Yes."

"Then let's begin by tracing back Lindow's spirit. I hope he established his sense of self quickly..."

"Yeah me too."

"We'll start at the Subway remains. He defeated a Susano'o there."

"Oh those guys are nasty. I'm glad you're here to help."

"Then, let's go."

****** Infernal Subway ******

"Amazing," I say shucked at the results. "This is much easier the second time around."

"You mean with a already knowing its style and my help?"

"Right," I smiled. "We even broke off it's mouth's armor. I couldn't do that last time. And I didn't even have to use all my Flash Grenades."

"And you didn't hide under it's legs this time," Ren joked.

"Hey! It was my first time, I didn't know any better... Well, at least it was easier to avoid its God Arcs this time around."

****** Back at the Den ******

Heading back to the Den one of the doors finally opened... it was Lindow's room. Sakuya and Lindow were in there.

"As I said before, your spirit and Lindow's spirit are mixed up in here." Said Ren. "That Sakuya there is probably there is probably from Lindow's spirit. The Lindow over there is probably from your own. Come, let's try to make Lindow aware of himself."

"Hey newbie! How are you? Getting used to life around here?" Said Lindow, repeating one of our previous conversations. "Hurry up and be strong enough so I can rely on you. I'm looking forward to it, rookie!"

Listening to him reminded me of the good old days which brought back an ache in my heart. Lindow... I'm going to bring you back.

"Are you ready?  
Asked Ren. "Were going to fight the Ouroboros that Lindow fought alone saying he was going on a date."

"I'm ready."

"Then, let's go."

****** Wailing Plains ******

How strange..." I say after devouring the Ouroboros.

"What is?"

"Usually I enjoy the hunt of Ouroboros... they're one of my favorites. But now now I can't find the glee only drag-out tiredness."

"You musty be experiencing a part of Lindow's feelings."

"Then, are we getting close?"

"Yes, let's head back to the Den."

****** The Director's Office ******

This time the Director's office was open to me Johannes... it's been a long time since I seen his face. The man that went the wrong way with good intentions. He began to talk like a skit from a memory.

"I won't... ask for your absolute... subordination. You and I... both wish for the victory of mankind... That's all we want... isn't that right?" God, no wonder Lindow hated interacting with this man. He had Lindow practically caged. "Good... Then I shall explained... The next Special Mission..."

The memory was fading, he stop talking. Well... Ren and Lindow aren't here, maybe I should check his room.

Entering Lindow's room, I see Lindow in a terrible shape. His shirt was ripped off to make make-shy bandages. His hair was messy from struggling out there on his own for so long. And his right arm... was just like the dark Hannibal's.

"Go away... now... Leave me... alone..." Ren says coming from behind Lindow. "But his words... I think the assimilation is progressing. We need to hurry before your identities mold completely."

"Then what are waiting for, let's go get them."

"This will be the last battle. The Black Hannibal is inside the church in the Old City. Are you ready?"

"Yeah."

"Let's hurry."

Just like all the other fights as soon as we head out the mission elevator we walk into nothingness. Just pure white until it blindingly brightens and we end up in our destination. When the light final deemed away we were inside the City of Mercy's church. The exit was blocked off... just like it was when he were force to leave him behind.

"We finally... made it this far." We both notice Lindow sitting up on the wall near the block exit. He looked around normal but he was so tired, almost a sleep. Ren bent down to his level and touched his cheek. "All this time... Lindow's has been battling the Aragami inside him... He can't go on much longer. His consciousness... is startling to fade."

Noticing a person presence Lindow tiredly opened his eyes. "Oh, wait... who are you?" The cried out in pain as he grabbed the arm that 'should' be undergoing the Transformation.

Ren got back on this feet and pouted. "Pretty cold of you Lindow. You're spoiling our reunion." Then he turned back to me. "This will likely be the last favor I ask of you... Give Lindow power to fight again."

Then he closed his eyes and started to glow a bright gold. Shock at what I was seeing, he turned into a God Arc into my hand. Not just any God Arc... Lindow's. That explains a lot, how he knew so much about me, how I was the only one who would talk back to him. Now I understand why everyone was asking those strange question when I brought him along on missions and the strange connection we have. So God Arcs are living beings... I knew it.

Ren let me borrow his power all this time, now I have to give it back to it's rightful owner.

"Hey... what was that just now." Said Lindow, finally waking up. He noticed it was me and got up. Relief came over him at seeing a familiar face. "Hey... So it's you. Damn... I don't believe you. How could you come all this way."

"I'll stop at nothing to protect my pact." Then I lifted his God Arc to him. "Now take your God Arc and fight to live."

He smiled at this and grabbed his God Arc from my hands. "I heard what you shouted out to me, Rookie. Oh, hey... you're not a Rookie anymore, my bad..."

"Only in your eyes."

"'Don't run away from living', huh? I was the one who wasn't ready to make up my mind." Then he gave God Arc one good swing as if getting re-acquainted with his old friend. Then he placed it on his shoulder like he always did.

"Alright... now that I decided to survive, shall I make one more ugly stand." Then he turned to me. "Hey, Leader... you got my back right?"

"Always... let's finish this."

Then we walked toward the light coming from the shattered church windows were the Dark Hannibal greeted us with a roar. We never faltered as we walked toward the hunt that will decide it all.

Wasting no time, each side gave it there all in the brawl. The Hannibal kept mercilessly punching us left and right. All we could do was strike and dodge. As I fought I realized... I was the only one with items. Lindow must have already used up all that he had to survive this long. Keeping an eye on Lindow I continuously fired team-bullets at him.

As we all clashed in the battle I was able to slash-in his face. Enraged, he continuously called out his fire blades to do his dance of death. Lindow was doing good avoiding them, but he couldn't dodge them all, three lucky shots and he was down.

"Lindow!"

"Is this... how I'm going to die." Ignoring the Hannibal for now I rolled over to him.

"Can you get up?" I say, link-aiding half my health to him.

"I knew I could count on you." I threw down a recovery ball for good measures then jumped back into the fray.

The next to go was his arm guard. And just for good measures, I jumped on his back, pulling out my knife I broke it's back scale. It tumbled to the ground from that action.

"Lindow, finish it off!"

"Arhhh!" Charged up; Lindow, dropped a devastating blow on the Hannibal, knocking it to the ground for good. I made sure it wasn't getting up again before I shot Lindow some recovery bullets.

"It's over..."

"Our mission's not over until we get home."

Suddenly the Aragami began to bubble up into black tar, closing in on us liking flowing lava, forcing us to back away.

"Jeez... this thing that's taken a liking to me sure is a nuisance. It's like it's determined not to let me go..." Then Lindow turned to me. "Hey, you're the one who gave me that order... so stay with me tile the end, alright?"

"Alright."

"Here it comes!" Lindow shouted as the Corrosive King resurfaced, but much bigger. My God... he's huge.

Suddenly both his fist came at us, all we could do was block and use all our strength to keep him from breaking through.

"Arhhh!"

"Lindow, hold on! Then it shot three black flame spears at Lindow from his mouth.

"I'm... I'm going home alive. No matter what!"

"That's right." Ren?! "Alright then... Lindow." Lindow's God Arc began to glow gold again and split into two, the second one flying out of his hands to take the spears for him. As this happened both our God Arcs began to glow and the piece that took the shots for Lindow turned... into Ren. The spears impaled his middle.

"So you're... my!"

"Lindow... we're finally getting the chance to talk to each other." His arms were stretched out, blocking the Aragami from us, and his voice sounded transparent. " I was never able to tell you before, but this is the one thing I wanted to tell you."

He closed his eyes as he spoke. "I remember it all. Your fears, your grief, how you left your comrades..." Then he opened his eyes. "So they'd be saved. I'm proud to have fought with you all this time, Lindow... thank you."

"So am I. Since I've become a Gods Eater, you've always saved me. I can't thank you enough..."

Ren gave him one of his cute smiles. "It's enough... You've rewarded me more than enough." Ren curled into a ball then reopened releasing I bright blast that destroyed the Aragami and left the area glowing with a warm light. Coming down to his feet he addressed me.

"Thank you from the bottom of my heart. I made it this far because o fyou."

"Ren..." I smiled at him. Lifting up my mask off my face.

"I enjoyed my time with you. I even felt it would be okay to live on... as your God Arc. Oh, and that juice was delicious... Much, much tastier than Aragami... Thank you."

"We'll have to have some more someday." He smiled at this, then turned to both me and Lindow.

"I'm so glad... I got to meet you... my friends." But he started to glow brighter and transparent. "Ah... I wish I could stay and talk to you more. Talking makes me feel so warm. I loved it. Yes... I think it's about time to go." Then he walked closer to Lindow. "Bye... See you around."

He offered his hand to Lindow which he with a firm grip. "Thanks... partner. See you around... see you again soon."

Then we were wrapped in a bright light that put us in a peaceful sleep.

"Goodbye Ren..." I say before falling to sleep. "I hope... that we meet again soon..."

"Me too... Okami."


	40. Chapter 40

Now that Lindow's back, the plan can commence.

Chapter 40

There's no denying it, our Leader was crazy. I can't believe she pulled off a stunt like that. Not only did she rip a Hannibal's face in two, she Resonated with it's core.

All we could do was watch in horror as her, Lindow, and the Aragami fell into the black tar that consumes all Aragami after their cores been extracted. But then a bright yellow light came from the tar, blinding us. As it faded, we saw that the tar was gone. In its place was Lindow and Okami.

Lindow's Aragami transformed arm was still somewhat glowing only to concentrate into a yellow stone-like core on the backside of his hand. I got the feeling that everything was going to be okay so I relaxed some.

Soon Lindow began to stir, sitting upon his upper body he looked at his God Arc which had three holes impaled in it, making it beyond he looked at the core on his hand. "Ren... thank you." It glowed as if responding to him. Then he turned, looking at the sleeping form across from him. "You too... Okami."

"Lindow!" Sakuya cried out with joy. He turned to us at her voice.

"Hey guys."

"Lindow!" Alisa and Kota said joyfully. Sakuya then stormed passed them, running to Lindow she fell to her knees and embraced him in a tight hug.

"Woe, easy there Sakuya. My sides are tender." He grunted jokingly.

"You're alright... thank God!" She began to cry, burying her face into his chest.

"Sakuya," he said wrapping an arm around her too. She didn't flinch when it was his Aragami transformed arm. "Thanks for worrying, I'm sorry it took so long to get back."

"You're always... showing up late. You're such a bonehead." She joked around with him.

"Hey, did you save some beer for me?"

"Yes, I can't stand the stuff. It's been accumulating since you've been gone."

"Man, that's awesome! What I wouldn't do for a beer right now."

"Hey," I say gaining everyone's attention. "Is she going to be okay?"

They all looked down at the sleeping form of Okami, her face covered by the fur of her mask as she laid on her stomach. Lindwo grinned at her.

"She'll be fine, she's just pooped out. Not hard to image when you fight Aragami non-stop and dive into people's minds to fight their inner monster."

"What?" Sakuya and I said in disbelief.

"She... went into my mind and grabbed my consciousness. She saw all my memories...and at the same time I saw all of hers."

"You mean..." Sakuya said, not needing to finish her sentence.

"Yes, I saw it all... the Aegis Project, Shio... and other things she kept hidden to herself." Lindow told us all about Ren, how she saw things through the Resonance. How she kept quiet along with Paylor and Tsubaki about the Aragami Infection so the others wouldn't have to suffer. And how she dove into his mind, fighting Aragami after Aragami alongside Ren to save him.

"Oh, while I was in her mind I found some pretty sweet information." He then turned to me with a grin that only spoke 'evil.' "Did you know that in her mind she has a very special pot for So-" Okami's hand grabbed his arm.

"If you finish that sentence, I'll throw away all the beer that I've been saving up for your return." The once sleeping girl then turned her face so she could look up at Lindow. "And let me tell you something. I could almost make a small fort out of them."

"You saved up all those beers for me. You Angel."

"Again? This is the third time, why is everyone calling me an angel lately?"

"I guess it's cause you always come in to save the day when all hope is loss."

"Hm? Well keep talking and I'll become your devil."

"Hehe, fine, fine. My lips are sealed."

"Good."

"Okami, you're awake." Kota said, overjoyed that she was okay.

"Hey, Kota." She turned to look in his direction, giving him a warm grin. "Thanks for worrying about me."

"Man, I can't believe you lied to me. I didn't expect that from you." I said somewhat disappointed.

"I didn't lie. I told you I was going on a Special Mission in coding and at the time I didn't know you couldn't see Ren and thought he was just one of the New Type recruits. So to the best of my knowledge at the time I didn't lie to you."

"Hm, far enough. But you still had us all worried with that damn stunt you pulled."

"Ha, for real?... I'm sorry. I was ordered to keep quite and I acted on instinct with Lindow's situation. But you guys still came for me... Thank you."

"Can you get up?" She tried but her body would plop back on the floor.

"I'm afraid not... I don't have the strength to get up."

"Hm, that's too bad." I had to grin at what I had to say next. "Tsubaki said she'd only exempt you guys from discipline if you both came back alive AND unharmed."

"Well..." She turned to Lindow. "You're not hurt right?"

"For the most part no."

Then she turned back to me. "Well then tell her that we fell off the Chopper or a flight of stairs. Better yet, tell her I'm just sleeping. Besides that... I'm so tired... Can one of you be so killed as to carry me back... I think I'll... rest some more." With that she fell back to sleep.

"Man, you're a handful." I then blew out a breath then turned to Lindow. "Hey think you can carry her since you don't have to carry a God Arc."

"No can do kid. I am taking my God Arc back with me, I'm too tired, and I can barely walk." Lindow said as he weakly got to his feet God Arc in hand as Sakuya supported him from his other side.

"I think you should carry her Soma." Kota said with a grin.

"What? Why the hell should I?!"

"Didn't you say it was our job to back up our Leader?" grinned Alisa.

"She didn't give any order..." They all just looked at me. "Damn, fine." I gave in, not really reluctant at having to bring Okami's warmth close to my body as I carried her bridal style. The only thing I had to suffer through was the others jeering at me being a 'prince charming.'

****** The Entrance ******

At the Den everyone cheered at the safe return of Lindow. Dr. Sakaki began to examine Lindows transformed arm while Tsubaki approached him and gave him a gentle tap on his head with her notepad.

"Welcome back... little brother." Lindow grinned at her, rubbing the back of his head with his normal hand.

"Thanks. Sorry I'm late big sis, that last mission was a dozy."

"Well... showing up late seems to be your style." Tsubaki grinned making Lindow pout.

"Thanks alot sis." He said sounding playfully upset.

"My, what a fascinating sample of Oracle cells and control of an Aragami Infection." Doc said excitedly. Mind if I examine your arm sometime?"

"No way in hell Doc. I'm done with being anyone's Ginnie pig."

Dr. Sakaki's shoulders slumped down at this and he sighed. "I was afraid you say that. Very well, I'll respect your choice. And only hope that one day you'll change your mind."

While the others where ranting on I noticed something...

it's day 3

"Dr. Sakaki..." They all turned to the form that just a few seconds ago was still in my arms. They all noticed she said his name correctly, but only me and him knew what that meant. Was she upset about something? But she didn't look upset, perhaps to tired to try. "If it's alright, I'd like to have a word with you. Alone, if you can."

The usual grin was wiped off of Doc's face as he re-adjusted his glasses. "Very well, meet me in my office when you're feeling well enough to move."

****** The Director's Office ******

"What was it you wanted to talk about Sport?" Saki said to me, sitting at his desk while I stood on the other side.

"For the past few weeks I've been forced to keep silent and suffered alone, hurting my pact in the process. Ignoring their worries, I continued to loyally do your dirty work like a lap dog. You've hurt me in a way I most likely will never be able to look at you the same way again. I respected you, I looked up to you, I admired you. And I thank you with all my heart for all the things you did for me and taught me when we first met. But I have re-payed that debt and so much more. Now I've come back for what what's owed to me."

"What is it that you want?" Saki was serious for this rare occasion, but I could hear the hurt in his voice.

"I take it you won't let me return to my home or allow me to bring my brothers to the Den."

"You know I can't do that. You're far too valuable for mankind to let you go. And your brothers are not like Shio, I can't sneak them into the Den without anyone noticing."

"I know that. Besides, I don't think I could wield myself to leave. The bonds I formed with my pact are too strong to break. And I know the other choice isn't possible."

"Then I take it you have an alternative request."

"It's been nearly a year since I've been in the Den and throughout that whole time I was never given leave time to visit my family like the others nor 'vacation' time. I've come to collect them."

"You don't mean..."

"Over the last couple of months I purposely said nothing about this so that they could all add up. I've come for my vacation leave which should have added up to equal a month now. No more orders, no sudden call ins, no HQ, no tracking me down with my armlet until my vacation time is up. That's all I ask."

"And what if I didn't give you this 'vacation' time?"

"Then I will hate you." His face turned pale. "I'd hate you with everything that I am. I'd never forgive you for this and despise you to my last breath. You wouldn't be Saki anymore... you'd just be Director, or worse those nameless men from HQ."

"Well, then... it's a good thing I'm giving you your vacation." He said soberly. Feeling a little bit bad for having to do this to him I went around his desk to hug him.

"Thank you, Saki... You'll look after my God Arc tile I come back, right?"

"I'll even let you take your God Arc with you."

"Really?! That would make things so much easier... Thank you!" I peak him on the cheek.

"But I'm afraid you'll have to wait a few days before I can give you your vacation. Wouldn't want to miss Sakuyas and Lindow's wedding now do we?" Ah good, at least he was back to his old spirit. But wait...

"Wedding? What's a 'wedding'?"

****** Outside the Story Extra ******

"So Rookie, how are liking living in my room?" Lindow asked.

"You can have it back!"

"Woe, woe, woe. I was just kidding. Keep it, I got a better place to crash."

"If I'm right you're now rooming with Sakuya now. She was talking about how your feathers are all over the place. Funny thing, if she sold them to the Merchant she'd make a small fortune."

"Yeah, I'm a walking gold mine."

"But she is really happy to have to have you back. We all are, but she is the most."

"I can't wait tile your wedding."

"Which reminds me of something I need to talk to you about."

"About what?"

"About things like the Honeymoon. You see Okami, as a married couple we're going to be doing things that normal couple's do."

"And that would be?"

"It's time to tell you where human babies come from."

"You mean you guys are finally going to tell me."

"I don't want to, but I want to do things with Sakuya without having to explain to you why we're making so much noise."

"..." He leaned closer to her as if to tell her a secret.

"Well Okami, you see, the thing is..." Then he covered her ear with his hand as he whispered into it.

"... Oh... OH. OH!... OH MY SWEET EARTH!... oh." He moved away from her a little, with his job now done. "So that's what mother and Saki were trying to hide from me. But... are you two planning to have offspring so soon?"

"Nay, we're not ready to settle down."

"But then why-"

"Cause it's great, trust me on this one kid."

And so Lindow left Okami somewhat traumatized and a grin on his face. No Kota didn't, Lindow did.


	41. Chapter 41

Oh dear, I'm almost done posting my story. Only four more chapters left.

Chapter 41

Everyone applauded as Lindow and Sakuya entered the Dance floor we rented out from one of the hotels in the city as husband and wife. The Ceremony was an interesting experience. To mark your mate not directly but with an object to symbolize your bonding together placed on each others body. Making one not dominate over the other, but equals. But we all know that Sakuya is the dominate one of the mates.

Everyone looked so nice. All the men from the Den were dressed up in suits that looked good on them. And the girls had on lovely dresses ranging from long to short and all colors of the rainbow. Even I was forced to put on a one strap green dress that went to my ankles and damn sandal-like high heels given to me by Alisa. Well, a promise is a promise.

But Sakuya looked the most beautiful. She was so happy as she danced, she was radiant. To see her in such a state made all my internal sufferings worth it.

Soon others began to enter the dance floor as the bride-and-groom dance ended. Alisa, who Saki told was the 'Maid of Honor' walked on the dance floor with, who Saki said was called the 'Best Man,' Kota. I knew why Sakuya chose Alisa as her Maid of Honor since they've been through so much, but why did Lindow choose Kota? When I asked Lindow why, he said cause he thought Alisa and Kota would look cute together and the fact Kota will throw a better bachelor party than Soma.

Soma... He looked good with his hood down, or in this case off. His hair shined with the halls light, leaving all the girls with fluttering hearts. He was one of Lindow's 'groom's men' along with being my partner for the wedding. Looking at me he reached a hand out.

"May I have this dance?" I blushed at the jester.

"O-of course, you'll have to forgive me. I'm still learning so I won't be as graceful as the other girls."

As soon as I took his hand he lead me onto the dance floor and pulled me into his embrace.

"Then just follow my lead." He said to me, pulling back a little to place a hand on my waist while the other clinched in mine. With my free hand I held on to his upper arm as he lead us in a waltz. My footing was off at first, occasional he would tighten his grip to stop me from tripping. But after a while I got the feel for it and began to enjoy the experience more.

"That dress..." Soma said, not having to look too far down at me due to the high heels as we continued to dance.

"Alisa gave it to me. She said it matches my eyes."

"She was right... You look beautiful." The way he said those words smothered me. I felt like my face was on fire.

"T-thank you. You look good too. You should show that pretty head of yours more often."

"Mph, keep dreaming."

"Okay, I will."

"Idiot, you're not suppose to admit that!" I tilted my head at this.

"Why not?" He just sweat dropped and lowered his head.

"Ugh, never-mind." Recovering he looked back at me. "So how are you enjoying your first experience at a wedding?"

"It's... very magical... and warm."

"Do you favor this way of bonding more than the Aragami way?"

"I admit the human way is more peaceful, but the Aragami way is still beautiful in my eyes. I was raised on that way, so to be honest... I like them both."

"I see..."

"Tell me, Soma. What happens after this 'Reception'?"

"Well after this the party's over and the bride and groom head off to their Honeymoon."

"Honeymoon? Is that..." Soma blushed at that and turned his head away.

"It's the same thing that probably happens after the marking."

"Ah... the physical bonding. So I take it the wedding will be over after this?"

"Yeah," I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before opening them again.

"It seems that I'll have my work cut out for me... Soma, I left something in your room. When this is over go check it out."

"You went into my room?!"

"It wouldn't be the first time and my room's always open to you."

"... Just shut up and dance."

****** Veteran's Floor ******

Man, that Reception was long, I'm beat. For some reason I didn't want to stop dancing with Okami. I felt like if I let go... she would disappear.

Still it felt good having that she-wolf so close to me. It made me wish to have that body under- wait, I have to stop this! This is crazy, I can't keep feeling like this. Ugh, I think I'll just lye down for now and clear my mind.

What the hell is that on my bed? Is that a... a mask? It's a Fallen Ogretail mask... this is Okami's. No way.

I ran out of my room to hers not even caring to knock as I thrusted the door open. The lights were off she wasn't there. And judging by the smell in the air she's been gone for a while. Looking around her room, I noticed a note on her bed. Walking over I picked it up to read it.

_Soma,_

_The fact that you found this note means you found mother's mask on the bed. I'll only say this once... don't panic. Don't call out a search party and don't be mad at me. I'm going home for a while, I wish to visit my brothers and herd and also... take care of some family business. I'll be gone for a while, it might take a while. Maybe a week, maybe a month, I don't know. But know that I will be gone for a month at most, until then take care of mother for me._

_Okami _

Why... why is she always going off on her own. Then again... it's in her nice. She a wild force that can't be contained, free with a will of her own. The untamable character... that I fell in love with.

****** Almost a month later ******

What's taking her so long, my patience is running thin. I want her back and I want her back now. So what if I cracked in the end, I did a pretty damn good job holding up until then.

The first week wasn't that bad, the others found out about her 'vacation' and began to worry until they realized she took her God Arc... and apparently all of her recovery items and New Type Aragami salvaged parts from her storage. She talked about wanting to bring some parts to her brothers, but we didn't think she'd take all of them. And the better question was how in the world did she carry all of them out of here in the time given to her after the Reception? Did she carry them in a large bag on her shoulder like Santa?

Either way HQ was not pleased about her whole 'vacation' time off or the fact it would be a month long. They got more upset when Doc refused to call her back or track her down with her armlet. He stood his ground, saying it was in her right to use up her day-off time that she hadn't used all in one swoop and that she'd come back when her vacation time was OFFICIALLY over. I got to admit, I have more respect for the Doc for that.

Sakuya and Lindow came back by the end of the first week. Sakuya began to worry at the fact that Okami had already been gone for a week and made no attempt to contact the Den since then. But Lindow had a knowing look, but then again he probably did know what she was up to since they've been in each others head. But he would say nothing, only telling Sakuya to relax and that she would be fine.

The second week began to weigh down on me. I was bored and I was starting to miss her. All we've been having to encounter were weak Aragami for the pass two weeks. When we asked Hibari she said apparently all the Arda Nova, Fallen Arda Nova, Tsukuyomi, Sariel, Fallen Sariel, Aether, and the occasional Hannibal, Fallen Ouroboros, Zeus, and Amaterasu have been taken down by Okami before they could get a team to respond. The Doc wouldn't use her armlet signal to track her down, but that didn't count when she entered Aragami infested areas.

Hibari also said that her signal was always followed by two Aragami signals. This woman is beyond me, only God knows what goes in that insufferable woman's mind.

The third week was madness, I couldn't stop thinking about her. I dreamed about her, only to wake up and realize she wasn't in my reach. I missed her. I longed to see her and does damn lively green eyes. It got to the point I'd run off to areas, after my missions, where reported Fallen Arda Nova were spotted. But in the end the Aragami would be dead, core extracted, and she would be gone. My only solace at night was holding her mask as I slept, she's had it with her for so long that her scent was permanently attached to it. It would soothe me and my inner Aragami to awaken with her scent so close after having another dream about her.

The fourth week gave rise to hope, knowing that she would be back soon. By the end of the week everyone was excited at the prospect of her return. Although, that excitement was slightly dwindled when HQ sent its Director to our Branch to ensure her return at the appointed time. If she were a day late, even a minute, from the appointed time she would be deemed as AWAL and a search party would be sent out for her. Eventually her armlet signal will be tracked down and she would be put to trial. But since most at HQ were skeptical of her the trial would most likely not be fair. They'd probably make it were she'd never be able to go anywhere on her own.

After all, she was a 'BEAST' in their eyes. Raised by Aragami, she'd turn on mankind at anytime giving into her wild instinct. They'd always see her as that no matter how many lives she's saved, that will never be taken into account.

****** The next day ******

Today was the appointed day of Okami's return. She had until noon to get to the Den or else she was considered AWAL. Everyone had gathered in the Entrance, waiting for the mission elevator doors to open. I was already 11:45 and that guy from HQ was just itching to give out the sentence and not a second later. But he wasn't just anybody, he was Garland von Schicksal... my uncle. He looked just like a younger version of my old man but with an eye patch and longer hair that reached passed his shoulders. And if he was anything like my old man he would be manipulative and calculate.

Damn it all, why does she always do this? Making us worry until the last second, she's starting to almost be as bad as Lindow.

"Why hello Soma. It's been a long time." He said addressing me. "My how you've grown since the last time I've seen you. To think you once barely even reached up to my chest."

"Don't get so familiar with me. You're as much of a manipulative bastard as my father use to be."

"Ah yes. My older brother... I weep for his lost and the son he left behind. But I didn't come here for personal visits. I have official Fenrir business to take care of with Beast."

"Don't call her that you bastard!"

'"My my my Soma. Do I detect a hint of fondness in your voice. How unlike you."

"We've detected her signal. Okami has just entered the Den." Announced Hibari.

Hmph, so she made it in time. And with company too I could sense. I have a good idea who two of them are, but who was the third?

"Ah, so she has returned on schedule." Uncle said disappointed. "Pity, I was looking forward to tracking her down and caging her like the animal she is. It would have been lovely to see the legendary BEAST bare its fangs."

"Don't talk about her like that you piece of trash." I growled at him. I must still have my touch since he flinched a little in surprise but quickly gathered himself and grinned at my reaction.

"My good sir. May I remind you that you are a guest in my Branch and I'd appreciate it if you didn't make such ghastly comments about my God Eaters." Doc said with a never before seen icy stare which quickly faded back to his cheerful grin. "You needn't worry. Okami has been a loyal member to this Branch since she arrived and would return on her own without any trouble. Besides, I think this just the result of her personal plan coming to greet us with her."

"And what plans are they?" Asked Garland with amused curiosity.

But the Doc didn't have a chance to answer him since the mission elevator doors opened. Out came a two young boys, by the looks of it they were 12 in age, both with skin as white as porcelain. Both were ragged with only the shredded cloth of a black Fenrir flag to cover their bottom half and another shredded Fenrir flag to act as a cap/shawl to their top. Their nails were long and pointed almost like claws. And the hint of muscle could be detected on their developing slight bodies from what could be seen.

One had a stone like calmness expressed on his face as he exited the elevator with his arms crossed. His hair was white as snow and spiky with a length that barely touched his shoulder. What got me was his familiar crimson eyes, his pupils had the slit of Aragami eyes.

The other seemed more curious and awestruck as he looked around the Den, soaking everything in excitedly. He had a more happy complexion compared to the other one. His hair was white also, but straight and long, coming to a stop at the middle of his back. The bangs that covered his forehead were calm and laid flat on his head while the other's was wild and spiked. His eyes were Aragami-like and yellow.

Ignoring the expressions they both had similar faces, almost like twins. Same small noses, same mouths, same medium sized grayish-white eyebrows. And even the same facial shape that was still in the process of losing all its baby fat.

After that came the woman that's been plaguing my mind for the past month, Okami. She too sported a ragged Fenrir flag outfit. Hers was a white flag, her bottom cloth was longer and acted more like a skirt than the boys'. Her top was only covered by wrappings of the flag around her chest, almost giving her a tribal-like style. It made her look exotically beautiful.

But what came out with her shocked us all. It was a wolf-like Aragami that didn't even reach pass her waist in height, a large feather hung as an ornament in a cloth wrapped strand of its long fur, while the boys barely made it up to her chest. My God, was that... a Marduk?!

She looked around and giggled, "I'm baaaccck."


	42. Chapter 42

For the record the Red eyed boy was inspired by an artwork on the Gods Eater Burst wiki page. I don't really have to say which one, the description gives an idea. The yellow I just made up. Enjoy!

Chapter 42

"I'm baaaccck." I said giggling. "Did you miss me?"

"Okami, you're back! What took you so long?" Alisa said, running in for a hug.

I laughed and hugged her back. " I missed you too Alisa. Sorry I took so long, I had to take it a little slow getting with the extra company."

"It's good yo see ya," said Kota approaching us. Then he bent down to poke at Shiro. "But... what's up with these squirts? You found them on the way or something?"

"Don't call me a squirt, Orange-for-brains!" Recognizing his voice Kota and Alisa jumped back.

"Woe! Shiro?!" Kota said in surprise.

Shiro gave him a toothy grin as his yellow eyes twinkled with glee. "The one and only."

"What?! Woe! Holy!"

"Now, now Kota. There's no need to panic." Said Kage, stopping forward.

"No way, Kage?" Soma said in disbelief. Kage turned to Soma, his face softening.

"Hello Soma. It's been a while."

"Okami, what the hell is going on?" Soma asked.

"Yes, I'd like to know why you let these 'monsters' in the Den?" Said a new face that had an awful resemblance to someone I use to know.

I slanted my eyes at him. "How dare you. Who do you think you are?"

"Greetings, it's nice to finally meet you, BEAST." My eyebrows squinted some more at the familiar label without the endearment. "My name is Garland von Schicksal."

"So you're Soma's uncle... I see the resemblance. I'm grateful Soma inherited his eyes from his father's side of the family and only half its attitude. However, you lost any chance of getting on my good side the moment you called my brothers' monsters. State your business with me."

"I was sent here to make sure you didn't run off with one of our God Arcs. But it seems I have another issue to worry about."

"There was no way for that. I came back on the appointed day and time as promised. And as for your other statement." I pulled my God Arc and held it out toward him so he could get a good view. "This isn't your God Arc, it's MY partner. I'd like to see you try to take it from me and see what happens... This is my partner, my comrade, my friend. And I'll hold on to him until the day I die."

"Which won't be happening anytime soon. We'll make sure of that." Kage and Shiro said simultaneously, stern looks on both of their faces.

"You must tell me how you accomplished nearly the impossible Okami!" Saki said, looking at Kage and Shiro excitedly. "You've done something I've tried but couldn't do... you've created singularities." I had to sigh at remembering the process.

"It wasn't easy. We've been very busy. Fighting Aragami after Aragami with Human-like traits until Kage's and Shiro's evolution-like-transformation came to a halt, reaching a human-like extent. But... with only a month... we had to work faster. Luckily the supplies I already had helped out a bunch to the point I didn't have to worry so much about taking them into battle with me. Now... they're most likely stronger than me now."

"No way Sis. You're the greatest!" I had to chuckle at Shiro's antics.

"I thank you for that Shiro, but... I know my limits better than anyone and I can tell you guys have gotten much stronger."

"Yes I do feel so much more powerful than before. And strange..." Kage said, looking down at his hands, "it feels weird having these extra limbs."

"And uncomfortable not having any hard scales. Although I do feel freer down there, but I also feel like it's an exposed weakness." Shiro said, pointing down toward his groin area then looked at Soma and Kota. "How can you live with such a vulnerability?"

"Ah you just don't make girls angry enough to take advantage of it, keep out of striking rage, or wear a cup." Kota answered that ridiculous question.

"Idiots." "Fools." Soma and Kage said at the same time. And they said they weren't alike.

"And what the hell happened to your clothes?" Soma said, eying me. I felt like his eyes were on me longer than needed.

"Well, after fighting so many Aragami; after ripe and tare and limited supply of clothing. With them constantly being destroyed and my limited carrying room when I left I was bound to run out eventually. And when I did I had to make a make-shift outfit, along with find something for my brothers when the transformation was complete."

"And may I ask who's that beside you?" Lindow asked, pointing at the small wolf like Aragami next to me.

" I guess you could say this is my... pet. But he's more than that, he's my friend." I looked down and pat him along his head, he slightly purred and moved into my hand. I got in a fight with his parent who bared his fang at me. Before the beast returned to the earth he produced. Taking pity on him I raised him and took care as my own pact. And since he had a beautiful crimson color to him I named him Akai."

He looked up to me in response to his name. Happy at this I knelt down to his level to pet and rub him with a little more vigor. "You're such a good boy! Yes you are, yes your are. Are you hungry? We'll I am. And I'm in the mood for...**_pastaaa_**." I said with glee, remembering the joyous taste of those tiny noodles. Akai wagged his tail through it all.

"Yes, I'm quite curious about this 'pasta' and that First Love Juice you spoke of sis." Kage said. I then turned to the others.

"That's right, I must grace your virgin tongues with the taste of heaven. Hey, we're heading to the Mesh Hall, you guys joining us?"

"Now hold on one minute 'Beast.'" This man was starting to irritate me, but I guess I could leaned him an ear for a little while. "I'll forgive the close call of your arrival. However, I cannot ignore that you brought Aragami into the Den. Not only that, Singularities. I'm sure they would make a most exquisite specimen sample to our scientist back at HQ."

"You will do no such thing. When I stayed with Fenrir after my unexpected retrieval I was given the promise that my family would be protected. This is my family. And if you guys at HQ go back on your word or touch them... I'll paint myself in your blood."

"Was that a threat?"

"That was not a threat, it was a fact." I said getting into a feral stance in front of my brothers and Akai.

"My, how barbaric. But that's what to be expected from one who literally devoured Aragami."

"Actually it was you who is stepping out of grounds. Threatening the family of one of our Senior Gods Eater, have you no shame." Saki said while approaching. "Your mission here is done, you should have left the moment it hit noon... Don't dish out orders you have no authority over, this is my Branch." Saki... "I will decide what's to be done at my Branch, you are demised."

"Hm, very well, Paylor." He grinned at us. "This is the first time the legendary Stargazer actually got involved with direct action. I will respect your authority as this Branch's Director. Besides, I'm quite curious as to how this will play out. Aragmi fighting alongside man against the Aragami. What a lovely twist... one that I would like to see in action... Until we meet again Beast. Soma, Paylor." With that he was gone. I tensed as he passed me toward the elevator, never taking my eyes off him as I blocked him from my family. Saki turned to us and gave hi usual grin.

"Don't worry, he won't alert HQ. He finds this situation far to entertaining to let it be stopped by paranoid old men behind a desk, your family is safe." Then he started to perk. "Now, what to do with you guys?"

"Please Saki. You said I couldn't bring them here in the forms they were in so I helped them change into a more human-like form. If no one says anything you wouldn't be able to tell they're not human. And Akai's more like a dog... wolf. T-they'll be a great help in fighting the Aragami... So please."

"I was never going to say that they couldn't stay. I was just wondering about their living arrangements. Maybe Akai could stay in your room, but Kage and Shiro would make it crowded."

"Hm, you have a point there. Hm... Oh, I know! Why don't we give them my old room. I can purchase another bed and that should be fine."

"That's... not actually a bad idea. But they are growing boys, sooner or later they'll want space of their own."

"We'll cross that road when we get there. But for now they haven't reached the stage where they will be wanting their own privacy."

"Alright, consider it done." Saki said playfully using the words I'm usually known for.

"Thanks, Saki... Is it alright if I go out on missions after lunch? I need to catch up with everyone."

"Are you sure you want to start missions after you just got back?" Saki asked.

"Kage and Shiro need clothes that won't make them itchy. Going out will help gather material." Then I turned to Licca, who was the brilliant designer of Shio's clothes. "That is if you're willing Licca?"

"Of course Okami. I'll hand you a list of the material I need."

"Thank you." Then I turned to everyone. "Well, I'm hungry. Whose with me?"

They all gave a cheer and greeted me and my family as we slowly made our way to the Mesh Hall. Yeah... it's good to be home.

****** A couple of days later ******

Everything's been lively since Okami's return. Somehow Kota was able to turn our little trip into the Mesh Hall into a party. It's amazing what he can do on shot notice.

Kage and Shiro were fitting in well with the others, and like their sister they had a strange love for that First Love Juice. They jugged it down like Lindow jugs beer.

And that Akai didn't even have to try to fit in. He behaved like a dog, we'll more like a wolf, and the girls loved him for it. They cuddled around him with their 'kawaii' squeals, petting, ear scratching, and belly rubs. And he loved every second of it, with his tail waging and tongue laid lazily out.

We were eventually sent on missions to get material for their clothes, Kage looked like he was wearing a Panter Punk Top under an open Sweeper Noir Top with a Red Formal Bottom. Wile Shiro styled something like what he had on before, only with white pants under his long 'kilt' and a shawl-like top. It's almost like they dressed to represent their name. They looked the part of looking human, but could they fight as God Eaters?


	43. Chapter 43

Warning, this chapter will have lemon. Get your faces ready cause this lemon is going to be sour... Nay I'm just playing with yah. It's just light lemonade. But serious, things are going to get a little frisky half-way through this chapter. Oh and for the recorrd, Akai means red.

Chapter 43

"My word, the human palate is extraordinary." Kage said as he devoured the rations served that day in the Mesh Hall with the whole gang.

"Man, you guys must have been deprived of taste out there if you think this is good." Commented Shun jokingly.

"Hm, this must taste better than Aragami, huh?" Karel asked.

"Yes!" Shiro answered. "This has much more flavor than Aragami."

"Don't eat so fast, you'll make yourself sick!" Alisa scolded Shiro.

"But... I like this stuff." Shiro pouted.

"The food isn't going anywhere. There's always a new flavor tomorrow." Soma said, being the voice of reason.

"The human diet has so many varieties." Commented Kage. "I have no need to fear of ever getting bored."

"Glad to know you're enjoying being human-like." Kota grinned.

"Does this mean you'll stop eating Aragami?" Lindow asked.

"No. We still get cravings, we'll eat Aragami parts every now and then." Kage answered.

"Just like how Akai needs to eat Aragami." Shiro said, pointing down at Akai as he ate a Fierce Kongou parts in a dog bowl on the floor next to the their table.

"You needn't worry Lindow." Okami reassured. "I've got enough in storage to satisfy their appetite and continue to fill it with each mission. Good thing I'm a hoarder."

"It's amazing how well they do on missions." Sakuya pointed out.

"I agree," Gina chuckled. "They fight flawlessly with hardly any training."

"Not true," Okami corrected. "They've been fighting since they were tiny pups. It just took a while to get them use to their new bodies before we returned."

Kage grinned at the memory. "Shiro freaked out when his arms for the first took blade-form."

"I didn't freak out, I was merely surprised." Shiro protested.

"But I have to admit, it's strange seeing you in this form after first seeing you as Vajratails." Tatsumi chuckled.

"How does it feel having arms?" Brendan asked. Kage looked down at his hands.

"Strange at first, but after a while convenient..."

"Yeah with these," Shiro said lifting up his fists in a one-two punch formation. "We can punch anyone's lights out who would dare try to approach her in 'the challenge.'" Okami rubbed her head at this, letting her hand slide down her face in exasperation.

"Aren't you being a little over protective?" Konan commented.

"Mating is serious business in the Aragami world. Not just anyone is good enough for our sister."

"Oh, have you shown interest in anyone for them to worry about this Okami?" Lindow asked her with a sly grin. Having a knowing look on his face since he had spent time in her mind once.

She sighed at both her brother's and Lindow's antics. "Guys... the day I get a challenge of mating right is the day Kage gets an admirer."

"...Why do I feel I should take offense to that?" Kage said nonchalantly.

"Um... excuse me." Suddenly we all turned to the sound of the shy voice to see the little girl who would come to the Den talking about her flowers addressing us.

She sported a huge blush on her cheeks and kicked her feet around. Her blush got bigger as she looked at Kage, who was looking at her with curiosity for being a new face to him. Of course she appeared in the Den, but she wouldn't approach him. Only watching from afar, at first I thought she was just scared but I guess I was wrong.

Her hands that were behind her back then suddenly thrusted outward, getting close to his face, with a flower in them.

"F-for you!" Somehow her blush got redder and increased in size as he made contact with her hand to take the flower from her. Before he could thank her she squealed and ran off before the words could his mouth. Leaving him puzzled and slightly confused.

The others laughed at this, while Okami smacked her forehead with her hand at such horrible timing of this situation. And the fact she actually liked the girl, she was too cute and innocent for her head to roll for taking interest in one of her brothers.

"Looks like it'll happen sooner than you think Okami!" Lindow said, laughing his guts out with the other guys.

"Lindow! Don't tease her so much!" Sakuya said, scolding Lindow as she lightly chuckled as well.

"Females... other than you sis, I fear I'll never understand them."

"You will in time Kage. I only fear that it will happen too soon."

"...Okami."

"Yeah Soma?"

"Meet me in my room later." Everyone turned to Soma, silenced by his boldness. Until he finished with this, " I think it's high time I return your mask."

"Ah, mother! It was a good thing you brought that up. I was starting to feel lonely without her. And dare I say I felt naked without it too."

"...Then meet with me later."

"Understood."

"Damn that was fast Soma."

"Shut up Kota."

****** Soma's Room ******

"Oh mother. How I missed you so." I embracing the mask of my mother to my chest before strapping back to my waist and turned back to Soma, who was leaning against the door as I grabbed mother's mask from his counter. "Thank you for taking of her."

"Hmph. If parting with it made you feel this way why did you leave it behind?"

"It was the only way to let you know that I was coming back."

"And what a surprise that was to come back to."

"I'm sorry, but... I knew if I told you you would've stopped me."

"Most likely."

"But look at how far we've come Soma. Eric has finally returned after a long recovery leave. Everyone has gotten stronger and matured. My brothers and Akai have been excepted into the pact and fight along side the Den."

"Yeah... But I can't help but notice you let them fight on their own with everybody else except Kanon."

"Although she has greatly improved since when I first met her, she still is pron to misfire. And with my brothers and Akai, such a misfire can be deadly."

"Hm, you're right. But all the same, they get along with her at the Den."

"That's true and that's all I can ask for..." Taking a big breath, I noticed something off with my mask. "How strange... I know it's been with you all this time, but... my mask shouldn't be carrying your scent so much."

"That's cause I would embrace it in my sleep."

"... What? Why?"

"Because." His eye clouded as he approached. " I missed you while you were gone. I craved you, dreamed about you, you plagued my mind, I needed anything to dull my emptiness... Anything to remind me of you and your damn beautiful spring leaf eyes."

His words caught me off guard as I backed up into the wall in his room, only stopping as he successfully blocked all my exits with his arms.

"You bring out the better man in me and my inner monster all at the same time. I should hate it, but... I love you for it."

"Are you serious? Soma, this isn't something to joke about!" I say panicked, this isn't good he's getting all hyped, his inner Aragami is coming out.

"I am being serious." Looking into my eyes he lifted one of his hands to cup my face. "I want you, Okami."

"... Do you have any idea of the seriousness of your words."

"I do... Okami, I wish to challenge you for the right to be your mate."

"...Why are you doing this to me Soma? Do you have no idea how cruel you're being?" He faltered a bit.

"I... I just wanted to get that off my chest. Others are starting to take interest in you and I've done nothing about it so far, just getting angry in the background. Before someone else grabs your interest... before I lose my chance... I just wanted to express my feelings towards you before I regret missing my chance. But, I guess... you don't return the feeling."

Unable to hold back anymore, I grabbed him by the tie and pulled him down to my level giving him a kiss before he could back away. It wasn't a chaste kiss like the ones I would give him before on the cheeks, it was a full blown mouth-to-mouth kiss. This somewhat caught him off guard as my other hand grabbed the back of his head, deepening the kiss. I would stop to give him a chance to breath as I sucked his bottom lip, pressing our bodies together. I licked his bottom lip, lightly biting it, asking for entrance. I moaned when he complied, hastily entering the cavern of his mouth and fighting his tongue for dominance.

He growled immediately as our tongues made contact, showing no mercy he used the strength he had over me to dominate my tongue in battle then explore the spoils of war of my mouth to his desire. With one hand on my waist pulling me closer while the other dug into my hair, dipping me into a deeper kiss.

I whimpered as I tasted him, he had natural taste of winter frost and pine that would make my eyes rolled back with pleasure. Rolling my body on his I pushed him back, leading us both to his coaches until we fell onto it with me straddling his hips.

We both gasped for air as we broke apart, looking into each other eyes.

"What cruel words you speak Soma." I say slightly out of breath. "Of course I want you. Of course I want to be the one by your side during your times of happiness and even sorrow. I want to bare your children. I want to ravish you until we both can't walk for hours."

I grounded my hips into him at that, getting a good feel of the bulged growing in excitement. He let out an animalistic growl at my antics as his eyes glazed over while digging his hands into the coach. I stilled after getting the point across.

"But... I love you too much... to be selfish enough to challenge you to the right of mating. I will not force you to be bound to me. So I've kept these feelings locked away deep into the subconscious of my mind were no one else could see, except Lindow unintentionally, so that... you wouldn't be burdened. The choice would always be yours."

I closed my eyes and turned away, unable to meet his eyes at this moment. But he grabbed my chin and turned me to look back at him.

"Who gave you the right to decide what's good for me or not. I grow tired of you carrying the burden by yourself."

"I'm sorr- ah!" I moaned as his other hand pushed me down on his bulge giving me a pleasurable friction.

"I'll decide what's a burden, or what's not, for me. And I've decided that I want you... to the point that I'm willing to fight for you on your terms."

"... If that is your choice..." I said getting off him, already missing his body heat. He lightly growled in protest, but I ignored it. For now we have other things to take care of. "Come with me. We'll settle this once and for all at the Sunken Grid."


	44. Chapter 44

Finally, the story has come to the end. Heads up for the marking scene one-third way through the chapter. Who shall dominate, read more to find out.

Chapter 44

"This way." I say, leading him to the clearing where we meet a second time. Both of us carrying our God Arc in toe.

One final time I address him, giving him the chance to back out.

"At this time we're going to fight over the right to dominate over the other. The aftermath of the battle will seal the fate of our relationship..."

"Got it."

"Due to the fact my fate is on the line, I will fight with everything I have to secure my choice of declining or dominating... This is your last warning Soma. Do you want this?"

"For the past month I feared I might have lost you forever. I'll never let you go again, and I'll go through with this to make sure of that."

"Then, I'll give this fight my all. Please don't hold back, okay?" I said, putting my mask on.

"Wouldn't have it any other way."

With the challenge accepted, we rushed each other. Our God Arcs clashing as we meet each other halfway. Putting our weight into our combined blades we pushed back from each other.

Using my spear to my advantage I circled him, trying to get as many opening hits as I can. But he would force me back before I could make contact with one powerful horizontal slice of his sword each time. The light weight of my blade gave me the advantage of agility, but he still was the one with the most strength in this battle.

Seeing the folly of continuing my actions, I used a tree near by to gain momentum to strike at him from above. Not having enough time to pull out his shield, he blocked my blade with his, using the hand that wasn't gripping his God Arc to hold the upper part of his blade to strengthen the block. He grunted as I struck, the force of the blow bringing him down to one knee. The strike was a fail. Pulling his blade back to him a little he pushed back against me, throwing me back to the tree and rising back to his feet.

Once up, he released a crushing blow on the tree cutting it in half as shatters of splinters flew in all directions. The tree came tumbling down, me along with it. I would have been turned on by the sheer display of brute force but the seriousness of the situation kept me focused. He was truly giving me his all so I would do no less than to give him mine.

Running down the trunk of the falling tree I pulled out my spear and swung at him. He merely pulled back from the tree dodging me as I made contact to the ground. Without break I constantly thrusted my spear at him, pushing him back as he moved from side to side, dodging my point.

For the last strike he didn't pull back, simply moving to his side and grabbing the rod of my spear. I was unable to pull my spear out of his strong grip as he pulled me toward him. Using his strength against him, I let him pull me toward him at the last second releasing my grip of my spear and using the resisting force I gained when pulling my knife out of its handle to slice at him.

The release of the force I was acting on him when he was pulling my spear caused him to fall, making my knife strike only graze his right cheek. It lightly bleed as he threw away my spear out of the equation. I was in shock as he charged at me. He had a fire in his eyes that screamed 'I won't lose.'

He kept hitting me with crushing blows, tiring me out. If I was not mistaken he strikes were the same level of strength as the one he used to destroy the tree. The only mercy he showed me, if he did show any, was give me a moment to catch my breath as he pushed me back to my knees. This was not good, my body was sore, I couldn't put as much power into my swings anymore. He was out of breath too but in better shape than me.

I had only one last chance before my body gave up on me. Tightening my grip on my knife I lunged at him. But he merely grabbed the wrist of the knife hand, lifting it over my head as he knocked me to the ground with him hovering over me. The shock of his action caused me to let go of my God Arc as I fell with him gripping my wrists.

He squeezed tighter, making me release my grip on my knife. I tried to break through his hold but he would not budge. Even trying to break through the weak points by the thumbs did nothing. And his body was too high up my hips for me to try and kick him. He stared down at me as I wildly thrashed around. Exhausting myself, I conceited.

"I give up, victory is yours... I submit." I said looking up at him with heavy breaths.

He studied me for a second before finally releasing the wrist that had held my God Arc. There was no need for him to be cautious, he had won, there would be no more fight from me.

Slowly he reached his free hand up to gently remove my mask and placed it on the ground next to me. His eyes had an animalistic glee as he cupped my cheek, like a predator basking in the glory of his prize. Must be his inner Aragami going on instinct.

"My life is in your hands now." I say to Soma exposing my neck to him. "Do with me as you will."

For a second he didn't move, just letting my words wash over him. Then he lightly trace my neck with his index finger sending shivers of pleasure down my spine. Slowly he moved closer toward my neck, not breaking eye contact with me until our eyes could no longer meet.

His nose rubbed against my neck until he took a good whiff of my scent. Then he huskily spoke into my skin, making me feel like the world was on fire.

"Mine."

"Ahh," I couldn't help myself as that amazing tongue of his did one long lick along my neck. Soon after he bit into the flesh.

"Ahhh!" I moaned out as pain and pleasure simultaneously washed over me. A low growl from him sent a vibration over my body enhancing the pleasure.

"So...ma." I say as the bite slowly turns to a kiss. He licks the mark one last time as he pulls away, cooling the now stinging sensation with air.

"Now I've mark you. No one else can have you."

"That's right, we're mates now. Forever bound together until the earth takes us." I say as I reached my hands down to pull off my shirt, both of his hands are on me instantly stopping my progress.

'What are you doing?!" He may have sported a deep blush but I could see his eyes starting to glaze over with lust. I looked at him, curious at his actions.

"You won the right as the dominating mate. Claim your prize." I blushed as the lust clouded his eyes. I thought he would have proceeded but he began to fight himself.

"No." He said, tightening his grip on my wrists as he closed his eyes turning away from me. The blush leaving his face.

"Why? Don't you want me Soma?" He squeezed tighter at the dejected sound in my voice and looked back at me.

"I have expressed my affections for you your way, now we'll express our affection in my way."

"What are you-"

"I will not take you until we are bonded together in marriage." His eyes slightly diverted as the blush returned to his cheeks.

"But why... I'm already yours."

"I want us to experience our union in each of our worlds... yours and mine."

"Soma... thank you... That is beyond sweet, you masochist of a gentleman. I say, compelling to his wishes by letting go of my grip over my shirt. Which he in turn released my wrists, finding it more comfortable to rest his hands on each side of my head. I leaned up to hug him, peaking his lips before falling back to the ground out of tiredness. "I take it we won't 'physically mate' until this so called 'honeymoon'... When will that be?"

He practically spoke the words on my lips as he needingly bombarded my lips with his. "Not until I get a damn ring on your finger."

"W-wait Soma... I thought... you said... we wouldn't mate... yet." I said breathy between the breaks his lips gave me. His body was now pressing on mine.

"We aren't." He growled into my lips, causing another shiver in me as he took dominance. "But I am a man. I need at least this much."

"When will... this marriage take place?" I ask shakenly as his lips left mine to slowly trail toward my neck.

"Soon. I don't think I'll be able to hold back for long." He was maneuvering his way across my neck toward my heart.

"So... will you stay by my side?" He kissed the area where my heart was.

"Yes."

"Will you visit my herd with me, from time to time?"

"Sure." He rested his ear over my heart, listening to its repeated beat. His eyes relaxed as I began to brush my hand through his hair, while the other rested on his back.

"Soma."

"What is it?"

"You do realize Kage and Shiro are going to kill you for this?"

"I just got to second base and am guaranteed a home-run, I am way too much of a good to let that get me down. They'll just have to get use to me being their brother-in-law." I blushed at his implication and that cocky grin on his face.

"W-we should head back now. Before the others start searching for us."

"Yeah..." Soma says reluctantly getting off me and onto his feet.

"Soma." I addressed him as he helped pull me up.

"What?"

"I lov-" He cut me off with his lips. The kiss saying so much more than just shutting me up.

"Don't ruin the moment by making it sappy. Actions speak louder than words, you know that better than anyone."

Surprised at his words at first I recovered myself and giggled.

"Right. Anyway, you were amazing back there. I've never seen you let loose like that before."

"The Aragami inside me didn't hold back knowing with victory you would be mine."

"And you were calling me sappy."

"Shut up, will you... Anyway, what would have happened if I had lost?"

"You would still be on the floor as I dominated you. Riding you until the break of dawn."

"... I'm starting to regret winning that fight."

"Hey, can invite the herd to the wedding?"

"... We'll see..."

****** The Closure ******

And so the wedding took place no more than a month later, in the plains beyond the Sunken Gird. Most of the Den took up the groom's side while the bride's herd and a brave few members of the Den, Gen and Gina among them, sat on the brides side.

All the God Eaters were dressed up and armed with their God Arcs. Not because of the Ogretails but just in case some other unwanted guess decided to crash the party. No priest or official of the state was brave enough to come out to the Plains, so Dr. Sakaki had to certify the wedding.

Eric sat in the second row of the groom's side with his family while Ren was on the bride's side.

At long last Lindow's conscious was strong enough to release Ren from the confinement of his arm to actively move about again. No one questioned the empty seat, just accepting what Okami and Lindow could only see.

On the bride's side Akai laid down next to the two empty seats in the front reserved for Kage and Shiro. Looking at the empty seats broke Soma into a cold sweat, remembering the trouble of breaking the news to the Aragami brothers.

_"Okami were have you been? We were about to-" Kage cut off, taking a snif of the air, shocked came over him at what he smelt turning to Soma. "My God, Soma you didn't?!"_

_"He did! You bastard, I'll kill you! You bastard!" Shiro yelled jumping at Soma, punching him along the way. "You deflowered my Sister! I told you to keep your balls away from her! I should have ripped them off when I had the chance!"_

_The commotion was drawing everyone's attention. With Lindow, Sakuya, Kota, and Gina leering at him was not helping the situation. While everyone else looked shocked, Alisa appalled._

_"Idiot! We didn't do anything!" Soma said sporting a burning blush. At that Kage jumped into the fray with a punch of his own._

_"Don't lie to us, Soma! We smell the change in her scent. You marked her!" Kage said more angered at the thought that Soma would dare lie to them._

_At first Okami couldn't do anything out of sheer embarrassment, but recovery she came to the aid of her mate. Grabbing them by the collar of their clothes she pulled her brothers off Soma, gently bringing their heads into her embrace. _

_"He's not lying guys. All he did was mark me, nothing more."_

_"Then... he left the mating challenge incomplete?" Shiro questioned._

_"Regardless, Shiro. She lost the challenge, she is bound to him now." Kage said slowly accepting his sister's fate. "I guess, we'll have to accept him as our... brother."_

_"Eww, that sounds so wrong on the tongue. But at least there's one good thing that'll come out of this." As if thinking the same thing the twin brothers turned to Soma simultaneously saying._

_"Bare us strong nieces and nephews."_

_"Idiots, that's not going to happen for a looong time after the marriage!"_

_"Marriage?"_

_"That's right." Okami said, rubbing their heads drawing their attention as she looked down at her brothers. "You guys are walking me down the aisle, right?"_

_"Walk you down?" Shiro questioned._

_"She means the human ritual of giving the bride away to the groom. In a way, it's a symbol of the brides family approving of the groom."_

_"... Well, she could have chosen worse. Alright, if he makes you happy we'll support your partnership."_

_"Shiro... Kage, thank you." Okami said bringing them into a tighter embrace._

_"Okay enough with the family mushy stuff. Do you all know what this means?" Kota said drawing our attention. "We get to throw another bachelor party!"_

_"And you can't get out of it Soma," Lindow says tapping my shoulder._

_"You guys suck."_

_"We suck, you hear that Kota." Lindow says looking at Kota who low-fives him._

_"We suck."_

_"We suck. Alright, we suck! Let's take this sucker to the party of his life." _

The wedding couldn't come any sooner. Soma was a gentleman, but his will was weakening. Kage and Shiro were always there to block him each time he had a relapse, God Arcs in all. One time he got so bad that he actually fought them and by the time he broke through their defenses to get to Okami he was too tired to do anything except fall asleep on her room floor while Akai sniffed him than made him into his new doggie bed.

The keyboard began playing the bridal march drawing him out of his thoughts as he payed attention to the aisle where his bride would be coming.

And there she was. Kage and Shiro on each side of her in costume made suits for them, walking her down the aisle. She wore a long pure white form fitting dress, sleeveless with one strap. She had a triangle opening on her right side to show a little bit of her tone stomach and her belly button And an opening on her left side, making it easy for her to walk. Her face was covered with a vial which made him want to run to her and yank it off so he could see her beautiful green eyes.

He didn't even hear what the Doc said or notice that he said 'I do.' But hearing it from her made him feel like he was flying with wings. He didn't even wait a second after Doc said 'you may kiss the bride' before he had the vial off her face and those delicious lips on his.

The applause of their guest and the bombardment of rice forced them to break their kiss. He couldn't contain his excitement as he lifted his bride bridal style, like the first time he brought her back to the Den, to walk down the aisle with her. She held onto hm, burying her face between his shoulder blades and neck. Both of them giddy and sporting a blush.

She thought it would be funny, so she released one arm from his neck to throw her bouquet behind her. All they could hear were girls squeezing and fighting for it only to hear the victorious voice of Alisa.

"I can't believe it, I caught it!"

Well two could play at that game, he balanced her on one arm were she was holding onto his neck and sitting on his arm like a chair. As he threw her garter behind him, grinning at her for not noticing when he took it off her. He could see they were going to have loads of fun that night.

"No!" He heard Shiro yell, drawing him from his dirty thoughts. "Like hell if I'm going to let anyone have something that came from my sister's body."

He adjusted her back into a bridal style hold as they looked behind them at the commotion. Only to see Shiro jumping in the air, grabbing the garter before it could even come into hands reach of the other guys. In all honesty, Soma felt better with it in her brother's hands than in the hands of another male.

Shiro hid it from view in his coat pocket. "What are you doing throwing things like **this** Soma?!"

"Don't worry sis! You'll get it back when you return!" Kage said, waving goodbye.

"Bye boys, we'll be back soon!" Okami said waving to her brothers over Soma's shoulder.

"Have fun sis! Later... brother." Kage and Shiro said with a struggle.

"Later guys. You'll be good little brothers and take care of Akai and our missions while we're gone right?

"Yeah, sure."

"Be gentle with our precious flower."

"Shiro!"

"I'll be gentle, at first." Soma whispered into her ear. "But I can't make any promises after that." The blush she sported brought out his inner hunger.

"S-so where to now Soma?"

"To our honeymoon. And our future."

"Together?" She said embracing him tighter.

"Together," he tightened his grip on her. Letting her know that he was never letting go.

****** The End ******

A wolf strength does not come from fighting alone but from the pact it forms and the bounds it shares.


End file.
